Living on the Edge
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester arent like other hunters anymore.They live by their own rules and they dont let anyone get in their way. Will someone come along and save them? Dean/OC Sam/OC Bad Boy Winchesters!Totally OOC M for Violence and Content
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **So a little background on this story for you. There are two groups of hunter. One thats bad and one thats good. Dean and Sam fell into the bad side. I love the bad boy Winchesters what can I say. Sooooo fun to write! So this will be out of character just so you know. Also I want to thank Joyce for coming up with this idea and helping me get it going and helping with the FB. Without her I would still be trying to think of ideas. So thanks to her BIG time! Love ya! Ok so hope you like : )

* * *

Jamie Keller stood behind the old bar with the newspaper in front of her. **Bodies of three missing teens found stabbed.** She sighed and folded up the paper. "Damn it!" She cursed out loud. "Those fucking idiots!"

"What's wrong with you now, girl?" Her Uncle Harold asked her as he walked over to grab another beer for him and his other hunting buddies.

"You know that case me and Brian have been working on for the passed few week? The one with the possible possession, well...case closed." She sighed.

"That's good right?" He asked her as he popped the cap off the beer bottle.

"No. They were found stabbed and stacked on top of each other. Only means one thing."

"Winchesters." Her Uncle said.

"Yeah, I hate those guys. They don't care about saving people. All they care about is one thing, killing the demon. They don't even try to help the victims. They just go in swinging. You know…One day they are going to get what's coming to them." Jamie said and pounded her fist on the bar.

"Best we can do is stay away from them and do our job the way we were taught." Harold said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Keep your chin up." He told her.

"I'm trying." Jamie said and smiled at him as he walked away. She looked back down at the paper to read that two banks were robbed last night not far from where the bodies were found. She just shook her head. Those guys were just about as bad as demons in her eyes.

It was just after eight at night and business at the bar was starting to pick up. It was just another Friday night and everything was going great. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, drinking a few beers, and playing some pool. That was until her brother Brian ran through the door in a panic. "We got trouble!"

"What did you do now?" Jamie asked. Her brother was known for getting into his share of mischief.

"Nothing. Just saw the Winchesters and their guys heading this way," he said still trying to catch his breath. "We need to lock the door and get the hell out of here."

"No! They are not going to run us out of here." Jamie said. "They need to learn they don't rule the world!"

"Jamie, I think its best we just close down. We don't need any more trouble." Harold said.

"Why should we hide from that asshole?" she asked.

"We aren't hiding. We are just being the better people by not starting anything." Harold said. "Now help me lock up."

"Yes sir." Jamie sulked.

Before she could get over to the door, she heard a very familiar sound. She knew that sound all too well. It was the sound of a 67 Chevy Impala and that could only mean one thing. "They're here." She said.

"Ok then lets just stay calm. Let's see what they want." Harold said. Jamie knew what Dean wanted and he wasn't going to get it. She would die first.

Jamie stood still behind the bar as the other hunters watched the door. Within seconds, the door flew open and in walked Dean and Sam Winchester along with other members of their group, "Honey…I'm home." Dean said with that evil smirk across his face as he looked over to Jamie.

Jamie balled up her fist at her side as she watched the five men walked into their bar. "You need to leave." Brian stood up and said to Sam who was a good two feet taller than him.

Sam just laughed and pushed Brian, "Shut up tiny! No one was talking to you." He said as Brian fell back into the chair.

Dean looked over and saw some of the other hunter reach for their gun and he just gave them a warning, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Things could get real ugly real fast if you piss me off. You don't want that do you?" The hunters just remained still as Dean made his way over to Jamie, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Long time no see, baby. Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Not as much as you missed me I'm sure." She said with her hands on her hip. "What the hell do you want, Winchester?"

"What? Cant a guy come into a bar with his buddies and get a cold beer after a long night of cleaning up your messes?" he asked.

"We don't serve your kind here." Jamie said. "No how about you get the hell out."

"Oh I love a feisty woman." Dean winked, "So tell me…what is my kind?" Dean asked he as he leaned on the bar. "I'm a hunter. Just like these losers you serve everyday."

"No…You're assholes who call themselves hunters. You think you can play by your own rules and you don't give a fuck who you hurt. You people are not like us. You're barely human." Jamie said. "You are anything but a hunter."

Dean turned around to his guys who were smiling, "Well, she's got us there." He said and they began to laugh as he turned back to her. "Ok let's cut the shit. I came here to see if you are ready to take me up on my offer and you know I hate to hear no."

"I would rather die and burn in hell" she said. No one else knew what he was talking about but she remembered the offer he made her over a year ago and she thought she made herself clear back then. If he didn't get the hint then she was going to have to give him another one.

_**One Year Ago**_

_Jamie saw the demon still tied to the chair where she left him but something was different. His head was down and there was blood dripping to the floor. "No No No!" she said and dropped her book to the floor. She lifted the head and checked for a pulse but there was nothing._

"_He's dead." She heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and saw a very tall man leaning against the door. "I took care of him right after you left to go get your little book."_

"_Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked, "And what gave you the right to kill him?" she yelled._

"_Names Dean Winchester and I had every right. He was a demon. You're welcome." He smiled._

"_There was an innocent boy in there!" she yelled._

"_So…not anymore. I saw a demon and I killed him. That is what I do." He said. "You'll thank me one day." He said and walked over and put him arms around her, jerking her to him. "Maybe you should thank me right now." _

_Jamie pushed away from him hard, "Get your hands off me!" she snapped. "I want nothing to do with you or people like you!"_

"_People like me?" he asked._

"_Hunters who kill for fun. Shoot first ask questions later. Yeah…I know who you are." Jamie said._

"_Do you now? Well you know me so why don't you tell me who you are now so we can get down and dirty." He said and grabbed her arm but she jerked it away again._

_"Go to Hell." She walked around him and Dean grinned following her. She picked her book up his eyes staring at her ass as she bent down. She stood up and felt his arm around her waist but before she could react he had a knife to her neck. She glared angrily at the wall in front of her and Dean took the book from her. He kept the knife to her throat as he opened up to the first page._

_"To our little girl Jamie love always, mom and dad," Dean leaned close to her ear, "How sweet? Jamie is it?" He looked back down at the book and flipped to the back that had her full name on it, "Jamie Keller...well Jamie I have a proposal for you."_

_"I don't want anything from you."_

_She heard him laugh which irritated her even more. He was slime and she hated him._

_"Now, now Jamie we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Preferably I like the hard way," he turned her around slamming her against the wall in front of them and having the knife still at her throat, "It's such a turn on."_

_"Nice to know hurting defenseless things turns you on Winchester."_

_Dean smirked, "There's a lot more that turns me on. And if you take my proposal you'll find out."_

_"Screw you."_

_Dean's smirk grew, "Later tonight good for you?" Jamie gritted her teeth "Now...Jamie, you can either leave here with me join my group or...leave here with demon boy over there in a body bag when the police find you."_

_"You can shove that deal up your ass with a twist! I'll never join you."_

_Dean laughed, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie...I don't want to hurt that pretty face. Now come on."_

_"I'd rather burn in Hell."_

_"Jamie!" He growled angrily, "This is your last chance. Either join me or die!"_

_Jamie and Dean stared into each other's eyes. She didn't want to die but she never would join Dean's gang of miscreants. She looked at his arm and noticed an advantage. If she did this wrong he would cut her throat and she would slowly die. It was a chance she would have to take. _

_Jamie's right arm swung out and slammed into his knocking the knife on the floor. She kicked him in the stomach a couple times making him drop the book. She grabbed her book and ran when Dean slammed her into the ground._

_"Bitch!" He punched her in the face, "You want to fuck with me? Huh?"_

_Jamie saw the knife on the other side of her and grabbed it. And as fast as she grabbed it was as fast as it went into Dean's shoulder missing his heart. He yelled and backed off her as she punched him and kicked him on his back. She grabbed her book and ran out the door._

_Dean sat on his knees breathing heavily as he took the knife out of his shoulder. He growled loudly and looked out the door. She'll regret she ever did that._

**Present**

Dean remembered making her the offer like it was yesterday. He had the scar to remind him of it every day. Now he was going to make her say yes whether she liked it or not. "I am only going to ask you this one more time. Are you with me or not?"

"And like I told you before, I would rather die than ever join you!" she snapped.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you left me no choice." Dean said and turned to his guys and nodded.

They all pulled out their guns and pointed them at everyone. Sam yanked up Brian from the chair and held the gun to his head. Jamie saw them and was about to run over to help him when Dean grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back. "Oh I don't think so sweetheart. Now you listen and you listen to me good. You are either coming with me now or I am going to make you stand here and watch as we burn this place to the ground with everyone in it. After I let Sam kill your brother that is."

Jamie saw the fear in her brother's eyes. It was her job to look after him. "Let him go." She said.

"Not until you say yes." Dean said.

Jamie looked around the room and everyone was shaking their head no, telling her not to agree but she knew Dean would make good on his word. They would all die. These people were like her family. She had to keep them safe. "Leave them alone and…."

"And what?" Dean asked.

"And I'll go with you!" she yelled, "Just leave them alone!" she said with a tear in her eye.

"Just what I wanted to hear. I have big plans for you." Dean said then shoved her to Sam who had let Brian go. "Tie her up and put her in the back seat." Dean said.

"Jamie no!" Harold yelled and Dean just pulled his gun out and pointed it at him.

"One more step and I shoot. Now I promised to leave you pussies alone so don't make me go back on my word. Plus I can make things really uncomfortable for her." Dean warned.

Harold knew there was nothing he could do right now. He had to get a better plan together before he could save his niece from these guys. He nodded at Dean and slowly sat back down, "Good." He smiled, "Glad we have an understanding."

Dean and his other guys cleaned out the register and stole about ten cases of beer before they finally left the bar but not before giving another warning. If anyone dared come after Jamie, they would die and she would die with them.

Dean walked back out to his car and got in. He looked in the back to see Jamie tied up and gagged, "She give you too much trouble?" Dean asked Sam who had a beer opened in the passenger seat.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. You are going to have a hard time breaking this one." Sam grinned.

"You know me…I love a challenge." Dean said then looked back at Jamie and could see tears, "Time to take you to your new home." He said as he drove away.

***Ok so there is chapter one. I hope you liked. Please review and you will have more very very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later...six very long hours, Dean finally pulled up in front of he and Sam's bar in the middle of nowhere. It was a lot nicer than what Jamie was use to living in but at least everything she had was bought with money she earned by working for hard for it. That was something she could be proud about.

Jamie lay motionless in the back seat with her hands still tied together and her mouth still gagged. "Rise and shine, princess." Dean looked over the seat and said with that smirk Jamie would love to slap off.

"You got her?" Sam asked before opening his door.

"Yeah. Go help the others unload the trucks. I got this." Dean said and got out of the car. He moved to the back door and swung it open. "Welcome home, baby." He said and pulled her out of the car and she hit the ground hard. She tried to scream in pain but nothing was coming out. "Awe did that hurt? Well try being stabbed in the fucking shoulder!" Dean snapped and pulled her up off the ground.

He reached behind her and took the gag from her mouth and Jamie took a deep breath, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"Watch your mouth." Dean warned her. That was a term you never said to either Winchester. "Now… let's go." Dean pushed her toward the building and Jamie just looked it up and down, trying to see all the exits. She had to get out of there and soon.

They walk through the doors and Jamie saw at least ten more hunters in the bar eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat. She was in hell and she knew it. Dean quickly turned her to face him and pulled out his knife. At first Jamie thought the worst until Dean used it to cut the ropes on her wrist. Then again maybe she wanted him to kill her. "Time for you to get to work. Got a lot of thirsty guys in here." Dean said.

"Hell no!" Jamie said.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Dean asked as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her toward the bar, "I said get you ass to work!"

Jamie was determined to stand her ground. She got her balance back and locked eyes with him, "I said no. I'm not your damn slave. I would serve in hell before I served any of you shit heads!"

Dean couldn't help but smile at her. He knew she was scared right now. He liked it. "Looks like I need to teach this bitch some manners. What'd ya say boys?" Dean asked.

"She's gotta learn sometime." One of the men said as he took a swig of his beer.

"You got a point there. Give me five minutes to teach her some respect." Dean smiled at Jamie before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into the back.

As soon as they were back there Dean shoved her hard against the back wall and gripped her neck tight, "Now you listen to me, you are going to do what when I say it. Do you understand me?" he asked her. "I hate back talk."

Jamie was never one to break easy. She just gave him a small smirk before spitting in his face. Bad mistake.

Dean looked down for a second and backed away from her, shaking his head. He looked back up and just whipped his face, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Dean told her before he pulled back and back handed her across the face.

Jamie hit the cold hard floor and held the side of her face, "Why do you make me be mean to you? Huh?" Dean got down next to her and asked. "Hell I tried to be nice but you just want things the hard way don't you?" he asked and Jamie never said a word. "That's ok. I like it that hard way."

Dean jerked her up from the floor and dragged her down the hallways to the last bedroom on the right. He pushed her inside and slammed the door, "Remember, you asked for this." He said.

Dean pushed her over to the bed and pushed her down on her stomach. Jamie tried her best to fight him. She was afraid of what he was about to do to her but once Dean grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back, she knew she was helpless against him. He was in control now.

Jamie cried out in pain as Dean straddles her ass and held her arms tight, "You know I can still make you work with just one arms. How about I break it?" Dean asked and pulled a little tighter, causing Jamie to cry out again. "But I wouldn't do that. Not yet at least. It's just the first day. But let's get a few things straight, you are going to listen to me. If I tell you to jump you say how high. If I say I want sex you say what position! If you don't then so help me I will go back to that shit hole you call….excuse me….called home and I will burn it to the ground with everyone in it! You understand me?" he asked and Jamie just whimpered, "Do you understand me!"

"Yes!" Jamie cried out.

"That's a good girl." Dean said as he leaned down closer to her ear and licked her ear lobe as he started to grind himself against her firm ass, "You know, I will have to remember this position for later on tonight when I am making you scream." He said.

Dean finally let her go and got off the bed, "You got ten minutes to get cleaned up and get your ass out there and I expect you to have a new attitude."

Jamie just lay there face down on the bed until she heard the door slam shut. She slowly got off the bed and touched her face lightly. She looked over and saw a small lamp on the side table and grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "Bastard!" she yelled as she broke down and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

After a few minutes for balling her eyes out, Jamie heard someone softly clear their throat. She looked up to see a small brunette smiling at her. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Uh…hi." Jamie said and got up off the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry….my name is Alice. I brought you some clean clothes to wear." She said and held out a small pink tank top and blue jean skirt. "Dean told me to give these to you and for me to tell you to hurry up. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Jamie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What are you…another slave to him?"

"Not really. I guess you could say I'm with Sam. Have been for a year now." Alice said. "Just a little advice, I would do what they say. Things will be a lot easier on you if you do."

"Why should I? I am not going to be here long. I have to get out of here." Jamie said.

"You can't do that." Alice warned her, "You have to stay. They're always watching or have someone else watching. There is no way out of here. Just try your best to get use to it." Alice said. She had such a soft voice. Jamie knew that Sam and Dean must have whipped her into shape as they say.

"I can and I will." Jamie said and took the clothes from Alice. "But I need a damn good plan first."

"Well then I hope it works out for you. Until then I would hurry up and get out there before Dean comes back. Just put on the clothes and make sure to wear your hair down. They like that." Alice smiled at her, "I'll see you a little later."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie walked through the back and heard all the commotion up front. She was scared, true, but she would show it. When she walked through the door she saw Alice behind the bar and Sam walked in on the other side. He had a beer in his hand as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. Jamie wondered if they ever let that girl eat a decent meal.

Jamie watched as he said something to her and she couldn't make out what he said but he gave her a smile before bending down and kissing her. Jamie could tell the kiss was harsh, the poor girl had to grip the front of Sam's shirt to keep her balance.

Jamie stood against the counter not knowing exactly what it was she was supposed to be doing.

Sam looked up from Alice and gave her a small kiss before letting go of her, "Be back baby."

He walked up to Jamie who had her arms crossed and she looked at him. He smirked, "Nice bruise. Don't fuck with my brother, he has a temper."

"Haven't noticed."

"Smart ass comments like that piss him off too."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Is there anything that doesn't piss his royal heiness off?"

"Yeah...listen and don't talk back. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the bar. He walked her to the back where Dean was sitting in a booth and he looked up at the two and smiled at Jamie.

"Damn," Dean said leaning back and taking a sip of his beer. He looked her up and down as he licked his lips, "Can't wait to rip those clothes off of you. Forgot how much a hot body you have."

"What are you talking about? You've never seen my body..."

"No, but I have seen them in tight jeans and a black fitted t-shirt baby the last time we saw each other. It was love at first sight." He winked at her and Sam shoved her into the booth.

When Sam walked away, Dean wrapped his arm around Jamie's waist and pulled her into his lap. Jamie just closed her eye as Dean moved her hair out of the way. She knew there was no fighting him. Not now anyways. She didn't want to make him made. She was going to do anything to get out of there.

Dean leaned his face into her neck and began sucking, nibbling, and kissing with his arms wrapped tightly around her, "You're mine now, baby." He said between nibble and bites, "I'm never letting you go." Jamie just held her eye closed. She hated this but she had to stay strong. She had to believe she would make it out alive.

Dean's left hand moved down her body and to her thigh. He slowly moved it to the inside, teasing her as he sucked and kissed on her neck and shoulder, "I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight." He whispered as his hand moved farther up. "I can't wait to be deep inside you."

Jamie bit on her bottom lip as she felt him rub against her center with just his index finger, "I am gonna make you scream my name over and over, mark you in every way. You will be fully mine after tonight." He said as he moved a little faster. It felt good but at the same time Jamie felt sick. She hated him touching her this way.

"Looks like you found yourself a new bitch."

Dean pulled away from Jamie and looked up to see Clay, another hunter, standing by the table, "Hey man. Yeah….I got bored with the other. Fresh meat." Dean grinned. "Have a seat." Dean said and pushed Jamie off of him, "Go and bring us a few more beers."

Jamie got out of the booth and looked at him. God how she wanted to slap him but she just smiled through her hate, "Sure. Anything for you." She said and tasted vomit in her mouth after that.

"Thanks baby." He smiled.

Jamie turned her back to him and headed back over to the bar where she was Sam and Alice in a very intense lip lock.

Sam pulled away from Alice and just looked into her eyes, "I want you so bad right now baby." He said as he gripped her ass tight. "Right here and right now."

"You have me, Sam." She told him, "Anytime and anywhere you want." Alice said then bit slightly on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her.

"More sure than anything." She smiled at him.

Jamie walked behind the bar and passed the two and Sam looked over at her, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked her. He assumed she was up to something and it wasn't good.

"Dean wanted a beer so I am here getting him a beer." Jamie said.

Sam smirked and looked back at Alice, "Maybe she is finally learning her place. Before you know it she'll be screwing him like she should." Sam said and Jamie just rolled her eye as she filled the glasses from the beer tap.

"Maybe she will." Alice smiled as Sam looked back at her, "Why don't go and say goodnight while I clean up here and I will meet you in your room in fifteen minutes?"

"Best plan you've had all night." Sam said before kissing her again. Jamie just turned her head. She could watch them anymore. It was just sad.

Once Sam walked away, Alice sighed and walked over to Jamie, "Need any help?" she asked her.

"I think I got it." Jamie said, "How do you put up with it?"

"You get use to it after awhile and if you do what they say the start treating you better. You'll see." Alice smiled.

"I don't want to see." Jamie said as she filled the last glad. "I just want out."

"I know but just please try. I don't want to see anything happen to you." Alice said. "Dean's temper is worse than Sam's. Some say I have it easy around here."

"I find that hard to believe." Jamie said. "So I heard Dean say he got bored with his other girl, what happened to her?"

Alice sighed, "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Just tell me."

"Ok well….Dean is not a very faithful man. He has his share of women come in and out of here. His last girl was here for about three months. She was the perfect servant but jealous of everyone. She caught Dean with another woman one night. Of course she couldn't say anything to him about it. Well a few days later he came back early from a hunt and caught her with another hunter."

"What did he do?" Jamie asked.

"Shot them both then had them burned in the back. No one ever said a word. Dean didn't even really care. He saw it as a way to get rid of her."

"Oh god." Jamie said. Dean really was evil.

"So like I said, just make them happy. One day maybe he will get bored and let you go." Alice said. "But then again I think he will keep you around for a long time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after Beth, the other girl, was gone all he could talk about was you. How he wanted to find you. He searched for months. He has quite the obsession with you from what I hear."

"Why? I have only met him once."

"Who knows what goes on in that head of his. All I know is that he wanted you and now that he's got you he's not letting you go so just try and be nice." Alice said.

"I can only be so nice to someone like him. I'll tell you one thing, there is no way in hell I am sleeping with him." Jamie said as she filled the last glass.

"You have to. It's a rule." Alice said.

"There is a rule about sex?" she asked and Alice nodded, "So what…if I say no he'll rape me?"

"Oh god no. They would never do that. You might say they are evil but Dean and Sam have a rules about that. You may get a few bruises but he would never force you." Alice said. "Some of these other guys night but not them."

"How do you know the other guys would?" Jamie asked.

Alice just looked down, "Let's just say I know and leave it at that. Look, I know its your first night and you are still learning so I am going to help you out. I may get in trouble for this but I have been where you are. What makes you sick?" Alices asked her.

"Just being in the same room as Dean." Jamie said and looked over at him. Sitting there all cocky like he owned the world.

"No I mean take me for example, I cant drink whiskey so when I cant take it anymore from Sam I sneak in a few shots and I will be throwing up all night. He leaves me alone after that for a few hours." Alice said.

"So I should get drunk and Dean will leave me alone?"

"Yeah but don't let them see you or you will get in trouble. We cant drink unless they offer it to us."

"More rules." Jamie rolled her eyes, "Well, tequila makes me sick."

Alice looked around and made sure the guys were looking. She reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle and poured and few shots worth into a glass. "Here." Alice said. "Drink it fast before they see."

Jamie looked down and couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to keep him away from her. She grabbed the glass and turned around and drank it fast. She thought she was about to get right them and there but she had to hold it.

She walked over and put the dirty glass in the small sink. "Now drink so water and chew this." Alice said and handed her some gum, "You don't want Dean to taste it."

Jamie too the gum and smiled at Alice, "Thanks."

"Just hang in there." Alice said.

"What the hell are you two girls talking about?" Sam asked as he walked back behind the bar and over to them.

Alice and Jamie both turned around quickly, "Nothing. I was just going over a few rules with her. Just wanted to make sure she makes Dean happy is all."

Sam grinned at Alice and them pulled her roughly into his arms, "Good. She could learn a few things from you. I think I have taught you well."

"You have." Alice said and caressed his cheek, "You ready to head to the bedroom?" she asked.

"Born ready baby." Sam said and scooped her up into his arms and Jamie couldn't believe Alice was actually smiling as he carried her off. That girl was long gone.

Jamie spit the gum out and placed the beers on a tray then walked over to Dean's table. She had a plan forming in her head. With the information Alice had given her, something was cooking up inside that head of hers and maybe a good plan for tonight anyway.

As Jamie walked by the other tables she made sure to sway her hips. A few of the men turned their heads to watch her and she smirked as she got to Dean's table.

"Here you go baby," she said bending over a bit so they had a great view of her breast. She winked at Dean as she handed each one of them their beers.

Jamie leaned closer to Dean and kissed his lips softly then lightly flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. Dean smirked as he looked up into her eyes.

"Anything else for you…hmmm?" She turned her head and started kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. The lower she got the higher her ass went in the air giving the bar a full view of her ass.

Dean opened his eyes and smirked at the guys in the booth with him but when he looked out to the bar he saw everyone's eyes on Jamie's ass. He didn't like it one bit. He pushed Jamie up causing her to fall into the table and she braced herself for thinking he caught on and she closed her eyes but what she heard surprised her.

"If any one of you even looks at her like that I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your fucking skulls," said Dean and Jamie opened her eyes and saw he had his gun out. Jamie looked between the men in the bar and Dean. Dean gripped her arm hard and pulled her to him, "This one is mine and if I hear you have even been talking about her and it's not towards me I won't hesitate to shoot." Dean scanned the bar looking at everyone. "Out…all of you. Bars closed!"

Jamie watched as the bar tenants left pretty quickly leaving her and Dean in the bar alone. Dean turned her to face him quickly and felt her stomach turn at the fast movement.

"Now…where were you?" he asked with that smug look on his face.

Jamie gave a smile, "I believe right here," she said as she kissed the spot right under his ear making him groan. She bit and nipped at the spot as his hands grabbed her ass. Jamie felt like she was going to be sick right then and there.

Dean lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the bar and to his room. Once they were in his room he closed and locked the door so no one disturbed them. He threw her on the bed and ripped off his shirt as he climbed on top of her kissing her hard.

Dean's lips didn't stay on hers for too long they left leaving a trail down her neck. His hands pulled down the straps of her tank top and kissed her shoulders. Jamie closed her eyes, wanting herself to get sick. She kept thinking of what he was going to do to her, though it felt so good, she hated it.

Dean was able to take her tank top off and cupped her breast over her bra and kissed the top of her breast and licked over the lovely mounds. His thumbs teased her nipples over the thin material and Jamie bit back a moan biting her lip.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Get sick already!_

Jamie then felt her stomach turn again and this time it didn't stop. She felt that nasty vial feeling start in her stomach and work its way up. She clenched her teeth together and with all her might threw Dean off of her and ran into his bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

"You've got to be fucking kidding?" yelled Dean as he got up from the bed. He has been waiting for this moment for a long fucking time and when he was about to have her she gets fucking sick.

He walked over to the bathroom and heard her continuing to get sick. He made a nasty face as she flushed the toilet and he glared at her.

Dean's arms were crossed across his chest as he stared at her bent over the toilet, "Stay here because don't think I am touching you after you fucking got sick! You better wash up in the morning because you are not leaving this room until I am fucked!" He grabbed her by the hair roughly and she winced in pain and grabbed onto the toilet for support from falling back, "You hear me?"

"Yes."

Dean gripped her hair tightly and pulled making her cry out, "Yes…_sir_," he growled.

Jamie gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Yes sir!"

Dean pushed her back to the toilet and walked out slamming the door. She could hear him cursing and having a tantrum as she stayed on the floor hugging the toilet. Well, there's one night passed but what about the nights after.

***Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews! I'm so very glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you liked this one just as well. Dean is so bad….LOVE IT! Also I wanted to add this note...Joyce or AKA Dean's Little Temptation is my wingman for this story. I volun-told her she was the co written now lol. Big thanks goes to her for all the help with idea and writing.**

**But Please please review! New chapter should be up soon...maybe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She winced a little as she sat up and stretched. Sleeping on the cold bathroom floor was not the best place to spend her first night but it was better than having to sleep next to Dean and have him touching her all night. That was the last thing she ever wanted.

She gripped the edge of the sink and pulled herself to her feet. She turned on the water and splashed some into her mouth to try and get rid of the taste of Dean and vomit. She wasn't sure what was worse at this point. She had to get out of there. Jamie looked down at herself and she was only wearing a skirt, her boots, and a red bra. Wasn't the best outfit for trying to escape but it would have to work. She knew Dean couldn't watch her all day.

Jamie slowly pulled the bathroom door open. She looked into the room and saw Dean was still fast asleep on his stomach. Now was her chance to try and get out of there. If he was still asleep then chances were so was everyone else.

She made her way out of the bathroom. When he started to move she froze until he went still. She sighed a little and walked over to the bedroom door. Quietly she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Two more steps and she was half way free. This was the hardest part. She looked back to make sure he was still sleeping and when she saw he was she made her way out the door.

She tip toed down the hallway. All the doors were shut so that was a good sign. She could almost smell her freedom. She walked through the doors that lead to the bar. She smiled when she saw the exit. Only a few more steps. So far so good. At least she thought.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie whipped around and saw Alice standing there in nothing but a large flannel shirt she assumed belonged to Sam.

"Alice you scared me." Jamie said. "I'm getting out of here. You coming?"

"What? You can't leave. The doors are all locked. Only Dean and Sam have the keys."

"Then I will break the damn door down. I am not staying here another night." Jamie said and walked over to the door.

Alice followed her and grabbed Jamie by the hand, "Please don't do this right now. You can get out. Trust me on this. It will just end badly for you and I don't want that to happen." Alice said.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Both girls turned around and saw Sam standing there shirtless with his jeans hanging on his hips. He was pissed and Alice knew it. This was going to get ugly for them both.

"Sam…I was just uh…" Alice stuttered.

"Looks to me like you were trying to leave." Sam said and walked over to them.

"No No I wasn't. I was just trying to…"

"To what?" Sam grabbed Alice by the arm, "Help her get out?"

"Leave her alone you jerk!" Jamie yelled, "She was trying to stop me from leaving!" Jamie yelled at him

Sam walked over to Jamie and slapped her across the face, "You need to watch who you're talking to. This is between me and her!" Sam grabbed both girls by the hair and dragged them into the back and down the hall.

When he reached his room he kicked the door open and threw Alice in hard. He was twice her size so when he threw her she hit her head on the dresser and fell to the ground. Jamie looked at poor Alice who was sobbing as a small amount of blood ran down her forehead. "Don't move!" Sam yelled at her before slamming the door and locking it. He had a firm grip on Jamie as he pulled he a few door down to Dean's room.

Dean sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to get up and go see if Jamie was cleaned up when his bedroom door flew open and he saw Sam, "What the hell, man? You can't just barge in here!"

"Missing something?" Sam asked then threw Jamie into the room and she stumbled.

Dean looked at her then back up at Sam, "Get out," He told his brother.

Sam looked back at Jamie before walking out and said, "Nice knowing ya," before closing the door behind him.

Dean just looked at Jamie and shook his head in disappointment.

"You can't keep me here. You can't treat people like this!" Jamie yelled.

Dean closed the space between them. They locked eyes and Jamie knew what was coming. Dean slapped her again across the face. Jamie groaned in pain as she hit the floor. She was getting tired of being smacked around like a rag doll but there wasn't much she could do.

Dean gripped her hair tight and began dragging her over to the end bed post, "You know what Jamie, one day you are going to wake up and realize I can do whatever I want!" He yelled. "One way or another you're gonna learn. I don't care how long it takes because me and you...we got forever baby." He said.

He let go of her and walked over to the dressed and opened the second drawer. Jamie just sat curled up next to the bed. "Just let me go." She begged him.

"Not gonna happen," Dean answered her. When he turned around Jamie saw he was holding a pair of cuffs. "I think you need to sit in here for awhile until you learn that I run things around here. Nice doesn't work with you. Always doing something to piss me off."

"Please don't do this." Jamie said as wrapped her arms around the post and cuffed them together.

"You have two choices here Jamie, either you learn to listen and we live happily ever after or you continue to be a bitch and suffer. Think about it. You got nothing but time now."

Dean and Jamie stared into each other's eyes. He walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door. As things grew quiet in Dean's bedroom she heard Alice scream and Jamie's eyes widened in terror. She held onto the bed post as Alice's cries began to get to her. She could hear things smashing and Alice begging Sam to stop. A silent tear fell from Jamie's right eye and she sobbed. This was all her fault. Alice was just trying to help and she was getting hurt because of her.

Alice was staying on her knees on the bed as she cried into her hands and begged Sam to stop. She watched as he continued to trash his room.

"Sam please stop!" The blood from her head was mixing with the tears falling from her eyes. "I- I wasn't going to leave! I'll never leave!"

Sam grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall. Alice sobbed as she gripped the comforter in her hands moving away from him.

"Why were you there Alice?"

"I was trying to stop her! I- I told her that if she tried to leave Dean will only get mad and hurt her or kill her!"

"It's none of your concern what happens to that bitch Alice! I should be the one you are worried about and taking care of _not_ Jamie!"

"You are! You are!" She screamed as Sam threw a lamp by her head and smashed into the wall next to the bed. She covered her head and cried harder.

Everything went quiet and all Sam could hear was Alice's sobs and her apologizing over and over again.

Sam walked through the trashed room and over to the bed that wasn't touched. He picked up Alice's head and held her chin in his hand as he stared at her. Blood and tears were all over her face.

"I'm sorry," she said with a huge frown on her face, "I'm really sorry. I- I promise to never leave you."

"And why is that?"

"Because…because I need you more than you need me."

Sam nodded, "That's right. You need me. And don't forget I _own _you. Your own family didn't want you so why would anyone else." Alice nodded pain from the past being brought up. "Now clean this mess up then you can clean yourself up." Sam pushed her face away and walked out the door.

Alice sat down in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs staring at the door.

Jamie heard the shower go off and quickly opened her eyes and sat herself up against the pole staring at the bathroom door waiting for him to come out. She wiped her tears on her arms and held onto the pole. She swallowed hard when she heard the lock unlock from the bathroom.

Dean walked out towel drying his hair and threw the towel on a chair. He had just a pair of jeans on that were hanging low on his hips and they were undone. She scooted away from him as he neared her and he smirked.

"You ready to behave?"

"Screw you," she muttered quietly to herself and looked away from him staring at the bed post.

"What was that?" he asked squatting down next to her a smirk playing on his lips, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," she looked over at him, "SCREW YOU!"

Dean gave a little chuckle, "That's not a bad idea." Her eyes widened as he neared her, his face inches from hers. She didn't flinch though as he stared his cold green eyes into her brown ones. "If you weren't being such a bitch this morning and tried to run off I would have happily screwed you senseless."

Jamie smirked, "Highly doubtful. I bet you couldn't make even the most innocent scream."

Dean chuckled again and then quickly and roughly grabbed the back of her neck, "You want to bet. I'll fuck you right here."

Jamie smiled almost laughing at him, "You won't. Alice told me you won't touch me without my consent. At least there's one moral crap in that shit ass body."

"Did Alice tell you what happened to her when she said no to Sam the very first night he owned her?" Jamie stared into his cold eyes, "He broke her arm and went for the other one until she begged him."

"You're going to have to break every bone in my body but I can't guarantee I'll say yes you pig."

Dean grinned, "I love playing with you. This game you have going on it's turning me on. I'll get you to beg," he gripped her neck harshly making her close her eyes and grit her teeth, "You'll beg me to make you feel better."

She laughed through her gritted teeth. She opened her eyes staring into his, "Let me know how that works for you."

Dean squinted his eyes at her and stood up. He kicked her in the stomach making bend over as much as she could and cough. "Bastard," she whispered as she coughed.

"I'm going to let you sit here for a while and think about what you've done."

"Yes daddy," she smirked at him and he couldn't help but smirk back as he zipped up his jeans and placed a shirt over his head.

"I kind of like you calling me daddy." He walked over to her and slapped her, "Who's your daddy?" He grinned and she glared at him. He laughed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

After walking out of the bedroom Dean walked into the bar and saw Sam standing over to the side with Clay and a couple other men. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"Demons." Clay said. "About 30 miles or so from here. You in?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go." Dean said.

"What about Jamie?" Sam asked. "Last thing you want is for her trying to escape again."

"I got that cover." Dean said. "Are we going or what?"

Dean and Sam grabbed their bags, locked up the bar, and headed out. No one got in and no one got out. They made damn sure of that. Their girls where there for good.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours had passed by slowly and Jamie was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She had not eaten in over 24 hours now. After drinking and getting sick she needed something in her system if she was going to have enough energy to try and keep fighting Dean for the rest of her life.

"Jamie...Jamie are you ok?"

Jamie slowly looked up and saw Alice standing there in a pair of shorts and surprise...another tank top. "You-you shouldn't be in here. The guy's will-will get mad."

"They left a few hours ago. I would have come sooner but I had to make sure no one else was here." Alice said. She felt so bad for Jamie but she knew she couldn't help her. Sam made that clear but she wasn't going to let her starve. "I brought you something." She said and got on the floor next to Jamie. "It's not much but it's all I have."

Alice pulled out a few packs of crackers and opened them up, "Thank you." Jamie said. "But I can't really eat those." Jamie moved her hands around, showing the cuffs.

"I'll help you. You need to eat something." Alice held a cracker up to Jamie's mouth and watched as she took a bite.

After chewing Jamie looked up at Alice and could still see tears in her innocent eyes, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

"It's ok. From the looks of it I got the easy side." Alice smile softly at her. "It's going to be ok."

"Can I ask you something?" Jamie asked.

"Sure."

"How did you end up here and with a guy like Sam? I mean you don't really look like a hunter or anything so how did you get mixed up in this life?"

Alice just looked at Jamie. The past wasn't something she liked to talk about but then again she never had anyone other than Sam to talk to. "To be honest...my father sold me to him," Alice said.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god. But...but why would he do that?"

Jamie asked right before Alice gave her another cracker.

"He hated me. After my mother died he blamed me for everything. He got into hunting with Sam and Dean and they helped him pay off some debt. When it was time to pay them back he had nothing. He gambled it all away so he said I would work off his debt. Sam said ok and here I am. One year later."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Truth be told its better here than it was with my dad. He was worse than Sam."

"Have you ever tried to leave?"

"I have no where else to go plus Sam keeps me safe." Alice said.

"How can you say that? You are his slave." Jamie said. "He uses you to get what he wants."

"I know it looks that way but he has his moments. You remember last night when I told you that other guys would rape you at the drop of a hat?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I said that because I know they would." Alice said and took a deep breath, "A few months ago Sam went with Dean on a trip. I think they were looking for you. They left this guy, Tom, in charge of making sure I still did what I was supposed to do and didn't try to leave. Everything was fine until one day I was cleaning up in the bar and Tom came on to me. I told him no over and over but he wouldn't listen. Next thing I know he had me on the floor and was ripping my clothes off. I screamed and I prayed for help and then all of a sudden I heard gun shots. Tom looked into my eyes before falling on top of me. I looked around him and saw Sam standing there. After that he made it known that any guy that messed with me would be burned alive."

Jamie listened to every word Alice said. Maybe these guys did still have some good in them. Maybe all they needed was someone to love them back and show them that there is more than evil in the world.

"So as you can see I owe him." Alice said.

"Oh Alice…sweetie you owe him a thank you, maybe even cook him dinner, hell I would even say a little booty if you really wanted to thank him but- but not this." Jamie said.

"Look…say what you want but…but I cant live without him and he knows it. I-I love him, Jamie." Alice said and she was shocked that she finally said it out loud. But she did love Sam. He was mean to her most for the time but then there were times he was caring and easy with her. That is what she held onto. She knew there was a good man inside of him.

Jamie just looked at her. How could she ever love a man like that? Maybe it's true what they say. Love blinds you. That was very true in Alice's case.

"Well I don't mean to pop the love bubble here but do you think he loves you back?" Jamie asked her. "I mean really?"

"I-I don't know. I never asked and I never told him I loved him before." Alice said. It broke her heart a little to think about it. She wasn't sure how Sam felt about her. He never really expressed that kind of emotion towards her but she would like to think he cared about her deep down.

Jamie could see that Alice was hurt by thinking about it and she hated that she even brought it up. "You know what, maybe he does." Jamie smiled at her. She knew that these men were incapable of love but she would never break Alice's heart by telling her that. Maybe she saw something in Sam that know one else did. If Alice wanted to believe Sam cared about her then Jamie was going to let her believe that.

"Well I better go. They guys could be back any minute and I don't want to get into trouble." Alice said and stood up. "Just please try to behave." Alice asked her.

"No promises." Jamie smiled, "thank you for this."

"No problem." Alice gave her a small smile and then walked out the door and back down to her room.

The last thing Jamie wanted was to do anything Dean told her but she wasn't going to let Alice get hurt anymore. If she had to play along until she found a way out then that's what she was going to do. She just had to suck it up for now. Everything was going to be ok. She had to believe that.

Another hour passed and Jamie was leaning her head against the bed post when she head the guys come in bragging about what had happened. All Jamie could think about was the innocent people she knew had gotten hurt.

Dean burst through the door of his bedroom and saw Jamie still sitting there. "How we doing, princess?" he asked and closed his door. Jamie just looked away.

"Still not talking?" Dean asked and walked over to her and turned her head to face him, "You ready to behave like a good little girl?" he asked her.

Jamie just looked into her eye and still couldn't believe she was going to say this was she wasn't going to die here. She was stronger than that. "Yes." She whispered.

"What was that?" Dean cupped his ear with his free hand.

"I said yes. I'll behave. Just please let me out of this room." Jamie begged.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Dean said and stood up. He grabbed the keys from his back pocket and uncuffed her from the post.

Jamie gripped the end of the bed and pulled herself up but she was too weak to stand. Just as she got to her feet her legs gave out and she fell into Dean. "Whoa…falling for me already." He smiled as he held onto her.

"Sorry." Jamie said.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Dean said. He pulled her up and one arm around her waist as he placed the other on her face. "Me and you might just make it after all." He smiled.

Jamie forced a smile back and watched as he lowered and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss that surprised her. She had no choice but to kiss him back.

She moved her shaky arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a little. She felt his hands slowly move to her ass and she felt her stomach churn a little but even she had to admit, to be one sick bastard this man could really work his tongue.

Before things got carried away, the bedroom door flew open and they broke apart. Dean turned around to see who he was going to have to kill with his arms still around Jamie.

"Damn it, Sam! I told you about that shit." Dean said when he saw Sam standing at the door.

"Dude we got problems. 5-O's here." Sam said.

"Shit!" Dean cursed and looked at Jamie, "Don't you try anything funny. If you do…"

"What? You'll kill me?" she asked.

"Nope but I won't think twice about killing Alice." Dean said.

Jamie couldn't let that happen so she had to do what he said. "I won't try anything." She said.

"Good. Let's go get rid of him." Dean said and pulled her out of the room.

They walked out into the bar and saw two policemen standing by the door, "Hey guys. What can we do for you?" Dean asked with his arms around Jamie who was still in her skirt and bra.

The men just looked at her but they had been here before and knew what Dean was like. "Sorry to interrupt but we got a call about a missing girl. We were told she would be here. Names Jamie Keller."

"That's me." Jamie said and Dean just looked at her. "But as you can see I'm fine." She smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back at her and looked at the cops, "See, she's fine."

The cops looked between each other and back at Jamie, "Well ma'am your uncle thinks you were kidnapped."

"With all do respect officers; I am twenty five years old. I am allowed to leave home whenever I want. My uncle must have been over reacting. I assure you that I am fine. I was not kidnapped." She smiled at them.

Dean looked back at the cops and his face was hard, "See…everything is fine. Now why don't you get the hell out of my bar unless you have anything else you want to ask? We were a little busy."

The officers knew all too well not to mess with Dean Winchester. "That's all. You guys have a great night." They said and hurried out the door. Jamie knew she was in trouble if cops were even scared of Dean.

Once they were gone, Dean turned to Jamie and wrapped both arms around her, "Now that's my good girl." Dean smiled.

"I tried." Jamie said.

"I know just what you need now." Dean said to her.

"What's that?" Jamie asked but she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"Come with me." Dean said and pulled her into the back.

Jamie wasn't sure what was about to happen but she knew there was nothing she could do. He owned her. At least so he thought.

***Thanks again for the awesome reviews guys! They really keep this story going. Ok so hoped you liked this chapter :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Just a little bit of M rated content. Nothing major…yet ;)

Dean's hands were warm and roaming. They roamed up her back and down to her ass where he would slightly squeeze as they walked back to his room. Jamie didn't know what was going through his mind and that scared her. She didn't know what to do if he tried to have sex with her again. If she told him no she knew she would pay for it and if she said yes...only God knows how Dean Winchester was with sex.

Dean opened his door and led her inside and towards the bathroom. She looked at him confused as he locked the bathroom door. He reached behind him taking off his t-shirt and then walked around her to the bathtub. He turned the water on and she swallowed in fear but kept her cool.

"Wh-what are we doing?" she asked as she gripped the sink behind her.

Dean just smirked at her as he walked up to her. She stared into his eyes and he said, "Since you did a pretty nice act out there I think you deserve a nice warm shower," he leaned in and kissed her on the lips then moved to her ear and said, "with me." His tongue moved into her ear making her shiver.

His hands moved down her body and unbuttoned her skirt and in one swift movement pushed it to the floor. Dean pulled away from her neck and looked at her sucking on his bottom lip and she was only in her underwear.

"You're fucking perfect," he grabbed the back of her head roughly and pulled her to him kissing her rough and hard. Her hands were on his chest balancing herself. His hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra. She swallowed hard as his lips ventured down her neck and to her breast as his hands removed her bra. His left hand grabbed her breast roughly in his hand and he placed the nipple between his index and middle finger and squeezed them together.

Jamie whimpered at the pain but yet the pleasure she was feeling and she didn't know if she should be liking this or not. Dean still made her stomach turn but the way he bit and licked and sucked, did things with his hands and lips...it sent pleasurable feelings to her core.

Once all their clothes were discarded and laying on top of one another on the floor they ended up in the shower. The water soaking both of them and Jamie closed her eyes at the feeling. She hasn't showered in a couple days and it felt so good on her body. "Does it feel good?" Dean asked and all Jamie could do was nod in repose.

Holding her by the shoulders, Dean turned Jamie so that her back was to the water. Dean titled her head back under the water. Jamie's eyes slowly closed as the warm water gushed over her hair. Dean ran his fingers through her long hair, making sure every strand got wet. Jamie just watched him. She was still shaking from being so weak but the shower was helping a little.

Tiny droplets of water rolled down her cheek as she locked eyes with Dean. Dean watched the two droplets fall from her cheeks and drip down from her chin and disappear with the mix of water on her beautiful body. She felt Dean's hands move down from her hair, down her shoulders and back till they rested on her lower back. He bent down and kissed her forcefully and bringing her against him and she felt his dick slowly harden and she began to panic inside.

She let go of his lips and reached around him to grab the soap and she looked up at him with a small smile, "Wash me up?"

Dean smirked as he took the bar of soap from her and rubbed it in his hands lathering his hands up. She knew this was a little better than what he had in mind. Just trying everything to not sleep with this man was hard.

She felt his hands start on her neck rubbing sensually down it with the soap. She closed her eyes as he moved farther down her chest. Dean turned her around, her ass pressed against his hard cock. He felt so big to her and that scared her even more.

Dean lifted her arms above her head and then he stroked slowly up and down the undersides of her arms. "So soft and mine." He said and he let his hands drift slowly down her side and then brought it back up again to wash over her back. Surprisingly it felt good to her and she was also surprised by the fact that he was so gentle with her. What was going on in his mind?

Dean pressed against her and leaned his lips into her ears. "You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you right now." He growled. His breath was hot against her skin as he rubbed beneath her breasts once more.

Jamie bit on her lips as she closed her eyes once more. She couldn't believe this was happening but what choice did she have at this point? She had to go with it.

Jamie braced her hands against the wall in front of her as Dean's hands moved back around and down to her ass. He touched her softly as his left hand gave her a rough squeeze before trailing his hand down the backs of her thighs. Jamie turned around slowly and stared at him, breathing raggedly. Dean parted her legs and ran his hand between them and her breath hitched as he said, "Mmm, so soft. I can't wait to have you wrapped around me." He bit his lip. He had never wanted anyone so much in his life.

Jamie closed her eyes. No man has ever really touched her this way, or at least in a long time, and it killed her that it was Dean Winchester. She stood still as Dean moved his hand down her inner thighs and back up. It felt so good but it was so wrong. She couldn't let him break her. She had to get out of this somehow before things went farther.

Dean continued to rub Jamie softly. His middle finger slide against her clit and she gasped and closed her eyes. Dean had gotten closer to her so she placed her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her head back as she sighed in pleasure. Dean took advantage of the situation and sucked on her neck marking her as his own. Jamie opened her eyes and knew she had to stop this somehow.

She chewed on her bottom lip and just grabbed the back of Dean's neck and kissed his lips. She stuck her tongue in his mouth making him groan as he grabbed her hips and grinded into her.

She kissed his lips then moved to his ear, "Baby…" she licked below his ear, "I wanna make you feel so good," her hands moved against his abs, "I wanna make you cum so many ways…but," she nipped at his ear lobe and he closed his eyes in pleasure, "I want to be able to give you everything of mine. I'm just so tired and weak from today…from being my," she licked his ear, "bad self that you love…" Her hands moved up from his abs to his hard chest, "Do you think maybe…if I get some rest…we can do this tomorrow." She bit his ear again, "I just want to make sure I'm at my best…having you cum hard in my mouth…then inside me."

"Oh God," he whispered and Jamie could have sworn she just found his weakness and may have to use it as an advantage one day.

Dean pulled a few inches away from Jamie and looked into her eyes, "Tomorrow morning you owe me."

Jamie smirked, "Don't worry baby…I never let down…now finish washing me up so I can get my sleep for you." She winked at him.

Dean slowly looked over her wet soapy body, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now turn around." Dean said and Jamie did as he asked.

After they were both clean and rinsed off, they stepped out of the shower and Dean tossed Jamie the towel before walking into his room and grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawer. Jamie walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her and watched as he slowly slipped them on. She bit her lip as she looked him over. Too bad he was on the wrong side. He sure had a great body and he was very well endowed.

"What should I put on?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Dean smiled. "What's the point? It will just be on the floor in the morning."

Jamie knew he would say something like that. "Ok but what about when I am not letting you have your way with me. I can't serve you naked all the time. I might get looks from people and I don't think you want that."

Dean just looked at her for a second and walked over to his closet and pulled out a small duffle bag and tossed it to her hard, "Here." He said.

Jamie looked at the bag and it was hers, "Wh-when did you get this?" she asked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't at least pick you up some clothes when I took you?" Dean asked, "I am not that bad of a guy. You only think I am. I can be your best friend as long as you give me what I want." He winked. Jamie just looked at him. It was going to take a lot more that a few clothes for her to change her opinion of him. "But like I said, you don't need any of that tonight. Now get in bed before I change my mind about letting you sleep."

Jamie sat the bag on the floor and let the towel fall of her body before she made her was to the left side of the bed and slowly climbed in. It felt so good to finally lay down that she didn't care that Dean was next to her.

Dean moved over behind her and pulled her up against him. "Got to make sure you don't try to leave me again." He said as he kissed on the back of her neck.

Jamie just closed her eyes. All she could do now was try and get some sleep. She avoided him for one more night but she wasn't sure what she was going to do in the morning.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Harold and Brian sat at the bar going over a map. They circled the location that Dean's bar was in. They were going to get Jamie back no matter what they had to do. "We can't just bust up in there." Brian said.

"I know that. We need a better plan. We have to distract him some how. Dean and his guys out number us." Harold said.

"Maybe we can get more people." Brian said. "There has to be others like us."

"There was but then Dean got a hold of them and now they are with him. They only see evil never good." Harold said. When he heard the bar doors slam he turned to see two officers walk in. "Harold Keller."

"Yeah that's me." Harold said and jumped off the stood. He walked over to them and shook their hands. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We are here to follow up on the missing person's report you filed."

"Did you find Jamie? Is she with you?" Harold asked and looked around.

"Well just like you said she was with Dean Winchester but…but when we talked to her she insisted that she wanted to be there and he did not kidnap her." One of the officers said.

"But why would she say that? I know he took her. I was here and I saw it!" Harold said getting a little angry.

"Just calm down sir. She may have been kidnapped. We know the Winchesters and right now Dean has that girl saying whatever he wants her to say. He is known for getting what he wants when he wants it."

"Then why didn't you just drag her out of there?" Harold asked.

"Jamie is twenty five and if she says she was not kidnapped then we have to leave it like that for a little while until we get something we can use against Dean but that's not going to be easy." The officer said.

"So because she's legal you can't do anything? That's bullshit!" Harold yelled. "I know her. She doesn't want to be there!"

"Right now it's your word against hers. I'm sorry. We will help you as much as we can but there is only so much we can do." The officers said and looked between each other.

Harold could tell something was going on, "What are you not telling me?" he asked.

"We try and stay out of Dean's way as much as we can. Let's just say he has saved our asses a few times so we leave him be." One said.

"Are you kidding me? Dean has never saved anyone in his life! He kills people!"

"Look Mr. Keller, we know what you guys do. We have seen it first hand and I can't say if he is wrong or if you are. I said we would help you and we will but we have to do this the right way. We don't want Jamie to get hurt."

Harold knew that he had a point but he also knew that if he wanted his niece back then he was going to have to do it alone. "Thank you for your help. Keep me updated."

"We will. If you hear from her you call us and we will go over there."

"I will. Thanks." Harold said.

He stood there next to Brian and watched as the men walked out of the doors. "Looks like we are doing this on our own now." Harold said.

"What do you want to do?" Brian asked.

"Get as many men as we can and bring him to us." Harold said and looked at his nephew. This wasn't a great plan but they had to do something.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Just as the sun came up that next morning, Dean was awake. He was flat on his back and smiled as he turned on his side to see Jamie still had her back to him and was still fast asleep but not for long. Dean moved closer to her and pressed himself against her. He snaked his arm around her and moved his hand to her breast and gave it a rough squeeze. "Time to wake up." He whispered into her ear before he began to suck and nibble.

Jamie moaned softy in her sleep as Dean slowly rolled her onto her back. She was still slipping in and out and wasn't fully aware of what was going on but she was about to find out.

Dean sat up and kneeled between her open legs. He ran his thumbs lightly over her slit and he felt her thighs quiver around him. "Gonna make you nice and ready for me."

Jamie's eyes were still closed but her mouth was open as her breaths became heavier. Dean smirked at her and looked back down at her womanhood and licked his lips. "You're so fucking hot."

Dean moved his thumbs against her slick opening again and teased her with the tips of his thumbs. Jamie let out the littlest moan. Dean grinned as he moved his thumbs higher as he massaged her and his thumbs found her clit. He rubbed her clit with his thumb in circles and Jamie lifted her hips slightly off the bed into his hands. "God this is making me so hard. I can't wait to be inside you." He said as he continued his movements.

Jamie slowly opened her eye and saw Dean above her. This was not a dream and she wasn't sure what to do right now. "Dean…Maybe we should uh…"

"Shhh, just relax." He smiled at her as his thumbs caught her clit between them causing her to gasp. Their eyes locked and he squeezed her clit between his thumbs and she moaned. "You know you like it." Dean said.

Jamie wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She hated Dean with a passion. The last thing she wanted was to have sex with this evil man. She had to get out of here. _'Just jump up, Jamie'_ she said in her mind but she wasn't moving. What Dean was doing felt so good that her mind and her body weren't on the same side anymore. _'Just get up, push him off. Now…right now.'_ She told herself.

Dean felt powerful right now. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. He was going to have her today.

Dean moved his left hand away but kept his right thumb moving against her clit. Jamie suddenly felt him plunge two fingers deep into he. "Shit." Jamie yelled as she arch into his hand.

Dean grinned at her. "You know you like it. I know you do. I can make you feel so much better and I am going to." He said as his thumb pressed against her clit while his fingers pumped into her harder and faster. "God you're so tight." He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and he groaned at the feeling.

'_Don't do it, Jamie. This is wrong. You don't like this. Stop it now." _Her mind told her but she wasn't listening. She needed to cum so bad. She just tried to block out that is was Dean making her feel this way.

Jamie moaned loudly as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Her hands fisted the sheets while her eyes rolled back into her head. "Scream my name as you cum." Dean said and pumped faster. "I can tell you're close already." Jamie could feel herself getting closer and closer but she was not going to say his name. "Say it or I stop." Dean said.

Jamie was biting on her lip so hard she could taste blood. She didn't want to say his name but she didn't want him to stop either. She was torn. "Please…please don't." she said.

"Then say it! Who do you belong to?" Dean asked as he slowed down.

"No…No please." She arched into his hands.

"Then say it!" he said and he picked up speed and Jamie couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh…Oh…God…Oh DEAN!" She yelled and she arched even more off the bed as she came over his fingers and hand, soaking them with her juices and screaming his name over and over again.

Dean leaned over and he kissed her. Jamie just sighed and moaned a little as she came down. She could believe she let this happy. It felt so good but it was so wrong. What was he doing to her?

Dean pulled away from her lips and licked his own, "I think you owe me a little something now." He said. He grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, "Better make it good." He looked at her and said in a husky voice.

Jamie swallowed hard as she looked into those green eyes. "I'll do my best." She said.

Jamie ran her hands down his strong chest. There was no way to get out of this one without ending up with a few broken bones or worse. She reached his boxers and ran her fingers tips long the edge as she smiled at him.

"Dean we need you!" Someone pounded on the door.

Jamie sighed. She was saved once again.

Dean threw her off of him and he grabbed his gun from their side table, "Whoever the fuck that is has two second to make their peace with God." He said and cocked the gun.

He got off the bed and Jamie grabbed his arm, "Wait!" she said and Dean just looked at her hands that had his arm and them back at her.

"Pretty brave move considering I have a gun." Dean said.

"I know but I didn't want you to blow away your brother or one of your men for no reason. I mean didn't you say never to disturb you unless it was important?" Jamie asked and let him go.

"They better have a damn good reason." Dean said and slipped on his jean. "Don't you think about moving." He told her before walking out the door.

When the door slammed behind him Jamie fell back on the bed and hoped that it was something important that would distract Dean.

Jamie sat on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body as she looked at the clock. Dean had been out there for about an hour now and she wasn't sure what was going on with him. Maybe he left but then again maybe he was making someone pay for interrupting them.

She was sitting there chewing on her nails as she looked around the room when the door flew open and slammed as Dean walked in. "Fuckers!" he yelled and looked at her. "I gotta go." He said and grabbed his shirt.

That was the best new Jamie was heard. "Where?" she asked.

"I just have something to take care of. Don't worry about it." Dean said. "I want this place cleaned up when I get back."

"The room?" Jamie asked.

"The whole damn bar so you and Alice better get busy you go it?"

"Yes…I mean yes sir." Jamie smiled.

Dean looked over her naked body and he was pissed that he didn't get to have her. Tonight would be different. He was going to make sure of that. He walked over to her and said, "Tonight…you're mine."

"Cant wait." Jamie replied.

Dean then grabbed her roughly off the bed, grabbed the back of the head, and crashed his lips into hers as he held onto her tight.

He broke away and smiled at her as he reached around and smacked her on the ass, "See you and that fine ass later." He winked and walked out the door.

"Asshole." She said under her breath. At least this would give her time to try and think of a way out or here.

***Again thank you guys so so very much for all your awesome reviews on this story. So glad you like it : ) More very soon. Please keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sat on the edge of the bed in one of Sam's old t-shirt's as she watched him pack up his bag. She hated when he left because he was always a little different when he got back. "So when will you be back?" She asked as she played with the bottom of the shirt.

"When I walk through that door you will know I'm back." Sam said and just continued what he was doing.

"So…where are you going?" She asked.

"If I wanted you to know then I would have told you. What's with the questions? Damn."

"I just thought it would be ok to ask." Alice said quietly.

"Well it's not. If I want you to know something then I will tell you."

"Ok." Alice smiled at him as he zipped up his bag. "I'm going to miss you." She said.

"I'm sure you will. Try not to do anything that will piss me off while I'm gone." Sam smirked.

"I won't. I'm just going to clean up and make sure the bar is stocked. Anything else I should do?"

"Yeah, wash some clothes." He said and threw his bag over his shoulder. "And clean yourself up a little. You look like ass."

"Sorry. I'm just tired I guess but I'll look better when you get back I promise." Alice said and stood up and walked over to him. "Just be careful."

"Always am." He told her. "I'll see ya later." He turned and headed to the door but before walking out he stopped and turned back to her, "Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Last night...you should really do that again." He winked at her, "Bye baby." He smiled as he walked out.

Alice smiled to herself and sat back on the bed. Good thing she picked up a few new tricks from that men magazine. She loved making him happy. It made life so much easier for her and everyone.

Jamie looked around the room and sighed. Just this room alone was going to take her forever to clean. Maybe she should take her chances and do nothing. It was tempting but she would need both her legs to run when she finally got out of here.

She looked down at her body with the red sheet wrapped around her, "I guess first things first." She said and walked over to the bag Dean had given her last night. She unzipped it and looked inside and frowned. She pulled out two pairs of daisy dukes, a halter top, two tanks tops, and her Halloween costume from two years ago. Of course Dean would bring this. It was a French made outfit. He was crazy if he thought she was every wearing this for him.

Jamie sat the clothes to the side and pulled out the rest, "At least he got underwear." She said and pulled out three thongs with matching bras. This would have to work. Anything was better than being naked the whole time she was here.

After Jamie got dressed she made the bed and then just looked around the room. '_What does Dean Winchester keep in here?' _she asked herself and walked over to his dresser. She opened the top drawer and in it was nothing but boxers and wife beaters. "Of course." She said and closed it.

One by one she opened them up and it was nothing but clothes until she got to the bottom one. Inside was a shoe box that was pushed to the back. She walked over and locked the bedroom door before going back to the dresser and pulling it out.

She sat Indian style in the floor and opened it up. The first thing she pulled out was a picture. It was of a man, a woman with beautiful blonde hair, a little boy, and a baby. She turned it over and saw that it was Dean, Sam, and their parent. Who knew that he once had a normal family? What ever happened to his parent? Must have been something awful for him and Sam to turn out the way they did.

Jamie put the picture back inside and moved onto the next thing. It was none other than a box of condoms. "At least he's safe." Jamie said and tossed them back in.

After going through all the little things he had, Jamie picked up the last thing he had in the box. It was a newspaper article. **Man, Woman, and children murdered in their home.**

Jamie looked at the date and knew it wasn't Dean's family because this happened five years ago. Why would he keep something like this? What did this mean? Maybe this was a clue to figuring out why Dean was so twisted inside.

"Jamie? Are you in there?" Alice asked through the door in a little happier voice than normal.

Jamie quickly put everything back in its place and closed the drawer, "Yeah just a second." She said.

She got up off the floor and walked over and opened the door to see Alice standing there in her pink strapless dress and a smile, "What's up?" Jamie asked, "The guys gone yet?"

"Yeah they left about ten minutes ago. I thought you might be hungry." Alice said.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Well we are the only one's here so they wont ever find out plus Sam was in a good mood when he left so we're good." Alice said. "Come on and I will make us a couple sandwiches."

"Wait." Jamie grabbed her arms, "If it's just us then let's get the hell out of here."

"I thought we were passed that." Alice said.

"Uh no. I won't ever stop trying to get out."

"Well then good luck. There are two guys outside, the doors and windows are locked. There is no way out and even if you find a way you won't get far." Alice said.

"Damn it!"

"Just relax. It's going to be a good day around here. I can feel it. Now I know you are hungry so let's go." Alice said.

"You sure are in a chipper mood considering you're someone bitch…no offense." Jamie said and followed Alice down the hall and through a set of door she had not been through yet.

"None taken and I already told you, my relationship with Sam is a little different." Alice said.

"Honey you are so lost." Jamie said. "He is using you. You have to know that."

"He cares about me. I know he does." Alice said. "I can tell by the way he looks at me sometimes."

Alice had a smile on her face and Jamie just felt sorry for her but she wasn't going to be the one to break Alice's heart. "Maybe you're right. I think I just must be…jealous." Jamie smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I know it looks bad sometimes but no one else knows what goes on behind closed doors."

"You got that right." Jamie said.

Alice and Jamie walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, "Ok so turkey?" Alice asked.

"Anything sounds fine to me right now." Jamie said. "Do you need any help?"

"No I got it." Alice smiled and took out the turkey and grabbed the bread. "So how was your night?"

"Ok I guess. I got to sleep so that was a good thing."

"Well from what I heard your morning wasn't so bad either." Alice smiled. "Finally giving into him."

"No! I will never give into that man. What happened this morning was out of my control and it will never happen again. I still feel dirty." Jamie said. Who was she trying to kid? She was still shaking after her mind blowing orgasm. Damn that man was good with his hands.

After finishing her sandwich, Jamie helped Alice clean up and walked into the bar. It was a nice place they had but she missed her home. She missed her guys and she wanted to be back with them more than anything.

Jamie looked over and saw a pay phone and smiled. She looked around to make sure no one was around and walked over to the register and pulled out some change and walked over to it.

She picked up the phone and helped it to her ear, "Its dead." Jamie turned around and saw Alice walking over to her. "Dean had it cut off a few months ago. They only use their cell phones now. Something about Dean not wanting to pay the bill anymore but I think they just didn't want anyone calling out."

"Damn!" Jamie said and slammed it down. "I just wanted to make sure my brother and uncle are ok."

"You have a brother?" Alice asked and sat down on the stool.

"Yeah. He's twenty one."

"Same age as me." Alice smiled. "I was an only child. I always wanted a sister. Someone I could talk to."

"Well you have me to talk to now and I have a feeling me and you are going to be together for a long time." Jamie sighed and sat next to Alice. "This is bullshit."

"I know its sucks but what can you do? But I always believed everything happened for a reason."

"Great…an optimist." Jamie said. "I find it hard to believe that there is a reason I am here."

"Maybe you are here to help me out or maybe even Dean. Maybe you are the one that can make him care. I don't know I guess it sound crazy but I think that's why I am here and I think I am finally getting somewhere with Sam. He opened up to me a little more. He doesn't hit me anymore. He hasn't for a long time now. That's how I know that he cares about me to at least I hope he does." Alice said.

"Maybe he does." Jamie smiled at her. She did have a point. Maybe she was here to help Dean in a weird way. Maybe with her around she can teach him a little bit about caring about someone other than himself. Let's see how this goes. Maybe she should treat him like a case and try to help. It is what anyone in her family would do.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next night Jamie was in the bar wiping down the tables. She finally got all the dishes clean, Dean's clothes washed, and his room clean. Now she just had a little more to do here and she was done.

As she wiped down another table, she looked up at the clock and it was almost six. She sighed and got back to work. She had the radio on and she never heard the door slam.

Suddenly she felt a hard slap on her ass then a pair of arms around her, "Miss me." It was Dean.

Jamie rolled her eyes before turning around with a smile, "Every second. How was the trip?" she asked.

"Don't really want to talk about." Dean said and pulled her into a hot rough kiss. He backed her into the wall and lifted her up and Jamie wrapped her legs around him, never breaking the kiss. God he was a damn good kisser.

She felt his hand squeezing her ass and she moaned into his mouth. With his hands on her and his tongue in her mouth she thought of yesterday morning and it made her quiver a little.

Dean pulled away from her and licked his lips. "Let's take this to the bedroom before we put on a damn good show. Then again I think it would turn me on even more." He said and went to kiss her again but Jamie stopped him.

"Why don't you go shower up and unwind a little while I make you something to eat." She said as the others came in the door. "Looks like its going to be a busy night."

Dean dropped her to the floor and backed away, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to avoid me." He said in an angry tone.

"Of course not. I just want to make sure you are fed and happy. You have all night for me so what's the rush. I'm not going anywhere and you know that." She smiled.

"Good point. Now how about you take that sweet little ass in the kitchen and get cooking." Dean said.

"I would love too." She smiled.

She kept that smile on her face until Dean was out of sight, "Lord please help me not kill that man." She said.

Alice walked out into the bar and she saw that hunters were piling in, "Have you seen Sam?" she asked Jamie, "I just saw Dean in the hallway."

"No I haven't seen him come in yet." Jamie said.

"What if something happened to him?" Alice worried.

Jamie looked up and at the door and saw Sam and he was just fine and not alone. "He's fine." Jamie said.

Alice turned around with a smile but that smile dropped when she saw Sam with his arms around two slutty bimbos. She felt her heart break a little. What did this mean for her?

Jamie felt so bad for Alice right now but maybe this was for the best. She was finally going to see that Sam didn't care as much as she thought he did.

***Thank again for all the awesome reviews! You guys are great! Ok so what does the article mean? You will find out later. Also there will be more Sam and Alice don't worry. Poor girl is in denial. But anyways please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: M for very mature content : )**

Jamie and Alice stood there and watched as the rest of the hunters walked into the bar. Alice's eye's never left Sam. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. She turned to Jamie with tears, "What is he doing?" she said.

Jamie could see she was upset but she didn't want her to break down right there and make a scene. That would only get her into trouble. "Come with me." Jamie said and pulled her into the back and into the kitchen. "Let's just make them something to eat."

"Who are those girls and why was he all over them?" Alice asked with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sure its nothing. You are reading too much into this. I'm sure they're just friends or something." Jamie said and got out the bread and meat to make a few sandwiches.

Alice just sat down in the chair, "He's never looked at me like that." She said quietly.

Jamie felt her heart break for her new friend. She walked over to her and squatted next to her, "Hey, don't think about him right now. I'm sure it's more the girl's than him. Let's just get this done and get back out there before they get pissed.

Alice knew Jamie had a point. She dried her tears and smiled, "I guess you're right. Let's just make them something to eat."

"Ok good. Now what do we do now? Do we make some for everyone?" Jamie asked, "I mean you've done this before."

"Yeah it's better just to make some for everyone so we don't have to keep coming back. Just make sure Sam and Dean's are bigger and better." Alice said.

"Got it. Hey maybe I could slip come cleaner in the middle." Jamie laughed and Alice glared at her, "I'm kidding. I hate them but I would never kill them. Come on." Jamie had to admit it seemed like a good idea but wrong was wrong. They were human and she was going to get out of here the right way.

After making about fifteen sandwiches, Jamie and Alice finally walked back out and sat them on the bar. Jamie and Alice stood back and watched as one by one the sandwiches disappeared from the tray. "I swear they are like animals." Jamie said.

"Shhh, they could hear you." Alice said.

"I don't give a damn." Jamie said. She heard the door swing open and looked over and saw Dean walk out. Damn he sure did clean up nice she thought.

She watched as one of the girls that came in with Sam ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I think I have something a little better you can eat." She said as she ran her hands up his shirt.

Jamie saw what was going on and thought she was going to have another night of freedom until she saw Dean push the girl off of him, "Sounds like a great idea." He said and walked over and wrapped his arm around Jamie as he grabbed a sandwich, "But that's later." He winked at her and slapped her ass as he walked over to his usual booth. "Bring me a beer!" he yelled at Jamie.

The girl stood there in front of Jamie staring daggers at her and Jamie rolled her eyes, "Don't start with me. You have no idea what I have been through these past few days so I don't have time for your jealousy shit, honey." Jamie said and walked around her to take Dean his beer.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

As the hours passed by, Jamie and Alice made sure everyone in the bar was happy and had their drinks. Jamie hated the way people were talking to her but because Dean was watching she couldn't do anything but smile. Was saying thank you a crime to these people or something?

Alice watched Sam as he whispered something into the one girl's ear that made her laugh. He had never done anything like that with her. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with beer. "Want me to take it to him?" Jamie asked her.

"No I got it." Alice said.

She walked around the bar and over to the booth and cleared her throat so Sam would look at her. When he did she smiled at him, "What?" he asked

"Brought you another beer."

"Thanks. Now go clean up those tables over there. I'm busy right now." He said and turned back to what he was doing.

"Oh…ok then." All Alice could do was turn around and do what he asked with tears in her eye.

"Who was that?" the girl Sam was with asked.

"No one important. Now where were we?" He said and Alice heard every word and her heart shattered. It was only a matter of time before he kicked her out and she was homeless. Why was he doing this to her? Maybe she wasn't good enough for him anymore. Maybe she could try harder to please him. She was going to do whatever to make him happy. Tonight would be better. She was going to make sure of that.

Jamie saw and heard everything and was pissed that Sam could just treat Alice that way. That poor girl loved him and did everything he asked without any complaint and this is what he does. Someone needed to teach him a lesson. "Stupid jerk." She would love nothing more to kick his ass and get Alice the hell out of here. She deserved a better life.

"Get me a beer bitch!"

Jamie whipped around and saw the girl that was trying to get with Dean lean over the bar. "What the hell you just call me?" Jamie asked.

"I called you bitch. That's what you are right? Dean's little bitch."

Jamie was pissed, "You got two seconds to get the hell out of my face before I put my foot up your ass."

"I don't think so, honey. You can't touch me. So do your fucking job and get me a beer like I told you…bitch" The girl snapped and smiled.

That was all the attitude Jamie could take for one night. She walked around the bar and up to the girl, "I warned you." She said before she pulled back her fist and swung as hard as she could and her fist connected with the girls jaw.

Jamie watched as she hit the floor. Jamie wasted no timed before straddling her and hitting her over and over again. "Call me a bitch one more time!" _Punch_, "I dare you!" _Punch. _

"Catfight!" Dean heard someone yell and he looked over to see Jamie beating this girl black and blue. "Shit!" he jumped up and ran over to them.

He grabbed Jamie by the arm and jerk her up, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "Huh?"

"That bitch is crazy, Dean. She just attacked me." The girl said as another guys helped her up.

"Oh you haven't seen me crazy yet!" Jamie snapped.

"Ok that's it!" Dean said and jerked Jamie roughly into the back and into his room. He threw her in and slammed the door. "You fucking crazy?" Dean yelled at her.

"You know what, I think I am. I can't take this shit no more! I am so tired of all those idiots out there talking to me the way they do because you "Own" me! I don't owe them anything!" Jamie snapped.

Dean grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, "Don't you fucking yell at me!" he yelled. Jamie closed her eyes and knew she was about to get it. That was until he said, "But I have to say, you beating that sluts ass was such a turn on."

Jamie opened her eyes just as Dean's lips came crashing into hers. Jamie tried her best to hold out for as long as she could but she couldn't any longer and she opened her mouth and kissed him back.

With one hand still wrapped around her throat, Dean used her free hand to move slowly down her slim body and violently jerked her skirt up. Jamie turned her head and pushed him a little. "Let's just uh, lets just slow down a little here." She was still breathing heavy from the kiss.

"Don't tell me you can't take it?" Dean smiled at her as if he was challenging her. "But then again I am going to get what I want. You don't want to piss me off."

Jamie looked into his eye and just wanted to slap him. Maybe this was her chance. She did love her angry sex and it had been a long time. Either way sooner or later she was going to have to say yes so why not get a couple swings in while she's at it.

Jamie suddenly pulled her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, taking him by surprise.

Dean stood there for a minute with a pissed look on his face, "You have a death wish or something?" he asked.

"What? You can dish is out but can't take it, Winchester? I thought you were a man." She said.

Dean pushed her even harder against the wall and Jamie groaned a little. Dean just glared down into her eyes, "I am a man. A man with needs."

Jamie smiled up at him once more before slapping him a little harder across the other side of his face. "Prove it!" she growled.

This set off a fire inside of Dean. No woman had ever treated him this way and you know what…he kind of liked it but he wasn't going to let her win.

Dean gripped her hair tight and pulled, causing her to cry out in pain, "You want me to prove it?" he asked and when she said nothing he pulled again. "Answer me!"

Jamie laughed a little, "That is if you can…pussy. I doubt you can make me scream in pleasure."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he asked

"I called you a pussy." Jamie said.

That was all Dean could take. He pulled her from the wall and threw her down on the bed hard and quickly covered her body with his own and kissed her again harder this time. He forced his hand between her legs, pushed her thong aside, and pushed two fingers inside her, "Fuck!" she cried out as she dug her nails into his back under his shirt.

"Who's the pussy now?" Dean asked and kissed her roughly again and Jamie bit hard on his bottom lip and Dean pulled away, "fuckin bitch! You are really asking for it tonight." He glared down at her.

"Am I? Well what are you going to do about it?" Jamie asked.

Dean climbed off of her and ripped her skirt off along with her thong and the rest of her clothes. "I'm about to show you." He smiled at her before stripping his own clothes off his body.

Surprisingly Jamie had never been more turned on in her life. Most men couldn't handle her this way. She had only had rough sex once in her life and the guy ended up crying half way through. Saddest night of her life.

Dean moved back closer to the bed and looked down at her, "Get on your knees." He demanded. Jamie bit her lip and did just what he said with no question. She did love it this way after all.

A second later Dean slammed his cock into her wet, tight hole, "Shit…" she blurted out as she felt her pussy stretching around Dean's cock. It felt better than she ever thought.

Jamie cried out as he slammed into her, filling her completely. "Fuck!" he cursed, reaching up to grab her roughly by the hair. "You're even tighter than I thought. I can fix that." He said as he pounded away.

Jamie closed her eyes as Dean's thrusts grew harder and longer, driving her body into the bed with each aggressive stroke. "You feel so damn good baby," he muttered, fucking her from behind as he held her firmly frozen in the submissive pose, "Who's are you?" he asked her.

"Fuck! I'm yours," she screamed, "Dean!" She couldn't believe she just said that but right now he could make her say anything he wanted as long as he didn't stop.

"Do you like me taking control?" Dean asked, giving her a sharp slap across her ass.

"Yes!" she gasped, feeling her bare skin sting from the force of his strike. Her eyes closed as she became lost in the pleasure. "Fuck me harder!" she yelled.

"Are you going to fucking cum for me, Jamie?" he asked with his thrust going in slow and hard.

"Dean…so…so close," she moaned out, "Please…don't stop. Don't you fucking stop! Make me fucking cum!" She looked over her shoulder at him.

Dean thrust then became harder and more forceful as he felt her walls tighten around him as her climax took over her body. "Holy fuck!" she screamed out as loud as she could and Dean loved it.

Dean pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back and Jamie was panting, "Oh no…I'm nowhere near done with you yet." Dean said.

Without any warning he slammed into her again. With it being such a surprise Jamie's nails dug into Dean's chest ripping through the skin that was there and scratched across. "Fuck!" Dean groaned thrusting harder into her and looking down at his chest seeing it bleeding. He didn't care one bit. He was so turned on right now and she could do whatever she wanted to him.

Dean turned her head a little as he bent down and bit at her shoulder causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. As his biting became harder so did his thrust. "Oh yes….harder!" Jamie yelled as she ran her right hand through his hair as he continued to bite and suck on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna fucking mark you in so many ways. You're mine!" he growled. "You better remember that!" he said as he kissed her roughly again, biting at her bottom lip then turning her head and biting down on her neck again.

"Oh…Dean!"

Jamie bit her swollen bottom lip as she felt herself getting close to orgasm again and she couldn't believe it. Out of all the men in the world it had to be Dean Winchester that gave her multiple orgasms.

Dean thrusted into her again and again, hitting the right spot every time. "Shit…Dean…Oh fuck!"

Dean felt his balls getting tighter and he knew he was close as well. He gripped her hair again and forced her to look at him, "Cum with me, baby. You better make it good!" Jamie bucked her hips against him as he trusted harder into her.

Seconds later they both hit their peek and both came moaning each others names over and over. This was the most intense sex of both their lives. They had to remember to piss each other off more.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Everyone in the bar could hear what was going on in the back with Dean and Jamie but they said nothing. They were all use to it by now but my God could they be any louder? Dean was getting a run for his money that was for sure.

Alice finished getting all the beer glasses and bottle off the empty tables and put them in the back so she could wash them in the morning. All night she had been watching Sam be all over that girl and she was just ready for this night to be over so she could show him that he didn't need anyone else but her.

Alice heard Sam tell everyone to get out and she was glad. The night was finally over. "Hey baby." Sam called out to her.

Alice turned around and smiled when she saw him standing by the bar, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Door's are locked so make sure everyone gets to their room and wash these glasses tonight." Sam said.

"But I always do them in the morning."

"Excuse me? Are you back talking?" Sam asked her.

"N-No I was just…"

"Well don't. Get it done." Sam said and walked away.

Alice wanted to follow but she didn't. Maybe he just needed some time alone to unwind and shower up. Nothing wrong with that.

Alice did what he said and helped the four remaining guys to their rooms but not without getting groped a few times first.

She washed all the glasses as fast as she could and turned out the lights in the kitchen and headed down the hallway. She passed Dean's room and smiled. It was only a matter of time before Jamie gave into him. Now maybe things would be a little calmer around here.

When she reached Sam's room she turned the doorknob and it was locked. She was about to knock when she heard a sound that made her sick to her stomach. _"Oh God Baby."_

"_Oh Sam…yes!"_

Alice thought her heart was going to stop. She couldn't believe he was in there with someone else. After everything they have been through together. After everything she has done for him. How could he do this to her? She loved him and thought part of him loved her back. Maybe Jamie was right after all. He really didn't care about her at all. He only saw her as his servant, someone he could control.

Alice slowly walked away from the door and back into the bar. Everything was quiet around her. She walked back behind the bar with tears pouring from her eyes. She hated feeling this way. She looked around and saw a full bottle of Jack. She knew whiskey made her sick but she didn't care. Chances were it was not going to make her any sicker than she was right now. She just didn't care anymore.

* * *

***Holy crap you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews. Ok just to answer a very questions and stuff. Angels will not be in this sadly :( The reason Jamie said maybe she was meant to help is just because she a good person and helping people is what she was raised to do. Yes Alice is in denial but as you read that is going to change now and I have to say I'm glad lol. You will start to see a different side of Sam and even Dean. I'm finally getting into the story. I just had to build it up a little. Possessive Dean will come out sooner or later I promise. Also next chapter I will have Jamie's family and one member has a plan of his own. So there you go. Feel free to ask me anything, tell me what you would like to happen or what you think will happen. Like I said things are about to get interesting. Ok so please review! I'm working on the next chapter now. Thanks guys for the awesome support.**


	7. Chapter 7

***2 chapters in one day! YAY! Enjoy guys!**

The next morning Jamie slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she was hit by a truck between her legs. She looked to her left and saw Dean and it all came back to her and she had to smile a little. That was the best sex she had ever had in her life. Too bad it had to be with someone like Dean. If only he wasn't a dick they would get along just fine.

Jamie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and it was just after six. Time to get up before Dean woke up and started yelling about who knows what. She threw the covers off of her and winced a little as she got out of bed. She was sore but maybe Dean would be satisfied for a few days.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at the hickies and bit mark on her neck. He wasn't kidding when he said he was marking her. Maybe this would make people leave her alone.

"What that hell do you think you are doing?"

Jamie turned around and saw Dean roll over and look at her. "I was just going to make you some breakfast. Sorry if I woke you up." She said.

"Make it fast and get you ass back in here." He said and rolled back over. Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes from her bag and got dressed.

Once she was dress she walked into the bar first to make sure everything was cleaned up from last night. She hated that she left Alice to do all the work alone. When she walked in she saw something she wasn't expecting. Alice was asleep in a booth with an empty bottle of whiskey on the table.

Jamie ran over to her and started to tap her cheeks, "Alice…Alice, get up." Jamie said. She had to get her out of here before Sam got up. Why would Alice do something like this?"

Alice groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at Jamie, "Just leave me."

"What are you talking about? You have to get up." Jamie said and pulled her into a sitting position. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to feel better." Alice said and broke down. Jamie knew she was still a little drunk.

"Did Sam make you sleep out here?" Jamie asked.

"He was….he was with her all night." Alice cried. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. He's an ass." Jamie said and helped her up.

"You tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. God I am so stupid." Alice cried more and Jamie wrapped Alice's arm around her shoulder to help her walk.

"Don't think about him right now. We have to get you cleaned up." Jamie said and helped Alice into the kitchen. "Try and keep quite."

Jamie walked Alice over to a chair and sat her down and Alice just looked up at Jamie and said the one thing she never thought she would say. "I want out."

Jamie just looked at her, "Are you serious or is this you drunk talking?"

"I mean it. Everything makes sense now. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me. I can't be here anymore. It hurts too much." Alice cried even harder. "I can't make him love me."

Jamie walked over to the sink and got a wet rag and walked back over to Alice and wiped her face, "Don't worry. Me and you are going to get out of here. I will make sure of that. Just hang in there." Jamie smiled.

Alice took the rag for Jamie's hand and watched as Jamie kind of limped over to the fridge, "You're walking funny."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah. That's what angry sex with Dean will do to you. Now let's get you sobered up before Sam wakes up and see you like this and he locks you somewhere." Jamie said and started to make Alice something to eat and drink. Alice just sat there with her hands in her lap. She didn't care if she made Sam mad or not. He made her this way but she was done. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After getting herself together and eating a little bit, Alice got up and started helping Jamie make the guys breakfast. She didn't want to do anything for Sam right now but she had to until her and Jamie found a way out.

They heard the door to the kitchen open and both girls looked over to see Sam walking in and he was all smiles. "Looks like you two are finally doing your job." He said.

Alice gave him a look and went back to doing what she was doing. See him smiling and know she wasn't the reason hurt her. Sam saw Alice over there cutting up the vegetable for his omelet and he walked over to her. "Morning baby." He said and went into kiss her but Alice turned away from him. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped at her.

"You." Jamie jumped in.

Sam snapped his head over to her and saw Jamie standing there with her hands on her hips. "What the hell did you just say to me?" he asked and walked over to her.

"You heard me loud and clear you jerk." Jamie snapped back at him. "How dare you treat her this way? She has done everything you ever ask her to do!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie don't." Alice said. She knew that look in Sam's eye. This wasn't Jamie's fight.

"No Alice he needs to hear this." Jamie told her and looked back at Sam, "You are the biggest asshole for what you did last night."

Sam pushed Jamie and had her pinned between himself and the table, "Looks like someone still hasn't learned when to keep their mouth shut." He said.

Jamie saw him pull back his hand and she closed her eyes.

"Hey!" The door swung open and she looked over and saw Dean and was actually glad to see him. "What the hell are you doing, man?" he walked slowly over to Sam. He was a little sore himself after last night. He had his jeans handing on his hips and deep scratch marks on his chest.

"Someone needs to learn to show me some respect." Sam said and looked back down at Jamie.

"Then I'll take care of it." Dean said and pulled Sam away from her. "You worry about your own you got it?"

Sam looked back at Jamie and put his finger in her face, "You're lucky." He said and turned back to Alice who was still cooking.

Dean grabbed Jamie and jerked her to him, "If you disrespect him again you'll regret it." He whispered into her ear, "but after last night I think I can let you slid this time." Dean pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks. It won't happen again." Jamie said.

Sam walked back over behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck. "Sam stop. I'm busy trying to make you something to eat."

"Let Jamie do it. She owes me." Sam said and kissed her neck again.

Alice turned and pushed him away again as she finished cutting, "No because Jamie doesn't know how you like your eggs. No one else knows how to cook for you. No one else knows how you like your clothes washed and folded or what beer you like or what side of the bed you like to sleep on. That is all me. I am the one who knows everything that you like and how you like it." She said. "But do you care? Nope!" she said and slammed the knife down and headed over to the cabinet to get a plate.

She didn't get far from him before Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "You better check your attitude. What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked her.

Alice jerked away from him and looked into his eyes, "Nothing. I am tired. You may own me and you may own my body and you yeah you control me like a damn puppet but can't control how to feel. I am a person not just your property." She said with more tear in her eyes ask she slid him his plate. "Enjoy….sir." she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Dean and Jamie both stood there silent. Just watching them. They were both shock but what Alice had just said to Sam. Even Dean knew how Alice felt about Sam and this was not like her at all.

Sam looked at Dean and Jamie and he was pissed. He wasn't going to let Alice just walk away from him. "Get you ass back here!" he yelled at her before walking about if the kitchen.

"Someone is going to get it now." Dean said and smacked Jamie on the ass and she winced. "Sorry." Dean said when he saw her jump.

Jamie just looked at him. Did he really just say sorry to her?

"I mean uh….finish up in here and bring me breakfast and a beer." He said. Jamie smiled at him and pushed on his chest, "Ouch." Dean said when she hit the scratches.

"Sorry. Go get dress and give me five more minutes to finish up in here."

"Don't keep me waiting long." Dean said and walked out of the kitchen. Maybe there was hope for him after all Jamie thought.

Alice walked into Sam room and walked over to the dresser to grab her some clean clothes. Sam walked in behind her and slammed the door causing her to jump. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam asked her.

"No one important." Alice said and looked at him. "Did I get it right?"

Sam knew what she was talking about. He didn't think she had heard him and he felt a little bad but he wasn't going to say sorry. He had reasons behind everything he did but he would never tell her that.

Sam grabbed Alice roughly by the arm and twisted it behind her back and she cried out, "You know I think I have been too easy on you. Maybe you should be punished." He asked and pulled her arms tighter, "Remember what it was like working with one arm? Maybe I should break it again." He told her.

Alice turned her head and looked at him, "Go ahead. I want you to do it but know that it won't hurt as much as last night did. If it makes you feel better to break it then do it." She told him.

Sam looked into her tear filled eye. He was never going to break her arm. He wouldn't do that to her again but her talking to him this way got to him. She was really hurt and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Sam let her go and pushed her away from him, "Clean up this room." He told her. "Don't you think about coming out until I come back in." Sam said and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Alice dropped to the floor and cried into her hands. She had to get out of here. She couldn't handle feeling this way for the rest of her life.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Brian was sitting at the bar looking at old pictures of him and Jamie. He missed her and it was killing him that she was stuck with that jerk and they still had done nothing to get her.

He saw his uncle walk in and Brian was pissed, "Why aren't we doing anything yet?" he yelled.

"I told you Brian. We can just run up in there. Jamie could get hurt or worse. We have to think of a better plan." Harold said. "I am doing the best I can."

"No you're not! We are still sitting here with our thumbs up our ass's. I say we just go and forcer him to give her back to us! She is my sister!" Brian yelled.

"And she is my niece! I don't want him to do something to her!"

"He is already doing something to her!" Brian yelled.

Harold ran his fingers through his gray hair, "We are going to get her back and soon. I promise. Just give me time. Dean is not going to hurt her."

"Whatever." Brian said. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harold asked.

"For a drive. I can't stay here right now." Brian said and walked out the door.

Little did Harold know that Brian come up with his own plan to help his sister. He wasn't just going to leave her alone with that guy another night. He didn't care what he had to do.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

An hour had passed by and Sam made his way back to his room to make sure Alice had done her job like he told her. He opened the door and the room was spotless like always when she cleaned. He smiled. At least she still knew how to do her job.

He walked farther into the room and closed the door but he never saw Alice. "Alice where the hell are you?" He called out.

He walked around the bed and saw her on the floor curled up next to all of his folded clothes. He stood there and looked down at her with his hands on his hips. For her to do something like this she must be exhausted. Maybe he would let her slid just this once since she must have not slept well out in the bar.

He walked over to her and lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed. She looked peaceful. He pushed the hair from her face and he sighed to himself as he watched her. She had been with him for a year and he never once saw her sleep. She fell asleep after him and was always up before him and hard at work. He ran his fingers though his hair before smiling softly and walking out the door. This was the first time he realized just how beautiful she was.

Alice heard the door close and she opened her eyes. If only he was always like this with her maybe things would be different but she knew he would never change. This all had to stop.

Jamie was in the kitchen washing up the plates and glasses from breakfast. She had to single handedly feed everyone but poor Alice needed a break. Jamie was worried about her. She had seen Sam twice now and still no sigh of Alice. She just hoped Alice was alright.

Jamie sat the glasses and plates in the drainer and walked over to get a towel so she could go get a rag to start drying them. She didn't know how Alice put up with this so long. At this rate Jamie was afraid she wouldn't make it another week. She was tired and sore and that was just after one night with Dean. She could do something that physical every night or she would never walk right again.

Dean walked into the kitchen and stood there as he watched Jamie. "You have got to be the slowest dishwasher in the freakin world."

"I'm doing my best." Jamie said but never looked at him. "Only got two hands."

"I guess your best isn't good enough. Hell it's almost lunch time now."

"Sorry. I will move a little faster." Jamie said, rolling her eyes so he couldn't see.

"Just what I like to hear." Dean said and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Take a break. I wanna play some more." He said and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

Jamie closed her eyes and moaned a little, "Maybe uh…..maybe we should wait until later." She knew she was going to get shit for this but she couldn't handle him again right now.

Dean turned her to face him and was staring into her eyes, "Are we seriously back to this?" he asked still holding onto her tight.

"Look I can barley walk right now so trust me when I say I would just lay there so you really would get nothing out of it. Plus I don't know where Alice is and people are going to be coming in here any time and you don't want this place looking like a shit hole do you?"

"Alright fine but you owe me later." He said. "Hurry up and get this shit done and bring me other beer." Dean said as he walked out the door.

Jamie mocked him as she turned around and got back to work. One second he was semi nice and then he was back to being a dick.

It was about a quarter til noon when Alice slowly made her way out of the bedroom. She wasn't sure what was ahead of her. Was Sam going to be mad and take his anger out on her or was he going to ignore her again. The only thing she could do now was walk out into the bar and find out.

She walked through the door and saw Sam and Dean sitting at bar looking over a map and Jamie walking around refilling the napkin holders. When Jamie saw her she went straight over to her. "Are you ok? I was getting worried that he had done something to you." Jamie said.

"I'm ok I guess." Alice said. "Is he mad?"

"He hasn't said much to me. I think he is getting ready to head out on a hunt." Jamie said. "I think that would be for the best right now. You need some space from him right now."

"I just need to get out of here." Alice said.

"So you are still in?"

"Yeah. It's going to be hard but I have to do this." Alice said.

"I say we do it tonight." Jamie whispered and Alice looked at her. "It's Friday and this place will be packed. We make a run for it."

"That will never work." Alice said.

"Just trust me. We have to make it work." Jamie said.

Sam looked over and saw that Alice had finally cleaned herself up and made her way out of the room. He had gone easy on her enough for one day. He got off the stool and walked over to her and Jamie. "Dean needs another beer." He told Jamie.

"Fine." Jamie glared at him and walked away.

Alice had her arms folded over her chest and she looked up at Sam, "What would you like me to do first?" she asked him.

"That's all you have to say?" Sam said.

"What so you want me to say?" Alice asked him.

"How about I'm sorry for your fuckin attitude this morning."

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you. It wont happen again." Alice said. She didn't have her normal smile and Sam noticed this and didn't like it. She was changed. "Now what would you like me to do?" she asked again.

"Go grab another bottle of whiskey from the back. Jamie's clumsy ass knocked over a whole bottle but Dean took car of that." Sam smiled.

Alice looked over at Jamie and knew Jamie had covered for her. She had never had a friend before and she liked it.

"Just one?" Alice asked.

"For now. If we need more I will just send you to get more." Sam said.

"Ok." Alice said. Just as she was about to walk off Sam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"If you ever treat me like you did this morning you will regret it. You understand me?" he asked.

"I understand." Alice said.

"Good. Now come here." Sam said and pulled her into a kiss and Alice sighed. She was going to miss this. Sam was the first and only man she had ever kissed or been with but it was time to prove to herself that there was someone out there that wanted her.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was after eight and the bar was back and the main door was open. Jamie made sure to keep bringing Sam and Dean shots as they talked about the next job they were going on. She just hoped Alice was not going to back out on her. Sam seemed to be in a good mood and was giving her extra attention tonight. Maybe he was finally feeling guilty. That is if he even had feeling.

Alice walked back behind the bar with Sam's empty glass and filled it back up. "Take it back to him and then we go." Jamie whispered.

"I don't know about this. Where are we going to go?" Alice asked.

"You are coming home with me." Jamie smiled. "Hurry up."

Alice did what Jamie said and took Sam back his glass. He gave her a sharp slap on the ass as his way of saying thank you. She knew he wouldn't never come out and just say the words.

Alice slowly walked back over to Jamie and they both looked at the door but before they could get far, Jamie saw someone she never thought she would see walk through the door. It was her brother and he was alone. Shit was about to hit the fan. This was not going to end well at all. She knew Dean was going to be pissed.

* * *

***Cliffy! Lol thank you guys again for the awesome reviews. Two chapter in one day yay! It's cause you are all so awesome! Ok so please review. Maybe I will hit 100. that would make me happy. That would be the fastest I have ever hit it. So please review for me guys!**

**Answer's to questions**

**RICANPRINCESS18**- First…. thank you so much! So glad you like the story. Here are some answers. Ok...One of the guys do but wont admit it and one will sooner or later and as you can see Alice is having a change of heart after that last chapter. I hope I was able to answer everything with out giving a lot away. Thank you so much for the super sweet PM :)

**Katrina-** Thanks so much for the review and the answer is there is a chance they will : ) Jamie and Dean have a heart to heart coming up soon that will show different sides of them both.

**Joyce- **Just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome help with this story! Youre the little sis I always wanted. heart ya!

*ok guys there are some answers for you. Thanks to everyone of you that reviewed. You are all so great.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie stood there and locked eyes with her younger brother. What the hell was he doing here? Her eyes cut to Dean and he had not seen Brian yet so that was a good sign. Maybe she could get him out of here and fast.

"Who is that?" Alice asked when she looked at Jamie and could see that Jamie was stunned.

"My brother." Jamie said.

"Oh no."

"Yeah…..Stay right here. I have to get him out of here before Dean sees him."

"What are we going to do now?" Alice said. "If they see him there is no telling what they will do." Alice worried.

"I know. Just keep an eye on them for me." Jamie said and made her way slowly through the crowed, leaving Alice standing there watching the guys.

Brian saw Jamie walking over to him and he smiled. He was so glad to see she was alive. He was going to get her out of here no matter what. "Thank God." Brian said as she got close to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, "You need to leave right now." She warned him and looked over her shoulder and saw Dean still buried in the map.

"I'm not leaving without you." Brian said. "I have to get you away from this place. Look at you. You look like a two dollar hooker. What has he done to you?"

Jamie snapped her head back to him, "I was going to get out of here tonight but I don't know if that is going to happen now thanks to you."

"And how were you going to do that?" Brian asked.

"I was going to run if you must know."

"Oh that's smart." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here right now?" she asked.

"I don't care. I had to save you. I have plan so don't worry." Brian said.

"You have a plan? Well thank God for that.." Jamie rolled her eyes, "I am going to kick your ass for this!"

"Yeah I see that happening."

Alice stood there in the middle watching Jamie talk to her brother and also keeping an eye on Sam and Dean but when Sam looked up and saw her he frowned. He got up from the booth and walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing just standing around?" he asked. "I do believe there is work for you to be doing. Beer don't serve themselves."

"I-uh-I just ….." she stuttered. She was trying to think of anything but she saw Sam turn his head and he spotted Jamie talking to Brian.

"You gotta be kidding me. Hey Dean! We got company!" Sam smiled.

Jamie heard Sam and turned to see both Sam and Dean walking their way. "We are so dead." Jamie said. "You need to run out that door right now."

"Not without you. Like I said, I have a plan." Brian said.

Dean walked over to Jamie and jerked her away from Brian and she stumbled into a table. Brian hated seeing his sister treated that way. He wanted to kill Dean for putting his hands on his sister but his plan was going to work. They were going to be out of here soon."

"Well well what do we have here?" Dean smiled with his arms crossed. "You got a lot of balls bringing your ass in my bar. I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here."

"Looks like he needs to be taught another lesson." Sam said.

Jamie watched the two much larger men surround her little brother and she was afraid for him. All she wanted to do was help him but there was no way she could take on Sam and Dean alone.

"What the fuck you want because I know you didn't come here for Jamie. I don't think you are that stupid. She is mine now." Dean said.

"You're right. I didn't come here for her. Personal I'm was glad you took her." Brian said. "She has never been nothing more than a pain in the ass."

Dean just looked at him and was confused, "You're glad I took your sister?" Dean asked, "I don't believe that shit for a second so what don't you try another story before I shoot you."

"It's the truth. I don't care about her. She always held me back and I was tired of it. All those fuckers back there hold me back and I cant take it anymore. Fuck them!" Brian said.

Jamie and Alice stood back and watched what was going on. Jamie wasn't sure what Brian thought he was doing. She was being to think he had lost his mind.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at Brian, "So what the hell do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want to join you guys. I am tired of being treated like a child. I want to kill some evil sons of bitches and I don't care who gets in my way. Not any more." Brian said.

"Is that so? Why the hell should we believe you?" Dean asked. "Because I find it hard to believe that you would turn on your own family like that. And they call us the heartless ones." Dean said.

"Well believe it. They are no family of mine. I'm glad Jamie was taken away. Maybe you can show her how hunting is really supposed to be." Brian said, "Look man I just want in. I can do the job."

Jamie walked up behind Dean and touched his arm, "Baby, just let him stay." She begged him. Brian couldn't believe his sister was letting Dean control her to the point she called him baby.

Dean jerked is arms away from Jamie and grabbed her tight, "Did you know he was coming?" he asked. "Don't you dare lie to me!" He shook her.

"How would I have known? I have been with you." Jamie said and looked at her brother, "Plus why would I ever want to see him again. He's a coward but may if he stays you can teach him to be a man."

"Uh oh looks like trouble in the perfect Keller home." Sam said laughed. "Not so perfect as they thought."

Dean thought long and hard about this. He wasn't sure what was going on with Brian and Jamie but he sure as hell wasn't going to let either walk out of here now. He knew Jamie would do anything to keep her brother alive whether she liked him or not. They were family and Dean knew what that meant.

"Ok fine." Dean said and looked at Brian, "We'll see what you got. You fuck up once and I will bury you. Got it?" he asked. "Search him." He told Sam.

Sam stripped Brian of his cell phone and gun, "You wont need these right now." He said.

"Its cool." Brian said.

Dean looked back over at Jamie and wrapped his arms around her, "You owe me for this and I mean really owe me. Better clear your schedule." Dean said and laughed, "Oh wait, I control that."

Jamie smiled up at him as she ran her hands up his chest, "Then lets get started." She said. "But can I have a second to talk to him? I think I need to explain a few things to him. Like how I am yours now."

"Don't you fuckin play me, Jamie." Dean said. "You don't want to piss me off."

"I would never do that to you." She smiled.

"You got one minute while I lock up. Stay where I can see you. Don't think about doing anything stupid." Dean warned her and walked away. "Everybody get out! We're closed. See you all in the morning." Dean yelled.

Jamie watched Dean and waited until Dean was farther away before she snapped her bead back to Brian, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I am going to get him to trust me and then I can get you out. I just need a few days and at least I will be here to know you are safe."

"You are stupid you know that? You have no idea what these guys are capable of, what they might make you do."

"It's going to be ok." Brian said. "Just trust me for once. Please Jamie." Brian said.

Jamie sighed. She had no other choice. "Fine but just so you know you just made things a lot harder on me because now I have to watch out for you and Alice then myself."

"Who's Alice?" Brian asked.

"Nevermind that. Right now I have to go into the back and have sex with that man multiple times to make sure he doesn't kill you in the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Uh no and I don't really want to know." Brian said with a eww face.

"Yeah you don't. It's a lot of work. Sure it's awesome but still. You didn't think, Brian!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you." Brian said.

Jamie knew his intentions were good. "I know. Maybe I will see you in the morning. I have to go stretch. Good God he's going to kill me in the bedroom. The things he does with his…" Jamie said.

"TMI Jamie." Brian said. "I don't want to hear that shit! I don't even like the thought of him touching you."

"Jamie come on!" Dean yelled. "Sam you deal with him." Dean said. Dean grabbed Jamie by the hand and pulled her into the back.

"So good so far." Brian said and looked around to see only Sam and a young girl standing in the room with him, "So what now?" Brian asked.

"You don't ask me what?" Sam said and walked over to him, "You can sleep in here and don't you think about touching anything!" he warned him, "We'll deal with you in the morning." Sam said. "Alice hurry up and clean up and get your ass to bed." Sam said before walking into the back.

Alice tucked her hair behind her ear and walked over and started to collect the glasses. "I guess you're Alice." Brian said. Alice just nodded, "I'm Brian by the way."

"I know. Jamie told me." Alice said. "You should not have came here."

"I couldn't leave my sister here." Brian said and he could see Alice was broken inside and he felt bad for her. "I am going to get you both out of here."

"Thanks but I don't think that will ever happen." Alice said with her hands full of glasses.

Brian walked over and started to help her, "Anything can happen. Just trust me." He smiled at her. "Everything is going to be ok."

Alice saw the way he was looking at her and it made her smile. He had kind eyes. She knew she could trust him. "Thanks. Well I have to get these in back."

"Need any help?" Brian asked. "You're looking at the fastest glass washer around."

Alice smiled at him, "I got it but thank you. It really is the thought that counts."

"Ok well I'll see you around and just know if I say something inappropriate to you I don't mean it." Brian said. "Just trying to fit in."

"Ok." Alice said. "Goodnight Brian."

"Night." Brian said as he watched Alice walking into the back. She was hot but he had a feeling she was on the untouchable list. At least for now.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After putting all of the dishes in the sink, Alice turned off the lights and headed down the hallway. She remembered the last time she took this walk. She got the shock of her life and thinking about it still hurt. She reached the door and took a deep breath before opening it up and walking into the room. She saw Sam lying on his stomach and she turned off the light.

She stood next to the bed for a second wondering what to do. Maybe it would be better to just sleep on the floor. Sleeping next to him was something she really didn't want to do right now.

Alice slipped off her shoes and got into the floor. She grabbed a used towel from the side and rolled it up for her pillow and lay down on the hard floor. "What are you doing?" Sam mumbled against his pillow.

"Going to sleep unless you need something." She said. "I will be happy to get back up."

"Get up here." He said. He still couldn't believe he could treat her the way he did and she still wanted to wait on him hand and foot.

"I'm fine right here." Alice said.

"I didn't ask." He said. "Get your ass up here."

Alice sighed and got out of the floor and lay on the very edge of the bed next to him. Sam rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "That's more like it." He said and started kissing her.

Alice knew she couldn't do this. He was just with someone else in this bed last night and he didn't care. Tears tolled down her cheeks as she held onto him tight. She loved it in his arms she had to admit but she was hurting.

Sam felt something wet hit his face and he pulled away from her, "Why the hell are you crying again? All you have done is day is cry. What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

Alice knew she couldn't tell him the truth with making him mad. "I just….I just don't fell very good. I'm sorry." She said and laid her head into his chest and expected to be pushed away but she wasn't.

Sam knew she was lying to him. She was the world's worst liar. But he wasn't going to talk about what happen. That was just open up emotions and he wasn't going to deal with that. It was best they forget about everything.

"Are you mad at me?" Alice whispered.

"No." Sam said and just held her. "Don't get sick in my room or you will be cleaning it up." He said.

"I won't." Alice said and closed her eyes. He may seem sweet now but tomorrow she knew he would be back to the same Sam as always. She still couldn't believe she almost left tonight but the more she thought about the more she thought, _Could I ever leave him?_

As she drifted off Sam held onto her. Her breathing steadied and Sam knew she was out. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and whispered, "I'm sorry." Before closing his own eyes.

* * *

***Thank you to every one of you guys for the awesome reviews and for getting me over 100! You really made my day. I wasn't going to post today but I just had to do it. Thank you so much. So Brian is back and has a plan and looks like he may have his eyes on Alice. Oh boy that wont go well. Next chapter will be steamy for ya so look for that on Monday. Jamie has work to do : ) Maybe even Sam and Alice who knows. You are more than welcome to tell me what you want. Thanks again guys for being so awesome!**

*****adaddario**- **Yes they do : ) thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! Rated M so enjoy!**

Dean pushed Jamie against the door of their bedroom. He was inches from her, hands on either side of his head. Jamie knew he was mad about her brother inviting himself into the Winchesters bar. She knew she had to make his night.

The two stared at each other, Jamie knowing he was staring her down with that look of lust and ownership waiting for her to flinch or do anything. Just as Jamie was about to speak Dean's lips crashed onto hers hard and she let out a whimper of surprise. Her hands were on either side of his face holding him there. She kissed him back with the same hard and roughness she knew he liked.

Dean's one hand grabbed the doorknob to their room and opened it. He wrapped his one arm around her pushing her in as their lips never parted. He kicked the door close and reached behind him locking it.

Their lips parted the two of them breathing heavily from the breath taking kiss, "You owe me big time."

Jamie softly bit her bottom lip nodding. She knew and she wondered what he had in mind. She knew somewhere inside her she loved having sex with this man. The pleasure he gave her sent her out of her body and into a different world. Damn her body for betraying her like this.

Dean backed away from her and walked over to her bag that was by the closet. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Dean grabbed something and turned to her and her face dropped a little. "Put this on." He said as he held out her maid costume. "I have wanted to see you in this since you got here now put it on." He said and threw it at her.

Jamie caught the fabric in her hands and looked at it, "Oh...ok if it's what you want." Jamie said. She wasn't even sure if this thing still fit her or not. Jamie walked over to him and ran her hands up his chest. "Be right back." She smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind her, she just leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. This was going to be the longest night of her life and she knew it. She still couldn't believe that Brian came here. Sure he wanted to help but he really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Jamie held the small outfit out in front of her and frowned. "Oh God." She had to make this good. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Dean leaning against the bedpost with his shirt off and arms crossed. "Is this what you want?" Jamie asked.

Dean's eyes moved up and down her body slowly as he licked his lips at the sight of her. "Yeah….. now get your ass over here." He said. Jamie bit on her lip as she walked over to him, unsure of what he had planned but with that look in his eye she knew it wasn't good. She was really going to get it tonight.

Jamie moved over to him slowly and when she was close enough Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his toned body. Their eyes were locked as Jamie felt Dean's hand move slowly down her back and to her ass. He moved his hand up under the outfit and found she was not wearing any panties and that turned him on even more. "You are a bad girl aren't you?" he asked and Jamie just nodded with a smile. "I like that but I think you should be punished."

Dean turned her around roughly to the bed and pushed her up against the bedpost hard. "I am going to punish you real good tonight, baby." Dean whispered into her ear and his tone sent chills up Jamie's spine.

The cuffs from the other day were still on the post and that gave Dean an evil idea. "Don't move." He told her. He walked around and once again cuffed her hands around the tall post. "What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I have to make sure you don't move. Not until I am ready." Dean smirked and walked back behind her.

Jamie began to pant in fear and excitement as he grabbed hold of her hips and pressed against her so she could feel how hard he was for her. "Feel that baby? That's what you do to me."

Jamie closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she remembered the other night and how big he was. She wanted to kill herself for wanting him again.

Dean's hands pushed up the bottom to reveal her bare ass and it made his cock even harder. Jamie felt his hands moved over her ass but nothing prepared her for what was next.

_Slap!_

Jamie let out a cry as Dean's hand stuck her hard, "You like that baby?" he asked.

_Sla!_

"Huh?"

"Yes!" Jamie cried out. Truth was she did like it a little bit.

"I knew you liked it rough. You love how I control you don't you? How I make you scream like no other?"

_Slap!_

Dean made it a point to slap her even harder this time, "God Yes!" she screamed and moaned as her nails dug into the post.

"Yeah I know you do, baby. I own you and you like it." Dean said as he ran his hand over her ass that was slowly turning red from the strikes. "You're perfect."

Jamie gripped the post and closed her eyes as she back into him a little. She has never wanted someone this much in her life. "Please…" she begged. She wanted him to give her anything right now.

"You want more?" he asked as he gave her a light tap. "If you want more then tell me who owns you."

"Y-You." Jamie breathed out as Dean's hand moved between her legs and his finger teased her slit while his other hand was resting on her ass.

"That's right. I own you. No one is going to take you from me. You want me don't you?" he asked as his index finger found her clit and massaged it lightly causing her to gasp.

"Dean…uuhh." She moaned as she rested her head against the post. She couldn't believe she was feeling so much pleasure with the pain right now. What was wrong with her?

"What was that?" he asked.

_Slap!_

"Tell me!"

"I want you! God I want you!" Jamie screamed.

"Yeah you do." Dean said. "I think its time to get this party started." Jamie whimpered as Dean moved his hand from her and walked back around to uncuff her. "Don't worry. You'll be satisfied as soon as I am."

Dean pulled her to him and pushed her to her knees and removed his jeans in front of her and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Suck it good."

Jamie licked her lips, gripped him tight, and leaned forward. Dean threw his head back and groaned as Jamie began to stroke him firmly. A drip of pre-cum came from the tip of Dean's cock and Jamie licked it up with her tongue. "Shit…"

It was all Dean could do not to thrust himself into the back of her throat as he watched her take him all into her mouth slowly. Her tongue swirled along the underside of his cock. She sucked, taking more of him each time. "Fuck yeah!" he moaned as he gripped her hair tight. "That's it, baby." As good as it felt Dean knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to be inside her when he came.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be deep inside her again. He jerked her from him and growled, "I can't take any more. I need you right fucking now," before pushing her down on the bed and covering her body with his own. Their lips crashed together and Jamie wrapped her arms around him.

Dean pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck then to her ear and began sucking and nibbling, "Tell me you want me as much as I want you." He said as his tongue ran around her ear and she arched up against his cock. "Tell me you want me to fuck you hard again."

Jamie's eyes were closed as she bit on her lip. This was hard to admit but she did want him so she answered huskily, "I want-I want you to fuck me. Please…Dean."

Dean laughed a little, "Patience Jamie." Dean smiled and moved his hands between their bodies and his middle finger slid between her lips and she gasped,"You're so wet, baby." He said before kissing her again.

The kiss deepened as Dean's thumb found her clit and his finger entered her. Jamie broke the kiss and cried out as she moved into his hand. Her wetness filled Dean's hand as he used his thumb and index finger to tease her. "Please…Dean." She begged him. She never thought she would ever beg that man for anything.

Finally she couldn't take the teasing anymore. She wanted him inside her and right then. Jamie wrapped her legs around him and used all her strength to flip them over and she was on top. "Damn baby." He said and looked up at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jamie smiled down at him as she sat on her knees and unzipped her maid outfit and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside.

Dean's hands found Jamie's hips and threw his head back onto the pillow as she slid herself inch by inch down onto his cock and groaned when she raked her finger nails down his chest, "Fuck…" he moaned.

Jamie sighed almost contentedly when she felt him finally pressed deep inside her. "Uhhh God!" Jamie moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her hands going to her breasts, squeezing them, as her and Dean quickly found their rhythm.

Jamie rolled her hips as Dean thrusted up into her over and over and hit her sweet spot and Jamie started moaning uncontrollably. The noises she made were driving Dean crazy, causing him to pant and gasp in pleasure, "Ride my fucking cock, baby."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and sat up; holding onto Jamie's lower back with his arms as he thrust into her harshly. "You like that? Huh?"

"Y-Yes! Ooohhh Yes! Harder!" She screamed as she held onto him. The sounds she made continued as she felt herself about to explode. "Oh fuck! I'm- I'm oh God!" She ran her fingers through Dean's hair and kissed him roughly. Their tongues tangled and fought and it wasn't long before Jamie was crying out as she came around his thick cock.

Dean held her tight as he rolled then over so that Jamie was beneath him. Holding himself up on his forearms Dean thrust more desperately into her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he plunged into her. "Dean…yes…shit…harder…faster." Jamie yelled as she gripped his forearms as Dean pounded into her more urgently with each snap of his hips.

"Cum for me again. I want you to cum with me!" Dean demanded as he sat back and held onto Jamie's hips with his hands and slammed himself into her, knowing there would be bruises but he didn't care. It was just another way of marking her as his. She was going to remember this.

Jamie's hand moved her hand down her body and rubbed her clit frantically. Seeing her do this, Dean threw his head back and thrust into her two more times before he yelled her name as he spilled himself inside her. Feeling him release, his cock pulsing, Jamie shook beneath him as she once again crossed over into pure earth shattering bliss.

They may be done for the moment but Jamie knew the night was far from over.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning when Sam woke up he rolled over and just like always Alice was no longer next to him. He looked around the room and knew she must be up already buried in her chores like she has always been told. He threw his head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He had to get a grip and fast.

Alice stood over the stove making Sam's breakfast when she heard the door swing open. "You're up early."

Alice turned around to see Brian smiling at her as he stretched. "Oh hi. Breakfast won't cook itself. Sam likes to eat as soon as he gets up so here I am." Alice smiled and went back to what she as doing.

"So let me guess…Sam tells you when to breathe just like Dean is trying to do with my sister." Be said and walked over to her.

"Something like that I guess. Although my end is a little different. I've been here longer and me and Sam are well…"

"Well what?" he asked and leaned on the counter.

"Complicated." Alice said. "But I don't want to get into it."

"Fair enough. I don't want to make you talk about something that is uncomfortable." He smiled.

Alice was shocked that he was no nice but then again he was Jamie's brother. "Thanks. So can I make you something?"

"Nah…If I get hungry I know how to make my own food." He winked and headed back out of the kitchen. Alice smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Like clock work, as soon as Sam got up he was in the kitchen. He walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I got to go." He said.

"Ok." She turned around and faked a smile as she handed him his plate. "Here you go."

Sam just looked at her. She never once asked where he was going, when he would be back, or even that she would miss him. What was up with her? This was not his Alice and he blamed Jamie for that.

"Can I get you anything else or is there anything you want me to do while you are gone?" she asked him.

"Clean this place up and…and stay away from Jamie." He said.

"What? Why?" she asked and he gave her the look, "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"She's not good for you. I know what's good for you. I don't like the way she is making you different." Sam said and took a bite of his eggs. "I don't like it at all and you better respect that."

Alice knew she couldn't argue with him right now. "If that's what you want." She said.

"It is. You're mine and you should focus on me and that's all." Sam said.

"I do focus on you, Sam." Alice said, "I think only about your needs." She said in a tone that Sam didn't like.

"See that right there. That fucking attitude has got to go you understand me?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Alice said and started to clean up.

Sam sat down his fork on the plate and walked over to her, pulled her against him, "I am only doing what's best." He said and gave her a kiss.

"I know." Alice smile. "Is Dean going with you guys?" Alice asked. Things were always better when they were both gone.

"I doubt it. I walked by their room and I heard Jamie screaming so I think she is still paying him for keeping her brother alive." Sam said. "Unlike someone I know." He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. I was tired but…but I promise to do better." Alice said.

Sam walked away from her and back to his plate. "You have no reason to be tired. I gave you the night off a couple nights ago. You should thank me." He said.

Alice knew what he was talking about. He was talking about when he screwed that other girl. "I didn't need a night off." Alice said and turned around.

"Can't you just be grateful for once?" Sam asked her in a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry I was just…"

"You were just what, Alice?" Sam asked. "What do you want from me?"

Alice knew he was upset with her so it was best to just tell him what he wanted to hear and let him be on his way, "I'm sorry. Thank you for that. You are too good to me." She smiled and walked over to him. "Forgive me."

"Don't do it again." Sam said and cleared his throat, "Awesome breakfast by the way." He said and took another bite.

Alice was a bit shocked, "Uh thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

Alice smiled and walked over to wash the dishes she had messed up. She couldn't believe what he just said. He had never once said thank you to her ever. Maybe it was all just an act. She was not going to fall for it. She loved Sam but she knew he could never love her back.

Once Sam was done he gave her a kiss and walked out the door to join the rest of the guys outside. Alice knew Jamie and Dean would be busy for the rest of the day so that just left her and Brian. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. Maybe he could show her what a man was really like. Either way there was only one way to find out.

***Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You all really make this story fun to write. That's why I always cant wait to update it. Ok so I split the chapter in two so I could get something up today. But don't worry Sam girls, Sam and Alice and next and will be up soon. I didn't forget I promise. Next chapter is theirs : ) Please review and the next chapter will be done sooner than you think.**

***Ok so as always lots of thanks to Joyce aka Deans Little Temptation for being so awesome and helping me when I need it. Also she has a new story that I LOVE so those of you who just love tough/bad/sexy Dean go read it and review. It's my fave :) It's called 'Blackmail My Heart' **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so here is Sam and Alice's chapter as promised. Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

After cleaning up the kitchen Alice walked into the bar and saw Brian sitting at the bar spinning a bottle top. "That bored huh?" Alice asked as she walked over to him.

"_God yes! Yes Dean!"_ they heard Jamie scream over and over and Brian balled up his fist.

"Just trying to keep myself from going in there killing Dean." He said. "I hate that guy."

Alice nodded and sat next to him. She thought it would be ok since Sam was gone and Dean was obviously busy with Jamie. "You know he never forced himself on her." Alice said.

"What?" Brian looked at her and asked. "How can you say that? He forced her to come here."

"I know that but as far s-sex." Alice said. Saying the word was a little uncomfortable for her.

"Trust me she is being forced." Brian said. "No way she would ever want that guy."

"_Oh God Dean you are so damn good. Please don't stop! I want you!" _Jamie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Alice raised her brow at Brian,"Ok you know what I mean." Brian said. "I think I am going to be sick. Do know what its like to hear your sister having sex? It's disturbing."

"I wouldn't know. I'm an only child." Alice said. "Actually Jamie is the first friend I have ever had."

"Well now you have one more." Brian smiled at her and Alice blushed a little, "You know you're cute when you're all red."

"I don't know about that." Alice said and looked down at her hands. "I don't think I am very cute at all."

"What are you talking about? You're hot and as soon as I get you guys out of here I might just have to take you out." Brian winked at her.

Alice wasn't sure what to say to him. Guys have said that to her before and ended up beat to a pulp by Sam. She had to make sure Sam never found out about this. "Thanks." Alice said and got up, "But right now I have to get back to work."

"Why? No one is here." Brian said and got up. "Relax a little bit."

"I know but I never know when Sam is going to be back so I have to make sure everything is done." She said.

"Why do you put up with that guy?" Brian asked.

"Because I-I love him I think." Alice shrugged. "You are the second person I have ever told that to." She said.

"How can you love him? He's a dick and he treats you like a servant more than his girlfriend."

"Can we just not talk about this please?" Alice said. "I don't feel like going over everything right now with you. I just met you." Alice said.

"Sure ok." Brian said. He knew that she was bothered and he didn't want to push. With Sam off on a hunt this was Alice's time to relax and he wasn't going to mess that up for her by asking question. "Let me know if you need help."

"Thanks." Alice said and headed into the back.

Brian sighed as he sat back on the stool. He could do nothing but sit here and wait now. He was really hoping Dean and Jamie would be done soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to them.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

A few hours had passed and Brian was still sitting in the bar alone. He would see Alice come in from time to time but she wouldn't say much. She was quiet and hardworking. He felt bad for her. Someone should really show her how she is supposed to be treated.

When Alice walked back in carrying two boxes for beer Brian got up from the chair and helped her out. "Thanks but you don't have to." Alice said as Brian took them from her hands.

"I want to." He smiled at her. "Just tell me where they go."

"Just sit them behind the bar and I will put some in the mini fridge under there." Alice said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. It gives me something to do beside sit here and wait for Dean and Jamie to be done."

"Well I think you can relax. I walked by the room and it was quiet so maybe they are done for a few hours. Plus Dean has to open up in about an hour so he will be out here checking everything over." Alice said.

"Great." Brian said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he followed Alice behind the bar.

Just about the time he sat the boxes down and stood back up he saw Dean and Jamie both walk out from the back and sighed. She looked like hell but at least she was alive.

When Dean saw Brian his face dropped. "He's still here. I have hoping he was gone by now. I dont want him here." Dean said.

Jamie grabbed onto Dean's arms and smiled up at him, "Please be nice. We just had amazing sex for almost 24 hours. I am having a hard time standing now. You should be happy. Just talk to him and see what he really wants." Jamie said. She didn't want Brian to get on Dean's bad side.

"Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of everything." Dean winked at her and walked behind the bar and right between Brian and Alice and put his arms around him. "How you two kids getting along?" he asked.

"Fine." Brian said. "Just telling her she needs to work a little faster that's all."

"Nice" Dean smiled at him and looked over at Alice, "Listen sweetheart, I put some more dished in the kitchen. Why don't you get in there and wash them up for me."

"Sure Dean." Alice said. She gave Jamie a look before walking into the back.

Once Alice was gone, Dean turned to Brian and stared at him, "Listen pal, I am still not sure what the hell you think you are doing here but I will find out and if you are lying you will regret it I can promise you that. Now because I'm in such a good mood because I just fucked your sister ten ways from Sunday I'll give you some friendly advice. Don't talk to, tough, look, or even breath around Alice. Hell, don't even think about her because if Sam gets wind of this he will burn you alive you got me? She is his and trust me when I say you don't touch what's our."

"I wasn't thinking about it. Last thing I want is to get off on the wrong foot with you guys. Only question I got is when do I get to go out?"

Dean smiled, "Soon enough." Dean said and walked over and unlocked the door before heading to his booth with a paper. "Jamie, get me a beer!" Dean yelled.

Jamie looked at Brian and rolled her eyes as she went behind the bar to get Dean his usual, "He's right you know. It's best if you just leave Alice alone."

"Maybe I don't want to. She's hot." Brian smiled. "I told her when we get out of here I'm taking her out."

"Stop it. Don't even think about it. I know how you are and that girl has been through enough. Let's just focus on getting out of here first."

"We will but until then can you try to get it down while you are screwing his majesty. Hearing you makes me sick." Brian shuttered.

"Was I really that loud?" she asked and filled the glass.

"Uh yeah and I don't care to reminisce if you don't mind."

"Brian, get over here." Dean yelled. "Time to teach you a few things."

"Show time." Brian winked at Jamie and followed her over to the booth and took a seat in front of Dean, "How about you make yourself useful and get me a beer." He told her.

"Excuse me?" Jamie looked at him.

"Get him a beer, Jamie." Dean said.

Jamie sat the glass down in front of Dean and walked back to get things ready for the night. She hoped Brian didn't screw this up for them and get himself killed. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was close to three in the morning and things were calming down. Alice didn't say much to Jamie and Jamie knew that it had something to do with Sam so she didn't push. Jamie just stood there watching her brother and Dean talk all night. She had no idea what they were saying but it couldn't be good.

When the last hunter had left, Dean got up from the table, locked the doors, and walked over to Jamie, "Finish up here and me and you got work to do in th back." He said and slapped her on the ass before walking into the back.

Jamie winched, "Not again." She moaned.

"You're telling me." Brian said. "You know I have to say if he wasn't an evil son of a bitch I might like him." he smiled.

"Shut up before I kick you ass, Brian." Jamie said. "This plan of yours better kick in soon." She said before taking the glasses into the back as Alice walked into the bar.

"There you are." Brian said. "You've been quiet tonight."

"Just doing my job." She said and grabbed a rag to wipe down the tables and Brian followed.

"Do I bother you?" he asked. "I mean I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I know and I'm sorry if I seem rude." Alice said. "It's just that I am not use to talking to other people. Especially….. guys."

"I understand but you have to stop being so afraid all the time. I can see it in your eyes that you are scared to blink because of Sam."

"It's not just Sam to be honest. Most guys I have met turn out to be jerks."

"Well I can promise you I am not a jerk like these guys. I would never dream of hurting something as beautiful as you." Brian said.

Alice bit on her bottom lips and continued what she was doing. Was he flirting with her?

"Can I ask you something?" Alice said.

"Ask me anything. "I'm an open book." Brian said as he took a sip of his beer.

"What's it like? You know….being a good hunter."

"Rewarding to be honest. You get to help people. Sometimes save their lives. It makes you feel good inside." He told her. "People like these guys don't get that. They just see the evil in the world."

"Maybe that's all they have ever known." Alice said.

"Maybe they just don't care." Brian said. "You can't make people care."

"But sometimes you can teach them how to."

"Is that what you are doing with Sam?" Brian asked and moved closer to her. "Trying to make him care about you by being his slave?"

Alice looked over at him and he was really close to her now and it made her nervous. "I know I can't force him. That is not what I am trying to do." She said and turned away and Brian stopped her.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude here. It's just that one day you need to wake up and see that he will never love you back. Guys like that don't know the meaning of the word love. You need a man that does."

"You don't even know him. You have only heard stories." Alice said. "I know he may not love me but…..but maybe I can't move on until he tells me he doesn't."

"Then you will die here and I am not going to let that happen." He said and touched her arms and Alice bit her lip as she looked at him.

Sam walked through the door and saw Brian and Alice standing there alone and he slammed the door behind. He didnt like the way Brian was touching her. She was his and only he could touch her.

Both Alice and Brian jumped and turned to see Sam and Alice smiled, "You're back a lot earlier than I thought." She said.

Sam dropped his bag to the floor and walked over to them, "Surprise." He moved closer and his eyes were locked with Brian's, "A Little close aren't you?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Alice. Alice looked at Brian and mouthed _'I'm sorry' _to him.

"Just making conversation." Brian said and back away.

Sam looked down at Alice and back at Brian. Something was going on here and he didn't like it. He looked at Brian and pointed, "Don't move." He said.

Jamie walked in and saw them and knew this wasn't good. She told Brian to stay away from Alice but he was never one to listen.

Sam grabbed Alice by the arms and pulled her passed Jamie and into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed his slammed her into the wall. Alice cried out as Sam got as close as he could, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." She said.

"Oh it's something. Did you fuck him while I was gone?" he asked, staring her in the eyes.

Alice shook her head, "No-no I didn't I swear."

Sam glared down at her, "I don't believe you. That fucker is going to die." Sam said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sam wait!" Alice called out and followed him back into the bar. "Please! It's not what you think!"

Jamie was standing next to Brian when she saw Sam walk in and pull a gun from his back pocket and point it at Brian. Jamie ran over to him fast and pushed the gun up just as it fired.

Dean heard the noise and ran back into the bar, "What the fuck is going on?"

"This guy is fucking around with Alice and I know it!" Sam yelled as he pushed Jamie away from him.

"I never touched her, man!" Brian yelled.

"Sam please." Alice cried.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean asked and walked over to him, "Chill out. Nothing happened. I was here all fucking day and I would have known. Don't you think if he touched her he would already be dead?" Dean said.

The bar was quiet for a minute. Sam looked back at Alice who was in tears and then back to Brian, "Stay the hell away from her you here me?"

"Fine." Brian answered him.

Sam walked over to Alice, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the back and into their bedroom and slammed the door. "Why were you even talking to him?" Sam asked.

"I was just….I was just being nice to him." Alice said. "Nothing happened between us!"

"Why should I believe you? You look guilty as sin right now!"

"Because I wouldn't do that to you!" Alice yelled through the tears. "I would never do something like that... unlike you!" she said and couldn't believe it.

"What?" Sam asked and walked over to her and backed her into the wall. "Care to say that again?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out." She said when she was anger in his eyes.

"I think you did. You think you are better than me?" he asked.

"No not at all." Alice shook her head.

Sam turned away and ran his fingers though his hair, "Damn it!" he yelled and turned back to her, "I fucked up alright! Is that what you want me to say? I fucked up!" All Alice could do was cry. She didn't want him mad at her. She hated when he was mad at her. "All a man needs is a woman to do what he ask and fuck him good at night." He said and Alice looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. Our sex is great but shit happens Alice and I can't change that! Get over it already and stop crying about it!"

Alice moved away from the wall and walked over to him, "I'm sorry for bringing it that up. Please don't be mad at me." She begged as she toughed his arm.

Sam just looked down at her, her eyes were red from all the tears, "How sorry are you?" he asked her.

"As sorry as you want me to be. I'll do anything. Please don't be made at me anymore." She said and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I want you." She said and kissed him again. "Only you."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss as he backed her to the bed and pushed her onto it. "Are you going to show me how sorry you are, Alice?" he asked as he took off his shirt and smiled down at her.

"Y-yes." Alice said, shaking a little. She was never really good at these things. She wasn't sure what he had going on in his mind.

Sam covered her body with his own and his left hand stroked her cheek softly. He traced her jaw then moved his hand slowly down her throat. "Am I the only man you'll want?" he asked.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes." He has never touched her this way and it felt so good.

"The only man you want to make you scream. Look at me." He demanded.

Alice opened her eyes and said, "Y-yes."

"Good answer." His said and his hand moved back up to her chin and his thumb traced her pouty lips. "You're mine." He said and she nodded slowly as he leaned down and sucked on it causing her to close her eyes again.

Sam pulled away from her and leaned back up as his hand moved down her neck again stroking between her breasts lightly, "These clothes need to go." He said.

Alice bit on lip as she sat up and removed her shirt and bra. The instinct to cover herself came but she knew Sam didn't like that so she dropped her hands and lay back down.

"Good girl but I mean all the clothes." He smiled and yanked her shirk and panties off and tossed them in the floor.

Alice lay there shaking a little as Sam smiled at her. His knee nudged her legs apart and he lay between her legs and kissed her again as he grinded up against her, making her moan into his mouth. He loved how she moaned. He felt his dick harden even more. He wanted her. He wanted to make her scream his name over and over. She was his and he wanted everyone to know it.

Sam felt her nails scrape his chest. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head, "Don't move." He told her.

Alice nodded and bit her lip as he moved down her body and to her exposed breast, licking and nipping at them. "Oh God," she breathed out heavily making him smirk.

His hands moved down her body towards her center. His thumb brushed against her clit causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Sam moved back up and licked and sucked at her neck as he pushed two fingers inside her causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "Sam…" She couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. He has never took the time to pleasure her this way. It was always straight to the point with them. What was going on here?

"You're so damn tight." He groaned as he imagined how his dick was going to feel inside her. "Been a few days since I fucked you good."

Alice looked at him and arched a little into his hand, "Please."

Sam removed his fingers from her and Alice whimpered, "Don't worry, baby. I got something a lot better for you." He smiled as his hands quickly worked on his belt. Alice sat up and little and began kissing on his necks as he pushed off his jeans off and boxers.

He pushed her back onto the bed and grabbed her legs roughly and he pulled her closer to him. He leaned over her, his mouth landing on hers.

Alice could feel his hard member brushing against her wet center. Sam grabbed hold of his cock, teasing her slit, causing her to squirm and move her hips against him. "Sam…..please…" she begged.

"Please what, Alice?" he asked. "Tell me what you want?"

"You…. to…." She said and arched against him.

"Me to what?" Sam asked as he moved his tip over her clit.

"S-Sam Please." Alice begged him. She had never been more turned on in her life. This was a different side of him. He wasn't throwing her around, he want slamming into her without hesitation, he was being gentle and taking his time. Maybe he did care about her after all.

"I want to hear you tell me what you want me to do." He said as he moved the tip to her opening.

Alice couldn't believe what she was about to say but she swallowed hard and looked into his eyes, "Want you to m-make love to me." He did ask what she wanted so Alice answered him honestly. She wanted to know what it felt like to have sex without feeling like she was being ripped apart.

Sam looked into her eyes. Wasn't exactly what he thought she was going to say but after everything what harm would it do to give her this one thing. "Ok." He said and pushed the head into her and he could feel her walls begging him to continue. He pushed farther in slowly and saw her close her eyes and smiled. That was the first time she has really smiled in days. It wasnt a fake smile. It was real.

Alice bit her lip, closing her eyes feeling something she has never felt before. Sure Sam had given her pleasure before but nothing like this. She held onto his biceps and squeezed as he moved in and out of her. "Oh…Sam."

"This what you want baby?" he asked.

"Yes….oh yes!" she threw her head back.

He moved at a slow teasing pace at first. When Alice started moved her hips he knew she was wanting more. Deep down he knew she liked it faster and harder. "You feel so good, baby." he moaned.

Sam grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. His pace went just a little faster and Alice held onto him tighter. It was all he could do not to pound into her.

Alice felt the spark of an orgasm building. She moaned his name and that's all he needed to go faster. "Oh…oh God…Sam…oh my God!" Alice moaned loudly as she felt her body quiver under him.

Sam felt her walls tightening even more around him making him about to lose it. "Soak my cock baby. Cum with me." He said as he thrust deep inside her, hitting that right spot that made her lose all control.

"SAM!" she screamed as she came harder than ever before.

At the sound her screaming his name, Sam groaned hers as he came deep inside her. His hands squeezed her waist, his nails digging into her skin. "Fuck!" His body continued to pump into her slowly until there was nothing left from either of them.

The two locked eyes as the tried to catch their breath. Sam looked down and saw the drop of sweats on her face. He wanted to say something but for the first time ever he couldn't so he just leaned down and kissed her. He would never admit it but this was the best night of his life.

* * *

**Sooo I dont have a lot to say but that you guys for the reviews! Im so glad you all still like it. So I wasnt really happy with this chapter at all. I have had it done for awhile now. Jpyce said it was good so here it is. I really hope you like. Ok so now we move back to the story lol. Does sam care? Maybe? Will him and Brian but heads over her? Also Dean and Jamie has a talk coming up in the next chapter about why they hunt the way they do. Remember the article? Ok so just a little hint for you guys. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Sam woke up Alice was still fast asleep next to him. He looked at the clock and it was 6 in the morning. They had only been in bed for about three hours. Normally he would yell at her to get her ass up and get to work but he figure he would give her one more hour.

He slowly got out of bed and got dressed then made his way out of the room. When he walked into the bar he saw Jamie with a broom sweeping the floor. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Still sleeping." Jamie said and never made eye contact with him. He was far from her favorite person.

"While you aren't doing anything get me a beer." He said and sat at the bar.

Jamie rolled her eyes and sat the broom aside. "Sure. Why not." She said and walked behind the bar and grabbed a beer from the cooler underneath. She knew that is what Sam liked. "Here you go." She said.

She was going to go back to what she was going when she looked at him and he was looking down at the bar and spinning the battle cap. She wanted to walk away but she figured what the hell. "You ok?" she asked. She really didn't care but she had to at least pretend.

"Fine." He said and looked around, "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Dean let him stay in one of the rooms. He didn't like him out here. I guess he don't trust him or something yet."

"That makes two of us. I don't want him here." Sam said.

"Because of Alice?" Jamie asked and Sam glared up at her, "Sorry I don't mean to pry."

"This has nothing to do with her. She's mine and she knows that. Just because your fucking brother is here isn't going to change that." Sam said.

"I know." Jamie said, "But if you believed that then…..then why do you look worried?" she asked.

"What the hell do I have to be worried about? I don't worry so why don't you mind your own damn business!"

"Sorry I was just saying." Jamie said and walked back to finish sweeping before she started on breakfast. She knew she may get in trouble for this but there was one more thing you had to say. "You know if you really cared about her you would treat her better."

Sam got up from the stool and walked over to Jamie, "Who said I cared about her?"

"No one."

"That's right and even if I did our relationship is none of your business you got it? Things are just fine between us. She knows her place and you really need to learn yours if you are going to make it. You think I'm bad? Wait until you see Dean pissed off one good time. Then tell me who has the temper."

Jamie looked up into his eye and he was lying. He did care about her and Brian and Alice getting close bothered him and she knew it. "Ok." She said. She was ready to end this conversation before he slapped her around and then went to take it out on Alice. "Can I do anything else for you?" she asked.

"No." he said and headed into the back. Jamie sighed and leaned on the broom. She was beginning to thing he was even more complicated that Dean.

Sam walked back into his room and saw Alice hurrying around the room. When he closed the door she stopped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't wake up." She said and slipped on her shoes.

Sam wanted to tell her it was ok but he still had to stay in control of things, show her who she belonged to. It was for the best if she kept that little bit of fear. "Don't let it happen again you hear me?" he said. "This is unacceptable!" he said louder.

"I know and I am so sorry. I'm going to make breakfast right now." Alice said and hurried out the room to get her chores started.

As she hurried down the hall she ran into Brian as he came out of his room, "Whoa, what's the rush."

"I woke up late and Sam's pissed. I know he is." She said.

"You just went to bed about three hours ago. There is no telling when you were actually able to go to sleep." Brian said.

"I know but that is no excuse. Excuse me I have to hurry." She said and Brian grabbed her by her arm.

"You need to relax. You are going to make yourself sick." He said.

Alice just pulled her arm away, "Just leave it alone." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam stood by his door and saw the whole thing. This guy had to go. He was not going to let some little wimp take her away from him.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie walked slowly into Dean's room and closed the door behind her. She tip toed over to her bag and leaned down to get some clean clothes so maybe she could get in a shower before he woke up and wanted to go another round.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Damn." She whispered and stood up, "Nothing. I finished my chores and your breakfast is ready so I thought maybe I could get a shower."

Dean sat up and looked at her, "Without even asking? Who the hell do you think you are all of a sudden?"

"No one I just thought it would be ok." She said. "I mean even you have to admit I'm not smelling that great. I mean I stink like sex. Please." She asked.

Dean was about to object when his room door opened and in walked Sam, "Am I going to have to get bolts for my door or something?" Dean said and looked at his brother.

"I want to talk to you now." Sam said.

Dean sighed and looked over at Jamie, "You got five minutes. Hurry up." He said.

"Thank you." She said and walked into the bathroom.

"Turn around." Dean said to Sam.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get dressed and I don't think you want a show unless you want to see a real mans dick."

"Whatever man." Sam said and turned around while Dean slipped on his boxers and jeans, "You done?"

"Yeah." Dean said and Sam turned around, "What the fuck you want?"

"Brian has to go and I mean now."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Does this have to do with Alice? Come on Sam if we got rid if everyone that looked at the girls we would have no one left. What the hell is wrong with you? You falling for her or something?" Dean asked.

"What? Hell no! I just don't want some loser giving her ideas. I don't like it. She's slaking man."

"From what I heard last night she's doing just fine." Dean winked.

"The sex is fine. It's other things. The sleeping in, the crying, the falling asleep during the day. She wasn't like this until Jamie got here."

"Don't fucking put this on her. Sure she's a pain in the ass but I'm working on that."

"Yeah well work faster and back to my point, I want him gone."

"Alright fine. I told Jamie I wouldn't hurt him so I am going to keep my word on that."

Sam crossed his arms and glared at Dean, "That bitch is getting to you isn't she?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up. No one is getting to me. If you want him gone then we do it the right way plus he needs to be tested." Dean said.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"We take him on a hunt tonight. Jimmy said last night he had one so we're going. Let's see what that little pecker head is made of. I bet you a hundred bucks he freaks." Dean laughed.

"Maybe we should use him as bait. It's not like he's going to be much help. Look who he was raised by."

"You're right." They both laughed. "Raised by the reject who think they are better than everyone." Dean said.

Jamie stood there with a towel wrapped around here. She could not believe she had to stand here and listen to then down the way they were raised. "Don't talk about my family like that." She said. She had enough.

Dean turned around and looked at her, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I know who I'm talking to and I will say it again…stop talking about my family."

Dean balled up his fist and turned to Sam, "Give us a minute." He said.

"You may need longer." Sam said and walked out the door.

Dean turned to Jamie and closed the space between them, "You want to say that one more time."

"No because I said it twice now." Jamie locked eyes with him and wasn't going to back down.

"You have a lot of nerve." He said and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Go ahead and do what you want. But you don't even know us." She said.

Dean looked her over and dropped his hands, "So what, your kind can judge us but we can judge you?"

"You make it easy to judge. You are the ones that's in the wrong." She said.

Dean laughed, "See….that is your damn problem. All you guys think you know so much. You say we're heartless bastard but you don't know shit!"

"Then explain it to me." Jamie said. "You say I don't know you or why you hunt the way you do then explain it to me. Prove me wrong. I know you want to." She said and moved closer to him.

"Sure why don't we exchange stories." Dean said sarcastically.

"Fine let's do that because you may not know me as well as you think. Let's put an end to this now. You do this and I will never argue with you or your brother again. I will be the perfect sex slave or whatever you call me. Just talk to me." Jamie said. "That's all I want." She said.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. He had never opened up to anyone before so why her? He didn't know but he just wanted to prove to her that she wasn't as smart as she thought she was. "Sit down." He said.

"Can I get dressed first?" she asked.

"No because after this I am going to fuck the shit out of you now sit." He said.

Jamie did what he asked and sat on the side of the bed and Dean grabbed the chair from his small desk. He opened his bottom door and pulled out the box that Jamie had once looked through and opened it. He pulled out the article and handed it to her.

Jamie read over it again, "Did you know these people?" she asked.

"No. But I knew the guy on the side, the one that killed them." Dean said.

"Who was he? A hunter?"

"Far from it." Dean said and looked straight at her, "I saved his life. Me and Sam were on a hunt just like any other hunt. He was possessed. We caught him and tied him up and Sam said he was still alive and that we had to save him. I agreed with him. So Sam exorcised him. One week later this happened. Turns out the guys was an escaped murdered and we let him go. So I see this and think if we would have just killed him then that family would still be alive. Those kids would be alive."

Jamie was a little shocked, "But you had no way of knowing this was going to happen. It was one guy."

Dean huffed and got up and went over to his closet and pulled a larger box out and dumped it out on the floor. It was all articles. "Try fifty. Fifty people I saved turned out to be drug dealers, bank robbers, rapist, murders, you name it. So you want to know why I don't try to save them? Because if I kill one and I can save more. Do you know how many demons you send back to hell who get out a month later and do more damage? Hundreds…..maybe even thousands." He said.

"So all you see is bad. Not that you helped people. What about all the others you helped that turned out to be good people. What about the people you kill. Do you stop and think maybe they have a families?"

"Not anymore I don't. I don't want to risk it." He said. "Why should I care about anyone else? All that has ever gotten me is nothing. Me and Sam saved the fucking world a few times now and what did we get….nothing but grief. That's what. What the hell did you and yours do but sit around and bitch! Sam use to be so different until after everything. He was a dork for crying out loud."

Jamie thought of Sam as a lot of things but a dork was not one.

"So if you want to judge us then go ahead. I really don't give a rats ass what you think of us. We do more good than you know." He said sat back down. "So tell me why you think you are so much better. What's your story?"

"Mine is not as complicated as yours. You have been doing this a lot longer than me. I mean you are like what…ten years older than me."

"So….I told you mine so tell me yours." He said.

"Fine. The reason I hate guys like you is because of the way you believe. My parents are dead because of people like you." Jamie said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because it's the truth. My parents were hunters. Ten years ago they were on a case and they both ended up getting possessed. I don't know what all they did but I know how they died. Hunters like you killed them without even trying to save them. I saw them with my own eyes. Do you know what that's like? After that I swore I would save as many people as I could because I knew there was a chance those people had families. Like the first time we meet, the man that demon was possessing had a little girl and a pregnant wife at home. The only thing he was guilty of was being in the wrong place at the wrong time and you killed him with not even thinking about it."

"I did what I had to do. If you seen then things I have you would be the same way trust me." Dean said. "We come for two very different worlds and that will never change."

"I guess so." Jamie said and looked up at him. She still thought the way he believed was wrong but she felt bad for him.

"And just to show you that we aren't as bad as you think, you know your little friend Alice? If not for Sam she would be dead right now."

"What do you mean? Sam bought her from her father."

"That's what she thinks. That man beat and raped her. We all knew it and Sam couldn't take it anymore so he put a stop to it. Ask her how many times Sam has ever hit her. I bet she says once or maybe even never. Him breaking her arm was an accident to be honest. He won't ever admit it but he cares about her in his own way so you should stay out of their business. You got it?"

Jamie nodded, "What about me?" she asked, "Why am I here?"

"I like you. You got something in you. I can see it." He smiled, "Trust me you being here is going to make you live a lot longer. Maybe even make you stronger. So is there anything else? You want to cuss me or through things now? You know the truth so trust me when I say that means you are going to be here a lot longer so you better get it out of your system now." He said and got up from the chair.

Jamie bit her lip and got up from the bed and walked over to him. She looked into his eyes and for the first time she didn't see pure evil. There was good in him and she knew it. He was just lost and maybe she was there to help him find his way back. Her mother always said everything happened for a reason.

Jamie reached her hand up and placed it on his face. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Sometimes actions were better than words.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

**** HAHA I am making you wait for it. I know I'm cruel but you love it : ) ok so now you know a little bit about them all. Can they change is the big question and what will happen that makes them change. Will Sam ever admit he loves Alice? All of this and more is about to come. Getting into the main story now finally. Ok so I wanted to post for you guys but these last few days and the next few days me and Dean's Little Temptation are working on our joint profile because it needs love since its been so long. If you have not checked it out then you really should. We have 15 storied and would love to hear form you on what you would like updated. So please check it out. Dean's Dirty Girls**

**Ok so you know the drill. REVIEW please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**M**

Jamie bit her lip and got up from the bed and walked over to him. She looked into his eyes and for the first time she didn't see pure evil. There was good in him and she knew it. He was just lost and maybe she was there to help him find his way back. Her mother always said everything happened for a reason.

Jamie reached her hand up and placed it on his face. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Sometimes actions were better than words.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. Dean turned her and backed her into the wall and ripped the towel open without breaking the kiss, letting it fall to the floor. Jamie was not going to back down and just take it this time. She broke the kiss flipped his around and she drove him back to the wall as she thrust her hand down his boxers.

Jamie smiled at him and pulled his head toward her own, pressing her lips against his. She moved down his body, kissing his hard supple chest and his ripped tanned abdomen. Finally, kneeling before him she pulled his boxers to his feet.

Jamie licked her lips before she slowly moved her mouth over the tip, farther and farther until she felt Dean's cock touching the back of her throat. "Oh fuck!" Dean moaned as she rolled her tongue around on the underside of his cock as she withdrew it from her mouth.

Back and forth, back and forth she bobbed her head on his manhood. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he moaned her name, pushing her with ever increasing force and depth. "Oh shit…take it all baby." He told her.

Jamie loosened the muscles of her throat so that he could thrust himself as far as he could into her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes as he drove it to its deepest point and Jamie gasped for breath when he pulled it back out.

Dean let out a small moan when her mouth took the tip of his cock back in and sucked. He groaned and rubbed the back of her head as she took him all into her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Fuck," he groaned his hand going into a fist, pulling her hair tight. Sweat started to glisten on his forehead. He was so close. When Jamie cupped his balls and massaged them, that pushed him over the edge and before he knew it he was cumming down her throat and she took it all, "Holy fuck…Jamie!" he moaned loudly.

Even though she knew he was done, Jamie was hungry for more but Dean grabbed her hair and roughly jerked her up, filling her hot, insatiable mouth with a hard, wet kiss.

Dean pushed her over to the bed and pushed her down. He wasted no time before his mouth was between her legs and she was in heaven. "Oh Dean!" She screamed out loud.

His tongue moved around her clit in circles. She grabbed hold of the sheets and threw her head back, "Oh Dean! Oh Dean! Oh fuck!"

Dean's tongue continued to torture her clit, moving it up and down. He could hear her whimpers above him when he sucked on it.

Dean could feel Jamie shaking with the need to cum. "Not yet." Dean told her in a husky voice before he leaned back down and dipped his tongue inside her and he heard her gasp, "Fuck..."

Dean licked her slit, playing his tongue over her clit, sucking on it until she was screaming in pure pleasure. She was wet already but by the time he was through with her, Jamie was dripping.

She was lost as her body was wracked with orgasmic convulsions, hands tangled in Dean's hair. Dean reached up his hand and rolled the tip of her nipples between two fingers, using his other to insert first one finger then two into her tight, drenched center. The feel of his fingers inside of her felt so good that she yearned to have him inside her.

"Oh, god, fuck me! Just fuck me!" she moaned.

Dean moved up her body and grabbed her legs, jerking them farther open. Jamie lay helpless as he rubbed the head of his shaft up and down he slit, teasing her until it almost drove her wild and then he plunged deep into her, "Shit!" he grunted. It felt so good as he slid himself out and put it back in.

"Oh Dean…Dean! Harder!" Jamie moaned.

Her breaths began to synchronize with his thrusts, steadily becoming faster and she was so close to orgasm when he pulled out, "Turn over!" he commanded her.

Jamie did what he asked. She was willing to do anything to get him back inside her.

Before she could beg him to fuck her more, Dean thrust into her again with all the force he could muster. He was fucking her deeper and harder than she'd ever been fucked before.

As convulsions wracked her body, Jamie clenched her eyes shut in complete ecstasy. It wasn't long before she felt herself cumming, "Dean…DEAN!" she screamed and hearing her scream his name in a way she had never done before made Dean's balls tighten and cum deep within her, moaning her name.

Dean pulled out of her and laid beside her, trying to catch his breath, "That was so fucking good baby." he said and she rolled oven onto her side and smiled at him.

"I think I may feel that in the morning." she said and kissed him once more.

"Good. I like to leave my mark but I have to go test that brother of yours." Dean said as he got off the bed and walked over to his dresser.

Jamie was worried about this hunting trip. Brian wasn't the best hunter out there and she was afraid Dean was going to get him killed and she couldn't let that happen.

"Dean can I ask you something?" she asked and wrapped he sheet around her body.

"What?" he asked, slipping on his jeans.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you uh…can you make sure Brian doesn't get hurt." She said.

Dean just looked at her, "I didn't think you cared about him."

"Well I-I do and I don't. No matter what we fight about or even if we like each other, he is still my brother. You know what its like to have a younger brother you want to keep safe. Please Dean. I'm begging you. Don't let him get himself killed."

Dean just looked into her sad eyes and sighed. He knew all too well what it was like to want to protect your family but he was no babysitter, "We'll see." Dean said and walked out the door. Jamie laid back on the bed and prayed her brother would make it back alive. She couldn't lose him.

Dean walked out into the back as he put him gun in his jeans. He smiled over at Brian who was next to Sam, "You ready big man?"

"As ready as you are." Brian said.

"Then I think it's time to see what you're made of." Dean smiled at him and then looked at Sam who was still pissed about the Alice thing, "Let's go."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next afternoon Jamie and Alice were out in the bar with the radio going. There was nothing else to clean and all they could do was sit there and wait for Dean and Sam to get back.

Jamie was leaning over the bar tapping her fingers on the wood, "I'm so bored. I never thought I would miss Dean leaving a chore list for me." She said.

"Well considering you two have had more sex in the last two days than most people have in there lives maybe he thought you needed a break." Alice smiled as she refilled the napkins on the tables.

"Believe me I know." Jamie said and winced a little as she moved, "I think I will remember this for the rest of my life but the man does have skills."

"I don't need to hear that." Alice laughed a little, "I hear it enough at night from you two."

"What can I say; I think he's met his match." Jamie smiled and walked over to help Alice, "But you are one to talk. I heard you and Sam." Jamie nudged her and Alice turned red. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just never knew people could hear us is all."

"Honey we are in the middle of nowhere but I think people in the nearest town heard you." Jamie winked, "So I guess you two made up or whatever you two do."

"I guess. He hasn't said much since then. I kind of slept in and I don't think he was happy about it."

"Well I didn't hear him smashing the place up so he couldn't have been that mad about it." Jamie said.

"Well I think it has something to do with your brother. I think I should warn you that Sam doesn't like him at all." Alice said.

"I think you're right but that's because Sam's jealous."

"Of what?" Alice asked as they moved to the next table.

"Well there is another guy that has his eye on you. Most guys don't like that at all and with a temper like Sam's well things may get ugly."

"Wow. I have never really seen Sam jealous before. Most guys that come in here know not to talk to me."

"My brother must have not got the memo yet." Jamie smiled.

"I guess not but Sam has nothing to worry about." Alice said.

"Right." Jamie said and chewed on her lip, "So Dean told me a little bit about you and Sam's relationship and I may have been wrong about a few things."

Alice stopped what she was doing and looked at Jamie, "What did he say?"

Jamie didn't want to bring up Alice's father because she knew that conversation might be painful, "He said that Sam has never really hit you. Is that true?"

Alice nodded, "Yes. He broke my arm once and he has pushed me around a few times but he has never hit me like he hit you."

"Lucky. It hurt like hell." Jamie smiled. "I think he does care about you. He sucks when it comes to showing it but I think deep down he does if that makes you feel any better. Maybe Brian flirting with you a little here and there will make Sam come out and be honest." Jamie winked.

"I just don't want to do anything to make him mad." Alice said. "But what about you and Dean? He seems to be getting pretty close to you. I mean to actually have a conversation is weird. Me and Sam didn't really talk until I was here for three months."

"I'm sure it was nothing. Him just trying to keep me here." Jamie said, "Come on and let's finish up."

Jamie knew that Dean was getting closer to her. It was the little things he did that let her know. She would see him watching her from time to time with a look other than lust and at night he would hold her in almost a protective, caring way. She was starting to see what the good man in Dean was trying to fight its way out.

"Ok guys bring him in here!" Sam yelled as he burst through the doors in a panic.

Alice and Jamie turned to the door and the first thing that came to Jamie's mind was Brian and her heart started to race. Alice saw the fear in Jamie's eyes and took her hand. "It's going to be ok." Alice said.

Jamie's eyes never left the door. When she saw Brian walk in she sighed relief…that was until she saw what she saw, "Dean." She whispered.

***Cliffy! Sorry its been awhile but been lovin on the joint profile and we did really good this week. Ok so I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and the next chapter will be up asap!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie stood there and watched as two men carried Dean inside the bar. She looked at him and then at her brother. Her first thought was Brian did something to Dean but by the look on Brian's face that wasn't the case at all. Something went wrong on this hunt.

"Take him into the back now!" Sam yelled and walked over to Brian, "You are one lucky son of a bitch. I would have let you die." He said before following the men into the back, "Alice get in here!" Sam yelled and Alice took off without hesitation.

Jamie walked over to Brian who was white as a ghost, "What the hell happened out there?"

"Let's go." Brian said when he saw the door still open and unguarded. Now may be their only shot of getting out.

He grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her but stopped him, "Brian wait."

"Wait? What the hell? Now is our chance to get out." Brian said, "We can come back for Alice later."

"What happened out there?" Jamie asked, "I need to know what happened to Dean."

"It was nothing. Took care of a vampire nest now let's go." He said and pulled her to the door but Jamie jerked away. "Jamie, don't do this. We don't have time."

"I can't leave until you tell me what happened to Dean." She said. "Please."

Brian sighed, "Fine. You know those guys. They dont wait of anything. We just charged in and started swinging. I mean I have to admit they are really good but I flinched and next thing I knew I was covered but I kept on swinging. I thought it was over until Dean. He uh..."

"He what?" Jamie asked.

"He saved my life. I would be dead if not for him but there were still too many for him to handles alone. Before we could do anything he was thrown and hit his head. Sam and the other took care of the rest."

"He-He saved you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah and I swear I will send him a freaking fruit basket or something but he have to get out of here before Sam comes back."

Jamie looked to the back and she knew she may regret this but she turned back to Brian and said, "I can't go. Not yet."

Brian was shocked by what his sister just said. "Excuses me? What do you mean you can't go? Jamie I'm not letting you stay here with that man."

Jamie glared at him, "You're not gonna let me? Last I checked I was the oldest." She said. "But you should go. I'll be out soon enough."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Fine but I'm not leaving. Not until I make sure he's ok. I have to do this."

"Why do you care so much? He doesn't give a shit about you, Jamie!" Brian said.

"Maybe...maybe not. I just feel like I have to do this. Just trust me." Jamie asked and suddenly she felt like Alice. Maybe she was in denial but she felt like maybe Dean did care for her somewhere deep inside. He saw they way he looked at her sometimes and at night he held her close to him, almost as if he was protecting her.

"Fine but when he beats the shit out of you for not making is coffee right don't come crying to me." Brian said. "He's brain washed you just like Sam has done with Alice."

"Just stop it ok. I know what I'm doing. Just stay out here. I need to see if there's anything I can do for him." She said and headed into the back.

Brian ran his fingers through his hair and went and sat down at the bar. Dean was really getting to Jamie and he had to snap her out of it. He had to prove that Dean didn't care about anyone and never would.

Jamie walked into the back and down to Dean's room. She walked up to the door and saw Sam and Alice standing next to the bed. "How is he?" Jamie asked as she walked passed two other hunter who were still covered in blood.

"Still not waking up." Sam said and looked at her, "Any ideas?"

"Just go get me some warm rags and the first aid kit. I need to clean him up."

"Alice you heard her." Sam said. "Go get whatever she needs."

"Ok." Alice said and hurried out of the room.

"What should we do now, Sam?" the men asked.

"Fuck if I know. Just go unload the trucks or something." Sam told them. Dean was always the one to hand out orders so Sam was going to have big shoes to fill.

Jamie walked over to then bed and sat on the edge next to Dean. He looked so helpless and innocent right now and she felt bad for him. "Here's the first aid kit." Alice said and handed it and the rags to Jamie.

"Thanks."

"Call us if there is any change." Sam said before him and Alice walked out of the room to let Jamie clean up Dean's wounds.

Jamie saw blood on his shirt and she grabbed the scissors from the night stand and cut the shirt off of him to quickly realize it wasn't his blood. That was a good sign. As she sat there next to his unconscious body she moved her hands slowly you his abs and to the tattoo on his chest. She had seen it may time's before but she now had a chance to admire it. She had to admit it was very sexy. Maybe one day she would even think about getting one on her.

Jamie looked up at him and ran the rag over the cut on his forehead, "You know…I knew this was going to happen. You know why? Because you guys don't think. You just rush in and you are going to get yourself killed one day." She said. "You need to learn to be more careful. Not that I care….. I'm just saying." She said as he wiped the blood away.

Jamie sat the rag down on the side table and turned back to Dean. She softly placed her hand on his cheek and sighed, "You're a good man whether you want to believe it or not." She said and leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the lips, part of her hoping he would kiss her back but he didn't. "Please." She said and kissed him again as she stroked his cheek, "Please wake up." She said again and again.

"St-stop b-bitching and I-I will." He stuttered out and slowly opened his eyes.

Jamie pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes as a smirked appeared on his face. "Miss me?"

"You were awake this whole time?"

"Not the whole time." He said. "I was just waiting for you to cut my pants off and take care of something else."

Jamie rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed, "How could you do that? You knew that I was…" she started then stopped.

"You were what? Worried?" he asked.

"No! I was…..I was….. pissed. Yeah I was pissed at you." Jamie said and crossed her arms.

"Well why don't you come over here and show me just how pissed you are. You know I love it when you're angry." Dean said and licked his lips.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asked and walked over to him and slapped him in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Dean yelled. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right for pulling something like this. I thought you were going to die!" Jamie said.

"Well I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your brother." Dean said. "You should be kissing my ass you know that and come to think about you will."

Jamie looked down at him and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for looking out for him."

"Oh God." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Here comes the chick flick moment where you tell me how awesome I am and then cry a little and then we fuck like animals so how about we just skip the chit chat and you come on over here and ride daddy." Dean smiled at her.

"Ahh you're an asshole!"

"An asshole you were worried about and an asshole you belong to. Don't forget that." Dean glared at her.

"I haven't. It's just that… you scared me." She said quietly.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Just did." She shrugged. "But thanks for not getting him killed."

"You're welcome." Dean said. "Now get you ass in the kitchen and make me something to eat." He said but this time he said it with a smile. "And tell Sam to get in here and reset my arm."

"Yes sir." Jamie smiled and walked out the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alice sat behind Sam on their bed and rubbed his shoulders the way he liked after a hunt. "Dean's going to be ok." She told him.

"You a doctor now all of a sudden?" Sam asked her.

"No I was just saying. He's a strong guy. He'll pull through."

"Well he better or the first thing I am doing is killing that bastard Brian." Sam said. "I hate that guy."

"He seems nice to me." Alice said and closed her eyes. She really didn't mean for that to come out.

Sam grabbed her arms and jerked her around so that she was in his lap, "What did you say?" he glared into her eyes.

"I was just saying that because I didn't want to disrespect anyone in your group. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Alice said and ran her fingers through his hair, "You know I don't pay attention to anyone but you so why would I know if he's nice or not." She smiled.

"Good damn answer." He smiled before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down into a deep kiss. Sam flipped her onto her back just about the time there was a knock at the door, "What!" Sam yelled as he continued to kiss Alice.

"Uh it's Jamie. I just wanted to let you know that Dean's awake." She said.

Sam pulled away and looked down at Alice, "We'll finish this later."

"Looking forward to it." She smiled up at him.

Sam got off of her and walked out the door and right passed Jamie. "How is he?" Alice asked as she fixed her shirt.

"He's going to be fine. Same old Dean." Jamie said. "Come on and we can go make them something to eat."

***Not the longest chapter but I thought since you guys are awesome I would give you the next chapter. It was kind of a filler. What is Brian going to do to tear Jamie away from even Alice. This cant be good for anyone lol. Ok so I hope you liked it becasue I am unsure. Please review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie and Alice stood in the kitchen making small talk as they prepared the guys their lunch. Jamie was actually taking her time making Dean's this time and she never dropped any part of it this time. Usually she made it a point to let his food hit the floor a few times but not today.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Alice said as she looked over at Jamie who was smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Jamie asked as she put the lettuce on the burger.

"Because you are smiling and you never smile. What's going on with you?" Alice asked and slid Jamie the plate of onions.

"Nothing it's just…..I don't know…I guess it's just been a very interesting day." Jamie said.

"You were worried about him weren't you?" Alice asked, "I know you were so don't lie to me. I know that look in your eyes. I have it all the time."

"Ok maybe I was a little worried but that is because I don't like to see anyone get hurt. Not even Dean." Jamie said, "It's nothing."

"Uh huh. I think it is something. You don't think I am so crazy now do you? When you said that they don't know what it is to care."

"I still think you are a little out there." Jamie smiled at her, "But I guess I get it a little. The way Dean is sometimes is just….I don't know…different. When I look into his eyes I don't see this heartless bastard. I don't know what it is."

"You're falling for him." Alice said and grabbed the tomatoes from the fridge, "It happens."

"I am not falling for that man. Beside he's not my type." Jamie said. "I just want to help him stop being Mr. Hardass all the time."

"And now you see where I am coming from. See you are the only one that sees Dean's soft side. The rest of us see him as Mr. I'll shoot your ass if you fuck with me. But you see the different side he hides. Just like I see Sam's kinder side."

"I guess but you guys have a different relationship than me and Dean. You want to be here with Sam and I…" Jamie stopped.

"You what? You don't want to be here?" Alice looked at her and saw that look in her eyes, "I think you are beginning to like it here."

"I am not saying I do or don't want to be here. I don't want to be forced to stay here and be locked up all the time."

"You want to be here because you want to right? You want Dean to let you go." Alice said Jamie said nothing, "If he let you go….would you leave?" she asked.

Jamie just looked over at her and wasn't sure what to say to that. Part of her felt like she was breaking down this wall Dean had up and she wasn't ready to give up on him…..not yet.

"What's going on in here?" Brian asked as he walked into the kitchen, "You two doing a little master ass kissing?"

"What do you want Brian?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing I just got bored out there and thought I would come to see if you were still alive." Brian said.

Jamie knew he was still mad that she didn't leave when she had the chance. "Just stop bitching, Brian." Jamie said. "I told you we will get out and we will. I had to make sure he was ok."

"I swear you girls are fucking blind. Jamie, you are my sister and I love you or I wouldn't be here but you have lost your damn mind. Why do you care if he lives or dies? He kidnapped you! Took you from your home!"

Jamie slammed down the knife and turned to him, "I know that Brian but I care because that's who I am. You are alive because he saved your life because I asked him to. He could have let you die but he didn't! I owe him."

"You don't owe him shit! When are you going to see that you are nothing more to him that he personal punching bag and a easy piece of ass?"

"Just stop it ok. You ask me to trust you when you got here so now I am asking you to trust me. We were taught to care for other and that is what I am doing. I can't just walk away." Jamie said.

Brian knew his sister had a big heart and he loved that about her but Dean was a lost cause. "Jamie, I know what you are trying to do and you can't save everyone. The Winchesters are who they are and you can't change them. They don't want to change and you have to accept that."

"I won't know unless I try." Jamie said.

"Ouch!" Alice yelled and ran over to the sink.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"I cut my finger open." Alice said as she washed the blood off.

"Let me see." Brian said as he walked over and looked at her finger, "That's pretty deep." He said. "You may need stitched.

When Sam walked in and saw Brian holding Alice's hand he wanted to flip, "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked.

Alice saw Sam and by the look in his eyes he had the wrong idea, "I-I cut myself." She said, "Brian was looking at it for me."

Jamie stepped aside as Sam made his was over to the two. Sam grabbed Brian by the arm and jerked him away from Alice, "Get the hell out of here before I do something my brother should have done back there." He seethed.

"Fine. Just trying to help." Brian said and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to check on Dean." Jamie said and grabbed Dean's plate before walking out.

"Let me see." Sam said and Alice held out her hand, "What the hell were you doing?" he asked when he saw the cut was really deep on her index finger.

"I was trying to cut you up a tomato for your salad and I guess I wasn't paying attention and my hand slipped. I'm sorry." She said.

Sam held her small hand in his large one and looked it over, "We're going to have to stitch this up." He said.

"W-What?" Alice asked, "No it should be fine. Don't worry about it."

Sam looked at her and smiled, "Are you scared?"

"I just don't like needles or anything like that. I don't do well with pain like that." She said. "Cant we just tape it up or something?"

"No we can't. Come on in the room and I will fix it up." Sam said and turned to walk out but Alice stopped him. "What?"

"Do we really have to do this? I swear I'm fine." She said.

Sam walked over to her and cupped her face, "It's going to be fine. I am very good with my hand. You should know that." He told her, "Now stop whining and come on. It'll be over before you know it I promise."

Alice looked into his eyes and nodded, "Ok." She said. She trusted him so if he said it had to be done then it had to be done.

When Alice got into the room she sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sam grabbed a chair and sat it in front of her. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Yeah." Sam said, "but you'll live." He said and reached under the bed and grabbed some rum. "Drink this. It will help trust me."

"Oh uh ok."

"Don't worry it shouldn't make you sick like whiskey." He smiled and grabbed a needle and thread from the first aid kit.

He grabbed the bottle from Alice and poured a little on her finger, "Ouch." She hissed and jerked away.

"Don't move or it will hurt worse." Sam said and grabbed her hand.

Alice was shaking and little and she grabbed the bottle back from Sam and took a sip and made a face, "This is nasty."

"Just drink it or this is going to hurt like a bitch." He said and Alice watched as he brought the needle to her finger, "Be still."

Alice closed her eyes and took another sip and winced as she felt the needle enter her skin. This was going to take forever.

Twenty minutes later, the bottle was empty and Sam was done. Alice had tears in her eyes but she was feeling damn good at the moment and forgot about the pain.

"All done." Sam said and wrapped up her finger.

_Hiccup_

"Th-Thank you." Alice slurred out and smiled at Sam, "You did so good. You-You should be a…a doctor. Doctor Sam." She laughed a little.

_Hiccup_

"Are you drunk?" Sam smiled.

"Just a little. I'm sorry." Alice said and placed her hand on his face, "I' didn't mean to. It just hurt."

"It's ok. You are a lightweight."

"I guess so." Alice said and brought the bottle to her lips to see if she could get that last drop but Sam took it away from her, "Aw Sam."

"I think you had enough." He said and tossed the bottle in the trash.

Alice got off the bed and walked over to him and threw her arms around him, "What should we do now?" she smiled up at him.

Sam had his hand on her hips and smiled back at her, "You need to sober up so you can get back to work."

Alice ran her hands down his chest and to the front of his jeans and began to unbuckled is belt, "I think you should play with me a little. You can take full advantage of me."

As tempting as that was, Sam knew he couldn't do this…not right now.

He grabbed her hands and stopped her, "Why don't you lie down for an hour. Jamie can handle everything out there."

"Why?" Alice said. "I want you, Sam. I need you."

"I know you do but you are just going to have to wait." Sam said and led her back over to the bed, "Stay in here so you don't make me look bad by stumbling around."

Alice laughed a little and lay back on the pillow, "You always look out for me." She said and turned on her side, "That's why I love you so much." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked and he wasn't sure if he heard her right or not.

"I love you, Sam." Alice sighed and seconds after that she was passed out with her mouth wide open.

Sam stood there next to the bed, looking down at her, and wondered if she was serious. Did she love him? After everything he had said and done to her.

He ran his fingers through his hair then placed them on his hips. What was he supposed to do now?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie walked into Dean's room to see him sitting up in the bed watching TV. "I made you something to eat." She said as she walked in and closed the door.

"About time." He answered and turned off the TV, "I was beginning to think you were trying to starve me or something."

"It was a thought." She smiled and sat the plate and beer on the side table, "Let me look at that cut again."

Jamie climbed next to him on the bed and peeled the bandage off, "Looks like it stopped bleeding. Does it hurt?"

"Nope. Noting hurts me." Dean said.

"Oh really?" Jamie said before giving the cut a hard thump.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"How about now?" she asked.

"What the hell you do that for?"

"Just testing you." She grinned.

"I think you like seeing me in pain a little too much." He said as Jamie put a fresh bandage over the cut.

"Now you know how it feels." She said. "Now eat before it gets cold and I went through all that work for nothing."

Dean grabbed the plate from the table and looked down at the perfectly made burger and then back at Jamie, "I'm sorry."

Jamie just looked at him, "For what?" she asked.

"You know for uh….slapping you around that first day. But in my defense you did stab me." He smiled at her.

Jamie couldn't believe it. He said he was sorry to her and looked like he meant it. "Oh…its ok. Don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I shouldn't have hit you like that so for that I am sorry. Just try not to piss me off. I tend to react in violent ways." He said.

"So I heard." Jamie said.

"Half the stuff you hear about me are lies made up by everyone. They believe what they want to believe. I don't correct them because hey it makes me look like a badass." He winked. "But just so you know, I didn't kill that girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl that was here before you that was sleeping around. Ok well I killed her but they were possessed. So I killed them but not for the reason everyone thinks."

"Good to know." Jamie said. "So can I get you anything else or so you rest want to rest while I clean up?"

"Stay here." Dean said and patted next to him.

"Ok." Jamie said and moved up the bed and next to him.

Dean turned the TV back on and they sat there for a few minutes before Dean pulled out his knife and sliced the burger in half. "Here. Don't say I never gave you anything."

Jamie took it from him and smiled, "Thanks." She said and took a bite.

"Good aint it?"

"I do know my way around the kitchen."

They locked eyes and were both smiling at each other until Dean cleared his throat and looked back at the TV. Things were getting a little awkward and he wasn't use to these situations anymore but there was something about Jamie that made him feel different inside.

***Once again you guys are amazing! Ok this chapter is a little longer. I hope you like. Thank you so much for the reviews. So I know Brian is on the bad list with a lot of you. That's what I want. You will love him, hate him, want him to die, and then its aww Brian. Trust me I have a plan : ) Ok so this chapter was a little softer and there was you a Sam/Alice moment some asked for as well as Dean/Jamie. Ok so review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed by and most things stayed the same. Dean and Sam still had there fits, yelling at the girls to get stuff done right, but nights were a lot calmer. No more hitting or screaming unless Dean or Sam was in the mood for a little rough play time under the sheets. Jamie would never say it out loud but she was actually beginning to fit in at the Winchester bar.

Brian was still determined to get his sister away from Dean but even he had changed a little. He went on more hunts with the guys and Jamie saw a change in his attitude. It was almost like he was becoming one of them. That scared her but she hoped that he remembered where he came from.

It was a normal Friday night and the place was packed with hunters just finishing up a job and came by for a cold one. Brian was sitting over with a few of his now "hunting buddies", Dean and Sam were at there usual table with a few of their closer friends, Jamie was waiting tables left and right, and Alice was refilling the glasses for her. Everything was normal until someone walked through that door that would change everything.

Jamie brought Dean a beer and sat it in front of him, "Let me know if you need anything else." She said but Dean never looked at her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"No way. You have got to be kidding me." He said with a smile on his face and got out of the booth.

Sam turned to see where Dean was headed and when he saw he got up and followed, "Ok what's going on here? Santa come early or something?"

"No that's Clay Morrison." Alice said as she walked up behind Jamie as put Sam's beer on the table. "He's a friend of the guys. Haven't seen him in months though."

Jamie's eyes widened when she heard that name. She slowly turned to the door and her heart stopped when she saw the older man that was standing there with Sam and Dean. It was a man whose face she would never in her life forget as much as she tried.

"Hey Jamie are you ok?" Alice asked when she saw Jamie turning white.

"Let me get back to you on that one." Jamie said as she watched Sam and Dean greet the hunter with open arms, like they had been friends for years. This worried her. Things were about to get ugly.

Dean shook the Clay's hand with a smile, "Where the hell have you been man?" he asked.

"Here and there. You know how it is." Clay said, "So what's new around here?" he asked.

"Nothing much." Dean said, "Same old shit as always."

"Now I don't believe that. What young piece of ass you got working here now?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Just a chick I picked up a few weeks ago. Had my eye on this one for a long time." Dean winked.

"Well then she must be something else. Cant wait to meet her." Clay smiled and turned to Sam, "You still got Alice?"

"Yeah man. Too lazy to train another if you catch my drift." Sam winked.

"I hear ya man. So we just gonna stand here or are you guys going to offer me a beer."

"Yeah man sorry. Same table as always." Dean said and the three hunters made their way across the bar and back over to the booth, "Jamie! Bring another beer!" Dean yelled out.

Jamie gritted her teeth as she watched the man sit in front of Dean. "Maybe I should do it. I don't like that look." Alice said to Jamie.

"No I got this one trust me." Jamie said and made her way over to the booth with a glass full of beer.

When she got to the table Clay looked her up and down, "You must be the new girl." He licked his lips.

Jamie didn't say anything. She gave him a smirk before splashing the beer in his face and slamming the glass on the table.

"What the fuck, Jamie!" Dean yelled.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She seethed and headed into the back.

"Alice, bring a towel now!" Sam yelled.

"Looks like someone is in big trouble tonight." Clay said and jerked the towel from Alice.

"You have no idea." Dean said and made his way into the back.

Brian saw everything that was going on and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what made his sister suddenly act that way.

Jamie stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Tears were balling in her eyes. She was furious. After all these years the man that killed her parents was a few inches from her face and all she did was throw a beer on him. What the hell was she thinking? She wanted this guy to suffer and all she did was piss him and Dean off and she knew it.

Like clock work Dean came bursting through the door and slammed it behind him, "You want to tell me what the fuck you were thinking back there?" Dean yelled and Jamie said nothing, "Answer me!"

"I wasn't about to serve that asshole!" she yelled.

Dean closed the space between them and backed her into a wall, "You better watch who you are talking to. Nothing has changed you hear me! You work for me!"

"Yeah I know. I work for you but I can only take so much." Jamie said. "I refuse to serve that bastard!" she snapped.

Dean could see tears swelling in her eyes but he really didn't care right now. She was disrespectful to a good friend of his and he was not about to put up with that. "Fine! You can keep your little ass in here. I swear if I see you out of this room it will be the last thing you do. Do you understand me?" he asked and again Jamie just rolled her eyes, "Do you understand me!"

"Yes!" Jamie yelled.

Dean looked her over before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Jamie slid down the wall and hugged her knees as she sobbed. Memories of her parents death came rushing back to her mind. She hoped that Dean had nothing to do with any of it and right now she wasn't so sure.

Dean walked back into the bar and over to the booth where Alice was still cleaning up, "Sorry about that Clay. She won't be a problem again." Dean smiled.

"She's a fiery one isn't she?" Clay asked, "I like that. Bet she's a wild cat in the bedroom."

"Why do you think I keep her around?" Dean smirked.

"Where did you find her?" Clay asked as the guys sat back down.

"You know just saw her and had to have her. Her name is Jamie Keller. Let's just say she is from the other side of the tracks."

Clay looked at Dean and he knew exactly who she was now and he smiled. He still remembered the look in her eyes as he shot her mother and daddy. "Oh really? Well I hope you are showing her the right way to live."

"Doing my best." Dean said.

"Here's your other beer." Alice said and sat the glass in front of Clay.

"Thank you sweetie." Clay said and turned to the guys, "Not that's a keeper right there. You did a damn good job with her Sam."

"Like breaking a horse." Sam laughed.

Alice felt a little hurt by what Sam said but she knew he was just showing off in front of Clay. He always did.

Alice just smiled and turned to head back to the bar with Clay eyeing her all the way. She knew he was the one guy that could get away with whatever he wanted. She hated when he was there. The guys were mean and she hated being there.

Alice looked over at the door when she heard it open and more people piled in. She was going to be extra busy now that Jamie was locked away for the rest of the night. When she saw the same two girls that were there before her heart dropped. This could not be happening to her again. The last time they were here she had her heart broken. She couldn't do that again.

Alice had her eyes glued to Sam as the girls walked over to the table. She wondered what he was going to do but when she saw him ignore the girls she sighed. Maybe he really was sorry for what he had done to her.

Dean on the other hand welcomed one with open arms. Jamie was going to be so upset if Dean hooked up with her. She loved Jamie but she knew that Dean wouldn't keep her around for long.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The rest of the night Alice kept her eyes on them both. One of the girls had made their way into Dean's lap and Alice wanted to scratch her eyes out for Jamie. The other was standing behind Sam with her arms wrapped around him but he didn't seem to care so Alice was ok with that. As long as she was the one in his bed that night.

Alice glanced over to Clay and like always when Sam looked away he would lick his lips at her. She hated that guy with a passion. She knew that all she had to do was make it through the night and he would be gone.

"So who's the new kid I saw when I came in?" Clay asked Dean as he took a sip of beer.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You must mean Brian. That guys about two strikes from being buried." He said.

"I take it you don't like him." Clay smiled.

"Sam doesn't like him because Brian wants Alice." Dean said. "I think Sammy's a little jealous."

"Of that punk? Please. He can want her all he wants but he's not going to get her. I'll make damn sure of that."

"Looks like you may have to teach him the good old fashion way to not touch what doesn't belong to him. Who is he anyways?" Clay asked.

"Jamie's brother." Dean said. "But more or a less a pain in the ass."

Clay nodded. He had no idea Jamie had a brother. It didn't matter to him though. He wouldn't let Brian be a problem for him or he would end up like mommy and daddy.

Brian got up from his table and walked over to the bar to get another beer. "I think you have a new admirer." He said to Alice.

"Please. I hate that guy." She said.

"Who is he? Must be no one good if Jamie put her life in danger to throw a beer on him." Brian said. He had no idea how bad this guy really was.

"She didn't say. She just said she knew him and that's all." Alice said.

"So you got plans tonight?" Brian asked her.

"Uh same thing I do every night. Serve, clean up, and go to bed." Alice said, "Why and please don't cause trouble."

"What makes you think I would cause trouble?" Brian smiled, "I just figured since Sam was going to be busy later you would have free time to hang out maybe."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing I just heard him bragging about fucking that girl again later. I guess they hooked up before or something." Brian said. He knew it was a lie but he knew Alice was getting too close to Sam again just like his sister was doing with Dean and he wasn't going to have that.

Alice felt her heart drop, "He said that?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you knew."

"No it's ok." Alice said and wiped the bar down, fighting the tears, "He can do what he wants I guess."

"Hey don't get upset. You are better than him. Don't let him bring you down. I'm still getting you out of here and I still plan on taking you on that date."

Alice smiled a little, "Sooner the better." She said. Here she thought her and Sam were finally getting somewhere but then again he never said anything about her bold confession. Maybe he really didn't care at all.

It was closing time and everyone was clearing out one by one. Alice gathered up all the glasses and took them into the back.

The girls were still all over the guys and the one began kissing on Sam's neck, "Stop." Sam said and looked at her.

"What? I thought we could go for round two like you said."

"I don't think so. It wasn't that great the first time. Now get the hell out." Sam told her.

The girl pouted and looked at her friend who was still in Dean's lap, "You coming?" she asked in her snotty voice.

"She'll be out there in a minute." Dean said.

"Alright I think I'm going to call it a night." Sam said and shook Clays hand again, "Catch ya in the morning."

"Later man." He said and Sam headed into the back.

When Alice walked out and saw that Sam and the girl were gone she knew Brian was telling her the truth and it hurt worse this time. He was never going to change.

She just walked around the bar and finished cleaning up while Dean got everyone else out but Clay. Brian had already made his way into the back and Alice watched as Dean had his arms around that slut. These guys were beginning to make her sick.

Alice saw Dean and that girl head into the back and that left her and Clay and she knew this was not going to be good when she saw him walk over to her with a smile on his face.

Dean walked into his bedroom and saw Jamie sitting on the bed and she just looked up at him when she saw the girl on his arms, "Get out there and help Alice clean up." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie said and walked over to them.

"Sorry sweetheart but there's a new girl in town now." The girl smiled, "See ya."

Jamie frowned and stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well now that she's gone what should be do first?" the girl asked Dean and just as she was about to kiss him Dean pushed her away, "What the hell, Dean?"

"Sorry but I was just using you to teach her a lesson. You can go now." Dean said. "I'll take you out the back."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yep." Dean said and pushed the girl out of his room and walked her to the back.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

When Jamie walked into the bar she saw Clay sitting there at the bar while Alice cleaned the tables. "Well there you are Jamie. I was wondering if I would see you again." He smiled.

Just as Jamie was about to run over and kick his ass Clay pulled out a gun. "Uh uh. Don't think about it. Looks like I am in charge of you two tonight." She smiled, "Oh the fun we are going to have. We just have to make sure Dean and Sam are nice and asleep." He said.

"You son of a bitch!" Jamie seethed.

"Oh come on Jamie. I did you a favor. Mommy and daddy would have held you back. You really should thank me. I mean look at you." He said and bit his lips, "You grew up nice and sexy." He said.

"Don't make me sick." She said.

Clay made his way over to Jamie and held the gun to her throat, "Don't make me regret keeping you alive." He said. "Or better yet I can just go back there and kill your brother. How about that?" he asked and Jamie backed down, "That's what I thought." He said and looked over to Alice, "And you…I know someone who can't wait to see you again." He smiled, "Daddy or step-daddy I should say really misses you."

Alice began to shake when he said that. That was the last person she ever wanted to see again. "You both take a seat." Clay said. "Now we wait."

About thirty minutes passed and Dean just laid on his bed smiling. He knew Jamie must be thinking he was screwing that girl and when she came in to see him alone she would beg his forgiveness and fuck him all night. He had the perfect plan. God he loved getting her excited.

He heard a knock on the door and smiled. He knew it had to be her. He got up and opened the door, "Baby ready to tell daddy she's sorry?" he asked and when the door was open he saw Sam.

"Baby don't want to tell daddy anything." Sam said.

"What the hell do you want?"

"The girls are gone."

"Whoa what do you mean they are gone?" Dean asked.

"I mean that I went to check on Alice and the bar was empty and they are no where to be found." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch! Brian!" Dean yelled and headed down the hall.

Brian walked out of his room and saw Sam and Dean walking his way, "What's up guy?"

Sam grabbed Brian by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "Where is she!" he yelled.

"Who?"

"Alice you piece of shit!"

"And Jamie." Dean stepped in, "You better not have done anything stupid."

"I haven't seen them. You locked Jamie up and Alice was with Clay. Go ask him!" Brian said.

Sam dropped Brian and they him and Dean headed into the bar and out the front door to see that Clays car was long gone. "He wouldn't." Dean said.

"I think he would." Brian said and Dean and Sam turned to see Brian holding a note that was on the floor.

Dean walked over and jerked it from Brian:

_Thanks for taking good care of little Jamie for me. I've been waiting on her a long time. Ever since she was little and she saw me kill her parents. Should have listened to her Dean. Now she's mine and as for Alice, well daddy will be happy to have her back. No offense guys. Just business._

_Clay_

Dean wadded up the paper and threw it, "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Brian asked.

"Fuck if I know but I'm going to find here. Stay here and don't you try anything." Dean said. "Come on Sam. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for this!"

Jamie and Alice sat in the back seat of Clays car with there hands tied and mouths gagged, "Don't worry girls. I'm going to take you both somewhere special." He smiled as he headed down the road.

***Thanks again for the awesome reviews guys! you make this story fun to write. ok so evil cliffy i know hehe but i had to. dont shot. there will be more soon. Poor alice and jamie were kidnapped...again and think Sam and Dean hooked up with other girls. I even feel bad for them. Ok you know what to do...please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The girls sat in the backseat and sobbed as Clay pulled up to the dark, old, run down house. "Welcome to your new home girls." He looked over the seat and smiled at them, "Oh there is no reason to cry. We are going to make you two feel right at home. Before long this will be the new hot spot. Trust me. We can give you girls everything you ever wanted."

Jamie and Alice tried to wiggle out but nothing worked. Clay opened the back door of his car and pulled them out but they continued to fight him with everything they had."Oh come on girls. You should know better than that." He said and jerked them hard, "This will be a lot less painful for you if you just work with me. I can make this heaven or hell. Your choice." He said before leading them inside. Alice knew once she walked through that door she would be in hell.

Once inside Clay closed the door and locked it, "Home sweet home." He said. "Jerry, we're back!" Clay yelled. Alice closed her eyes and was breathing heavily. She knew she was about to be face to face with her own demon and there was no escaping him. She didn't have Sam to protect her anymore.

"Well….Well…Well. If it isn't my little Alice." Jerry said as he walked into the room, "Looking more and more like your slut mother everyday."

Clay pulled the girls away from each other. He held onto Jamie then pushed Alice over to Jerry and Jamie could see the fear as Alice bit hard on her gag. "Don't be scared. After all I am the one who raised, clothes, and kept you alive. But then again I had no choice after I got rid of your father. Serves him right for taking my woman from me." He said as he played with Alice's' hair, "but that's ok. I like you better than her. Younger and more flexible. I hope Sam taught you a think or two." He smiled. "I think it's time for me and you to have a little daddy daughter time." He laughed.

Alice cried as he pulled her into the back leaving Jamie and Clay alone. "Look's like it's just me and you sweet thing." He smiled at her. Jamie knew she was screwed.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean and Sam were hot on Clay's trail. It had rained the night before so there were tire marks on the ground and on the road. "Where do you think he is taking them?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Dean said as he gripped the steering wheel and pressed on the gas harder. Then something came to him, "Wait a damn minute. Didn't Clay say he wanted to open a bar or club at his old cabin?"

"Yeah he did. Do you think that is where he was taking them?"

"I don't know but signs are pointing to yes right now." Dean said. "Only one way to find out."

"I swear I am going to kill Jerry if he touched Alice. I'm going to rip his lungs out!"

"He's all yours. I want Clay." Dean seethed as the guys headed down the road to get their girls back.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After searching for over an hour, Brian finally found a phone and called his uncle to try and get some help. He was worried about his sister and Alice and he knew there was nothing he could do alone.

"_Hello."_

"Uncle Harold its me."

"_Brian….thank God you're alive. We've been worried."_

"I'm fine. I came to get Jamie and well ended up staying but never mind that. Jamie is in serious trouble."

"_We know that and we are two hours away now."_

"No I mean real serious trouble. A hunter by the name of Clay something came in here and took her and another girls named Alice that works here. Dean and Sam went after them but this doesn't look good."

"_Son of a bitch_!" Harold said. He knew there was only one other person that would take Jamie and he was ten times worse than Dean._ "Stay put. We will be there soon and we have a plan. If I know Dean_ _he will get her back and when he gets her to the bar we will be ready for him. Don't worry."_

"Just please get here. I am dying to get a piece of those guys." Brian hung up the phone and sat down at the bar alone. After tonight Jamie and Alice would be safe again. All he could do now was wait and actually hope Dean got to her in time.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie sat on the old couch with her hands still tied together. She could feel her eye swelling from the blow she took from Clay. This man was truly evil and he loved it. All Jamie could to was try not to listen to Alice's screams coming from the other room but nothing she did work. She was actually praying for Dean right now. Clay smiled as he walked up to Jamie and squatted down in front of her, "No are you ready to play nice?" he asked and Jamie frowned at him, wishing she could spit in his face. "I think that's a yes." He smirked.

Clay stood back up and smiled down at her as he began to fumble with his belt, "Looks like your friend is learning her place." Clay said, "Now its time for you. I'm sure you've been trough this before with Dean."

He took the gag out of her mouth and Jamie stared up at him, "Dean never made me do anything like this you sick bastard!" she yelled.

Clay backhanded her across the face and Jamie could taste blood, "That's why he's weak. Time for you to be with a real man."

Jamie knew there was not much she could do right now. She knew she was going to meet the same fate as her mom and dad but if she was going down then she was going down swinging…..the way she was taught. She was not going to let this man take her.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the house thirty minutes later and saw Clay's car in the driveway. "What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

Dean reached into the back and grabbed his duffel and pulled out gun and handed one to Sam, "We just go in firing. I want them dead." Dean said and cocked the gun. "Let's go."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said and both guys got out of the car.

Dean and Sam wasted no time. Sam kicked in the door and the first thing he heard was Alice's cried for help. "Go get her." Dean said.

Dean made his was though the house and as soon as he walked into the living room he saw Jamie beaten and bloody on the floor and his heart was racing, wondering if she was still alive or not. His eye left her and looked up to see Clay standing with his jeans hanging on his hip and Dean thought the worst had happened. "Glad to see you…." Before Clay could get another word out Dean fired three shots into his chest, sending Clay backward and to the ground.

"Glad to see you too." Dean said. He ran over to Jamie and kneeled beside her. "Jamie….come on Jamie open your eyes." He said and tapped her cheeks lightly.

Jamie slowly opened her swollen eyes and saw Dean above her, "Bout time." She said.

Dean sighed in relief. "Told you I wasn't letting you go." He said. "Let's get you out of here."

Sam made his way into the back slowly and saw only one bedroom with the light on and when he walked in he saw Alice tied to the bed with blood running down her face. "Sam." She whispered. She had never been so happy to see him in her life. Sam put his finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet as he moved behind the door.

"You're going to love what I have planned for us tonight Alice." Jerry said as he walked out of the bathroom holding a knife him his hand.

When Jerry was close enough Sam jumped out and threw Jerry against the wall as hard as he could. Sam walked over to Jerry was on the floor and Jerry looked up at Sam, "Come on Sam lets talk about this. We'll share her."

"I don't share." Sam said and pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Jerry's skull.

Sam ran over to Alice and untied her hands from the bed post and she began to sob. "Shhh… its ok. I'm here now. He's gone." Sam said and lifted her into his arms.

Just as Dean was about to carry Jamie out she said, "Put me down."

Dean did as she asked and Jamie took the gun from the front of his jeans and limped over to were Clay was laying on the ground. She frowned down at him before pointing the gun at his head and pulling the trigger, "That's for my parent you son of a bitch."

Dean walked over to her and grabbed the gun from her shaky hand, "Let's get you out of here."

When the guys got the girls out to the car they looked them over from head to toe. Dean looked up at Jamie who was crying, "Did he…"

"No but he tried." Jamie said. "I just want to go home."

"We're going right now, baby." He said and helped her into the back seat. That's not what Jamie meant but it would have to work. Anywhere was better than here. Tonight could have been a lot worse for her and Alice.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean pulled up to his bar and he and Sam helped the girls out easily. Both girls were still a little upset about the fact that both guys hooked up with other girls but that was a problem for later. They both just wanted to go in and go to sleep. They could deal with everything in the morning.

"Try and take it easy." Dean said as he held onto Jamie. Sam grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the bar and the four walked inside and as soon as Sam reached out and turned on the light they all stood there in shock.

"Don't move!" Harold yelled.

They looked out into the bar and there was at least ten hunters with guns pointed at them."What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"I came to get my family back and I am not leaving here with out them." Harold said.

Sam looked over and saw Brian with a gun as well, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." He seethed.

"Follow your instincts next time." Brian said and looked at his sister, "Come on Jamie. Let's go home."

"Maybe she don't want to leave. Did you ever think of that?" Dean said with his arm still around Jamie's waist.

"Either you let her go or I let my nephew put a hole in your brother." Harold said.

"You don't have the guts. He's human remember and you guy don't kill humans." Dean said.

"Try me." Brian cocked his gun and aimed it at Sam's head.

"Fine. If she wants to go then she came go. I wont force her to stay." Dean said and let her go.

Jamie stood there between Dean and her uncle looking back and forth. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she got her but for some reason she was finding hard to take that first step to her uncle. "Come on sweetie. I'm going to take you home." Harold said. "Look what ha happened to you since you've been here." Harold could see his niece had doubts and that scared him.

Jamie looked at him and then back at Dean one more time with tears in her eyes. She never thought this was be this hard but she had to go with her family. That is where she belonged. She turned from Dean and limped over to her uncle and he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank God." He said and kissed her on the top of her head.

Dean stood there and was a little hurt and wasn't really sure why. Maybe he thought she would stay with him but he knew it was time to let her go. It was for the best. The last thing he wanted was for her to hurt or be hurt in any way. "You got her now get the hell out of here." Dean said.

Jaime couldn't even look at Dean. She knew if she did that she might go crazy and decided to stay with him. There was just something about him that told her that he needed her. She was hurting but this was for the best. They didn't belong together. Their worlds should never collide.

Brian lowered his gun and looked at Alice, "You too, Alice. Come with us. We can keep you safe." He told her. Alice looked at Brian and then up at Sam who never once looked at her. She was torn. This was the only home she had ever known."Look how he treats you, Alice. You don't need this." Brian said. "Come with us. It's going to be ok."

Sam didn't want to let her go but Brian was right. Alice deserved a better life. As much as this was going to hurt he had to let her go and he knew she wouldn't go unless he made her. Sam let go of Alice and pushed her to Brian and Alice was shocked. "Take her. I'm done with her anyways. She's nothing but nuisance anyways. I'm tried of dealing with her." He said and the look on her face broke his heart but she would be better off with someone like Brian.

Alice turned away from him with tears in her eyes and Brian wrapped his jacket around her. This was going to hurt but Alice was tried of giving Sam everything she had and nothing getting anything in return. All he gave her was heartache….never love.

Two of the other hunters walked the girls out while Harold gave the guys a last warning, "If I see either of you around those girls again I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull."

As they drove out of the parking lot, Jamie and Alice were in the back or Harold's car and Jamie held onto Alice as she cried her eyes out of Sam. Jamie knew this was going to be hard on her but she would get her through it. Guys like Sam and Dean didn't know what it was to care or at least that's what she thought. Alice would get over Sam in time and Jamie knew she could forget about Dean. At least that was the plan. Little did she know just how hard that was going to be.

***Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews! You really are awesome. Just a note, this is after all the demons we know and world ending stuff so no yellow eyed demon or angels. Clay is just a bad guy. I know some have asked and I thought I said that but I guess not but now you know : ) Demons are out there but none we know lol…..yet. I'm making it all up as I go but I have stuff planned for this story. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Please Please Review! I love them and they keep me really motivated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks had gone by, three very long weeks. Wounds have healed or at least the ones you can see with the eyes and Jamie and Alice were settling in to a new routine but there went as happy as they thought they would be. Something was missing in their lives and they knew what that was.

It was a Friday afternoon and Jamie stood behind the bar tapping her nails on the wood as she looked around her family bar. She looked over at her uncle and his friend James sitting in the corner booth like they had always done. "Jamie sweetie can you bring me a beer?" Harold asked.

"_Hey Jamie why don't you move that sweet ass a little faster and bring me a beer." Dean winked at her._

"Jamie…Jamie did you hear me?" Harold asked when he saw his niece was off in her own little world.

Jamie snapped out of it and smiled at him, "Sure. Sorry about that."

Jamie filled the glass and walked it over to him and placed it on the table, "Thank you sweetheart."

"_Thanks baby. Maybe later I will thank you a few times." Dean said._

"Jamie are you ok?" Harold asked when he once again saw Jamie staring off into space.

Jamie smiled at him and nodded before walking back over to the bar to put the clean glasses up. She never really realized that her life with Dean and her life here were a lot a like. Sure everyone was nicer here and not commenting on her ass but still things were kind of the same. No matter what she did her mind always went to Dean and she couldn't help but wonder if he was ok and if he found her replacement yet. She hated the thought but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Alice sat in her room that she shared with Jamie and folded her clothes. _"Come Alice you can do better than that." Sam said._

Alice sighed as she thought about him. She couldn't count how many times she sat there over the years folding Sam's clothes just the way he wanted. Lots of times she had to do it twice because he would come in wanting a little action and the clothes would end up in the floor but it was worth it.

"Knock knock." Brian said as he walked into the room, "How you doing in here?"

"Great. Just finishing up some laundry. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I would come in and see how you were." Brian said and sat on the bed next to her.

Alice looked over at him an her mind went straight to Sam, _"How about you take a break so we can play a little." He said before kissing her neck in all the right spots. "You're so sexy you know that."_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…..nothing." Alice said.

"Just a guess but you're thinking about Sam again aren't you?" Brian asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but you have to forget about that guy. He's not worth it."

"You don't know him like I do." Alice said. "but let's not talk about it please."

Brain ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like every day was the same with her. "Alice I don't want to tell you how you should feel but you have to stop thinking about him. The guy kept you there, treated you like shit, and slept with other woman."

"I know that Brian but I just….I just don't want to talk about it." She said. "Talk about anything else."

"Fine. Go out with me tomorrow tonight." He said. "I have asked you three times. Don't make me beg because I will." He smiled at her. "I promise you will have a great time. You need to get out there a little and see things."

"I don't know." Alice said.

"Ok I think I am going to have to beg now." Brian said and got on his knees in front of her, "Please Please Please."

Alice laughed a little, "What are you two?"

"No just a man looking for the company of a beautiful girl." Brian said. "Just one date and it don't even have to be a date. Just two friend hanging out."

Alice got up from the bed and put her clothes in her drawer while she thought. When she turned around she saw that Brian was in front of her, "Ok fine but we are just friends."

"I can live with that." Brian said. "Be ready by eight." He said.

"_Be ready in ten minutes and wear something hot." Sam winked at her. "I want everyone to see what I'm banging tonight."_

"If that's ok." Brian said when he saw her zoning out again.

"Oh yeah that's fine. I'll see ya a little later." Alice said. No matter what she was doing she always thought of Sam. God she missed him. Sometime you just can't stop loving someone no matter what they do. She would give anything for him to walk through that door and sweep her off her feet. But then again that was no Sam Winchester.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

That night Jamie laid there in bed. She could hear Alice's small whimpers coming from the bed next to her. She knew she was dreaming of Sam but Alice would never tell let it out. Whenever Jamie would bring it up she would tell her she was just having nightmares of her father, Jerry. Jamie knew it was a lie.

Jamie closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't. All that was in her mind was Dean and she hated herself for thinking of him.

Jamie sat up and looked over at Alice. She knew what she had in mind was risky but it was a risk that she was willing to take.

Jamie opened her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her old green and white trucker hat placing it on her head to hide her face and then she grabbed her jacket pulling the hood over her head. She slipped her tennis shoes on and headed out the door.

Jamie quietly slipped past the rooms and headed out the back door. She grabbed her brother's motorcycle and ran with it up the street until she knew it was safe to turn it on.

Jamie got to the bar around two a.m. Once she pulled up to the place she noticed nothing changed and she didn't know if she should take that as a good sign or bad. She parked her brother's bike in the bushes and hid it before quietly sneaking her way towards the bar. She saw the outside guard engrossed with one of the blond sluts that hung around the bar and she took that chance for her to sneak into the door.

The place smelled the same and for some reason her heart said home but her brain told her Hell. She walked towards a corner where she could see Dean's booth, his usual and saw him talking. She looked towards the bar and noticed two men working behind it. Two men that she had known to be hunters with Dean and Sam. A couple girls were walking around with trays but Dean and Sam never paid any attention to them as they brought them their beers.

Jamie was waiting for at least one of them to slap her ass but nothing. Dean just continued to talk to Sam ignoring the girl even when she bent over to fix something trying to get his attention. Jamie couldn't help the small smile spread across her face but she knew she had to get out of there. She was just making sure he was ok. She bit her bottom lip slowly heading towards the door.

Dean nodded listening to Sam as he took a sip of his beer. He tipped his head back getting the last bit when his eyes shot over to the door and landed on the ass of the girl at the door. He stopped and looked at it, he knew that ass far too well. His eyes quickly went to hers and saw her.

"Jamie." Their eyes locked and then Jamie went out the door.

Dean got up and pushed his way through the crowed and out the door. He looked around the parking lot but no sign of her. Maybe he was just imagining her like he did every night. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. He really thought it was real this time. Jamie was on the side was the building peeking around the corner as he watched him look around. She bit on her bottom lip thinking about how good he looked. She knew she had to get out of there before she forgot everything and ran into his arms.

Just as she was about to head back to her bike she stepped on a stick and the breaking filled the parking lot. She knew that must have got Dean's attention.

Jamie heard foot steps behind her and slowly turned around and saw Dean in front of her. "Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie knew she had been caught and there was no way out of this one. She took off her hat and let her hair fall on her shoulder, "Yeah its me." she said.

Dean's facial expression never once changed at all. No emotion as usual, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know….just in the neighborhood. Thought I would stop in and….and see how you were."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Good. That's….that's good." Jamie said and kicked around the rocked before looking back up at him, "I see you have new girls. Yours or Sam's?" she asked.

"Neither. They're Nathans sisters who needed some extra cash." Dean said. "We needed the extra help so we hired them." Dean said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nathan?" Jamie asked. She never knew the other hunters names.

"Tall quiet guy who would sits at the bar."

"Oh the Miller light guy." Jamie said.

"The what?"

"Well I didn't know name I just knew then by what they drank. He was a miller light guy with two shots of rum. You were a Budweiser guy from the tap and Sam was a Coors guy from a bottle. You pick up on things." Jamie said.

There was a moment of silence and Dean finally had to ask, "Why are you really here Jamie? I mean what do you want?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know." Jamie shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" Dean asked and closed the space between them.

Jamie kicked the rock around again and looked up at him. "See you."

The longer they stood face to face the longer she couldn't help herself. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed those full lips. Dean's reaction was immediate. His left hand ran through her hair and his other landed on her waist turning her into the building and slamming her against it, pinning her between him and the building. The kiss was heated, passionate. Their tongues moved against each other, their hands moving over each others bodies. Jamie and Dean both couldn't get enough of each other. They craved each others taste.

Dean's hands ran down her back and gripped her ass tight. He lifted her up and Jamie wrapped her legs around him tight. Jamie bit his bottom lip sucking on it, "Bedroom?"

"You read my fucking mind."

Jamie kissed his lips one more time before moving down his strong jaw and then towards the spot below his ear she knew he loved. He groaned still not moving till she got to his ear and said, "Move it Winchester."

Dean grinned and she pulled on the ear lobe biting hard then using her tongue to soothe it as Dean walked to the entrance of the bar. He opened the door and maneuvered himself throughout the bar pushing people out of the way as Jamie continued to suck and nibble on his sweet spot below his ear.

When Sam looked up and saw his brother with Jamie wrapped around him he jumped up out of the booth and ran out the doors. He thought that maybe if Jamie was here then Alice may be with her but when he got outside and saw the parking lot was empty his face dropped. He had really lost her and there was nothing he could do about it. All he really wanted was to look into her eyes one more time and tell her how wrong he was. Looks like he may never get that chance.

Once Dean and Jamie were in the back Dean couldn't take it and slammed her into the wall and started kissing down her neck and biting hard. "Uhhh," she moaned gripping his hair. His hands zipped down her jacket and threw both her hat and jacket to the floor. Jamie pushed Dean slightly kissing him passionately as her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up. Dean grabbed the rest and pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere in the hall. The two continued to undress in the hall as they made their way towards the bedroom.

Dean unclasped her bra the same time she zipped down his jeans as they made it in his bedroom and he slammed the door. He pressed her back against the door as his hands pulled at her jeans until they unbuttoned and he slid down her hips. Jamie wiggled until they were down to the floor and she kicked them to the side. She let out a low sigh when his hands moved slowly up her stomach and cupped her breast. She didn't know that she had wanted him this much until that moment when her legs were wrapped around him and his hands were desperately trying to touch every inch of her.

"Dean," she moaned as she leaned back into the door and his mouth traveled down her neck. She could feel his teeth scraping against her skin and it got her heart pumping faster and faster. His fingers moved in her hair pulling her mouth back to his as she pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Dean lifted up once again and her legs wrapped around him tightly and his hand reached between their bodies, rubbing her through her panties, sending her spiraling into pleasure so quickly her brain could hardly keep up with all the feelings sweeping through her body.

"Mmm Dean….bed….please." she begged as she moved against him, gripping his shoulders tight.

With his lips still on her Dean carried her to the bed and laid her down on the soft mattress. Jamie bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she watched him slip her panties off with an unbearable slowness that made her quiver and he tossed them over his shoulder carelessly.

Dean nudged her legs apart with his knee and moved between her legs, rubbing his hard cock against her and making her moan out loud. "Dean….please. I need you." she whispered. She needed him so bad and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She had been thinking about this so much over the last few weeks and all she wanted was for him to be deep inside her.

Dean reached around and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her face up to meet his. He kissed her once again as he positioned his cock at her entrance and slipped into her wet heat with easy, "Oh shit!" he moaned against her perfect lips. He didn't know how much he missed being inside her until this moment.

Jamie grinded her hips into him and kissed him deeply. He groaned and started to thrust into her. He bent down and began licking and biting her neck, causing her to moan, "Dean…..harder." she begged him and Dean glad did what he was told and began to thrust harder into her.

Jamie reached behind her head and gripped the pillow tight as she bit on her lip hard. Dean grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He knew she loved it when he took control whether she admitted it or not. Going soft and slow just want them. They knew how each other liked it.

"God I missed you." Dean groaned against her soft skin that he loved so much. Dean released her hands and sat back on his heel. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder before leaning back down and pounding into her.

They both moaned feeling him go deeper inside her. "Oh, Dean! Fuck! Right there!" she moaned closing her eyes tight.

"Baby, I love it when you moan my name." he said and he then flipped them over and Jamie grinded him back and began to rock against him. "Oh baby! Yes!"

Dean grabbed her breast into his hands and squeezed them hard. "Shit…Dean!" She moaned and leaned forward kissing him again. She couldn't get enough of his kissed.

Jamie scratched her nails down his chest and he groaned in pain and pleasure. "Shit Jamie." He growled.

Dean sat up still inside her and Jamie wrapped her legs around him. He stared into her eyes and then grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. They both had sweat pouring down their face and Jamie's hair was matted to the side of her face but she didn't care.

Dean thrusted up into her and she screamed into his mouth. Jamie pulled away just so she could breath and tilted her head back and he moved his lips to her neck. "Dean….oh…..Dean." she moaned and he kept thrusting into her, filling her with more and more pleasure.

"I want you to cum with me baby. So damn close baby. Need you to cum." he said huskily into her ear. A few more deep hard thrust and Dean felt her walls tighten around his cock. She was so tight and wet… and his.

He rolled her back onto her back and he thrusted harder into her and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He hissed in pain but yet again it felt so good. "Oh, oh….Dean…I'm…I'm…Oh fuck I'm cumming!"

Dean nipped at her bottom lip and then down her neck as she moaned his name. He felt himself cumming and he moaned her name over and over. "Jamie….oh God Jamie!"

Dean continued to pump into her as the both climaxed together. When he was sure she was done he slowed down his pace and found himself staring into her beautiful eyes again that he has thought about every nice since she has been away.

"I love you." He breathed out and couldn't believe he just said that. It wasn't planned. It just popped out and it took both them by surprise.

"What?" Jamie asked. She wasn't sure if he meant he loved the sex or he really love her.

Dean pulled out of her and rolled onto his back next to her, "I said I ….oh God….I said Ilove you." He said again and looked up at the ceiling, "What the hell?"

Jamie wasn't sure what was going on right now but she too couldn't control her comments and said, "I love you too." She coved her face with her hands, "What is wrong with me?"

"We have lost our damn minds." Dean said.

Jamie uncovered her face and turned to see him staring at her, "I think so. I just told a man that kidnapped me and forced me to stay with him that I love him. I think there is something wrong with that."

"Well I just told a girl that I kidnapped and beat a few times that I love her but it's the truth." He smiled.

"Really?" she asked and moved closer to him, "Because I mean it too. I love you and I know its crazy and we are never going to agree on anything ever but I want to be with you."

"Good because I'm never letting you go again." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her, "You do know that?'

"Yeah I know and I think I can live with that." Jamie smiled before moving her lips to his and kissing him again with slowing and with such passion.

Sam paced back and forth in the hallway biting on his nails. He knew was going to kill him for this but he couldn't take it any longer. He walked up to Dean's down and walked in, "How is she?" he asked.

Dean and Jamie tore apart and Jamie pulled the sheet up to cover her, "Damn it Sam! What part of knock don't you get. You see my door, knock!" he yelled and looked at Jamie, "I swear its like I need to put a fucking note on the door or something."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Something never change.

"Fine I'll knock next time but I just have to know how she is." He asked Jamie.

Jamie sat up in the bed holding the sheet to her and looked over at Sam, "She's fine." She said and Sam sighed a little, "But for what's its worth she misses you."

"She does? Did she say that?" Sam asked.

"She didn't have to. I can see it in her face. She thinks about you a lot. She loved you Sam and you treated her like shit."

"I know that and I don't need you to tell me that. I screwed up." He said and ran his fingers through his hair, "I miss her Jamie." He said and Jamie could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. "I-I cant do anything without her. I can't eat, I cant sleep. All I do is think about her all the time. I just have to see her."

"You love her don't you?" Jamie asked.

Sam had never said this to anyone but it was about time, "Yes I do. Please tell her to meet me somewhere, anywhere."

Jamie sighed and she knew Sam was just as heartbroken as Alice, "You hurt her Sam you know that."

"I know and I just want to tell her I'm sorry."

"Look…..I'll help you get her back but a few things are going to have to change. For once you do what I say." Jamie said.

"If it gets me her then I'll do anything." Sam said.

"Alight." Jamie said and smiled over at Dean, "Let's get dressed because we got work to do."

***You guys ROCK! Thanks so much for the review! Because you are all so great i had to post today but big credit go to Joyce aka Deans Little Temptation. I wouldnt have never finished without her. so thanks buddy! Youre awesome. Ok so Jamie and Dean are together yay. Now for Sam and Alice but will Alice forgive him? How will the date go? What will Sam think of that? Will Brian come clean? So many questions and please review and you shall get the answers soon : )**


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie followed Sam into his room and looked around, "Good lord. What the hell happened in here?" she asked as she looked at the clothes all over the floor and the dirty dishes in his room.

"I've had a very bad few weeks. Can we just get on with this please." Sam said. "What do I need to do?"

"Ok first you need to shower and maybe shave. You look like a hobo. I'll find you something to wear. Ok now….where are the clean clothes?"

"There aren't any." Sam said.

"That's what I thought." Jamie sighed, "Ok I'll think of something. Just go get a shower and scrub…..everywhere." Jamie said and walked out of the room.

She went back into Dean's room and started going through his closet, "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Trying to find Sam a shirt or something." Jamie asked but Dean was running low and clean clothes also. "What have you guys been doing for these past few weeks?"

"Sorry but you bailed and we were left to try and do everything on our own." Dean said. "Do you know how hard it is to hunt, run a bar, and cook and clean for yourself?"

"Yeah I do." Jamie said. "Just…..do something while I wash some clothes."

"Wow look who got some balls while she was gone." Dean said and walked over to her.

Jamie turned around and looked at him, "Seriously? We're back to this?"

"Back to what?" Dean asked. "Don't think because I love you that you can talk to me like that." He said but with a small smile on his face.

"My bad…..sweetie. I'm just trying to keep your brother sane. So are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"Fine what do you need?"

"A clean shirt and jeans."

"I think I have something in the drawer."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to start a load of clothes real fast. Just take them to Sam." She said and Dean glared at her, "Please.

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes.

Jamie grabbed the hamper from the bathroom and started to clean up all the clothes on the floor. She didn't have much time so she had to work fast. She knew Alice and Brian had a date tonight so if Sam wanted Alice back they had to move fast.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Six hours later Dean pulled up to Jamie's family bar and parked the car, "Ok Sam she's in there. Everyone is off on there own hunts so you have time. Go for it." Jamie said.

"What should I say?" Sam asked.

"Just tell her how you feel and try not to use the word bitch or get your ass in the car or stuff like that. Be nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes nice. After everything I think she deserves a little niceness for you." Jamie said. "It's now or never."

Sam took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked toward the bar.

He walked into the bar and just like Jamie said Alice was the only one there. She was leaned over wiping a table wearing a summer dress that gave him view of her perfect legs he loved so much. His breath hitched a little as he watched her. He just hoped this worked.

"I'll be right with you." Alice said

"Take your time." Sam said.

Alice heard that voice and slowly straightened up. She closed her eyes for a second. She turned around and saw the one person she never thought she would see again and he looked even better than she remembered. "Sam." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said and moved closer to her. "Can I get a beer?" he asked with a smile and then he figured that may not be the best way to break the ice but he had not done something like this is years.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked him. She knew he didn't come all this way for a beer.

Sam stopped moving when he was about 2ft from her, "Just passing though." He said. "Though I would say hey. You look great."

"Thanks." She said. "You know you're not supposed to be here. The guys could be back any minute."

"Yeah I know but you know me. Never one to do what I'm told." He smiled. "Plus I don't scare easy."

"Yeah I remember." She said and walked over to the bar and began wiping it down. "So do you need something?" She asked him, trying to fight the urge to run into his arms.

"Actually yeah there is something I need...you." he said. It was plain and simple but that said it all he thought. It was the most honest he had ever been.

Alice felt a tear roll down her cheek but she never turned to him. It was too hard.

"I lied to you Alice. I lied to you for a long time. I told you that no one would ever wanted you and that you needed me more than I needed you. That was all a lie. I want you and truth be told I've always needed you more. I was just too afraid to say it out loud. I never thought I would lose you but I was wrong."

Alice wiped away the tears and turned to him, "You made me leave Sam. After everything you pushed me away like I didn't matter at all to you. You have always pushed me away no mater what I did for you. It was never enough."

"I know that and I'm sorry. I pushed you away his last time because I wanted what was best for you. I thought you would be happier here."

"I was happy Sam. All I ever wanted from you was...was for you to tell me that you felt the same way about me as I did you. I thought you did until she started tossing me aside for others. Do you know what that did to me?"

"I'm sorry and I told you I was sorry for that. It was a mistake. I wish I could change it but I can't."

"Which time?" Alice asked.

Sam looked at her oddly, "It was only once."

"Yeah sure." Alice said and turned back around.

"Its the truth!" he said loud and remember he at to stay calm. "Look…..You have no reason to believe me but it was once and I don't want to be with anyone but you. I need you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She said and she knew what she had to do, "Just please go. I can't keep doing this." She sobbed.

Sam felt his heart shatter and he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he wasn't going to force her. He was going to let her go if that's what she wanted.

With her back still to Sam, she cried. This was hurting so bad right now but it would hurt less in the long run. She was tired of being left heartbroken.

"Ok I'll go but I just want you to know something," ok this was it. He had to tell her, "I love you Alice. Always have and I always will."

Alice fought hard but she remained still. She couldn't go back to her old life of being missed used. Sure Sam said he loved her but did he mean it?

Sam walked out of the bar and Alice broke down and hit the floor. She couldn't believe she finally heard the one thing she longed to hear from him and she let him walk right out that door and out of her life. What was wrong with her? Maybe she just finally realized she couldn't change him.

Little did Sam or Alice know that Brian was there the whole time and he heard everything. He wanted to run in there and make Sam leave but he couldn't do that. He knew how Alice felt about him. Part of him felt bad that she told him to leave based on a lie that he told her about Sam sleeping around but then again she didn't need him anymore. This was for the best.

Dean and Jamie were laid out in the backseat of the impala making out heavily. Tongues battling and teeth scraping, "I want to take you right here." Dean said as his hand made its way up the front up her shirt.

"What's stopping you?" Jamie asked and let out a soft moan as Dean cupped her breast.

Suddenly Sam got into the front seat and slammed the door, causing the two to part, "You have the worlds worst timing." Dean said and sat up.

"How did it go?" Jamie asked.

"It didn't." Sam said, "Dean lets go. We don't belong here."

"Wait you can't just leave. Try again." Jamie said.

"I told her how I felt and that's all I'm going to do!" Sam yelled, "Dean come on!"

"Sorry." Dean said to Jamie. "Call you later?"

"I can stay?" Jamie asked.

"For now. Go pack up and meet me back at the bar." Dean said.

"Ok just try to talk to him. I know she loved him." Jamie whispered.

"Fine but don't hold your breath." Dean said.

Jamie got out of the car and stood there and watched as the guys drove away.

She walked back into the bar and saw Alice sobbing on the floor. "Sweetie." Jamie said and went over to got down next to Alice and pulled her to her, "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not." Alice cried, "Why is he doing this to me?"

"He loves you Alice. I know he does and you love him." Jamie said and ran her fingers through Alice's hair, "Why did you tell him to leave?"

"How can I trust him?"

"I can't tell you to trust him. That's not up to me and you may never fully trust him but you have to decided is love is worth the chance. You know how he feels. You can either believe it and go back to him or don't and wonder for the rest of your life. But I cant tell you what to do. I'm sorry."

"I just so hard." Alice said.

"I know." Jamie said and hugged her friend.

Brian took a breath and walked into the bar when he heard the girls talking, "Where there hell have you been with my bike?" he asked Jamie.

"I just went for a ride to clear my head."

"A fifteen hour ride. Wow."

"I had a lot to think about and I had to stop somewhere to sleep." Jamie said, "I'm sorry."

Brian knew she was lying to him. He knew just where she was and he didn't like it but Jamie was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Are you ok Alice?" he asked.

Alice wiped her eyes and stood up, "Yeah I just slipped."

"Ok as long as you're ok." Brian asked. He felt bad for her. Her heart was breaking but maybe tonight would make her feel better.

"Ok well I have something I have to do." Jamie said and headed into the back and into her room and grabbed her suitcase from the closet.

"You're going back to him aren't you?" Brian asked from the doorway.

Jamie turned around and saw him with his arms crossed and she knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Yes I am but it's different."

"How is it different? He promised to take you on walks, let you get out a little."

"Don't start Brian. Please."

"Fine. What do you want me to tell Uncle Harold? That you turned your back on your family?"

"That is not what I am doing!" Jamie yelled, "I love you guys but …..but I love him too." Jamie said. "I know you think I must have lost my mind but it's the truth. You don't know him like I do. He's not all bad."

Brian sighed. He knew Jamie has never been in love before so for her to come out and say it like that it must be true. "Do you trust him?" Brian asked.

"With my life." Jamie said. "He didn't have to save me that night. He could have let me go but he didn't and after that he let me go. That has to mean something. Just trust me. He needs me more than you guys."

"If you want to go then I cant stop you. I said it before that he wasn't awful I guess. He's just wrong when it comes to hunting and you know it."

"I know but maybe I can change him."

"Good luck with that." Brian said. "But if he hurts you then he's dead." Brian warned.

"Thank you." Jamie said and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll take you back tomorrow. The least you can do is have one more night with your family."

"Sounds great." Jamie said and watched her brother leave the room. She knew tonight was going to be hard but she had to do what she wanted for once in her life. Her mother once told her the story her how her and her father met. They were forbidden to see each other but they found a way and they were never happier. It was time for her to take a chance on Dean like her mother did with her father.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night Brian and Alice were parted outside the bar. It was close to ten and Alice sat there staring out the window of Brian's car thinking about Sam like always.

"Alice, are you ok? You've been really quiet tonight." Brian said.

Alice looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine. I had a great time. Thank you for talking me out."

"You're welcome. I told you would have fun but I know something is wrong. I have a sister so I know the look."

Alice sighed, "I saw Sam today. He came by the bar."

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I was there."

"Why didn't you come in and tell him to leave?" Alice asked him.

"I wanted to. I really wanted to run in there and kick his ass out but I couldn't. You needed to see him."

"He told me he loved me. I don't know how to take that right now." Alice said. "I'm more confused now than I was. I mean how can he say he loves me when he sleeps with everyone under the sun?"

Brian knew Alice may hate him forever for this but he has to be honest. He knew she loved Sam and he hated to say it but Sam loved her. It just took him this long to see it. Any man that would rish his life for her was worth it. "I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Sam never said he was going to sleep with that girl. He didn't do anything that night. I just wanted you to think he did so you would pull away from him more and I could get you out of there."

Alice couldn't believe this, "Why—Why would you do that?"

"Because I like liked you and I thought you deserved better. I still think you do but you love him. You haven't been happy since you got here. Jamie is going back to Dean and I think if you want you should go back to Sam." Brian said, "I wont stop you."

Alice just sat there processing everything Brian had just said. Sam wasn't lying when he said it was one time so maybe he wasn't lying when he said he loved her. But did this really change anything? Could she go back? This was something she really had to think about.

The next night Brian and Jamie pulled up to Dean's bar and sat outside the building, "You know Uncle Harold will forgive you. He's just worried." Brian said. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank." Jamie said. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm not going to stop you from being happy but I will be checking on you from time to time." He smiled. "And I am going in with you. I have something I need to say."

"Try not to get killed." Jamie smiled and got out of the car.

Brian helped her with the her bag and they walked into the bar. There were only a few people left and when Dean saw Jamie he got up and went over to her, "Took you long enough." He said and lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

Brian put Jamie's bag on the floor and cleared his throat. Dean pulled away from Jamie and sat her back on the floor, "You need something?" he asked and Jamie slapped his chest, telling him to be nice.

"Yeah I need to say something. You may kick my ass for this but I need to say it. You treat her right you hear me. If you hurt her or lay a hand on her again I will kill you or at least I'll try."

Dean looked down at Brian and smiled, "I like you kid. You got guts but she's going to be just fine."

"I hope so." Brian said and walked closer to his sister, "Call me if you need me."

"I will" she said and hugged him tight. "Be careful."

"Always am." He smiled and walked out the door.

Sam stood there and watched as Dean held onto Jamie. He was happy for his brother. Dean needed someone to keep him balanced. Maybe once he would have another chance to be happy but then again no one would ever equal to Alice.

Once the last guys left the bar Dean and Jamie decided to call it a night. Sam was wiping down the bar when Dean walked over to him, "You ok man?"

"Perfect." Sam smiled.

"Ok well you want Jamie to finish up in here. She would be happy to." Dean said and Jamie glared at him, "What? You're a giver." He winked.

"Nah you go ahead. I got it." Sam said.

"Alright, Night man."

"Night." Sam said and watched as they headed into the back.

He looked around the bar and it was a mess. At least this would give him something to keep him mind off other things.

After all the tables were clear Sam started putting the chairs on the tables, "You are doing that all wrong."

Sam turned around and was surprised. There was Alice standing by the door with a bag on her shoulder, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I lived here." She said and dropped her bag to the floor. "Plus I never got to say that…..that I loved you too. Always have and always will."

Sam dropped the chair and Alice and him met in the middle of the room. Alice jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply. She missed those lips so much. Sam ran his fingers though her hair as he deepened the kiss. He had never been so happy to see her in his life. She was it for him and he was never letting her go again. Its true what hey say, you dont know what you got until its gone.

***Ok so Alice is back. Just incase you wondered how she got there, well someone had to drive Jamie's car : ) You guys are so awesome for reviewing! Thank you so much for making this story fun to write. More to come. Don't think I am done yet :) Lots still planned. And dont worry this wil not turn all lovey dovey. Ok so please review! Thanks guys.**

**Also posted a new story. It's just something fun for me to do on the side. All of my stories are dramatic and sometimes sad so this will be fun so check it out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A softer side of Sam in this one. I mean they need soft. Alice's had been through a lot. Ok so enjoy : )**

Jamie and Dean were laying in the bed wrapped up in a sheet kissing each other all over, "You ready to go again? I could fuck you all night" Dean asked as he left small kissed from her lips, to her neck, and across her shoulder.

Jamie closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm always ready for you baby." She said and opened her eyes and bit on her bottom lip slightly as their eyes locked.

Just as Dean was about to kissed her again and rock her world Jamie heard something and put her hand on his lips, "Wait." She said, "You heard that."

"What?" Dean mumbled against her hand.

Jamie pushed him off of her and wrapped the sheet around her body, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get you ass back in this bed." Dean said.

"Just one second." Jamie said and walked out of the room in nothing but a white sheet.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he climbed out of the bed and slipped on his boxers. She better have a damn good reason for living him hard.

Jamie walked down the hallway and up to the door that led into the bar. She peeked through the window and smiled when she saw Alice and Sam wrapped up in each other, kissing and Jamie could feel there passion by just looking at at. "Oh my God." Jamie said and placed her hand over her heart, "They're in love and they are so cute."

Dean walked over and looked at see what Jamie was so giddy about. "So what? They're kissing. You think that's cute?" he asked.

"It's the way they are kissing, Dean. He does love her and you can see that."

"Whatever." Dean said and pushed by her and walking into the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor. He smiled looking at him brother and could help himself, "She came all this way so you better fuck her good Sammy."

The two parted and looked over at Dean just as they saw Jamie walk out and pull into back, "We'll just leave you guys to it." Jamie smiled at them and pulled Dean back into the bedroom.

Sam led Alice back into their bedroom and closed the door. Alice stood there in shock, "Wow. Maybe I should clean this up real fast." She said and began to pick up the dirty clothes.

"Stop." Sam said and walked over to her and took her by the hand, "You can do that later. Right now I want you." He said in a soft whisper. "I want all of you."

Alice closed her eye as she felt Sam's breathe on her skin. Sam slowly pushed the strap of her tank top down her arm. Alice let out a low sigh as he kissed a trail of kissed across her shoulder and back up to her collarbone. Sam let his lips do the talking as they nibbled and sucked lightly on her ear.

Alice gasped a little bit as his hands began to join in. His soft touch startled her a little. Sam pulled back and pushed the shirt over her head, unclasp her bra, and tossed hem both aside. His hands slid up her side and rested just below her breasts. "Sam.." she moaned softly.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and Sam kissed her again as he back her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He wasn't a shove or anything like she was use to. It was soft, as if he thought she would break. "Baby, let me explore." Sam smiled at her, his way of telling her not to move. Alice knew he liked to do things in his own way and tonight she was happy to let him. How could she deny him that? She loved his gentle hands, his smooth fingertips exploring her body.

"Whatever you want baby." She whispered as she felt him move off the bed and remove the rest of her clothing.

Alice felt exposed but when Sam said, "Good your body drives me crazy." She smiled. She was beginning to like this side of him.

Alice relaxed as Sam kissed her skin more and more. He moved from her breast down to her navel and dipped his tongue inside as his other hand began to slide up and down over her breast.

"I have wanted for so long." He said as he kissed his way back up her slim body. "You're so beautiful, so mine."

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around him and she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. They had shared kisses before that but none as incredible as this. All the cares of the day seemed to be caught in that one moment and vanished forever.

As their bodies pressed closer together the arousal grew more intense. Soon the kisses become more and more broken, gasping for air as Alice pulled at Sam's clothes, their hands exploring every inch of the other's bodies. Soon they were both wearing nothing but a bed sheet, their bodies wrapped around each other in a mess of groping, moaning and kissing. Sam's rock hard member throbbed as Alice pressed her body into his. She could feel her own juices as she began to grind up and down against his leg. "I want you Sam….please." She whispered against his lips in between kisses.

Sam moaned as she did this. His cock was aligned with her slit and she wanted him inside her right then. Alice pushed forward a little as Sam pushed inside her a little and pulled back out. "You want it?" he asked as he moved his head of her clit and then back in. "Tell me you want it."

"Uhhh….. yes… please. I want it. All of it." She moaned and bucked against him. She couldn't take it anymore. She craved this man and everything about him.

As the passion grew and their bodies become more and more tangled he slipped inside her with one slowly but hard thrust and a loud moan escaped him. "Alice..."

"Oh Sam!" she cried out, the pleasure was indescribable.

Sam thrust into her slow at first and then a little harder and faster when he was sure she was adjusted to him. "Oh Alice….God….I missed you baby." He moaned out. Alice moved her body against his as their breathing was getting heavier with each thrust. They both needed each other so badly.

"Sam…I'm so close….Oh please."

"Let go baby. Cum for me." Sam told her and leaned down and kissed her full lips, thrusting faster and faster into her.

All the tension of the last few weeks seemed to be released in one final cry from both of then as they came together. The sensations were amazing as their bodies quivered and shook at once. Sweat made their bodies glisten as they kissed more and more. Alice was pulsing around him as he began to grow a little softer.

They lay there wrapped up together, legs intertwined, arms embraced, pressed so close they could feel each other's hearts beating for the rest of the night. Sam had her back and that was all he ever wanted. He loved her and she loved him. It was a helter skelter kind of romance but they didn't care. She knew the real Sam. Things were going to be different and she was happy to start over with him. He was her and she was his.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning Jamie rolled over in bed and smiled when she saw Dean still fast asleep on his stomach with his bare ass uncoved. She reached over and gave him a light tap, "Wakey Wakey." She said.

"Not now." Dean groaned. "I'm tired."

"but I'm hungry." Jamie said.

"Then get up and make us something to eat." Dean said. "Extra bacon but then again i had a lot to eat last night." he winked at her.

"Arent you dirty this morning. Maybe I was thinking you should make me something. You know as a welcome back thing and plus you owe me after all the things you made me do for you last night. My throat still hurts."

With that Dean opened his eyes afully nd smiled, "But you liked it."

"I know but now I think you should do something for me."

"Do I look like your fucking servant?" Dean asked and raised off his pillow, "You get up and make me something."

"Please." Jamie said and moved closer to him, "If you do this I will do that thing you like with my tongue again." She said and licked over his lips. "You know you like it when I do that."

Dean smirked. He did love the things she did with her mouth. "Fine but just this once and its back to work for you. Don't get use to this you hear me?"

"Yeah." Jamie said.

Dean looked at her then jerked her closer to him, "What was that?"

"Yes sir." She smiled. Ok sure it may seem weird that they love each other and he still demands respect but look at him. He was gorgeous and one hell of a lay.

Dean climbed out of bed and threw on his jeans before walking out of the door. Just as he got to the kitchen he saw Sam walk out with two plates in his hand. "Uh hey."

"Hey." Dean said and looked at the food, "Whatcha got there?"

"I was hungry and couldn't wait on Alice's lazy ass to get up. You know how it is. They've been spoiled." Sam said. "What are you doing?"

"Same thing." Dean said. "Ok well I'll see ya in a few."

"Right see ya."

Sam walked back down the hallway and into his room where Alice wa sitting up in the bed smiling, "That didn't take long." She said.

"My baby wanted eggs so I made her egg." Sam said. "But don't think this will ever happen again." He told her. "When you're done you got shit to do."

"I know. Thank you." Alice said and took the plate from him.

Once Dean was done he walked back into the bedroom and dropped the plates on the bed, "Eat up. You're going to need extra energy." Dean smiled.

Jamie smiled and moved over to the plates and grabbed a fork. She took one big bite of the egg and made a face but she swallowed, "uh Dean?"

"yeah."

"Where did you cook these eggs?"

"Microwave. Why?" he asked.

Jamie looked at the plate and picked up the bacon and it was still cold. Dean did really need her. "You know what, I'll go make us something to eat. I need to get back into the swing of things." She said and got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the room.

Just as she walked out she saw Alice, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Let me guess, Sam made you breakfast?"

"Yeah and I don't think I will ever get that taste out of my mouth."

"Looks like its back to work." Jamie said but with a smiled.

"And I couldn't be happier." Alice said and they girls headed into the kitchen to get the day started.

***A little shorter than what I wanted but this is the end of part one of the story. Like I said more bad Dean and Sam to come. Will they really change? Thanks guys for all your awesome reviews. You are the ones that are keeping this story going. So please review and you shall have more soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

****Part Two****

**One Month Later **

Over the past month everything was fine at the bar. The guys were a little nicer, just a little more helpful, and a lot less angry. They would go on their hunts and leave Alice and Jamie behind to take care of the bar...without locks on the door. Everything was fine. That was until Jamie begged Dean for two weeks to take her on a hunt. She loved the job and she loved helping people. After one week of pleasuring Dean whenever he wanted wherever he wanted he agreed to take her with him and leave Sam alone with Alice. If only Jamie known what was in store for them and who it would change everything she never would have gone.

Dean and Jamie walked down the dark ally with gun aimed high, "Are you sure he went this way?" Jamie asked as she looked around.

"Of course I'm sure." Dean said. When he looked at her with that gun in his hands he licked his lips, "I ever tell you have fucking sexy you look with that gun?"

Jamie smiled at him, "Keep it in your pants Winchester...at least for now." She winked. "Ok so when we find him don't kill him. We could use him and find out what the hell is going on around here." She said and Dean never said anything, "Dean, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah Yeah do whatever. Let's just find him first."

They heard something moving behind the dumpster and pointed their guns. Suddenly the man there were looking for jumped out. Dean pushed Jamie out of the way and pointed his gun, "Dean, wait!" Jamie yelled but Dean never listened. He pulled the trigger three times, sending three bullets into the man's skull. Jamie lay there on the ground looking up at Dean. She knew what he was like but seeing it was different. He showed no mercy, no regret. He actually seemed happy.

Dean lowered his gun and looked down at Jamie, "Let's go." He said and headed back to the car. All Jamie could do was sit and watch him walk away as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was seriously damaged.

While Sam was out in the bar talking to a few of the regulars about hunts that's coming up, Alice was in her and Sam's room doing a little cleaning before bed. She put Sam's shirt on a hanger and walked over to the closet and opened it up. She went to put one of her boxes up top when she accidentally knocked something off the shelve. "Crap." She said when she saw it spilt out onto the door.

She got down off the chair and went to pick everything up that fell out where she realized this was something she had never seen before. It was pictures and notes from someone name Jessica. They dated back to the years 2000's.

"_I missed you this morning. I can't wait for our date tonight. Meet me after class. Love Always, Jess"_

"_I had a great night with you. I want you to know that you are the love of my life. Happy Anniversary- Yours Forever Sam"_

Alice put the notes back into the box and looked at the pictures. She was beautiful and Sam looked really happy. He was smiling in almost every picture. He didn't even look the same as he did now. Who was this girl and what happened to her?

The door open and Alice slid the box aside, "What are you doing in here?" Sam asked. "Drink's aren't going to refill themselves."

"Sorry I was just cleaning up a little."

Alice got up from the floor and held the box in her hand. "I uh, I accidentally knocked this over." She said and handed it to him. "Who is she?" Alice asked.

Sam jerked the box away and tossed it onto the dresser, "What the hell do you think you are doing going through my stuff? You had no right!" he yelled for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry. It fell and I was picking it up." Alice said.

"Oh because it fell you thought it was ok to look through my personal stuff!"

"No I was just…"

"Just were just being fucking nosey!"

"I just wanted to know who she was that's all. You two seemed close." Alice said, "I was just wondering who she is."

"Well don't. All you need to know is that you are not her and you will never be her!" Sam snapped and his words cut Alice deep.

Before a tear had a chance to fall they heard the door slam. "Don't think this is over." Sam told her.

Sam and Alice both walked into the bar and saw Jamie walking in, "Asshole!" she yelled.

The door opened and in came Dean holding his nose, "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked her.

Jamie stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "You know what my problem is, Dean! You aren't that stupid!"

"Watch it!" he warned her, "You are on thin ice here!"

"You know how I feel about what you did back there! You promised to let me help! You promised!" she yelled. "He had a family! Maybe even kids!"

"You knew what I had to do!" Dean yelled back.

"You could have let me try. What if he had kids and you took their father away. Think about that!"

"I don't have to think about that. I don't care. They all turn out bad anyways so don't give me that baby bullshit. Oh boo hoo daddy isn't coming home. Bid deal! Get over it!"

Jamie balled her fist, "How dare you!" she yelled and stormed into the back.

Sam and Alice just stood there watching. "Look like everyone is having a bad night." Sam said before walking away from her. Alice knew she was in trouble.

Jamie walking into the room she shared with Dean and grabbed her bag from under the bed and started throwing her clothes in as she cried. She should have known. She should have listened to her uncle and never left.

Dean walked into the room and saw what was going on and slammed the door hard and Jamie jumped, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

Jamie never stopped, "I love you Dean, God help me I love you but I can't do this. You don't care, you don't listen, and you have no respect for me and my feeling at all. You lied to me back there."

"Where do you think you are going miss high and mighty?" Dean asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm going home. I never should have come back. You don't even want to try and let me help you."

Dean walked over to her and threw the bag and grabbed her by the arms, "Oh baby you aren't going." He said.

"What? I can leave any time I want!" Jamie yelled in his face.

"Wrong! I let you go once and you came back on your own! I told you that I was never letting you leave again. You wanted me well baby you got me!" Dean yelled and held her wrist tight.

"What is wrong with you?" Jamie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just a man in love." Dean smiled and pushed her away, "Now put your shit back up and don't you ever think about leaving me again."

"You expect me to just stay here with you forever when you don't care about anything but yourself? This relationship is a two way street Dean!"

"Sorry but I say it's a one way street. My way! You have it made here. I should have never let you go but now I know better. You are too immature to be out there. If not for me you could be dead right now."

"You don't know that!" Jamie yelled.

"Yeah I do. So you should be a little more grateful. No get out there and help Alice close up. I have stuff to do."

Jamie sat down on the bed and jumped when Dean slammed the door as he walked out. What was she thinking coming back her? She couldn't change him. He didn't even want to change. What was she going to do now? Give up and leave or stay with him and get through this?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alice and Jamie were in the kitchen washing up the last few glasses when Jamie looked over at Alice who was quieter than usual, "Everything ok with you?" Jamie asked.

Alice faked a smile, "Everything's fine."

"Don't lie. I know that look. What's up?" Jamie asked.

Alice sighed and sat the glass to the side, "Ok so I was cleaning up earlier and I knocked this box over. So I looked I mean it was all out there so why not? Anyways there were these notes and pictures of this girl."

"So you think Sam is seeing someone else?" Jamie asked.

"No because these notes were old."

"Then I'm sure its nothing. I mean everyone has a memory box."

"This was more. These letters were very….sweet and some even detailed. They looked happy. Everything was I love you or I love you more, Happy anniversary and stuff like that. When I asked him about them he got pissed and said…."

"What?"

Alice wiped her eyes, "He said that I was not her and I would never be her."

"Sweetie I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Everyone has a past. I do. I'm sure you do."

"No I don't. Not a good one anyways. He loved her Jamie. What happened and why is he so upset?"

"I don't know."

"Sometimes I wonder is coming back was the right thing."

"Yeah I have my doubts too." Jamie said. "We know we love them and we cant change that and they say they love us but…"

"But maybe they were telling us what we wanted to hear?" Alice said, "I think that all the time. I just want Sam to open up to me. If he loved her that's fine. I would just like to know what happened and why I am here and not her."

"Yeah I know. Maybe you can bring it up again when he cools down. I'm sure its nothing." Jamie smiled.

"Maybe."

While the girls finished up the kitchen door opened and in walked Dean, "What's taking you so long?" Jamie looked over at him for a second with a frown and turned back around, "Whoa what's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude." Jamie said.

Dean smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing on her neck, "Still made about earlier? Why don't you come to bed and I can make it up to you." He said. Jamie pushed him away and threw the towel on the counter, "What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"You! You are my problem!" She napped.

Alice saw what was going on and backed away a little. Dean did not look happen and she had a bad feeling about this.

Dean grabbed Jamie by the throat and pushed her into the wall, "You are really getting a mouth on you. You should learn some respect!"

"Why? You don't respect me!" Jamie yelled back.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. There are so many things you don't know. You wanna stand there and think you know something about something. Well you don't, trust me. When I do something it's for reason and I don't need and I don't have to explain myself to you." Dean pushed away from her and Jamie rubbed over her neck as she watched him walk out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Peachy." Jamie said.

Later on after every door was locked and every glass was put away, Alice made her way back to her room and when she walked in she found Sam sitting on the bed looking over things in the box.

Alice walked in and closed the door behind her, "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

Sam huffed and closed the box, "Not to you." He said.

"Sam it's ok. You can tell me about her if you want." Alice said.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it you! Fuck Alice! Stay out of my business!" he yelled before walking out the door with the box in his hand.

"Happy Anniversary." Alice whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jamie was lying in bed with Dean just looking up at the ceiling, sighing. "What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Jamie said and looked over it him with a smile. "Just thinking."

"That's never a good thing. Just go to sleep." Dean said and rolled over.

Jamie wasn't sure how she could teach him to care about other. Maybe if something happened to someone he did care about. Maybe that would get through to him. There was only one way to find out.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her book that was given to her by her parent and the opened it and the pages landed on a quote, "**Never underestimate what a simple gesture can do. **  
**It is the little things that you do that make a big difference in someone lives." **Jamie smiled. She could do this. Just take it one day at a time. But she knew things were going to get worse before they got better. Thats always how things went.

* * *

***So the bad boys are back. So this is the first chapter of the second part of the story. More drama and issues to come. Will Brian be back? Well Jamie family is still out there and still very much hate the Winchester. So you just have to wait and see what happened. Please review guys! More soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Jamie and Alice were both sitting at the kitchen table eating or well at least Jamie was. Alice was more or less just playing with her food. "Are you ok?" Jamie asked her.

"No. Sam didn't come back last night." Alice said. "I think I really made him mad."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. Remember that. You just asked him a question so his little bitch fit is not your problem."

"I know but I feel like I should so something to show him I'm sorry. Maybe work extra hard around here."

"No No don't you even think about that. Don't go back to that place, Alice. You came back to him. Remember that. You don't owe him a damn thing."

"I came back because I can't live without him. He knows that."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "I don't get you sometimes. You break your back for that man."

"You do the same with Dean!" Alice said and this was the first time Jamie has ever heard her really yell like that. "You always jump on my case when you do the same damn thing, Jamie!" Jamie just looked at Alice and watched her face drop, "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"No yell all you want. It's nice to know there's a real person in there." Jamie said.

"I wouldn't yell if my hair was on fire. What's wrong with me?" Alice said.

"You need to vent. You keep everything bottled up. I swear you could get hit by a car and you would tell the driver you were sorry. Time for you to get a backbone. Tell me what pisses you off."

"No I cant do that." Alice said. "It's not me."

"No let it all out. Sam treated you like crap. He slept with someone else. He told you that you would always be second best."

The more Jamie talked the more Alice got upset, "You know what.." she said and got up from her chair, "You're right. I take too much around here."

"Yes you do."

"I mean I wash his clothes, I kiss his ass. I stand there and watch those little tramps throw themselves at him. But I never say a word. I am not second best. Yeah he may have loved this other girl but she's not here. I am!"

"Damn right."

"And he needs to get over it!" Alice said. "I came back to him. That was my choice. I didn't have to come back."

"No you didn't." Jamie said.

"So when he gets back I am going to march right up to him and tell him to stop being a dick!"

"Yes you are." Jamie said.

"But what if he gets mad at me?" Alice said and sat back down.

Jamie huffed and got up and walked over to Alice and pulled her from the chair, "So what? Let him get mad. You're mad too so you both can be mad until you talk about thing."

"Yeah…ok I can do that."

"Go girl." Jamie said she was happy that she got Alice fired up. It was time this girl stood up for herself instead of bottling everything up.

The girls were still standing there talking when Dean walked in, "What the hell are you two in here yelling about?" Dean asked.

Jamie saw him and walked over to him, "You know what? You're a dick." She said and poked him in the chest, "Just a big….a big…..bully!"

Dean rubbed his chest, "Ouch. What the hell are you poking me for?"

"I'm venting!" Jamie yelled and Dean gave her a look and she backed down a little, "Sorry I was in the moment. Just trying to teach Alice to have a backbone."

"About damn time she got one." Dean said, "But don't you ever talk to me like that again."

"Oh yeah? And what if I do?" Jamie asked.

Dean had to admit he was turned on. It had been a few days so why the hell not. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to him. His hands slid down her back and cupped her ass and Jamie moaned and pulled away, "Bedroom." She said.

Dean lifted her up and carried her out of the room. Alice couldn't Jamie was so forward with Dean and he liked it. Maybe it was time she did stand up for herself.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie and Dean lay naked on the bed and Dean's hungry eyes were feasting on her perfect breasts. Dean kissed her left breast and then the right, teasing and biting on her nipple. Jamie tried to get her breathing under control to a point where she wasn't panting.

"Gasping already? Oh baby just wait." Dean smiled against her as he let his hands slide to the outside, moving his thumbs over her nipples and then pinching. His fingers went lower and dipped between her folds into her wet pussy and Jamie arched off the bed. "So damn wet baby."

Jamie bucked into Dean's hand. She opened her legs a little wider and Dean entered two fingers into her pussy. "Fuck" He breathed heavily as he felt how tight she was; slowly he began to pump his fingers back and forth.

"Oh Dean…God yes! Harder!" Jamie moaned. God this guy knew what he was doing.

Jamie could feel an orgasm building at a shattering pace. His fingers were angled and were hitting just the right spot as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"You gonna cum already baby?" he asked with a smiled.

"Y-Yes...oh yes! Dean!" She moaned as he added another finger and the fire inside her got closer and closer.

"Cum for me! Right fucking now!" Dean demanded, increasing his thrusts and rubbing her clit. "That's it, so fucking beautiful." He whispered watching as her orgasm washed over her and her body tensed and spasm beneath him.

"Dean…" She managed to whisper as the orgasm faded. "Oh God that's good." She said and ran her fingers through her hair.

He removed his fingers and had placed them against his mouth, licking at her juices, "Mmm…taste so good." He said. "I want more."

Dean moved down the bed and held her legs apart wider to make room for him. He lapped at her pussy tasting every inch of her, licking her clean.

"Dean…Please. Oh God Please…..I want….I need to feel you Dean," she moaned breathlessly.

"You want me?" Dean smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Jamie sat up on her elbow and look him in the eyes and said, "God yes. Fuck me Dean." and with one thrust he entered her. "Fuck!" they both moaned out at the same time.

Dean held her hips and began moving inside her slowly at first and then speeding up, just as she reaches a point where her orgasm was almost at it's peak, Dean would slow down. "Not yet baby. You don't cum until I'm ready." He said teasingly.

Jamie felt like she is going crazy, "Damn it Dean! Please!" she moans over and over. "Need…want….fuck!"

"I love when you beg me." Dean said and he sped up his rhythm, thrusting deeper into her with every thrust of his hips. "So fucking good." he panted as he thrust into to the hilt, "Could fuck you all day."

Her second orgasm was coming on and she knew she was going to cum long and hard. A low moan escaped her throat which soon turned into a scream as he continued to thrust into her. Her orgasm washed over her, making her walls clench even harder around his cock. It drove Dean over the edge and as his own orgasm hit and he let his release go inside her with a loud moan of pleasure.

They collapsed together on the bed and were both struggling with their breathing.

"Wow." Jamie said.

"You're welcome" Dean smirked. "You still mad?"

"About what?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing." Dean said and got up and got dressed, "Listen me and Sam has a job coming up and no you can't go. Shouldn't take us longer than a week."

Jamie sat up and wrapped the sheet around her, "Would you mind me maybe me and Alice got out. I know there is a new mall about 20 miles from here."

"No. I don't want you running around out there."

"Please. We just want to get some fresh air. You can leave a phone here and call me any time you want. I swear to be back here at night time. Please Dean." She begged him.

Dean growled a little, "Fine. But you stay close. I'll have someone watching you so don't try anything funny."

"I promise we wont. Thank you Dean." She said and jumped up into his arms.

"Don't make me regret this. No pack my stuff while I go handle a few things."

"Yes sir." Jamie smiled and watched him walk out of the room. She had no plans of going to a mall. She was going to use this time to do a little research.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alice was standing in the bar wiping down tables when she heard the door open and turned to see Sam walk in. He looked at her once and then went straight back to his room.

"Ok Alice you can do this. He didn't look that mad." She said and placed the rag on the table. "Stay calm, be honest."

Alice walked into the back and to the bedroom. She took a deep breath before walking in the room and slamming the door.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked at her, "What the hell are you doing slamming doors?" he asked.

"I have a few things to say to you and I want you to stand there and dont say anything until I'm done. I don't care if you like it or not." Alice said and closed her eyes for a second. She didn't hear him move so that was a good sign. She opened her eye and stared at him, "I have done everything you have ever asked me with no complaint. I wake up with a smile on my face and get to work just like you want. You came to me and asked me to come back and I did. You said you loved me and I believe you do because I love you too. But you treat me horrible. You have no respect, you shut me out, and you just all around don't care. I can't do this again. I can't go through that hurt again, Sam. If things don't change them I'm going to leave and this time I won't come back."

"You done?" Sam asked with no expression. It was as if he wasn't listening to anything.

"Yeah I'm done." Alice said.

"Good. Now help me pack." Sam said. "Me and Dean are leaving."

"That's it? You have nothing to say to me."

"No I'm good."

"Seriously? You have nothing."

"Nope." Sam said.

"Wow. I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you actually cared." Alice said, fighting the tears, "Looks like I made a mistake."

"I guess so. You can think what you want. I don't really care." Sam said. "Hate me love me I don't care, Alice. I don't really have time for this right now."

"You know what, no wonder Jessica left you. I bet you treated her as great as you treat me. " Alice said and turned around.

That got Sam's attention. Before Alice could open the door Sam grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall. "What the hell you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Alice said. She was scared to death right now and she was trying her best not to show it.

"You don't know shit!" Sam snapped at her, "You need to get your facts straight before you start popping off at the mouth. And for your information I treated her like a princess."

"Then why isn't she here instead of me? You want her so bad then go get her." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"I would in a heartbeat!" Sam said and pulled away from Alice, before he did something he regreted, "Get the hell out of here. I don't even want to see you right now."

"Fine!" Alice said and ran out of the room crying. Sam once said that she was the love of his life. That he has never loved anyone like he loved her. Maybe that was all a lie. Alice was beginning to think coming back was a big mistake.

After the guys left Jamie and Alice sat in the bar alone. Jamie knew Alice was upset but she knew Alice did good and she told her that. No it was time to get things started.

Jamie pulled the phone Dean had left from her pocket and dial up her uncle, "_Hello."_

"Uncle Harold? Its me." She said and the line was silent, "Please talk to me."

_"I have nothing to say to you Jamie. You chose that man over your own family."_

"No I didn't. I just wanted to live my own life."

_"Well how that working out for you?"_

"Please don't be mad at me. Dean is not all bad. Just trust me. I need your help with something."

_"Oh now you want my help."_

"Please Harold."

_"Fine. What do you need?"_

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Dean and Sam."

_"I cant tell you much Jamie but I know someone who can. He knows them better than anyone."_

"Who?"

_"His name is Bobby Singer. We use to hunt together a long time again. He can help you. He lives up in South Dakota."_

"Thank you."

_"And Jamie, watch yourself. Hes not the most pleasant person."_

Jamie hung up the phone and smiled at Alice, "What?" Alice asked.

"Pack up. We're going on a road trip." Jamie smiled.

***What will Bobby tell the girls? Will it help them? Also remember Alice does not know Jessica is dead or anything but the girls are about to hear a lot in the next chapter about the guys. Please review! I feel like im losing you : ( its sad. But anyways thats to you that reviewed that last chapter. You rock!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie and Alice packed up their bag and may sure everything in the bar was good to go before walking out the door. They didn't get far before the saw hunters, Cooper and Nathan, leaning against their trucks with a few beer laughing.

"What do we do now?" Alice said. "They won't let us leave."

"Let me take care of it." Jamie said and they walked over to the guys, "What's going on guys." She smiled.

"Nothing. You two ready? We're supposed to follow you today and make sure you don't try anything stupid."

"Uh yeah about that, why don't you guys just hang out here for the night. I head Carmen and Stacy are coming by. Good time." Jamie winked.

"No can do Jamie. You know the rules. Dean would have our heads if we let you out of sight." Cooper said.

"Aw come on. We just want some girl time." Jamie said. "You would be bored and Dean is not here."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Jamie said and moved in closer to him, "I'll give you the keys to the bar. All the free drinks you want."

"What else you got?" Cooper asked licking his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Back off Coop." Nathan said. "You don't want to go there."

"What? I wasn't going to touch her."

"Then what do you want?" Jamie asked. "I mean free beer should be good enough."

"It's a start." He said and his eyes went to her chest, "Show them to me."

"Jamie maybe this is a bad idea." Alice said. "Dean would kill you if you did that."

"Just relax." Jamie told her and looked back at Cooper, "Fine but you stay here and you don't follow us. If Dean calls we will cover for you. If he calls you just tell him we are in the bathroom. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me. I really didn't want to waist my time anyways." Cooper said.

"Great. We have a deal." Jamie said and took a few steps back and handed her bag to Alice. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up giving both guys the full view.

"Damn." Cooper said. "Ok you are free to go. Hell I'm going to have good dreams tonight. How does Dean always get the perky ones?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Ok you had your fun now give me the keys to my car. I know you got them."

Cooper motioned and Nathan handed Jamie the keys, "Don't make us regret this."

"We won't. We'll be back tomorrow." Jamie said and her and Alice walked over to her car and got in.

"So where are we going again?" Alice asked. "You never told me."

"We are going to see an old friend of Dean and Sam's. Hopefully we can get some answers about them."

"Won't they be mad?"

"Only if the find out." Jamie said and started up the car, "but they wont." She smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie and Alice pulled into Singer Salvage and looked around. "Are you sure this is it?" Alice asked.

"This is the right address." Jamie said. "It has to be it."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Alice said. "It's doesn't look safe here."

"I know but this is our only shot. I mean do you like being kept in the dark?"

"No but…."

"No buts. We are going to get out and knock on the door. I mean how bad can it be?" Jamie said even though she was a little unsure herself.

The two girls got out of the car and walked up to the old house. "Ok here goes nothing." Jamie said and knocked on the door.

"Oh well looks like no one is home." Alice said and turned to walk away but Jamie grabbed her.

"Don't be such a chicken." Jamie said and knocked again.

"Who is it!" they heard a man's voice yell.

"Hi. I'm looking for Bobby Singer." Jamie said through the door.

"Who the hell wants to know?" he called back.

"My name is Jamie Keller. You may know my Uncle." Jamie said.

Suddenly the screen door opened and the girls were face to face with an old dirty man that looks like he had been drunk for the last few years.

"Are you Bobby?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Bobby asked.

"I was hoping we could talk to you about something."

"Listen sweetie I don't hunt anymore. So whatever your uncle told you about me just forget it."

"No this isn't about hunting. Not really anyways. He said you knew the Winchesters. Dean and Sam."

"Knew is the key word. I don't have anything to do with them anymore. If you have a problem with them well…..good luck. Try not to get killed." Bobby said and was about to shut the door when Jamie stopped him.

"Just wait. I just have some questions. Please." Jamie begged.

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" Bobby asked.

Jamie reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle, "I brought my good friend Jack Daniels." She smiled.

Bobby looked at the full bottle and then back at Jamie, "Come in. I'll give you half an hour."

"Thank you." Jamie said.

"I'll just wait in the car." Alice said and Jamie grabbed her hand and jerked her in the door.

The two girls followed him into the den that was covered in dust and looks like the place had been robbed it was so dirty.

"Sit down." Bobby said and took a seat behind his desk. Jamie and Alice sat their bags down and took a seat in front of him, "Now tell me what the hell you are doing here." Bobby said and filled his glass.

"We were hoping you could tell us a little about Dean and Sam."

"How do you know them first off? You looking for payback or something?" he asked.

"No not really. We kind of live with them but that's a long story."

"Let me guess. Dean saw you, took you, and now you have a soft spot for him?"

"Pretty much." She said and Bobby huffed, "We just want to know why they are…"

"Dicks?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean were they always like this. Were they raised this way? We just want to know what is going on. Anything you can tell us would help out."

"Listen, if you are thinking that by knowing their past you are going to be able to change them someway you're crazy. Don't waist you time. Run like hell and get away from them." Bobby said.

Jamie just looked at him with her sad eyes, "Please. Just help me out here. You are like the only person that can help me out. I just what to know where they are from and why they are they way they are. Was it like a hunt gone wrong or something."

"Sweetheart their whole lives have been nothing but one big mess. They weren't always like this. They were damn good hunters. Saved the world over a dozen times."

"Then what happened?" Jamie asked.

Bobby looked over at the clock and sighed, "How much time you got?"

"All day." Jamie smiled.

"Well…" Bobby said and pulled out two more glassed and filled them up, "You're going to need this."

"Thank you." Jamie said.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. I'll give you the short version. Dean and Sam lost their mother when Sam was six months. She was killed by a demon. After that their dad started hunting, training them, he had one goal in life and that was to get revenge on the demon that took his wife. The boy were raised as hunters from the beginning. After Sam finished high school he decided he didn't want that life so he ran off to college."

"Sam was in college?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. For a few year. Smart kid. He was going places. That was until his past found him."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Sam was in love. Her name was Jessica." Bobby said and this was one of the things Alice was dying to know. "He would have married that girl. He went on a hunt with Dean one weekend. They were trying to track down John, their father. When Dean brought him back to school Sam found her bloody and burning on the ceiling. Just like their dad found their mother."

Alice gasped and covered her mouth. Jessica was dead. That's why Sam never wanted to talk about it. She could believe she said some of the things she said. She felt awful. No wonder Sam was so mad at her. He had every right. "Oh God."

"It messed him up pretty bad. After that he went back on the road with Dean. Everything was fine for awhile but that didn't last long. Shit really hit the fan after that."

"Tell us what happened." Jamie said.

"Just remember you asked for this. It's not going to be a damn fairytale I can assure you."

"I understand." Jamie said.

Bobby took a deep breath and told them everything from John's death, Sam's demonic destiny, his death, Dean selling his soul and torturing in hell, all the way to the apocalypse and beyond. It took him a good three hours to tell everything to the girls. They were both in shock. They never thought it would be something this bad. They were almost in tears. Who the hell were they living with?

"Dean and Sam have one weakness and that is each other. They'll do anything and as you can see I mean anything for each other. No one else matters. After everything they gave up hope or faith in anyone and anything. They were tried. I mean I can't blame them but wrong is wrong and they know it. They just don't care. So I shut them out. I couldn't stand by and watch them this way."

"Smart choice." Jamie said. "So do you think there is any chance we could so something to make them care again?"

"Honestly no I don't. Unless something happens to someone they care about and right now that is each other. Even then I don't think anything will work."

Bobby looked over at Alice who had been quiet and she was in full tears, "You ok sweetie?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's a crier." Jamie said.

"Alright."

"Thank you for this. It's good to know that they were not just born heartless dicks." Jamie said.

"They were good boys. Loved them like my own." Bobby said. "Still do."

"I get it. Maybe one day you'll have them back."

"I'm not going to hold my breath but good luck and stay safe. You seem like good girls." Bobby said. "Feel free to stop by again. I don't get very many visitors these day." He smiled.

"We will." Jamie said and got up from the chair, "But we have to be going."

"Ok. Be careful out there. People get possessed at the drop of a hat these days."

"I know." Jamie said. "Come on Alice."

Alice got up and smiled at Bobby, "Thank you for your time. You have a lovely home."

Bobby just glared at her. Sam really did a number on that girl for her to be so damn polite.

"Come on Alice." Jamie said and the two walked out the door.

"Good luck." Bobby whispered. He knew they were going to need it but something told him to have faith in those two girls. He himself may even be tempted to visit the Winchesters one day.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after 2 in the morning when Jamie and Alice ran into the bar and saw only Nathan and Cooper sitting there.

"Where the hell have you to been?" Cooper asked. "Dean has been calling non stop for the passed hour! I mean damn Jamie there is only so many things I can tell him that you are doing!"

"Sorry. I'm going to call him now." Jamie said.

"Too late. He was about an hour out."

"When was that?" Jamie asked him.

"About an hour ago." Nathan jumped in.

Just then Alice and Jamie heard the sound of the impala pull up to the bar. "Fuck!" Jamie yelled.

Her and Alice grabbed their bags and ran into the back and quickly got out of there clothes and into something more comfortable. Jamie pushed her bag under the bed and got under the covers. She heard the foot steps coming down the hallway and she closed her eyes. Dean barged in and slammed the door. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

Jamie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, "Hey baby. I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Got done early. Wasn't what we thought. Now I asked you a question. Where the fuck where you today Jamie and why didn't you answer your phone?" he yelled.

Jamie pulled her phone out from under the covers and looked at it. Thanks goodness she deleted all missed calls. "It never rang." She said and handed it to him, "I was shocked you did try to call."

Dean snatched the phone and looked at it. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Well we went out just like you said we could and then came back and I took a nap. I guess I slept longer than I wanted." Jamie sat up on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed were Dean was standing. "I just wanted to be rested when you got back." She bit on her bottom lip as she moved her hands up his chest and pushed his jacket off, "I knew that you would need a little special attention as soon as you got home so I wanted to be well rested. So good thing I slept today since you surprised me."

As soon as the jacket hit the floor Jamie moved to his jeans. "You sure that's all?" Dean asked.

Jamie looked into his eyes and nodded, "Of course. I want to please my man."

Dean let his jeans fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Jamie and laid her down on the bed with him on top, "Good. Just what I want to hear from you. No questions, no bitching."

"I know. I am going to be just what you want." Jamie said before leaning up a little and kissing him. Her heart was still breaking for this man but she was going to fix it someway.

Sam walked into his bedroom just as Alice got out of the shower. As soon as she walked into the room Sam slammed the door. "I was wondering where you were."

"I couldn't sleep so I got a shower to see if that would help. You know I can sleep alone." Alice said.

"Tried calling you."

"You did?" Alice asked and ran the towel through her hair.

"A few times. What the fuck where you doing today that was so damn important you couldn't answer the phone?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Jamie never said you called me. I'm sorry. Me and her went out and came back. That's all." She said.

She looked into his eyes and wanted to cry for him. This man she loved has been through so much. Some would be scared to know there were standing in front of a ex blood junkie or Lucifer but not her. That was his past. She was going to be his future….she hoped.

Alice ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him tight, "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Sam was a little surprised but hugged her back, "For what? What did you do or do I want to know."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and going through your stuff. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I had not right. Your past is none of my business and I should have asked you about it. Please forgive me. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Please." She cried into his chest.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head before pulling her away slowly, "Don't and I mean don't let it happen again."

"I wont I promise." Alice smiled, "I love you."

"You too." Sam said. It wasn't what Alice wanted but it worked. It was more than what she use to get from him.

Sam smiled and pulled her back closer to him, "Now, how about you show me just how sorry you are." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Alice gladly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now she knew why Sam was the way he was and she didn't blame him. In a way he had a right to be pissed at the world. Maybe she should just let it go and let him be who he is. She did fall in love with this Sam after all. Maybe it wasn't him that needed to change, maybe it was her.

***Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! You made my day. You will never know what they mean to me. Ok so now we are getting into the story of part 2. The girls know the guys passed. Jamie wasn't to help no matter what it takes. How far will she go? And Alice loves Sam no matter what and she had her doubts about herself and what is right. How much will she change? What will the guys do when they find out what the girls did? All to come and more. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was around noon the next day Jand amie was refilling the napkins in the bar, Dean was talking with a few of his guys, and Alice was waiting on Sam hand and foot. She was doing everything short of scrubbing the floor with a tooth brush. After everything Alice was right back to where she started. What the hell was going on? What did he say to her to make her life this?

Alice gathered the glassed from the tables and walked back behind the bar where Jamie was now standing and Alice smiled at her, "Great day isn't it?" Alice asked and put the glasses in the tray to be washed.

"Uh….sure. Why are you so happy?" Jamie asked. "You get laid or something?"

"Maybe but I cant just be happy?" Alice asked her.

"No I didn't say that. You can be happy all you want but I don't get why. Sam has you running all over God's green earth today. What's that all about?"

"So? It's my job to work." Alice said. "He knows that I am here to please him."

"You job is to be his slave?" Jamie asked. She was really confused at this point.

"No it's my job to do what he asked with out complaining. It keeps him happy and when he's happy I'm happy and we are happy together. What's the big deal?" Alice asked. She had a feeling Jamie would react like this. She would never understand.

"I just thought you were finally getting a backbone. I mean you told him off and you were finally standing up for yourself and now you are back to where you where when I first got here. What the hell did he say or do to you?" Jamie asked. "You are just all over the place these days. Happy, mad, sad, glad."

Alice stopped what she was doing and sighed, "Listen, I don't expect you to understand but this is how it is. I love him and I don't care if you don't like our relationship. It works for us and that is what matters. I was out of line when I went off on Sam. He has been through enough in his life and there is nothing wrong with him wanting someone to take care of him. You deal with Dean your way and I will deal with Sam mine. You don't have to be a bitch all the time."

Jamie was shocked right now. "Fine." Jamie said.

"Great. I'm glad that's clear."

"Crystal." Jamie said and walked over to her and was inches from her face, "When he beats your ass for not doing stuff right, don't come crying to me and talk to me that way again and we are going to have issues. Got it?" Jamie said.

"Look I'm sorry. Don't be made at me. I just want everything to be calm around here. I mean look around. They have not yelled once. They're happy. You and Dean are getting along, me and Sam are doing great. Can we just leave it alone? Please?" Alice asked.

"Fine. You can do whatever you want. But I'm going to talk to Dean today or at least try. I love him and I am going to try and help him out of his emotional hell. That is what I am going to do for him. Not kiss his ass. That will get me nowhere."

"Good luck with that. You are braver than I am. Maybe you can get something out of him. Maybe one day I will talk to Sam about everything but not now. I just want him to be happy with me." Alice said and grabbed another beer. Jamie watched as Alice walked it over to Sam. She knew what was going on. Alice felt like she had to compete against every other girl Sam had been with even though they were dead. If she kept this up she would be his slave for the rest of her life. He would never think of her as nothing other than that. Maybe taking Alice with her was a bad idea. Looks like she was on her own.

Jamie filled another glass of beer for Dean and took it over to him with a smile on her face. He was in a good mood and Jamie did like that. She knew Dean would pretty much let her do what she wanted and that made things great around here. "I brought you this. I saw your were almost out so I got you another."

"Thanks baby." Dean said and pulled her into her lap, "Did you have a good night last night?" he asked and kissed her softly on the neck.

Jamie closed her eyes and bit on her bottom lip, "You know." She said and then looked at him, "I was with you wasn't I? You always make me feel extra good."

"What can I say, I know what my baby likes." Dean said.

"Yes you do. So is there anything else I can get you? I was going to go and clean up the room a little before things got busy in here."

"Actually I think I'm good." Dean said and let her up, "Just don't take forever and wash some clothes while you're at it." Dean said and smacked her on the ass.

Jamie jumped a little and smiled at him, "Of course. Just come get me if you need anything."

Dean smiled as she walked away. He really liked having her around. "Looks like Jamie is finally fitting in." Sam said as Alice rubbed his shoulders.

"About damn time. I think we have an understanding about things. She gives, I give. It's a win win. As long as she behaves." Dean winked at Sam.

Alice knew all too well that Jamie was never going to be one to behave. She was planning something and Alice still did not know what that was but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie sat in the bedroom floor with the door locked. She had Deans box open and she was going through everything. She was looking at several pictures of him when he was little. She had to admit he was a cute kid. She looked around the room and saw Dean's duffle, "I wonder what he keeps in there." She asked herself before crawling over to it and slowly pulling on the zipper. When it was open she made a face, "Jeez Dean. Change your clothes every now and then."

She took the clothes out and tossed them in the basket to the side with other clothes of theirs that needed to be washed. She dug through the bag. It had guns, ammo, and other things that hunters would have. It was nothing new to her until she came to a book. She pulled it out and smiled, "Well Well Mr. Winchester. I never knew you kept a journal, Dean." She opened it up and quickly learned it was not Dean. This journal belonged to his father. "Finally. Something I can use."

Jamie sat there and read. This book was filled with memories of the Winchester and every monster known to her and some she had never heard of. John Winchester sure knew his stuff. No wonder Dean was so good at what he did.

Jamie heard the door knob giggle and she pushed everything under the bed and jumped up, "Jamie, open the door." Dean said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jamie looked around to make sure everything was hidden before opening the door and smiling, "Hey Dean." She said.

Dean looked at her and walked into the room, "Why was the door locked?" he asked.

"Out of habit. When you aren't here I lock it. Sorry about that."

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Just cleaning and putting away a few things. You know...just chillin before tonight. If that's ok?" Jamie asked.

"Whatever." Dean said and flopped on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Come here." He smiled.

Jamie walked over and got on the bed next to him. She knew that look in his eye and knew what he was thinking, "I think you are up to something." She smiled.

"Well someone is." Dean winked.

"Well then maybe there is something I can do for him." Jamie said and ran her hand down Dean's body. If he was in a good mood she would be more likely to get him to talk.

"Maybe there is something we can both do to make each other happy."

"I love the way you think." Jamie said and got off the bed. At least she was going to get something. She did love this man and the way he thought…about things like this anyways.

She gave Dean and little strip tease as she removed her clothes. "You are so fucking sexy." Dean groaned at the sight of her body as he pushed his jeans and boxers to his feet.

Dean smiled at her and his hands went to her ass, pulling her up to him. Jamie smiled as she turned around and straddled his face. "God you smell so good." Dean said. "I bet you taste even better."

Jamie licked her lips before grabbing his hard cock and leaned over and licked the tip with her tongue. Dean let out a groan and then licked over her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Fuck…Dean." Jamie moaned and shivered a little. Dean licked her clit again and she moaned even more before she took hold of his cock and took him into her mouth inch by inch slowly.

"Fuck….Jamie." Dean almost growled before he shoved his tongue into her wet pussy over and over, fucking her with it. Her muscles were pulsing around his tongue and she moaned against his cock. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock while Dean penetrated her pussy with his tongue.

Jamie was trying to breathe but she was finding herself too lost from the pleasure Dean was giving her. She took her mouth off of Dean's cock and began stroking him, "Don't stop Dean…please don't stop." She begged him. Dean loved hearing her beg for him.

Jamie leaned back down and licked around the tip of his cock. She heard him moan and felt him shudder and she smiled. She licked the pre-cum off his cock and took him all in again, as far back as she could take him.

"Shit…..So close baby," he said breathing heavily and brought his hand up to her pussy and replaced his tongue with his finger. Jamie jumped at the sudden intrusion and moaned loudly. When his tongue found her clit again, he sucked on it hard and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and knew she was close. "Cum for me Jamie." He demanded. "Now!" he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh my God….Dean!" she moaned as she pumped him faster and faster. She took him once more into her mouth and a few more seconds they were both cumming into each other's mouths, sucking and licking up everything the other gave them.

Jamie moved over of him and lay next to him on the bed. "God you are so good at that baby."

"That mouth of yours is something else." Dean said trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." Jamie said and laid her head on Dean's chest, "Can I uh…..can I ask you something with out you shutting me out?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"What….." Jamie started. _Ok here it goes. One step at a time_, "What was your dad like?"

"Why? It doesn't matter. He's dead. Cant change that so why talk about it?"

"I know but I was just wondering I guess. I would just like to know where you came from. That's all. Was he like you?" Jamie asked. "Did he hunt like you?"

"No." Dean said quietly. "Not me now anyways. I don't really have much to say about him. He raised us to be hunters after my mom died and here we are. End of story."

"Oh...ok." Jamie didn't push because she knew the story. She just didn't want him to know that.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"That's what you wanted to ask?"

"I guess. It wasn't as long of a story as I thought." Jamie said. She was hoping talking about his family would get to Dean but that didn't work. Ok moving on. "Do you like being a hunter?" Jamie asked.

"I don't love it and I don't hate it. It's my life and it always will be. Why? What about you?"

"I liked it. I mean believe it or not I really liked it." Jamie said as she ran her nailed over his chest.

"You mean you never wanted to do anything else?"

"Nope. All I have ever wanted to do was hunt. It's in my blood I guess. Was there anything else you wanted to do with your life?"

"What's with all the questions?" Dean asked.

"Just wanting to get to know you a littler better one day at a time." She smiled up at him.

"Whatever." Dean said and got up and pulled up his jeans. "Hurry up and finish up in here. Guys are stating to come in."

"I'll be out there in a second baby" Jamie smiled.

Once Dean was out of the room Jamie threw her head back on the family. Dean had this wall up and it was going to take a nuclear bomb to break it down. Even that may not work but she had to do something. This relationship was not going well. He was beginning to become what he once was and everything was about sex. Something had to be done.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jamie was leaning on the bar looking around the room. Everyone had their beer so it was time for her to take a break. She looked over at Dean and Sam's table and like always two sluts made their way over to them. Jamie didn't care. Those girls could flirt all they want. She knew Dean was with her and that was it. Jealousy was never really her thing but Alice on the other hand, well you could steam coming out of her ears. "You need to calm down." Jamie told Alice.

"How can I calm down?" Alice asked and stood next to Jamie "Look at them. What, they shop in the toddler section for clothes?"

"They just dress like that to get attention. Don't worry about it. You're with Sam and they're not. Forget about it."

"How can I forget about it? Look! They are all over him!" Alice said.

Jamie turned a little and looked at her, "Since when do you get this upset over stuff like this? You use to have no problem ignoring it. What's gotten into you here lately? Once minute your ok with everything and the next your pissed. Pick something."

"It's nothing." Alice said, "I just get tired of them thinking they can have what they want."

"Well then do something about it." Jamie smiled at her, "If it pisses you off then make a move."

"And yell at Sam? No thank you. I told you I am not doing that."

"Yeah Yeah. You're an ass kisser now."

"Don't be mean to me please. Not you."

"Sorry. But what I meant was if you don't like the girls over there then get rid of them. Walk up and punch the slut in the face. That will get her attention. Hell I did it when I hated Dean and it felt damn good." Jamie said.

"You know what, you're right. I have let them get away with this for two years now and I am tired of it. If Sam wont say something then I will." Alice said. "What should I do?"

"Just walk over there, turn her around, and punch her in the nose."

"How do I do that?"

"Just swing. You'll hit something. Hell, slap her. You know how to do that." Jamie said. "You better move fast, I think she's about to sit in his lap."

Alice turned around and headed across the bar. She walked right up to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. The girls turned to Alice and placed her hand on her hip, "What do you want?"

Alice felt her heart pounding but there was no going back now, "I want you to get the hell out of here." Alice said.

Everyone at the table looked at Alice. This was something she never did. She wouldn't hurt a fly. "Excuse me?" the girls asked.

"You heard me. I don't like you here and...and you should go." Alice said.

"Oh yeah. And what if I don't?" the girl said and pushed Alice.

Sam was about to get up when Dean stopped him, "Let her handle it. She started it. Let's she if she can finish it." Dean said and turned his attention back to the girls. "I love a good catfight."

"Are you just going to stand there or do something?" the girl asked.

Alice wasn't really sure what she was doing. Before she knew it was thinking about to her step father, all the rapes, all the beatings, and then she went to Sam. How she hated being second best but she could live with that. She was not going to be third. She balled up her fist and swung as hard as she could and to her surprise she actually hit the girl and Alice watched her hit the ground hard.

After that first hit Alice couldn't stop. She straddled the girl and hit her over and over until she felt someone pulled her off and it was Sam, "Alice, stop it!" Sam said but Alice was still swinging and kicking in the air, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Put me down, Sam."

"No you need to calm done before you hurt yourself!" Sam said and carried her into the back to calm down.

Dean just laughed. "Who knew Alice had it in her?" Cooper said as he sat across from Dean. He was hammered.

"Not me. Girl got one hell of a swing." Dean said.

"She's got a lot more than that. She's a keeper. Sam is a lucky man." Cooper said. "Hell I would have paid to see her the way I saw Jamie the other day. Shy little Alice would be worth the money."

Dean's face hardened. "What the hell you just say?"

"Aw man the other day when you made us stay here and watch the girls, Jamie said she would show me her boobs if we let her and Alice go off on her own. I was like hell yeah so she did and they are awesome my man." Cooper smiled.

Dean balled up his fist and gritted his teeth. He glanced over at Jamie and then back at Cooper. Before Cooper could say anything, Dean leaned over and punched him in the face and Cooper fell out of the booth. "What the hell man?" Cooper asked, wiping the blood from his nose, "It was a compliment."

Dean stepped over him and walked over to Jamie who was leaned over in the bar of the bar getting bottled off the table. Dean walked up behind her and grabbed her arm and jerked her arms. "Ouch! Dean what the…." Before she could say anything she felt the back of Dean's hand hit her face and she fell into the table.

"What the hell did you do the other day?" Dean asked her in a very angry voice.

Jamie held her hand on the side of her face and turned to him. She looked and saw Cooper getting up from the floor and she knew that Dean knew. "Dean…let me explain." She said. She knew that look on his face.

Dean grabbed her hair and jerked her to him, "Explain what? Huh? How you are a fucking slut that flashed everyone to get what she wants? You fuck him?"

"What? No! I wasn't like that!" Jamie said with tears rolling down her face that was still stinging from the slap. She could feel it bruising already.

"Where the fuck did you and Alice go?" Dean demanded to know, "Tell me!"

"Nowhere!" Jamie yelled back.

Dean raised his hand to hit her again but before he could do anything there was gun fire. "Who the hell did that?" Dean yelled and scammed the room. When he eye landed on the door he was shocked at who he saw.

"Now I know you daddy didn't raise you to hit a lady." Bobby said still pointing his gun.

Dean looked down at Jamie and frowned. He knew where she went. That would be the only reason Bobby would be here right now. Jamie knew there was no way she was going to get out of this one.

**Welcome back Bobby! The girls are in trouble now but maybe this is all part of Jamies master plan. Who knows. So anyways thanks for the awesome reviews as always. They really make me feel good. As some of you know a story of mine is missing from my profile. I still hae no clue what happened to it. Its just gone. I have been so upset about it. But there is nothing i can do. But anyways i hope you liked this chapter and please review.! They make me happy and i need happy :) Thanks**

**Also me and Joyce have a FB dedicated to Dean 'Dean Winchester Girls Do It Best' Go check it out :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authors Note: Thanks to you guys that are awesome and review and love the story. I do this for you guys. Thanks from the bottom up my heart! With that said, I need to vent. Yes I know that the last chapter was a shock to some of you. Dean's a dick. We knew this from chapter one. But don't I always have a reason for doing stuff? I mean come on guys. Trust me a little here. It just wasn't the right moment for him to get pissed and say hey I'm pissed lets bump uglies and everything is ok. Not how that works. I needed him to push Jamie a little bit. Sure it was a little over the top but I needed things to go my way so everything works out. You will see that in this chapter. Still a few surprises to come and emotions stuff. Also after getting a review (that's gone now) that was pretty much bitching about this and that and hey you suck I do have to say this, If you don't like don't read. I'm not twisting your arm. Why do people have to be so damn rude? Anyways I'm good now. Like I said I do everything for a reason. Plus I like it when your all OMG. It keeps you interested. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like : ) Thanks guys!**_

**Ten minutes ago**

Sam carried Alice into the room and closed the door before sitting her down. "Why did you stop me?" Alice asked. She has never been this fire up in her life but she liked it.

"Seriously? That girl was twice your size."

"I was taking her wasn't I?" Alice asked.

"Yeah and that's another thing. What the hell go into you?" Sam asked. "You never act that way."

"Sorry but I was sick you her." Alice said and crossed her arms and she looked up to see Sam actually smiling at her, "What is so funny?" she asked

"You. You were jealous."

"No I wasn't. I was pissed."

"No you were jealous. I think you bit her."

"So. I don't like her."

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I think it kinda cute that you were jealous." Sam smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. I don't think I have ever been this turned on in my life." He said before leaning down and kissing her hard.

**Present**

Jamie and Dean were both shocked to see Bobby standing there. She never expected him to come out here. Maybe this was a good thing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I came to talk to you and that damn brother of yours."

"I think you have said all you needed to say years ago." Dean said.

"Well I have more." Bobby said. "Jamie sweetie why don't you give us a minute." He said and looked around the room, "And I want the rest of you to get the hell out of here before I start shooting."

One by the guys left and Jamie looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. When he saw her holding his face her felt bad. He was pissed but never did he want to hurt her like that. He loved her. He was not thinking. He was just jealous and his worst fear was loosing her. He couldn't do that again. She would never know what he was feeling right now.

"Go on. I'll be in here in a minute." Dean said in a low tone.

Jamie nodded and walked into the back just as Sam and Alice came running out of their bedroom, "What the hell is going on out there?" Sam asked.

"I think you have company." Jamie said.

Sam walked around her and into the bar and Alice walked over to Jamie when she saw her red face. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked and touched Jamie.

"Fine. Dean knows. Fucking Cooper told him everything."

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Wait. Bobby is out there. Let's just see how this goes. Not much we can do." Jamie said before walking into her room and closing her door.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She prayed everything was going to be ok.

Dean and Sam stood there and watched as Bobby walked around the bar and got him a drink, "Nice place you got here. Let me guess, that bank you two robbed a few years ago."

"Needed a place to hang out. After everything we've done for the world we deserve something." Dean said.

"So now everyone owes you something." Bobby huffed. "What the hell, Dean?"

"Look Bobby you know what we've been through! You are the one that dropped us remember." Sam said.

"Yeah I remember." Bobby said. "I couldn't stand by and watch you two go over the edge. I mean look at you. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

"Then leave." Dean said.

"Not this time. See I had a few visitors but I guess you know that."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean, "The girls." Dean said.

Sam gritted his teeth and looked at Bobby, "What the hell did you tell them?" he asked.

"Everything. I figured is they came all the way to me then I better give them something. Damn it! You guys have no clue what you got here and I don't mean this damn bar. Hell Dean, that girl loves you and same goes for you to Sam. Personally I came for them. Hell there has to be something wrong with them if they care about you two." He said.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Dean, she loves you and you were about to slap her around. I think she might be crazy."

"Watch it." Dean warned him. He didn't like anyone talking about Jamie like that. "The way we live and our lives has nothing to do with you anymore."

"You're right. I can't tell you what to do. You want to run around and act like you're hot shit then do it. I don't care."

"Then tell us what you want and you can leave." Sam said.

"After the girls left I got to thinking. Maybe I walked away too soon. Maybe I pushed you to where you are. I don't know. I'm old but I'm a hunter and I cant hide from that life forever. So we are going on a job….together."

"No way." Dean said.

"Yes you are or so help me I will bend you over my knee. I don't care how old you are. I still love you like my own and I will treat you that way. We leave in the morning so you girls better be up and ready."

"You want to tell us where we're going?" Sam said.

"Nope. Just know it's big. Now, where can a old man go to sleep around here?" Bobby asked.

"Through the back, turn right, and head down the hall to the end." Dean said. Bobby was the one person that could get away with talking to them like that. He was the only family that had left. Bobby was the one person that has always cared about them. He had to respect him as much as he hated to.

"Thanks." Bobby said and walked into the back with his glass.

"What do you think the job is?" sam asked, "I mean to bring Bobby here it has to be something."

"I don't know but I have to talk to Jamie and now." Dean said.

"Yeah I think Alice has some explaining to do." Sam said and the guys walked into the back.

Dean walked into his room and saw Jamie sitting on the bed crying and it hit him hard. It hit in a way that was no longer familiar to him. Dean closed the door and Jamie looked up, "We need to talk." Dean said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jamie said.

"Really? You have nothing at all you want to say? After everything you learned about me and what...what I did to you."

"Maybe I don't want to get slapped again." Jamie said and wiped her eyes.

Dean walked over and sat beside her on the bed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. You know that. I swear it wont happen again."

Jamie looked over at him and frowned, "You've said that before. Are you going to say that every time you get pissed and take it out on me?

"Damn it Jamie you went behind my back! You flashed someone and sorry but I was jealous and saw red. What do you want me to say?" Dean asked.

"I don't want you to say anything." Jamie said.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

Jamie's face dropped a little and tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Take me home." Jamie said.

"You are home." Dean said.

Jamie shook her head and cried harder, "No. My home, I want to go back to my home. Please let me go. I cant do this."

Dean felt like she stuck a knife in his heart. "I can't let you go. Jamie, please."

Jamie got up from the bed and turned her back to him. "And I can't stay here. I tried and I can't. Not right now anyways. I need some time."

"Time for what?" Dean asked and walked over to her.

Jamie turned and was face to face with him, "Time to figure out what the hell I am doing. Part of me say that I love you and I believe that but…..but I don't know why. How can I love you, Dean? You're mean, your disrespectful, you don't care about anyone but yourself. So why do I love you? Is it the sex or your looks or maybe I have just lost my mind. Tell me because I don't know. I don't even know if you really love me."

Dean placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, "You know how I feel about you. I have never lied."

"I think you are in the same boat as me. You love the sex, you love my looks, but you cant say you love me because you don't know that much about me. If you care about me even a little then let me go. I need time and I think you do too."

"How can I do that?" Dean asked.

Jamie looked at him and for a split second she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. She knew in her heart there was a person in there. She just needed to get that good caring side to come out but she couldn't do it from here.

"Try for me." Jamie said.

Dean pulled away and turned his back to her and got himself together. He hated her seeing him like this. He knew he couldn't force her here. She was serious and he knew that. He was leaving tomorrow and maybe titwould do good if she was at her home while he was gone.

"Fine. Pack your stuff. We leave in an hour." Dean said and walked out the door.

Jamie jumped when the door slammed. She questioned her love for him everyday. The reason she knew she loved him was the fact he could treat her the way he did and she stayed and never once tried to kill him in his sleep. But she had to go. It was for the best.

Sam paced around his room and Alice sat on the bed. "Would you say something please?" Alice said.

Sam stopped and looked at her, "What do you want me to say? You lied and went behind my back!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I told Jamie it was a bad idea." Alice said. "But we just wanted to know about you guys."

"Then you should have asked me!" Sam yelled.

Alice got off the bed and moved closer to him, "I did! Thousands of time but you have this wall up and you wont let me in!"

"Because there were things I didn't want you to know! Don't you get that?"

"But I deserved to know don't you think?"

"So is this why you've been so nice? You feel sorry for me?" Sam asked. "I dont need your pitty!"

"Yes I feel sorry for you and what you went through but that is not why I have been doing extra things around here. I do them because I love you and yeah I think you deserve someone to take care of you and I want to be that person. I want to be the one that you love."

"What do you mean? I told you I love you."

"I know but you also told me that I wasn't…I wasn't Jessica, God rest her soul."

"So that is what this all comes down to? You are jealous of a girl that I loved and she died because of it."

"Maybe and I know that is awful of me but I can't help it." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it Alice the reason I said you are not like her and you will never be here is because I don't want you to be her. Did I love her yes. Would I have married her yes but that was then. Yeah I still love her and I always will but I won't let you end up like her. I will not lose you. Everything I do is to keep you safe. You shouldn't have ran off. You have no idea what could have happened to you!"

"I know and I said I was sorry!" Alice yelled.

"Ok….stop yelling at me or you are going to really piss me off." Sam warned her.

"Sorry I'm just…..I'm just not feeling the same."

"Maybe you're sick or something.

"Yeah…..maybe." Alice said. "Just don't be mad at me."

"I'm pissed but I can't change what you did. You know all about me now so you have to decided if you really want to deal with that. If you cant then there's the door because I'm am not going to apologize everyday for who I am! I can't help it!"

"I know and I don't expect you to apologize everyday. I accept you for who you are. I see things others don't. Do you scare me…yes you do but I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"No I wouldn't." Sam said.

"So what now?"

"Honesty…I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what I am doing. I want to do one thing but I always end up doing it the opposite way. Story of my life." Sam said and sat down on the bed and ran his figures through his hair, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Bobby wants to go on a job with him."

"Maybe that will be a good thing for you." Alice said and sat beside him. "Just know that I'll be here when you get back." She smiled at him. "Maybe we can talk about a few things."

"Maybe." sam said.

Jamie got her bag together and walked out into the bar and saw Dean standing by the door with his keys in his hand. He looked broken but that was a good thing. He needed to feel hurt….loss…..any kind of emotion.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Jamie just nodded and walked over to him. She knew she would see him again really soon. She had faith in him after all and he was going to change his ways sooner than he thinks.

***Ok so things are about to heat up a little. Jamie is going home for a few days so at least she is leaving Dean for a few days ;) So we are bringing in her family and there is a big job coming up. Does her family know about it? Maybe Jamie wants in? Wo knows. Ok so I hope you are all happy with this chapter and not pissed at me anymore. I told you I had a plan. Now would Jamie have left he Dean was easy on her.? No she wouldn't. So have faith people! LOL Please review. They are loved and I could really use a boost right now. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you ALL so so much for your amazing reviews. You made me feel soooo much better. Ok so I wanted to update for you guys. This is more or less a teaser chapter. Its not that long but I wanted to give you something to last you til Monday. Enjoy!**

Dean pulled up in front of the old bar and stopped the car in front and put it in park. The ride was silent. He wasn't sure what to say and neither way Jamie. She still wasn't really sure if what she was doing was right but it had to be done. She was at the end and sometimes you have to take one for the team and that is what she was going to do. This wasnt just for her or Dean, it was for everyone.

"So….I'll come back for my car." Jamie said. Dean just nodded. "Ok well I guess I'm gonna go."

"Whatever you want." Dean said.

Jamie bit slightly on her bottom lip. She felt bad for him. He looked….hurt. Sure she was the one that took the hit but he didn't mean it. She knew that. He just doesn't think sometimes. "I'll call you in a few days." She said, knowing that may not be true.

"Ok."

Jamie moved over in the seat of the impala and placed her hand on his face and turned him to her. Their eyes met for a split second and then she leaned in and kissed him softly. She was hurting just as much as he was but she had faith that things would work out.

She pulled away from him. She wanted to say something but for the life of her she couldn't think of what to say in this moment. She gave him a sad smile and got out of the car. She stood outside the bar and watched as he drove off. A single tear rolled down her face but she wiped it away. Now was not the time to act like a heartbroken little girl.

Her phone that Dean had given her rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "He just left."

"_Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?"_

"No. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"_That's great but you do realize you're the stone."_

"Yeah but hey it could be fun."

"_There is nothing fun about this. It's dangerous and stupid."_

"Maybe."

"_You really trust him that much?"_

"Yeah I do. You do your part and let me do mine. Something has to give. Too many people are getting hurt."

"_I'll be praying for ya kid."_

"Thanks. I may need a little extra help." Jamie said and closed her phone. Time to get this show on the road.

Jamie walked into her bar and everyone turned and looked at her. Brian and Harold both spotted her and jumped up from their seats. "Thank God." Harold said and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Finally."

"Hey Harold. I told you I would be fine." Jamie said.

Harold pulled away and took a look at the small bruise on her face, "You don't look fine to me."

"It's not what you think. I was cleaning and I fell. Dean just dropped me off so I could see you guys. Everything is just fine."

"He brought you here?"

"Yeah. He didn't kidnap me." She said.

Brian walked over to her and gave her a punch in the arm, "Glad you could fit us in." he joked.

"I had a few free hours. No how about you go get your sister a drink."

"About one minute and already back to being a bitch." He smiled.

"You love me for it." She said. The truth was she wanted to come back not just to have a break from Dean but to see her family. She wasn't sure if she ever would have another chance to spend time with them again. There was a chance that nothing would go her way. Either way she was leaving and there was no going back.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**24 hours later**

Bobby sat in the passenger seat of the impala and Sam was pouting in the back. He hated the back. "You gonna sit back there like a two year old or are you gonna get your act together and get us a location." Bobby said.

"I thought you knew where we were going." Sam said with a smart ass tone in his voice.

"Boy don't make me come back there. I know the city and state. I asked you to find me a location now do it." Bobby said. "Idgit." Dean looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at Sam. Same old Bobby.

"What are we going after again? You failed to tell us that." Dean said.

"Not what but who. Well I guess you could say what if you wanted."

"Then who?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say an old friend I think." Bobby said and Dean looked over at him, "Yeah I thought that might get your attention."

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter. They are back and up to no good."

"Alright then we kill them. I don't care who they are." Dean said. "Problem solved. We never have to hear from whoever again."

"Fine but that all depends on who they are possessing."

"I don't give a fuck who it is. Let's just say they will be dying for a good cause." Dean said.

"Yeah…..you keep thinking that. Anyways there are about three other demons in this town."

"Nothing we can't handle. We'll find the son of a bitch." Dean said and sped down the road.

Alice swept the bar and then wiped down all the tables. It was just after three in the morning. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep so cleaning was her only option. She was worried about Sam but she knew he would be back soon.

She heard the door open and turned to see Jamie smiling at her, "Jamie, you came back." Alice said. "I have to say I was a little hurt you didn't say goodbye."

"Yeah well I'm not that great with goodbyes." Jamie said and walked farther into the bar.

"I wasn't sure if you would come back or not after what happened with Dean. I still can't get over what he did."

"It was nothing." Jamie said. "I like a little rough play every now and then." She smiled.

Alice leaned the broom against the bar counter and looked at Jamie. "Are you ok? You look….sick or something."

"I'm great. In fact…" she said and suddenly her eyes went black, "I've never been better."

Alice gasped and ran behind the bar. She wasn't sure what to do. She remembered Sam telling her out a gun under the counter and just as she grabbed it Jamie grabbed Alice by the hair and jerked her up. "Uh Uh. I don't think so sweetheart."

"Please….Please don't hurt me."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Well not right now anyways. I need you for... bait. See me and lover boy have a past and I am going to use you to get to him and Dean. Let's see how far I can push them."

"Just let me go. Please." Alice begged.

"Why would I do a thing like that? I think me and you could be great friends. You know I have Jamie in here with me. Maybe you should say hello." The demon laughed.

"Please." Alice sobbed, "I'm...I'm pregnant." She feared for her and her child's life.

The demon laughed as she turned Alice to face her, "Well well well. This day just keep getting better and better. A little Sammy. Well I have to say we have all waited a long time for this. You have no idea what you are carrying. Time to go. We have lots to do."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Three hours after arriving in town the job was done and not one person was killed thanks to Bobby. Sure he had to fight the guys every step of the way but they got it done. It wasn't a perfect hunt but it was ok. Three demons bak in hell was always a good thing.

"You should have let us kill them, hell torture or something." Dean said.

"For what?" Bobby asked, "What the hell would that have done?"

"Would have made me feel a hell of a lot better." Dean said. "I feel like we wasted our time. We still don't have a name. What the hell aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing. I got some information and I guess it was wrong. My bad." Bobby said. He knew the whole case was right but also he knew they demon they were after was gone by now. Now it was about to get tough.

"I say we go back and burn everything until we find something!" Dean yelled, "This is bullshit!"

"Dean look out!" Sam yelled from the back.

Dean turned back to the road and saw Jamie standing there in the middle with a knife to Alice's neck and he slammed on the brakes, "Shit!" The tires squealed and the impala slid and finally stopped about two inches for the girls. Jamie's eyes met Dean and she smiled.

The guys jumped out of the car and looked at the. Sam looked at Alice who was shaking. "Jamie! What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Nice driving." She smiled, "but Jamie cant come to the phone right now. She's…taking a nap."

"Sam….help me." Alice cried. "Please."

"Let her go, Jamie!" Sam yelled.

Jamie looked down and when she looked back up her eyes were black, "Like I said, she's not here. It's good to see you boys again. It's been too long."

They guys looked at her for a second and then it hit them, "Meg." Dean whispered.

***Like I said it was a teaser chapter but I wanted you to have something. Also without Joyce I would have nothing. I was in the uh hmmm stage but we got it done. So anyways what is going to happen? Will Dean kill Jamie? Can he save her? Was Bobby the one on the phone? Will Sam find out about Alice? As always reviews are loved and given me motivation to right faster. Thanks guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**6 Hours Earlier**

Jamie sat on her bed in her room flipping through her old photo album. She looked at one that was taken just a few days after Brian was born and one year before her parents died. She missed them every day. She was young when they died but she could still remember everything about them. The way her mother smelt, the way her father smiled at her when he would come in from a hunt. Their family was perfect and then one day it ended. That day would forever stay in her mind. There was no reason for them to die. Maybe that is why she knew she had to change Dean. She didn't want others to grow up without their families like she did.

Brian knocked on his sister's door twice and walked into the room. "I was wondering where you went. You've been quiet tonight." He said and took a seat next to her.

"Sorry I just have a lot going on in my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it? But then if it's about Dean then I'm not sure I want to know. You tend to get…..detailed." He laughed. "There are just some things you don't want to know about your sister."

Jamie let out a small laugh, "No it's nothing like that. Everything is awesome in that area."

"See, I did not need to know that." Brian said. "So how'sAlice?"

"She's good. Happy I guess but lately she has just been in a flip flop kind of mood. Happy, sad, and then mad. But then again she was going to snap sooner or later."

"Yeah I got that vibe from her. So what's going on with you? I know you are thinking about something so spill it. You wouldn't just come back here to say hey and then spend the next hour in your bedroom." Jamie didn't really want to tell her brother what was going on but then again she always told him everything. At least she would have one more person that knew that she was up to.

Jamie closed the book and sat it aside and then turned to her brother. "Ok I have been planning something and you aren't going to like it I can tell you that now."

"I already don't like where this is going." Brian said. He knew his sister all too well and her plans were never good.

"Just hear me out before you judge me and call me an idiot." She said and Brian nodded, "The last few weeks I have been keeping tabs on Dean. Where he's going, what he's going after, and stuff like that. Every time he leaves to go on a hunt I take the research and I read over it after he leaves. He had left about five times since I have been back there and every time he was going after a demon. Well that is strange enough but when I read over where he was going it was always around the same area."

"And where is that?" Brian asked.

"Wyoming. At first I was like what the hell. I mean nothing is there so then I thought ok so maybe that makes it the perfect place for demons to hang out but then when I went and met Bobby I asked him about it and he told me what was there. I mean Dean hasn't seemed to put two and two together yet which doesn't surprise me. He gave up on thinking a long time ago."

"Well what's there?" Brian asked. "We have been there twice in the past months and nothing has came up but a few possession and we took care of that."

"There is a reason why demons are hanging out there. That's where the gate is." Jamie said.

"What gate?" Brian asked.

"Hells gate."

Brian's eyes widened when his sister said that. "Are you serious? That's where its at?"

"Yeah."

"Well either way demons can lurk around there all they want but there is not getting in or even opening the damn thing. We both know you need the colt."

"Yeah I know that. Dean has it."

"No he doesn't. They lost the thing a long time ago. Harold told us all about it."

"No he has it. I've seen it. Hell I have even held the damn thing. Why do you think they can kill so many demons as fast as they do?"

"Well either way they do some pretty stupid shit but I don't think they are going to open the gate to hell again."

"They won't but someone can. Bobby told me who was leading these demons and let's just say her and the Winchesters have a past. If she pushed the right buttons she can get to it."

"So what does this have to do with you?" Brian asked.

"If given the change this demon would go after Alice. Something to do with Sam but I cant let that happen. If Alice ever got possessed she would freak out inside and that would be it and I can't let that happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going. She is going to want bait and well I am going to give it to her. I'm going to let her use me."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. His older sister just told him she was wiling to get possessed. He got up from the bed and ran his fingers thought his hair. "Are you serious?" he yelled, "Jamie I think you have lost your damn mind! There is no way I am letting you do something that stupid!"

"You're going to stop me? I don't think so."

"Jamie, think about this. If you do that then we are all screwed."

"No we aren't."

"Well then at least you are. Dean will kill you."

"No he won't. Not right away."

"So you are doing this to test him? To see if he wont kill you?"

"No….well that's part of it but I am doing this to help. If you guys and them get together we can end this thing. This stupid war against each other and send a few demons back to hell. It's a win win. All I have to do keep it together long enough. You can call me crazy but I need to to this. I am tired of the fighting. I am tired of loving a man that has no emotions. I'm tired of innocent people dying. Don't you get it?"

"Jamie, this is not up to you. Things are the way they are and there is no fixing it."

"I have to try and it would be a lot easier if you would back me up on this."

"You have no idea what you're asking?" Brian said with a tear in his eyes.

"Yes I do." Jamie said and pulled out a knife. "I took this from Dean a few days ago. Let's just say I distracted him. He wont kill me and I believe he wont hurt me. So that's why I need you."

"For what?" Brian asked.

"This knife can kill a demon. So if things go back and I can't control her then you stab me. I will have a better way of making it out alive and plus she'll be dead for good."

"I can't do that. I won't do that." Brian said.

"Please. You have to do this for me. I have never asked you for anything. You know you want all of this to end just as much as me. Please Brian."

Brian looked into his sister's eye and knew that he had to help her. The whole family had to help her. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell them but he had to help her do this. "Ok." He said. "Just…..I hope you know what you are doing."

"Ask me that in a few days." Jamie smiled and hugged her brother, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

**Present Time**

Dean, Sam, and Bobby stood beside the impala looking at Jamie/Meg and then looking at Alice who was scared out her mind. Bobby knew what was going on but he could not let them know that. He had to keep his head on straight and get this done so everyone would have a better life.

Dean was furious. All he wanted to do was kill Meg at this point but that would also mean he would have to kill Jamie. How the hell did this happen? He knew she wasn't safe without him. He always told her that and now he leaves her for one day and she gets possessed. He should have known.

"Let her go, Meg. She has nothing to do with this." Sam said.

"Actually, she does. She's the perfect bargaining chip. You have something I want and now I have something you want so let's make a deal. You give me the colt and I give you Alice and believe me when I say you are going to really want her. Let just say I know something you don't know." Meg teased.

"No." Dean said. "How about you let her go and get the hell out of Jamie and I wont kill you." Dean said.

"How about no. I like it in here. Plus we both know that as long as I'm in here you won't kill me. You wouldn't risk killing her. You've gone soft on me."

Dean pulled the colt from his back pocket and cocked it and aimed it at Meg/Jamie. "Try me." He growled.

"Go ahead. I'm right here. Pull the trigger Dean. I dare you." She taunted him with a smile on her face as she held tightly onto Alice.

Dean finger lightly touching the trigger. He wanted to kill the bitch but that was in jamie. He was at war with himself. He was fighting against everything he believed in. He could kill Meg now and lose Jamie and save a hundred or let her live and still have Jamie. What was he to do?

"Damn it." Dean whispered as he lowered the gun and both Sam and Bobby where shocked but relieved.

"That's what I thought. Ok so back to business. I will give you twelve hours to make you decision. You give me the gun, I give you Alice and I get out of Jamie. If you are one second late I will kill them both." Just like that Meg was gone and all they could hear wasAlicescreaming for Sam as they vanished.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled, "What do we do now?" he asked.

"We go back to the bar, load up. and everything we got, then come up with a plan." Dean said.

"Dean we are fucked. You do know that? One of them is going to die!" Sam yelled.

"No they're not! Ok now we deal with this shit everyday."

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. Time to take a trip down memory lane." Bobby said.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Once they were back at the bar the guys took out overy weapon they had and loaded it into the car. They were going to be ready. Dean was counting everything when Sam walked over with the last gun. "You know what you may have to do right?"

"Not now Sam." Dean said.

"I'm sorry man I'm just sayin."

"Well don't!" Dean yelled. "You don't think I have thought about this? But then again you know its may come down to one or the other."

"Yeah I know. I can't lose her Dean." Sam said.

"And I can't lose Jamie! We will fix this!"

"Dean if we give her the colt you know what she's going to do. We have been down this road before. Do you really want to go back?"

"No but what choice do we have? Let them die?"

"I don't know. Damn it Dean what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Let them help." Bobby said.

Dean and Sam turned around and saw Bobby standing there with Harold, Brian, and a few other hunters. Some was theirs and a few was from the other side.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean said and tolled his eyes, "We cant work with them."

"Yeah you can and you will if you want to save them." Bobby said.

"Yeah I bet he's all about savingAlice." Sam said and looked at Brian.

"Man, you are so twisted do you know that?" Brian asked and walked over to Sam. He didn't care if Sam was bigger. The guy needed to know a few things. "She loves you. Did I take her out on a date…..yes. Would I have screwed her…..hell yes but I didn't. She loved you and hell I never tried. She needed to know that she was more than just a damn servant. You say you love her but do you? I mean really? She's a person that have been through hell. By her step father and from you. She needs to know that she's more." Brian said.

"I treat her just fine. She knows that I love her."

"Does she?" Brian asked.

"That is none of your business!" Sam yelled.

"Ok enough!" Bobby yelled. "We all have a job to do and we need to do it and fast! So are we all in or what?"

Dean knew they needed all the help they could get if they were going to stop Meg and save both girl. "Fine."

Harold walked over to Dean and was inches from his face, "If you kill my niece, I'll kill you. Understood?"

"Yeah but you should know something, I would never hurt her. Yeah you can call me a piece of shit but I love her."

"I am going to hold you to that. Let's go." Harold said.

About ten hunters loaded into the cars. Some would save Jamie and Alice at any coast but there were a few that would do what they had to do. Brian held the knife in his hands. He remembered what Jamie asked him to do. He had to keep his word. He never broke a promise to his sister and he wasn't going to start now.

***Ok here is the next chapter. Another filler I'm sorry:( but next should have more action. Forgive me for errors. FF is screwed up and i had to copy and paste but I did say Monday so I found a way. So please review. Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

The group pulled up to the old cemetery and parked their cars. They saw Me/Jamie standing outside with a smile on her face and with Alice sitting on the ground in front of her still sobbing.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked. He took one...just one look at Alice and his heart broke. All he wanted to do was save her. She was all that mattered to him. At this point he would do anything to save her. He has lost too many people in his life already.

"I wish I knew but I don't have a fucking clue." Dean said. He knew that if they gave Meg the colt then a lot of people where going to die again. They have been here before and they knew the out come but then again Dean didn't want to lose Jamie. She was the first person in a long time he cared about, the only person he saw in his future.

"Dean, I can't let Alice die." Sam said with a heavy heart.

"I know man. We'll figure something out."

"You know what you might have to do right?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to his brother and frowned, "Yeah I know but I will make that call. Got it?"

"I got it but if you hesitate again then….."

"Sam! It's my call." Dean warned him.

"Fine. Just try to do the right thing. Whatever that is." Sam said. He would hate to be Dean right now. Either way they may be screwed.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and so did the others. The met up in front of the impala and Harold walked over to Dean. They were still a good ways from Meg/Jamie so she couldn't hear. "You got a plan?" Harold asked.

"Still working on it." Dean said and glared over at him, "Do you?"

"Not really but I am going to do anything to save her and I don't care what you have to say about it."

"Even if that means doing something that is going to get a lot of people killed?" Dean asked him.

"What do you care what comes through that gate? I mean you're just going to kill them all anyways. It'll be like a buffet for you and Sam."

"You really have no idea what you are talking about." Dean said.

"Ok would you two just stop it." Brian said. "I think we have bigger issues here. Either way we go this is not going to end well so let just get it over with before Jamie or Alice dies."

"What a surprise." Sam said. "Alice is your first concern."

"You know what, fuck you Sam! She's my friend so yeah I worry about her and Jamie is my sister. I don't want either one to die. I'm sorry that you are so insecure."

"You son of a bitch!" Sam said and went to swing at Brian but Dean stopped him.

"Cut it out! Let's just get this over with."

"I'm not getting any younger over here!" Meg/Jamie yelled and got the guys attention. "You got five minute so I would hurry if I were you."

The four of them headed over to Meg/Jamie with two guys from each side following. This was it. A decision was going to have to be made. Every one of them had there own plan forming in there mind. But who's was going to work.

"I'm so happy you could make it." Meg/Jamie smiled. "Let's do business shall we." She said and lifted Alice off the ground.

"We're here so let he go." Sam said.

"Not yet. I need to make sure you two idiots are going to do the right thing for once. Any one of you guy make a move…they both dies." She warned them all and turned back to Dean and smiled, "I think me and you should have a little chat."

Alice stood still as Meg/Jamie let her go. She wanted to run to Sam but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. All she could do was hope that he wasn't going to let her die.

"It's going to be ok." Sam whispered to her and she nodded. She had no other choice. She hat to believe him.

Meg wrapped her arm around Dean as they walked away from the group so they could have a talk alone. "So hear me out Dean. I know what's going on in that mind of yours. I mean we've had our up and down but I have a soft spot for you and Sam. So here's my proposal, give me the gun and I let a few of my friends out. I do get lonely. You leave it open so we can come and go as we please. You've been to hell and its not the homiest place. Anyways, you let them out and we can both be happy. You can have all the demons you can kill because that's what you like to do and I can have some fun." She said and turned to face him. "And I can stay in this awesome body and we can both have some fun. You can have Jamie but a better version." Meg said and ran her hand slowly up Dean's chest, "I know you like it dark and rough and I can give that to you. You'll never know the difference." She smiled.

"Believe me sweetheart I would. Even a demonic slut like you couldn't do half the stuff she does." Dean winked. "So I'll pass."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Sam sure got off on it." Meg laughed a little.

"Well I'm not Sam and the very sight of something like you makes me sick."

"Now Dean that is no way to talk about Jamie." Meg joked. "Don't say I didn't try."

Meg let go of Dean and walked back over to the group. Every part of Dean was telling him to shoot meg right now and end this all but so help him he couldn't do that. Not yet. There had to be another way. He looked over at Brian and Harold and prayed they had a plan to get Meg out of Jamie. Then he looked over at scared Alice who was shaking as she looked at Sam. He looked at Sam who was afraid he was going to lose someone else. He had to do something and fast before things got bad.

"Wait!" Dean yelled and pulled the gun from his pocket. "I'll give it to you." He said.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What else can we do?"

"Good boy." Meg smiled, "And it won't be that bad. You two are pretty damn good. I'm sure you can handle a few dozen demons. It could be fun." She smiled. "Let's go in shall we." Meg grabbed Alice and they headed into the cemetery. Dean and Sam were the first to walk over the broken railroad. They really should have taken the time to fix that.

"What's the plan now? You cant just hand it over to her." Sam whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked. "If I don't Jamie and Alice die."

"Or just Jamie." Sam said and Dean glared at him, "I'm sorry that's not what I mean but you know you've thought about it."

"Yeah I know and I can't do that just yet." Dean said. "We still have time to figure this out."

"Well I hope you or them have a damn good plan." Sam said as they followed Meg over to the gate.

Harold looked over at his nephew who was sweating bullets. "She's going to be ok." Harold said. "I won't let Dean kill her."

"I know." Brian said. He knew what he may have to do. He never thought he would say this but in a way he would be relieved if Dean just pulled the trigger.

The group got to the gate and stopped. Meg turned to the guys and held out her hand, "It's now or never. You just hand me the gun and I let Alice here go. The gate gets open and I go and you can have Jamie. We all go home happy."

Dean looked over at Bobby who was behind them and for the first time ever he had nothing to say the whole trip. It was as if this was all just some big test. If it was this was a really shitty thing to do.

Once again Dean found himself looking at everyone. He wanted someone to tell him what to do but they couldn't. He had the gun so the decision was his and hi salone. When he looked at Meg he only saw Jamie and tried to picture life without her. Maybe he could move on one day. She would be dying for a good cause. But then again he loved her.

_"I love you." He breathed out and couldn't believe he just said that. It wasn't planned. It just popped out and it took both them by surprise._

_"What?" Jamie asked. She wasn't sure if he meant he loved the sex or he really love her._

_Dean pulled out of her and rolled onto his back next to her, "I said I ….oh God….I said I love you." He said again and looked up at the ceiling, "What the hell?"_

_Jamie wasn't sure what was going on right now but she too couldn't control her comments and said, "I love you too." She coved her face with her hands, "What is wrong with me?"_

_"We have lost our damn minds." Dean said._

_Jamie uncovered her face and turned to see him staring at her, "I think so. I just told a man that kidnapped me and forced me to stay with him that I love him. I think there is something wrong with that."_

_"Well I just told a girl that I kidnapped and beat a few times that I love her but it's the truth." He smiled._

_"Really?" she asked and moved closer to him, "Because I mean it too. I love you and I know its crazy and we are never going to agree on anything ever but I want to be with you."_

_"Good because I'm never letting you go again." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her, "You do know that?'_

_"Yeah I know and I think I can live with that." Jamie smiled before moving her lips to his and kissing him again with slowing and with such passion._

Those words played over and over in Dean's mind. _I love you, I'm never letting you go. _He knew what he had to do. If he had to spend the rest of his life hunting down every damn demon that came out of that gate then he would do it. At least he would be able to come on and see her beautiful face.

Dean looked down and the gun and sighed. He looked up at Meg and looked at Alice, "Let her go first." He said. The constant sobbing was getting to him but then again, Alice was always a crier.

"Fine." Meg said and shoved Alice to Sam.

Sam wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as he kissed her forehead. "Shhh, its ok. I got you." He said.

"Now give me the gun." Meg said. Brian and Harold along with everyone else watched as Dean handed over the gun. They all couldn't believe it. Now they had to be ready. All hell was about to break loose again. "Thanks. Like I said before, you've gone soft." Meg said and turned toward the gate.

Brian closed his eye and thought about Jamie.

_Jamie said and pulled out a knife. "I took this from Dean a few days ago. Let's just say I distracted him. He won't kill me and I believe he won't hurt me. So that's why I need you."_

_"For what?" Brian asked._

_"This knife can kill a demon. So if things go bad and I can't control her then you stab me. I will have a better way of making it out alive and plus she'll be dead for good."_

_"I can't do that. I won't do that!" Brian said._

_"Please. You have to do this for me. I have never asked you for anything. You know you want all of this to end just as much as me. Please Brian. I'm begging you to do this for me."_

_Brian looked into his sister's eye and knew that he had to help her. The whole family had to help her. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell them but he had to help her do this. "Ok." He said. "Just…..I hope you know what you are doing."_

_"Ask me that in a few days." Jamie smiled and hugged her brother, "Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet."_

"_I love you Brian."_

"_I love you too." She said and pulled away. "These one more thing." Jamie said and pulled out a note. If things go bad I want you to ready this to everyone. It will explain everything._

"_I will."_

He gave her his words and he wasn't going to back out of this. If Meg opened that gate Jamie would never forgive herself. This had to be done. Brian watched as Meg went up to the gate and held up the gun. He pulled the knife from his pocket and looked up, "Forgive me." He said.

No one had time to even think about reacting. Brian ran over to Meg and just as she was about to put the gun into the crypt Brian stuck the knife deep into her side. He knew that Jamie would have a better chance of surviving. Meg let out a scream and turned to Brian. Her face was frozen as the gun fell from her hands.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Dean asked and jerked the knife from Brian. "Where did you get this?"

"Jamie gave it to me to do what you couldn't!"

"How could you do this?" Harold asked.

"She asked me to do it!" Brian said. "She knew this was going to happen."

Everyone was shocked. Jamie knew about this the whole time. What the hell was she thinking? Maybe she was trying in her own suicidal way to bring everyone together, to change Dean, to finally put an end to Meg. Who knew what she was thinking.

Dean turned to Jamie and saw her, demonless limp body fall to the ground. "Jamie!"

"Call 911!" Harold told the others. Time was something they didn't have a lot of.

The ambulance pulled up and they lifted Jamie onto the stretcher. "I should go with her." Harold said.

"No I'll go." Dean said. "You stay here and take care of the cops. Sam follow us in the car."

"Tell her we love her." Harold said. He knew he had to let Dean go. He was going to have to stay and keep Brian out of jail.

"I will." Dean said and climbed into the ambulance.

Jamie was in and out. Dean sat beside her and took her hand in his. "I-I knew you-you couldn't do it." Jamie said through the pain. "Softy."

Dean smiled at her, "You are in so much trouble. As soon as they fix you up I am taking you home and you are never leaving the bedroom."

"You-you're so bad...and k-kinky" She smiled up at him. "I love y-you." Before another word was said Jamie vitals quickly changed. The medics ran over and pushed Dean out of the way.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, "What's happening?"

No one would answer him. He watched as they worked on Jamie. She was going into shock and he knew it. Tears came to his eye as he ran his fingers through his hair, "We're loosing her!"

***Another awesome cliffy for you guys. So Dean didnt kill her yay but oh Brian what did you do and whats in the note? Sam still has to find out about Alice. Stay tuned and review. More soon. Also only 20 away from 500. Can I beg? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so very much for helping me get over 500. You guys are amazing you really have no idea. So you know what, go out and buy you some cookies and just eat the hell out of them for being awesome! So I was really unsure what to do with this chapter. I played around with a few ideas and was really BLAH on them all but I had to do something. So here you go and I really hope you like it. I tried to keep as non sappy as I could. Thanks again for the reviews.**

The paramedic rushed Jamie into the back as soon as they got to the hospital, leaving Dean standing alone covered in blood from holding onto her for as long as he could. As the doors closed he turned around toward the waiting room and ran his fingers through his hair. Now it was time to wait and that was something he hated doing but for her he would wait forever. She was worth it. He look toward the entrance and saw Sam, Bobby, Alive, Harold, and Brian run into the building and over to him. "How is she? How my little Jamie?" Harold asked.

Dean's eyes where glued to Brian so he just shrugged off the question. Dean stared at Brian and was breathing heavy. He wanted to control himself but he couldn't any long. "You son of a bitch!" he growled and grabbed Brian by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Dean, let him go." Harold said and tried to pull Dean away but it wasn't working. Dean had a firm grip on Brian.

"What the hell where you thinking? That was your fucking sister!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, stop!" Bobby said and helped Harold break his grip. "A little help here Sam."

"Sorry but Dean has every right to be pissed don't you think?" Sam said.

Bobby rolled his eyes and finally pushed Dean away, "You need to calm down right now! None of this is helping Jamie."

Brian fixed his shirt and moved away from the wall and walked over to Dean, "You think I wanted to do that? That is the last thing I wanted!" he yelled, "I did it for her!"

"No you didn't! Don't tell me that shit!" Dean snapped. "You got scared and freaked out!"

"No she asked me to do it!" Brian said.

All the men froze and looked at him, "What did you just say?" Harold asked.

"Jamie asked me to stab her if things went bad. She stole the knife from Dean and gave it to me. I couldn't let her down." He said with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to…." He could barley find the words.

"So you pretty much killed your sister because she asked? Well that makes a lot of sense." Dean said sarcastically.

"She knew something was going on. She saw things you didn't you jack ass. Because you don't listen to her this is what it had to come to!" Brian yelled at Dean.

"Ok let's all calm down before we draw too much attention to ourselves." Bobby said.

As the group was yelling, Alice closed her eyes and placed her hand on the wall beside her. Maybe it was all the excitement but she wasn't feeling very well at the moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Just a little dizzy."

"Sam, why don't you go have a doctor take a look at her." Bobby said.

"Yeah ok." Sam said and walked Alice over to the desk to check her in.

"Why don't we all take this somewhere a little more private?" Bobby said.

The four men walked into the far end of the waiting room and all took a seat but Brian. He stood in front of the three and pulled out a letter. "Jamie told me to read this if something happened to her." He said and unfolded it then wiped his eyes.

_I'm sure right now you guys have questions. I'm also sure you are thinking that I am crazy and I may be but I was always raised to look after the people I care about and that's what I did. It wasn't the smartest plan in the world but if you are reading this then it worked so don't judge me._

_There is a few things I need to say. One, everyone that is listing to this letter is a idiot. I say that with all due respect of course. Dean and Harold- You two are more a like that you think. Sure you have different beliefs when it comes to hunting but as far as everything else you're the same. I have seen it with my own eyes. Neither one of you very really let me think for myself or trust me when I said I know what's going on. Personally right now I would say I am the better hunter. You guys didn't see what was in front of you. _

_Dean- you are so worried about killing all the demons you come across you never once noticed that the number had gone down. Why do you think Meg wanted the gate open? She needed more demons. Within weeks they will all be gone. Never thought about that did you? That one day this could really be all over. You always see the bad side of things and never the good. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. I'm sure i am seeing it now. Ok maybe not funny to you guys right now so moving on._

_Harold- You never saw it either. You were too worried about me and the choices I make to do your job right. I told you a long time ago something was going on and I had a feeling things were going to change but you said I was living in a fake world where I hope things will be normal. Well here we are. Demons- zero. Ok maybe not zero yet but Dean's killed a lot and you have sent a lot back to hell and as far as I know that gate is closed. So we win right?_

_Brian did what I asked him to do so dont be made at him and Dean please dont kill my brother. I knew he was the only one I could trust. I knew deep down Dean would never kill him. And if he is the one that did then wow I feel like an ass right now but I know he didn't and I know Harold didn't. _

_So anyways here we are, all in the same room. The fighting with each other needs to stop. It's stupid and childish. This whole I'm right your wrong thing needs to end. We're all the same whether you want to admit it or not. All after one goal and that goal had pretty much been met. Will this world ever be monster free…no not a chance but we can handle that. We just have to learn to work together or I guess I should say you guys. Stop fighting with each other. That's what I want. I want everyone to get along. Maybe its just me being a girl but I think it can work if you just try. The world is going to be a lot calmer now so be happy about that._

_I want you to know that I love you all very much. _

_Harold and Brian- you are my family and you have always been there for me. Harold let Brian go out on his own every now and then. He's a smart kid and I trust him to do the job right and you should too. Take care of each other. I love you._

_Dean- What can I say, you're a dick but I love you. You are a hard person to understand but somehow I get you and why you are the way you are. It made things very interesting for us I have to say. Some good and you know what that is hint hint. Try and behave and go easy on the next girl. Make Sam take care of Alice. She has a good heart. Take care of yourself._

_Bobby if you're there, Thank you for everything._

_Love always, _

_Jamie Keller_

Brian folded up the letter and put it back into his pocket. Everyone was silent. What else was there to say? Jamie had a feeling she was going to die and no one knew it.

Dean got up from his seat and ran his fingers through his hair, "I need some air." He said and walked out the doors.

"I'm going to go and see if I can see Jamie." Brian said.

The older men looked at each other before getting up and going their separate ways.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Sam sat in a chair in a room while they took blood from Alice. Once they were done he sighed, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"She said just a few minutes." Alice said.

"I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry." Alice said, "So do you think Jamie is going to be ok?"

"I don't know but I'm more worried about you right now." He said. "I'm sure Dean's worried enough."

"Yeah. I just hope she is going to be ok."

"I'm sure she's going to be fine. How about you? You feeling better?" he asked.

"A little. I think I am just tired and hungry."

"Well as soon as we get out of here we can get something to eat and find a motel. It have been one long night."

"I know." Alice said. She knew what was wrong with her and as soon as that doctor came back so would Sam. It was best if she told him the truth first. "So I kind of need to tell you something."

"Oh God what now. I swear I can't take much more tonight."

"Ok well maybe this isn't the best time then."

"No just get it over with. You already said something now."

"Ok then. I know what's wrong with me."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"Because I thought it would be good to get checked out."

"So what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"There no easy way to say this here it goes…..I'm pregnant. I found out before I left you the first time. I think that is one of the reasons I left."

Sam's eyes widened. "Excuse me."

"We're going to have a baby." She smiled, "And I really need you to say something right now and please don't yell at me. I have been through enough."

Sam got up from the chair and paced back and forth in front of her, "I don't know what you want me to say. I mean I guess I am a little relieved because I thought you were just getting fat."

"Uh…ok." Alice said. Not really what she wanted to hear right now.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sam asked. "We're always careful."

"Not always I guess." Alice said.

Sam turned to her with his hands on his hips, "Are you sure? I mean you could just be fat and if so those things can be fixed."

"I'm sure I'm not getting fat. I checked a few times over the last two months."

"Shit." Sam whispered and sat next to her on the table. "Not really was I was expecting."

"Trust me I was just as surprised as you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. There was never really a right time. You aren't the easiest person to talk to."

"You should have tried." Sam said and looked at her.

"I know. But now you know and I really need to know how you feel about this." Alice said. "Because I am really scared."

Sam grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "It's going to be ok. We'll figure it all out. Let's just make sure you are both going to be ok first. We can talk about it more when we get home. Ok?"

"Ok." Alice smiled. It wasn't the best but she would take it. She knew him and she knew he was going to need some time to get use to the idea of being a father before they could really sit down and talk about everything.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_Jamie stood there watching as he little brother cried and held her hand tight. She was looking at her unconscious body. "What the hell?" she asked and looked around. "Brian, can you hear me? I'm here." She said and she got nothing. "Well this is great."_

_Jamie walked out of the room and saw nurses and doctors walking around her. No one could see her. "What am I supposed to do now? This cant be a good thing." She said and began to walk the halls. She saw a good looking doctor walk her way and smiled, "Than again I would love to follow you around." She said as he walked by. "No Jamie stop. This is so not right." She said and continued walking. She was trying to find anyone that could hear or and maybe explain things. Was she going to live or was she going to die. There was only one place to go and try to get answers._

_She headed down the hallway and saw the sign for the chapel. She walked in and froze in the doorway. She saw Dean sitting there in the front with his hands in his lap looking up. "What are you doing in here?" she asked and walked over to him. "Dean? Dean please tell me you can hear me?" she asked and sat next to him. "Please." She begged._

"I know I'm not perfect. Hell I've done some shitty…sorry crappy things in my life." Dean said.

"_Who are you talking to?" Jamie asked but then she knew. Dean Winchester was actually praying._

"But why me? What the hell did I ever do to you? Huh? I mean you throw so much crap at us and I think we did pretty well. Sure things have been bad for the last few years but can you blame us? Why shouldn't we have a little fun and do what we want? We have done everything ever asked of us. Now I want you to do something for me. Just let her be ok. I won't ever ask for another thing. She doesnt deserve this and you know that. She's a good person. Just fix her up and I'll try to be a better person. I cant promise perfect but I can try. Just let her pull through. That's all I'm asking here."

_Tears came to Jamie's eyes. He was actually praying for her. He cared more than she ever thought. "Dean…I'm right here baby." She said. "I don't want to leave you." _

"I don't know if you're even up there. Hell you have never shown up when we needed you so why now." Dean said and ran his fingers through his hair. "But I do know one person that is up there." He said. "Cas I know you can hear me and I know its been a long time. Just get your ass down here and fix her up. I know you can. Just do this one thing. I think after everything I have a right to ask for a favor from you."

"_Who's Cas?" Jamie asked._

"_Me."_

_Jamie jumped and looked to see a man sitting next to her. "What the hell are you? She asked as she jumped up from her seat. "Are you a reaper? If so I don't want to die."_

"_Relax I am not here to take you away and no I am not a reaper."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_An angel. I have a past with Dean."_

"_Oh….well that's nice. So what now?"_

"_We let him finish. It would be rude to interrupt." Jamie glared at the man and then looked back at Dean._

"Just please help her. She's young and she needs to live more than me. Hell I'll swap with her right now if you want. Just do something." Dean said. "I need her. You know that. I know you do."

_Jamie got on her knees in front of Dean and tried to touch his face, "Are you going to take me from him? Please dont. I know he needs me."_

"_I will not take you. It's not your time."_

"_Then why am I still here."_

"_Call it a test of faith. We just needed to see if Dean still had any."_

"_So you used me as a test. Well that's a shitty thing to do."_

"_Maybe but everything is done for a reason. Now come on. Time to put you back. You're journey is far from over." __Castiel walked over to Jamie and held out her hand and helped her up, "Give Dean my best."_

Brian held his sisters hand tight in his hand, "Come Jamie. Just open your eyes." He said.

Just like that the beeping sped up and he saw Jamie being to move and gasp a little, "D-Dean." She breathed out.

"Jamie? Jamie, come on open your eyes more for me." Brian said. "We need a doctor!" he called out. "Hang in there Jamie." Brian smiled as his eyes locked with his sisters. She was alive.

***She lives! YAY! Sam know and Dean does have a heart. So what now? Thank you guys for all the support. Please review and let me know what you think. Did I do all this ok?**


	29. Chapter 29

Doctors ran into the room and over to Jamie. Brian knew there was nothing he could do. He had to let the doctors check on her. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room where everyone had gathered back. When they saw him running to them they feared the worth until he said, "She's awake." with a smile on his face.

Dean sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. He wasn't going to lose her and he was grateful. Now he could be pissed at her and not feel bed. He was going to keep his word. They were going to have a long talk about her little plan.

"Can we see her?" Alice asked. She had been dying to know if her one and only friend was ok.

"I don't know." Brian said. "They should come tell us something soon.

Brian walked over to his uncle and hugged him tight, "Thank God." Harold said. This was the best new they could have ever gotten.

Once the doctor came out and said it was ok for them to see her they all went in two at a time. That was all but Dean. He still needed a minute to get himself together. Plus he knew once he got in there he wasn't going to leave her side and he still needed to think about what he was going to say to her. They had really been through a lot in the last few days.

He took a seat in the chairs and smiled to himself. He had a feeling Jamie being ok wasn't just a Miracle. Someone was watching over her and he knew it. Castile may not be at the top of his list and may never be again but he came through. Just like many times before. He would never tell anyone that he prayed. No reason for them to know, not even Sam.

After Harold and Brian had their turn with Jamie, Alice and Sam walked in and tears came to Alice's eyes. When Jamie saw her she smiled, "Hey chick….and Sam."

"Well….you didn't die." Sam said. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He was still trying to get back into the whole caring emotions things. He better learn fast since he was going to be a father so why not try that again, "You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks I think." Jamie said. Hey at least he was trying. They could work on small talk later on when they weren't in the hospital where they all thought she was going to die.

Jamie looked over at Alice who had her arms wrapped around her body as she sobbed and something hit Jamie. A memory for her time Meg was riding her. "Oh God." Jamie said and sat up a little, "Are you ok? Did I hurt the..…" she started to say baby but she wasn't sure if Sam knew or not and didn't want to ruin if for them. "The uh….thing?" she asked. She was stuck on what to say.

Alice knew what Jamie was talking about and she shook her head, "No we're both fine and healthy." She smiled at her.

"She's not fat." Sam said and he seemed….excited.

Alice looked over at save and if looks could kill Sam would be on the floor, "Ok would you please stop saying that."

"What did I say? I said you weren't just fat."

"Just?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. What do you mean Sam? I'm not fat or I'm JUST not fat?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Jamie watched them go back a forth for a few minutes. She had to admit, they were cute. Sam was different with her and Alice was different all around. They were going to be great parents. They just didn't know it yet. Sam had a long way to go but she had a feeling Alice was going to get him there…..kicking and screaming. But that was Sam and Alice.

Once her time with Alice and Sam was over Jamie sat there and waited on the one person she had not seem yet. That one person she wanted to see more than anyone. She needed to know what he was thinking right now.

As if he knew what she was thinking Dean walked through the door and stopped at the foot of her bed. She looked up at him and had no idea what he was feeling. He looked pissed but with a hint of worry.

"Glad you could make it." She said.

"Had nothing better to do." Dean said. She looked weak to him but still just as perfect as ever.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Don't do it again." He said and looked around the room, "Nice place."

"It's not home but it'll do." Jamie smiled and he never looked back at her. She would never tell him this but she remembered everything. Him praying, Castiel, everything. She would never tell him that thought. Dean hated anything having to do with real emotions. Maybe she could at least say something. "I met someone." She said and by the way Dean snapped to her that was a bad choice of words, "No like met someone in a hey I'm Jamie lets hook up kind of way but I met someone when I was out."

"Who?"

"Castiel. He said to give you his best. Whatever that means."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing. That was it and then I woke up."

"Oh…good." Dean said. He walked around the bed and took a seat next to her and took her hand in his.

He was quiet from a moment and Jamie wasn't sure what was going on right now. Was he going to tell him he was worried or brave or, "You're an idiot." He said. Not what she thought but ok at least he was being honest. "What you did was stupid."

"I thought you might say that but it worked didn't it and you do stupid things all the time." Jamie said.

"That's different."

"Not really." Jamie said. "I did what I had to do. No matter what the cost was. It's that the way it supposed to be?"

"No!" Dean said. "Not when it mean you getting hurt. We all thought you were going to die."

"But I'm fine."

"Yeah and it's a fucking miracle that you are. Damn it Jamie you didn't think."

"I thought about it a lot but I had to do it." She said and couldn't help but smiled, "You were worried about me."

"No I wasn't." Dean said.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"You love me."

"I'm rethinking that right now." Dean said. "You're a real pain in the ass."

Jamie knew he was still playing tough guy and that was ok with her. She knew the truth and that was al that mattered to her.

"I love you too." She said.

Dean just looked at her and smiled, "If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you."

"I won't." Jamie said.

"Good. Now let's go see when you can get out of here." Dean leaned over and gave her a kiss. Jamie sighed against his lips. She never thought she would feel them again. She would forever be thankful to whoever that she was still alive to see him close to her again.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Two days later Jamie was released from the hospital. She was still sore as hell but she was getting better everyday. After fighting for about an hour over where she was going to go Dean finally agreed with Harold and said they should go back to Jamie's bar because it was three hours closer. Bobby felt like he had done his job so he headed home and told the guy not to be strangers and they agreed.

When they got to the bar Dean helped Jamie out of the car while Sam and Alice grabbed a few of there bags. Harold told them that they all could stay here as long as they wanted and as long as they didn't cause trouble. There were a few cars out front and Harold new his guy may be a little shocked to see Sam and Dean. Harold and Brian where the first to walk in the bar and a few of the guys jumped up, "How's Jamie?" they asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Harold told them.

When the door opened the guys looked around and saw Dean and Jamie walk in and a few of them went to grab their guns, "Hang on guys. They're here because I asked them to be. It's ok." Harold said and the guys backed off for now but they were going to be sure to keep an eye on them.

While Dean helped Jamie back into her room Sam and Alice walked into the bar and a few of the guys smiled when they saw Alice. She had quickly became part of their family, "It's good to see you again little bit." A guy they called Big Mike said. He was about five times Alice's size so he was the first to give her a nickname.

"You too." Alice said and pulled away.

Mike took a long look at her and knew something was off, "Well look at you. Aren't you glowing. Congrats." He smiled and looked over at Sam, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Names Mike." He said and stuck out his hand.

Sam looked for a second and figure what the hell and shook the mans hand, "Sam."

"Nice to official meet you with out guns in out hands." He smiled, "Quite a girl you got here."

"I think I'll keep her." Sam said

"You do that." Mike smiled, "I'll catch up with you later."

As he walked away Alice turned to Sam and gave him a look, "See he didn't think I was fat."

"Seriously? Am I going to hear about this forever?"

"Maybe. Sam we still need to talk about this."

"We will. Tonight we can sit down and talk about it." He told her and wrapped his arms around hers, "Hey is It just me or does everyone in here took like a fucking redneck truck driver." He whispered.

"Sam stop. Be nice."

"I was. Was that not a nice way to put it?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "We'll work on it."

Dean got Jamie into her room and helped her lay on the bed, "Thanks. Who knew you could be go gentle?" she said.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone and don't get use to it." Dean smiled back and then looked around her room. He had only been in there once but never really paid attention. "Wow you really have a think for fairies and unicorns."

"I love them. My knight rides a unicorn." She smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to happen. Even if they were real. You're stuck with me."

"I can live with that. So what about fairies?" she asked.

Dean eyes widened for a minute and looked at her, "I don't really want to talk about them."

"Why not?"

"Well…long story let's just leave it at that." He said

"O…k weirdo." She smiled.

"Well you better get some sleep."

"I think I've slept enough."

"Don't argue with me. Just go to sleep. You need to get better and fast."

"And why is that?" Jamie asked.

"So I can get a piece of that sweet ass again." He winked and Jamie couldn't help but laugh, "I'll come check on you later."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dean said before turning off the light and walking into the bar.

Everyone had left he bar and Dean only saw Harold standing behind the bar with a glass of whiskey, "Place cleared out fast." Dean said and took a seat.

"Told them all to leave. It's been a long day."

"Yeah it has. Where's Sam?"

"Gave him a room in the back."

"Oh." Dean said and scratched the back of his head, "So uh thanks for letting us stay."

"It's what Jamie wants and you should know what Jamie wants Jamie gets." Harold smiled.

"Yeah I learned that. You know she was right."

"About what?"

"About that me and you. We aren't that different."

"I guess you're right but don't tell her that." Harold laughed.

"Oh trust me I wont."

Harold grabbed another glass and poured some Jack for Dean, "Looks liked things are about to change for both of us."

"I guess we'll see wont we. You do know we are never going to agree on anything."

"Yeah I know." Harold said. "But I think we can figure something out."

"Maybe we will." Dean said and took a sip as he looked around the small bar. It wasn't a bad place, small, but not bad. It was homey. He couldn't one day get use to something like this.

***Ugh you know how I feel about filler chapter. I HATE them. So sorry it took me a long time but here you go. Plus Im thinking of how i want to end the story. Dont worry I still have a few chapters left but just trying to figure out of I'm going to end it after what I have planned. But anyways I'm mumbling here. Thanks guys for being so freakin awesome. I love you all! Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**One Month Later**

A month had passed by and Jamie was feeling much better. To her surprise Dean was there tending to her every want and need. He was really changing and she liked the softer side of him. But she did miss his badass side a little. They did have really great sex. She missed that. It had been a long time since they had hooked up and she was more than ready to get her hands on him again and relive the good old days of him making her scream until her throat hurt.

Once she was better she decided to head back to Deans place. He had to make sure the place was still running without him and that was like her second home so she and Alice left with Sam and Dean to head home. Sam was also changing...well at least to Alice but it was a start. Alice needed him right now.

They had been back at the Winchester bar for a few days now and Dean was opening everything back up . It was Friday and this was the day when they made most of their money. Only this Friday neither Jamie or Alice would be working. They would be relaxing and taking it easy while the new girls did the work. Jamie and Alice picked them out and made she it was girls Dean and Sam would never be interested in.

It was just after six and Sam held Alices hand as they walked into the main part of the bar, "Ok listen up. No one is to come within three feet of her or I swear I will beat the shit out of you. Understand?" He asked and all the guys in the room nodded.

"Sam you need to relax." Alice said. "I'm not made of glass. People have babies everyday."

"You're different. You're mine and this baby is mine. I don't want anyone near you." He told her. "Think of me as your right arm."

"You have to give me a little space sometime."

"No I don't. I am going to be here for you and make sure you're safe. That's that's" Sam said. "No lets go sit down. You have been up too long already."

Alice sighed and nodded. She knew his intentions were good but this was going to be a long few months with him watching her everyone move and him thretening every person that blinked at her. Well at least he was paying more attention to her now days.

Jamie stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body. When she opened the door and walked into the bedroom she saw Dean laying on the bed in his boxers with his hands behind his head, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be out there busting skulls or whatever." Jamie said and ran the smaller towel through her hair.

"I know but they can manage without me. Plus its been a really long time since we...connected." he winked. "Feeling better?"

"Much and you're right." Jamie said and climbed onto her bed next to him, "Trust me when I say I want it just as bad as you do baby. It's all I think about."

Dean flipped her onto her back, ripped off the towel and smiled down at her, "Then lets get started."

Dean kissed his way down her naked body and he settled himself between her legs. He started to lick the lips, exploring each fold. She was wet already and her little clit was peeking out wanting his attention. He avoided it completely at first, making sure everything was good and wet.

She wanted to come already. It had been so long since she felt that pleasure. She was moving her hips up and down trying to get his tongue onto her clit. Dean started sucking her lips into his mouth. It wasn't enough and she tried to rub herself against him. Dean stopped everything and looked up at her. "What do you want?" He asked. "Tell me Jamie."

"Uhhh. I want to cum!" she said desperately. "Please Dean."

Dean held her eyes with his. "Do you want to cum hard, baby?" he asked.

"Yes," She said. "God, yes!"

"Then let me take you there," he told her.

Dean started running his tongue around her clit causing her hips to jump off the bed. He sucked her clit into his mouth and started making circles around it with his tongue. She loves this, it never fails to make her come. She started to tense up and he backed off a little with a smiled before going back to her clit. After the second time she was getting frantic. "Please!" she cried. "Please, make me cum. I need it, Dean!"

Dean slid two fingers into her and started massaging her insides. Her eyes closed again as she let the new feeling come on. He turned his hand and started a _'come here'_ motion inside her, seeking that spot she has come to know so well. He knew he had found it when her eyes started rolling back into her head and her body was completely on the edge.

He moved up and put his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight. His fingers were still inside her, moving in a rhythm. He kissed her then started to whisper in her ear what was going to happen next, "Baby... I love you. Gonna make you cum so hard..." his voice was soft, loving, comforting. "Gonna make you feel so damn good."

With that said he started massaging her g-spot while his thumb stroked her clit. Her head fell back and she was panting, crying out with each breath, "Dean...Dean..yes!." He just kept kissing, whispering, helping, encouraging: "I want you to cum, please baby, you are so hot now... cum all over for me... let it go."

Jamie's body started to leave her control. Her hips and stomach contracting by themselves. Her pussy was as wet as it has ever been and his hand started working her well. Her hands were grabbing him, holding on for all she was worth as she cried out, "I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming! Dean!"

"Let it go. Cum for me Jamie." he told her, keeping the pressure up on her pussy.

Her whole body convulsed and her hips were bucking out of control as she came, squirted all over, covering his hand, her legs, all over. She tucked her head in her arm and cried out again and again as came more and more. Her legs were vibrating they were so tight, her hips off the bed.

"Oh god baby, that's so fucking hot." He told her as he finger fucked her through it.

Her orgasm slowed as she started coming back to earth. "That was...oh fuck that was great." She said and Dean smiled as he stroked her folds. "I need you." Jamie said.

Dean hopped off the bed and removed his boxers. He crawled between her long legs. His hands found her perfect mounds and she threw her head back. He rolled the nipples between his fingers and watched her expressions on her face as he had his way with her. She continued to moan and arch her back into his hands. "Dean…please I need you inside me."

He parted her legs even more and wasted no time entering her. Jamie moaned as he took her left leg and put it up on his shoulder. "Dean…oh God!"

Dean went deeper inside of her and Jamie reached behind her holding onto the headboard as it began to bang against the wall. He pounded into her hard with deep strokes causing her to cry out over and over.

Dean took her leg off his shoulder and rolled them over so she was on top, "Ride me baby."he said.

Jamie looked into his eyes and began to bounce up and down on his thick hard cock. Dean's hands on her hips held her tightly. Jamie ran her hands down her body and began to rub her clit in small quick circles. Dean groaned watching her touch herself. "I love it when you touch yourself," he said in a husky voice and licked his lips. "Mmm…just like that baby." he said as she closed her eyes and bounced up and down on him faster, rolling her hips in between.

"Oh…oh God Dean yes! Right there! Don't stop!"

Dean could feel that she was close he could see it in her face and thrust harder up into her. "Dean…I'm cumming!" She screamed as her muscles tightened around Dean's cock. Dean took over rubbing her clit, giving her extra pleasure and riding her through the orgasm. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of her walls contracting around him.

A few seconds later Dean came deep inside her and groaned out load. He pulled her down on him as he came and took her mouth into his. The two continued to kiss passionately and moaning into each others mouths. His hands ran into her hair as he pulled their lips apart, their breathing was heavy, sweat was all over their bodies and the sheets were tangled around them, "I fucking love you," he said before kissing her again.

"I love you too." Jamie smiled up at him.

Alice was sitting between the wall and Sam in the booth running her nails along the table as Sam talked to one of his buddies about a ghost hunt or something that was coming up. She had never been so bored in her life. She heard Jamie and Dean screaming from the back and shook her head. At least someone was having sex. Since she told Sam she was pregnant he hasn't touched her. He said it was because he didn't want to hurt the baby. What he was forgetting was Mommy had needs.

Alice sighed as she listened to Sam go on and on and she couldn't take it anymore. She was hungry and had to pee. "Sam get up please." She said.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"I want to go get something to eat and go to the restroom." Alice said.

"Hang on." Sam said and looked over to his left, "Hey Megan!" he called out to the waitress, "Get her something to eat."

"Is she going to pee for me too?" Alice asked, "Just let me out."

Sam sighed, "Fine but I'm coming with you." He said.

"I figured." Alice said and they both climbed out of the booth. Just as Alice turned around Megan accidentally bumped into her and spilled beer all over Alice's dress.

Megan gasp, "Alice I am so sorry."

Sam grabbed Megan by the arm and jerked her hard away from Alice, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Sam stop it!" Alice yelled and pulled Megan from his grip, "I'm fine." She smiled over at Megan, "Don't worry about it. It's ok."

"No its not!" Sam yelled.

"Yes it is, Sam. I'm fine." Alice said and gritted her teeth.

"I-I'll go get you a towel." Megan said with a few tears in her eyes.

"That's it. She's fired." Sam said.

"You will not fire her. It was a accident. I can wash the dress."

"She could have hurt you or the baby," Sam said, "I wont have that."

"They baby is fine. A little bump is not going to hurt them. You need to calm down because right now you are stressing me out and that is more danger to the baby than a little spilled beer!" Alice said and ran into the back.

Jamie and Dean walked out just as Alice stormed out of the room. They walked over to Sam who was running his fingers through his hair, "What's wrong with Alice?" Jamie asked.

"Fuck if I know. Mood swings I guess. She wants me to be nice so I'm and now she wants me to back off. I don't know what she wants. Women!" Sam yelled.

"Calm down. I'm sure she's tired. Let me go grab you two a beer." Jamie said.

She walked behind the bar just like old timed and grabbed two beer from the little fridge under the bar, "Long time so see Jamie."

Jamie looked up and saw Nathan smiling at her, "Hey. I should say the same about you." She said.

"Well I've been staying away since the whole Cooper thing."

"I understand."

"You look great. I heard what happened."

"Thanks. Yeah it was pretty crazy but I'm fine now. You need another beer?"

"Sure."

"Coming right up." She smiled.

Dean saw the two talking and got up and walked over to where Jamie was, "What the hell where you two talking about?"

"Relax baby. He was just saying hi." Jamie smiled, "Now why don't you go try to be nice to him. I think he is still a little scared of you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you."

Dean walked over to the end of the bar where Nathan was sitting and smiled, "How's it going?"

"Good. You?" Nathan asked.

"Cant complain." Dean smiled.

"Here's your beer." Jamie smiled, "You two play nice."

"Nice is my middle name." Dean said and gave her a quick kiss before she walked away. Once she was out of sight he turned back to Nathan, "Ok listen here, I saw the way you were looking at her and I don't like it."

"But I was just…."

"Shut up because I'm talking. If you looked at her like that again I swear I'll kill you."

Jamie stood behind Dean with her arms crossed and she cleared her throat. Dean turned around and saw her and put on a huge smile, "Hey baby." He said and Jamie tapped her foot, "I was just playing with him baby."

"Uh huh."

"I was." Dean said and looked at Nathan, "Wasn't I?" he asked and gave Nathan a glare.

"Yeah Yeah we were just playing." Nathan said.

"See baby. I was nice." Dean smiled, "Just like you said. Why don't you go sit there and I'll be right over. Just saying bye to my buddy here."

"Ok." Jamie said and turned away.

When she was gone again Dean turned back to Nathan, "You're lucky. Remember what I said." He pointed and walked away from the bar.

Jamie shook her head at Dean. She knew he wasn't going to change over night. They still had work to do to get him back on track.

***SOOOOOO sorry its been a long time. I was on vacation for 2 weeks. Nashcon and other trips. (Jensen is awesome by the way) Then there is all that unpacking to do so you understand. But I'm back and rested. I hope you liked the chapter. Trying to build up a little more with Sam and Alice and Dean and Jamie. As you can see the guys still need work. So anyways please review and I wont keep you waiting long again. Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Thanks guys for all the constant support. Not too much longer until the story will end : ( but I still have a few more chapters so don't worry. Ok so Alice is about four months along just so you know. I don't think I ever said. This is more of a Sam and Alice chapter so it's a little shorter. Hope you like : )**

Sam walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Alice sitting on the bed rubbing her hands together. She has had about enough of the over protectiveness. Yes she wanted Sam to care…its what she always wanted…but this was a little much.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sam as he took a seat next to her, "I don't see why you are freaking out all of a sudden. You wanted me to show I care and I am and it's still not enough. What the hell do you want from me?" he yelled.

Alice sighed and turned to him, "Yes I wanted you to care and show it but not like this. Sam, you are getting a little too carried away."

"So? Because I want to keep you and our baby safe I'm getting carried away?"

"We are fine. You don't have to threaten every person that looks at me or gets close to me."

"I just don't want anything happening to you. I have lost too many people in my life and I wont lose you too." He said and he meant that. He would kill anyone that even thought about harming her or their child.

"Sam, if you keep acting this way you are going to lose me. I love you but this has to stop. I need breathing space. Right now you are stressing me out and that's not good for me or the baby. You need to calm down. The baby is fine I promise." Alice said and took his hand and placed it on her belly, "Nothing is going to happen to us."

"I just want to do the right thing and attempt to be a good dad."

"You will be." Alice smiled, "And there is one more thing while we're being honest." Alice said and got off the bed.

"I'm afraid to ask." Sam said and walked up to her.

"I never thought I would say this…ever…but Sam I need to have sex. It's been almost three months and mama need some love. Damn it Sam I have needs."

Sam laughed a little, "Wow I never thought I would hear you say that."

"What can I say this baby has changed me but I'm serious. You don't even really kiss me any more. Am I that hideous or something?"

"No baby you're gorgeous." Sam said and wrapped his arms around her, "I just don't want to squish him or her. I told you that."

"Trust they are fine in there. I never thought I was say this either but I want old Sam back for one night. Hell push me, control me, or whatever. Just give me something." Alice was desperate this point, "I mean if you cant I need to find someone that will."

Sam let her go and took a few steps back and gritted his teeth. That did it. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry but I'm on edge here." Alice said. She was trying to piss him off now.

"You are seriously pushing it tonight. First you showing your ass in the bar and now you say this shit. What the fuck, Alice?"

"Sorry but I'm being honest. I saw Jim in there giving me the look. Maybe I should talk to him."

Sam was pissed, "That fuckers dead." Sam said and was about to charge out of the room when Alice grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "Let me go." Sam warned her.

"No. Show me you want me Sam. Please baby." He said and touched his face, "Because I sure want you."

Sam looked down at her and was trying to control himself but couldn't any longer. He took her face into his large hands and kissed her deeply.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss a little more, letting her own tongue explore his mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Sam pushed her back over to the bed as she pulled his belt through the loops on his jeans.

They broke the kiss long enough to shed the rest of their clothing and fall onto the bed. Sam held himself up and was still a little unsure. He broke away from the kiss yet again and they were both breathing heavy, "I don't know about his." Sam said as he felt her belly on his hard toned stomach, "It's a little awkward."

"Oh god Sam would you just do it already. Please baby. I'm fine."

Sam was still not going to take any chances. He knew how he could get with her in the bed. He had to change positions, "Get on your side baby."

Alice bit on her on bottom lips and rolled onto her right side. Sam got behind her and propped her left leg over his and he took hold of his throbbing cock and rubbed it over her slick center, "Sam, please." She pleaded once again.

"Whatever you want baby." Sam said and kissed her on her naked shoulder as he pushed into her slowly. He wanted to take her hard but he just couldn't. Over the year they have always taken it hard and now he wanted to show her that he could be a gentle man.

"Sam…" Alice moaned and gripped the comforter tight as he moved in and out of her, "Oh God."

Sam placed his hand flat on her belly and held her tight as he moved inside her, "Oh fuck baby. Feels so fucking good." He moaned into her ear and began to go a little faster.

"Yes..Sam…Oh Sam." Alice moaned and pushed back against him.

Sam moved his hand to her hip and propped up a little and pulled her more against him as he thrust in and out of her over and over and getting a little deeper each time. He could feel his orgasm coming on fast.

Alice's moans turned into cried of pleasure as she felt her walls beginning to close in around him, "Uh…oh Sam….gonna…oh shit baby... I'm cumming!" she screamed and bit down on the blanket.

"Oh fuck Alice!" Sam said in a low growl as he shot his seed deep within her.

Sam's thrust slowed down as did their orgasms. He slowly withdrew himself from her and rolled onto his back trying to steady his breathing.

Alice rolled onto her other side and laid her head on his chest, "I missed that." He said running her nails across his hard sweaty chest.

"Me too baby." He said and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm still going to kill Jim."

Alice laughed, "You do know there is not one person names Jim that comes into this bar right? I made it up. I had to get to you."

Sam laughed and pulled her closer to him, "You know me too well."

"Yes I do." As they lay there they both knew that they were going to be ok.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jamie was standing in her and Dean's bed room looking out the window and thinking, "Hey Dean." she said.

"What?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I said no would you listen?"

"Probably not. Who lives in that house behind the bar?" she asked staring at the small white house.

"No one now get naked and get in bed."

"Why does no one live there?" she asked.

Dean sighed and sat up in the bed, "Because the guy that lived there use to own this bar and we kicked his old ass out. You happy now?"

Jamie turned to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Dean Winchester!"

"What? I've changed…..a little...or trying at least."

Jamie just shook her head, "Anyways who owns it now?"

"Me? Why? I own everything."

"I think we should fix it up a little."

"What for? I like it right here in the bar."

"I mean for Sam and Alice. They are going to have a baby and a bar is no place to raise a child. Trust me I know."

Dean groaned and flopped back down on the bed, "Why does everything you say lead to me doing extra work?"

Jamie smiled and jumped on the bed next to him, "Come on Dean. They need somewhere to live and raise their family. It would be nice and they would still be right there. I'll help you. Please can we do this?" She begged.

Dean knew her all too well and knew there was no way out of this one. If he said no she would just keep going on and on about it, "Ok fine but I am making everyone else help including you." He pointed at her.

"I'll be happy to help. I'm so excited. I love babies."

"Why? They smell and the cry all the time."

"You would say that. What about when you have kids?"

"I'm not. No way sweetheart. You can talk me into a lot but that aint happening." Dean shook his head, "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not don't worry. At least for now but one day." She smiled.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of his, "Well at least until then we can practice all we want."

"That is the best part. Practice makes perfect." She smiled before leaning down and kissing him. He may not be the most sensitive or romantic but he was hers and she was going to keep it that way. Tomorrow they had a lot of work to day. Alice needed to be normal and have normal in her life and the life of her child.

**Please Please review! Let me know you are still with me til the end : ) Also when i started this story jamie had a twitter but i never went through with it but what the hell. if you have it follow at JamieKeller101**


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Jamie woke up and got dressed in a pair for jeans and a tank top. She was so excited to fix up the house and couldn't wait to tell Alice what they were going to do for her and Sam.

Jamie stepped out of the bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail. She saw Dean still fast asleep and she smiled. He was so peaceful when he was asleep that she couldn't resist. She walked quietly over to the side table and grabbed her phone that Dean had finally given back to her. She turned on the camera and snapped a picture of her. Thankfully it didn't wake him up. Dean hated pictures but then again he would get over it. she loved having lots of pitures of him.

"Upload." She whispered and hit the button and put the phone back into her pocket and walked out of the room.

Alice was sitting at the bar with her tea and lemon looking up at Sam who was talking to Kyle, a hunter, about joining them on a witch hunt. Alice didn't like the sound of this and her face said it all. Jamie smiled. Alice was really beginning to really come out of her shell. She saw that look on Alice's face and snapped another picture.

Alice saw the flash and smiled when she saw Jamie, "What are you doing?"

"Just capturing memories. How are you this morning?" Jamie as and took a seat next to her.

"Good. I'm just listening to Sam talk about another stupid hunt." Alice said.

"I heard a little something coming from the room last night. Looks like you finally got to him." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah." Alice laughed, "I think we're going to be ok."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I actually have some news for you."

"What? Please don't let it be about sex." Alice said. "The things you and Dean do are just...odd."

Jamie laughed, "No. You know that house out back?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I talked to Dean and we are going to fix it up for you and Sam. The baby needs a home and I am going to help give him or her one."

Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around Jamie, "Thank you. You're the best."

"I know. We can go take a look at it when Dean gets up. Whenever that may be."

"Thank you so much for this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't mention it." Jamie smiled at her, "Just happy to help where I can."

"What are you two smiling at?" Sam asked as he took a seat on the other side of Alice, "Or do I even want to know because if you two are talking it can't be good."

"Sam be nice." Alice said, "Jamie talked to Dean and we are all going to fix up that house behind the bar. Isn't that nice?"

"We? We are going to fix it? When did I get volunteered to do this?" Sam asked.

"Well since it is for us I say we help." Alice said.

"A little hard work won't kill you Sam." Jamie said.

Sam rolled his eyes and cracked open a beer, "I'll think about it." He said.

"Ok well it's almost ten so I am going to wake Dean up since he has the keys. I'll see you guy in little while."

"Thanks again, Jamie." Alice said.

"No problem." Jamie winked at her and headed into to the back.

She walked into her bedroom and saw Dean was still passed out. She shook her head and made her way over to the bed, "Dean. Dean, time to get up."

"Go away." He mumbled.

"It's almost ten. You need to get up."

"I don't need to do anything but sleep and have sex." He said and opened his eyes and looked at her, "You're dressed so sex is out so that leaves sleep."

"Just get up. I want to go look at the house."

"We can go later."

"No I want to go now. We have a lot that needs to be done and I want to take a look at it. Please." She begged.

Dean growled and rolled over on his back, "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

Jamie smiled and shook her head, "Nope now get up and get dressed. It won't be bad I promise."

"Fine." Dean moaned and sat up, "You are so going to owe me for this."

"Yeah yeah." Jamie said and walked back out of the room. She knew deep down Dean wanted to do this for his brother as much as she did. He just wasn't going to show it. That was Dean Winchester after all.

* * *

It was almost two and Jamie and Alice were both sitting at the bar waiting on the guys to give the word so they could go check out the house. This was not going the way Jamie wanted at all. "Ok I get that there is a hunt. So what?" Jamie said. "You would think since demons where pretty much gone they would take a break but no."

"I guess it's just who they are." Alice said.

"I get that I do but damn. If they want to go then go. Just get me the damn keys so me and you can at least take a look around the house and see what we need to do to make it safe." Jamie sighed, "I have tried getting his attention five times now and I got nothing. I swear I'm going to start walking around naked."

"I think that would just make him mad." Alice smiled, "But go for it if you think it will help."

"I am going to try one more time to get his ass moving and if that doesn't work then I'm stripping down." Jamie said and hopped off the stool and walked over to where Dean and Sam where standing talking to a few of their men. "Dean I need you." She said and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dean turned to her and gave her a look, "I'm in the middle of something."

"It won't take long."

"Jamie…"

"Dean…" she said not backing down, "Give me five minute here. That's all I need."

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged and then back at Jamie, "Ok you have five minutes and that's it. I need you to work tonight."

"Why? What happened to Megan?"

"She quit this morning so you are going to take her place."

"I wonder why she quit." Jamie said and glared over at Sam.

"What? Don't look at me like that." Sam said.

"Actually she has been seen with Cooper and they have a thing I think." Alice said and the three looked at her, "What I hear things."

"Either way Jamie you're working tonight." Dean said.

"Fine." Jamie said. She wasn't crazy about working but she would agree to anything to get Dean moving around instead of talking about jobs.

As they walked out to the house Dean looked back at Jamie and saw her messing around with her phone and he didn't like it, "What are you doing?" he asked and stopped.

"Nothing why? Just took a few pictures." She smiled.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Stop being paranoid. Plus no one has my number. You know that."

"Keep it that way." He said.

"I know Dean. Relax."

"I will as soon as you tell me what you're doing." He asked. He knew something was up.

"Fine I was on twitter. You happy?"

"Well as long as you are just looking at porn its ok." He said. "Jamie you dirty girl." he winked.

Jamie laughed, "If you say so. Now let's go inside and see what needs to be done." Jamie said.

Alice wanted to come with them to look at the house but Sam didn't want her to. He wasn't sure what it was like in there was didn't want her to get hurt on anything.

Dean unlocked the door and they went inside and Jamie made a face, "Oh God. Who in the hell would paint a living room green and orange."

"The dude that lived here I guess."

"Well we are going to paint it." Jamie said looked around, "I see a few holes that needs to be fixed but that should be easy."

"Ok hang on a damn minute. How much is this shit going to cost me?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. No more than…six hundred."

"Six hundred! Are you out of your damn mind? No way. Forget it." Dean said.

Jamie sighed and walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, "Come on Dean. We both know that the bar brings in over a thousand a month and its not like you don't have money put away from your robbing days. Do this one thing for them and I will be very…very grateful." She said and ran her hand up his chest, "I know what you like."

Dean licked his lips and placed his hands on her waist, "Good point. But you are going to have to step it up a little if you want me to do this."

"Name it baby."

"Three words…..costume, belt, and you." He smiled.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Let's just say you are going to be a very bad maid."

"Kinky. I like it. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Dean said, "Now let's get the hell out of here. We can start on this tomorrow. We need to get ready for the rush tonight."

"Fine. I guess I can wait."

"Oh you're going to have to wait because you haven't paid me yet." Dean said and leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

It was just after eight and the bar was packed. Jamie was serving drinks while Alice was in her usual corner being blocked by Sam. Jamie knew he was getting on Alice's nerves but Jamie knew he was worried and it was kind of sweet to see this little softer side of Sam.

It seemed every week there was always someone new in the bar but that was a good thing. Jamie was beginning to see a mixture of hunters come in and that was a good thing. Everyone was finally getting along and that was all she ever wanted.

Jamie was standing behind the bar filling up a few glasses when she looked over at Dean's table to see what he was up to when she saw two girl leaning on the table laughing with him. "Not again." Jamie rolled her eyes. It was sad when girls came in half dressed thinking they were going to get somewhere with either Sam or Dean. Poor dumb bitches.

She stood there watching them for a minute and saw one squeezing Dean's arms and he was letting her, "What the hell?" she asked. That was it. She didn't know who this girl thought she was coming in her touching Dean but she was going to learn real fast who Jamie was.

Jamie handed out the beers and dropped her try and an empty table before walking over to Dean, "Hey. What's going on?" she asked and stood beside the girls.

"Hi uh yes can I have a jack and coke please." The blonde girl name Bridgette asked.

"Honey I'm not here to take your order." Jamie said, "I came over to tell you that you need to just move on and stop making a fool out of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Bridgette said.

"Are you def or something?"

"Jamie relax." Dean said.

Jamie looked around both girls and glared at Dean,"I wasn't talking to you." She said and went back to the girls, "I'm all about having a good time and hell I'll give you drinks on the house but you got two seconds to get away from this table before I kick you ass."

"I'm outta here." The red head said but Bridgette stayed.

"Ok I guess you're the dumb one." Jamie said.

"I'll leave when he ask me to leave. We were talking. Sound some someone has some serious jealously issues they need to deal with. What…afraid he is going to leave me for you?"

"Ok that's it." Jamie said and grabbed the girl by the hair and she screamed out, "Aw I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" Jamie asked as she pulled her away from the table.

Dean just sat there and laughed. It was nice to see Jamie get jealous every now and then. There was nothing wrong with him doing a little flirting here and there. Jamie knew she had him so that should be all that mattered.

After Jamie had escorted the girl out she pushed her way back over to Dean and looked down at him, "What?" he smiled.

"What the hell where you doing with her?"

"We were just talking. Relax." Dean said and sipped on his beer.

"What…I don't give you enough attention?"

"I didn't say that. She came on to me and I told her I was with you. Like I said we were just talking and I would drop the attitude but the way."

Jamie huffed and untied her apron and threw it on the table, "Fine. I'm done. Jamie is clocking out early tonight." She said.

"What the hell? You can't do that." Dean said.

"Watch me." Jamie said and walked into the back.

"God I love that woman." Dean said. He loved pissing her off more than anything. It kept their relationship interesting. Now time to go cool her down.

***A little bit of a filler I know but it just all kind of came out. Jamie is addicted to twitter hehehe. So I figured I would make it all into a chapter. (Jamiekeller101) I get bored and its helps me get you chapters faster. I have been blocked on this story but now i have so many ideas. Ok but anyways Dean and Jamie time next :) more to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

Dean walked into his bedroom and slammed the door, "Jamie!" he called out, "Get out here right now!" he said trying to keep a straight face.

The bathroom door slowly opened and there stood Jamie in her French maid outfit that Dean had grown to really love very much and was a big part of their sex life, "Looking for me?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah. Get your ass over here." He snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him.

Jamie smiled as she made her way over to him and stop right where he told her, "Need something?" she asked him with her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side.

"We need to talk." He said as he looked over her sexy body and bit on his lip. He wanted her so bad right now. She was too hot for words but he had to keep it together.

"Whatever about?" she asked, "You seem upset. Did I do something wrong sir?"

"What the hell was that about out there?"

"You have to be more clear. I don't know what you're talking about." Jamie smiled.

"Oh I think you know. You flipping out like jealous bitch. I'm allowed to do whatever I want and talk to whoever I want." Dean said.

Jamie stuck out her lips and closed the space between them. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I want you all to myself." She said and moved her hands up and around his neck, "Forgive me?"

"It's not that easy, sweetheart." Dean said and grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him. He held them in front of him and looked her in the eyes, "I think you need a little reminder of who you belong to."

"Why sir, what ever do you mean?" she asked and couldn't help but give him a smile.

Dean spun her around and pushed her into the walls. He moved behind her and pressed his growing erection to her ass, "Feel that? That is what you are going to get tonight. I'm going to make you fucking scream for me."

"Anything you want." She smiled over her shoulder. "Make me yours."

"Oh baby you're already mine and I think I need to remind you of that." He said as he moved his left hand up the back of her leg and to her ass, "Mmm so soft. Cant wait to have you under me." He said and gave her a hard slap on the ass and Jamie jumped, "You like it don't you." Dean laughed.

"Yes! Punish me." She said. "I've been a very bad girl. I deserve it."

Dean spread her legs apart and moved his hand to her center and smiled, "No panties. You are bad tonight."

"I know how you like it." She said. "Easy access."

Dean ran his fingers over her slick fold and Jamie leaned her head into the wall as she moaned a little. Dean smiled and pressed his body closer against her and whispered into her ear, "You're so damn wet baby. You want me don't you?"

"Y-Yes." She moaned as he continued to tease her, "I love it when you touch me."

"I know." Dean said and teased her opening with the tip of his finger. Jamie wiggles around but Dean refused to push his finger inside, "Not yet baby. I want you to beg for it."

"P-Please Dean."

"Please what Jamie? What do you want?" he asked as his index finger brushed over her clit.

"Fingers. I want you fingers inside me. Please." She begged him and her hands where now flat on the wall as her breathing increased.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again.

"Yes. I want it." She begged him again.

Dean smiled and plunged two fingers deep inside her. Jamie threw her head back and cried out, "Oh shit!"

Dean smirked and removed his fingers just as quickly as he had entered them and he heard Jamie whimper, "You're going to have to wait baby. I have plans for you." He said and stepped back from her, "Don't you fucking move."

Jamie closed her eyes as she heard Dean unbuckle his belt. She knew what was coming and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment. Dean had really changed her and she liked it.

Dean pulled the belt from his jeans and folded it up. He reached out and pushed Jamie maid outfit up and she heard a grunt come from him, "Like what you see?" she asked.

"I love your ass baby." He said, "But you really need to learn to behave out in public." Dean said and gave her a hard slap across the ass with the belt and Jamie yelped in pleasure and pain, "You have really gotten out of hand."

_Slap!_

"Are you sorry yet?"

_Slap!_

Jamie jumped and drug her nails into the wall, "Yes. I'm s-sorry." She said,

"Please…"

Dean gripped her hair and pulled her head back, "Who do you belong to bitch?"

"You...only you." She said. "Take me Dean."

"That's right. I am in control here!" Dean said and spun her arms, "Now lose the clothes right now." He said and took a few steps back so he could watch her.

Jamie smiled at him and she reached behind her and pulled the zipper down. She let the costume fall off her should and fall to the ground. She stepped out completely naked and walked over to him, "This what you wanted?"

"Fuck yes." Dean said and pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. Their tongues battles for dominance as he turned and backed her over to the bed.

He broke the kiss and shoved her onto the mattress hard and Jamie scooted up a little. Dean straddled her waist and jerked her hands above her head and tied them together and to the bed post, "I am going to have fun with you tonight." He smiled down at her. "Gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk right for a week. I own you."

"Give it to me baby." Jamie said as he tired her up.

"Plan to baby" Dean winked.

He got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes, his erections standing proudly and Jamie moaned at just the site of him. That was one thing he could be proud of.

Dean moved back over to the bed and covered her slim naked body with his own and kissed her once again. He nibbled on her bottle lip and slowly moved away from her lips and kissed her chin and down her neck while his right hand cupped her breast.

Jamie ached into him, needing him, wanting him. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him to take her hard and rough like he use to. Since the accident he had held back a little but now she was better she wanted her man and wanted him now.

Dean kissed father down and took her left nipple into his warm mouth and bit down, "Oh fuck yes!" Jamie cried out. She loved pain mixed with pleasure.

Dean smirked against her as he trailed kisses down her stomach. He parted her legs and settled himself between them, "You smell so fucking good."

"I bet I taste even better." Jamie said.

"I guess I'll see."

Dean parted her fold with his finger and moved his head in. He tongue immediately began teasing her clit with long tortuous strokes, "Oh Dean….uh…" she moaned as his tongue moved around her clit in circles. She grabbed hold of the belt and threw her head back, "Oh Dean! Oh Dean! Oh fuck!"

Dean's tongue continued to torture her clit, moving it up and down. He could hear her whimpers above him when he sucked on it. He knew what she liked and how she liked it.

"You better fucking cum." He said.

Dean could feel Jamie shaking with the need to cum. He leaned down and dipped his tongue inside her and he heard her gasp, "Fuck...Dean….Yes! I'm gonna cum!" she said as she pulled on the belt that kept her from touching him.

Dean licked her slit, playing his tongue over her clit, sucking on it until she was screaming in pure pleasure, "Holy fuck! I'm cumming!"

She was wet already but by the time he was through with her, she was dripping. Jamie was lost as her body was wracked with orgasmic convulsions. Dean reached up his hand and rolled her nipples between two fingers, using his other to insert first one finger then two into her tight, drenched center. The feel of his fingers inside of her felt so good that she yearned to have him inside her.

"Oh, god, fuck me! Just fuck me!" she moaned. "Please!" she begged.

Dean moved up her body and grabbed her legs, jerking them farther open. "You asked for it." He said. "Gonna fuck you good baby."

"Give it to me…please." She begged and wrapped her legs around him.

Jamie lay helpless as Dean rubbed the head of his shaft up and down he slit, teasing her until it almost drove her wild, "Tell me you want it."

"Uh Dean I want it!" she almost yelled.

"You can have it all you want." He said and then he plunged deep into her, "Shit!" he grunted. It felt so good as he slid himself out and thrusted back in hard.

"Oh Dean…Dean! Harder!" Jamie moaned. "Fuck me hard baby!"

Her breaths began to synchronize with his thrusts, steadily becoming faster and she was so close to another orgasm. Dean thrust into her again and again with all the force he could muster. He was fucking her deeper and harder with each thrust.

As more convulsions wracked her body once again, Jamie clenched her eyes shut in complete ecstasy. It wasn't long before she felt herself cumming again and screaming, "Dean…DEAN! Oh fuck!"

Hearing her scream his name made Dean's balls tighten and cum deep within her, moaning her name over and over.

Once the pleasure subsided, Dean pulled out of her and unties her hands then laid beside her, trying to catch his breath, "That was so fucking good baby." he said and she rolled oven onto her side and smiled at him.

"I know. I love it when you take control like that." Jamie said.

"I know you do. That's why I do it."

"You almost had me scared for a moment." She said trying to make him feel good. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her.

"So I need to tell you something." Jamie said as he ran her nails across his chest.

"That's never good but what is it?"

"I talked to Brian and he is heading out this way tomorrow and he is going to stay for a day or so. I told him that was fine."

"Are you serious?" Dean said sat up in the bed, "And you're just now telling me?"

"I just talked to him a few hours ago. I didn't think you would care." Jamie said and pulled the sheet up around her.

"Damn it Jamie every time that kid comes here is causes trouble and you know how Sam feels about him."

"Sam is nuts. He think Brian is after Alice and he's not….or he not anymore." Jamie said, "He's my brother Dean and I want to see him."

Dean ran his fingers though his hair and looked at her, "Fine but he is your responsibility. If Sam kicks his ass then that is not on me go it?"

"I got it. I'll just keep Brian away from him."

"Yeah you better." Dean said and lay back down. There was no way this was going to go well.

Alice sat on her bed Indian style looking over a few paint samples, "Sam can I ask you a question?"

"What?" he moaned into the pillow. He was just ready to go to sleep.

"Do you like this color?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't even look at it." Alice said.

Sam sighed and turned to her, "It's fine. I don't see why we don't just keep white."

"Because white is boring. I want it to be like a real home for our baby." Alice said.

"Ok fine. If you want the truth then I hate it." Sam said, "It's green."

"What's wrong with green?" Alice asked him. "I like green."

"It's the color of a bugger. Go with that red color over there." Sam pointed to the one sitting next to her.

"Red is a very angry color. I read that in a book." She said.

"What? No it's not. It's a color, Alice."

"But I don't like it and the last thing we need is more anger." She said and tossed the red and green aside, "Ok what about blue? It's a calming color."

"I can do blue. Are we done now?" Sam asked.

Alice smiled and lightly touched his face, "Ok I'm done. Tomorrow we can pick out the rest of the colors." She said.

Sam groaned and flopped on the bed, "You're going to kill me."

"You'll live." Alice said and snuggled next to him, "So we find out in a week what we're having. Are you ready?"

Sam looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I am." He said and kissed her on the forehead before they drifted off to sleep with his hand on her growing belly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was just after noon the next day and Jamie was making sure everything is the bar was cleaned up so she would have extra time with her bother. Alice and Sam had left to go pick up the paint for the house. A few of their guys were going to be painting today and hopefully in a week the house would be ready for Alice and Sam to move in. Jamie failed to tell Sam about Brian coming. It was better that way.

Dean was out at the house making sure the guys were working around the clock to get it done. He sat in the chair that was in the middle of the living room as the guys finished moving the last little bit of furniture out, "Hurry up. Sam will be back any minute." Dean said and he had his gun sitting in his lap to remind the guys who was in charge here.

A couple hunters named Kurt and Lance sat down the table and looked over at Dean, "How much longer do we have to do this shit? We should be getting ready to hunt down those bitches."

"We are leaving in a week. I told you. There aint shit we can do about them right now. Trust me I know how witched work."

"Man if I can be honest here with out you blowing my brains out I need to say something." Lance said.

"What?" Dean asked and got up from the chair.

"Jamie has made you soft. Hell ever since she got back you have put hunting second and Sam is the same way. What the hell? She running things now or something? If so let me know." He said.

Dean smirked and walked over to him, "As much as I want to kill you right now I'm not because you're a damn good hunter and we need guys like you but if you ever say that shit again I swear I will burry you in the yard. Jamie doesn't run shit you got it? I do and you better respect that. I still tell her what to do and when to do it. I just get to fuck her without the bitching now. So shut your fucking mouth." Dean warned him.

"Sorry man I was just trying to clear things up."

"You stay out of my business. We'll leave in a few days when I give the word. Until then you do what the fuck I say when I say it you go it?"

"Got it. Sorry man." Lance said and the two mean lifted the table.

"Punks." Dean said. When he turned back around he saw Jamie standing there with her arms crossed and she was pissed, "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just listening to you spit shit about me not running things and how you're the man. I wasn't aware that I was still you're bitch." She said, "But I'm glad to know where I stand and I'm here to tell you fuck you!"

"Don't give me that shit. You know I love you. I just have to keep them in line."

"By acting like a dick? Nice Dean. Real nice." Jamie said and walked out of the house and headed back up to the bar. Dean ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. He really needed to put a freakin bell on her or something. At least Brian was coming so she would be too busy to bitch him out. She'll get over it.

Kurt and Lance saw Jamie walk by and they sat the table in the front yard, "We need to do something about Sam and Dean." Kurt said.

"Yeah I know man. They're going soft and it's all Jamie and Alice's fault. They need to go." Lance said.

"Whoa man. We're not going to hurt Jamie or Alice." Kurt said.

"That's not what I meant. Alice is great and a sweetheart and Jamie's awesome. Hell I would fuck the shit out of her if I could." Lance said.

"Then what do you mean."

"We know no matter what Jamie or Alice's does Sam and Dean are going to keep them around so we make the girls get rid of them. When we go on this hunt I say we get inside their heads. We all know Dean had fucked every woman in the state and he loved tell out of it. I'm going to get him to admit to it. We know once Jamie hears what he has to say she is going to leave so fast Dean's head will spin."

"What about Sam?" Kurt asked.

Lance smiled, "What if Sam thought the baby wasn't his? Jamie's punk ass brother is coming into town. I would say that's a start."

"Dude we cant do that shit. We all know that baby is Sam."

"Look I love Alice but Sam doesn't need a baby and this life is no place for a child. We will be doing Alice a favor. She needs to leave him and we all need to go back to who we were." Lance said. "Think about it. We are doing both girls a favor. Plus with Dean out of the picture I can have my chance with Jamie. Works out for everyone."

"If Sam and Dean find out you know they'll kill us."

"Then we make sure they don't find out." Lance smiled. He wanted his hunting buddies back and would stop at nothing to put things back to the way they were.

***And...Im back! I know these last few chapter have been fillers and i'm sorry. I had to get new ideas together. as you can see drama is slowly building up again. So the story will last a little longer than a few chapters. Also for you guys following Jamie feel free to talk to her and who knows, you may end up in a chapter :) Ok so please forgive the mistake. I have a broken wrist so things are slow and im so sorry. So please review. Its a longer chapter and i can honestly say it was painful. But anyways i hope you liked**

**Also me and Joyce thought it would be fun if 2 of out OC's met with their own Deans. Max from "A chase begins with a no" and Jamie. So we are doing a one shot and see how season 2 Dean likes future Dean. Should be fun lol. So look out for a Tale of Two Deans : )**


	34. Chapter 34

Jamie walked into the bar and slammed the door. She was pissed. Dean was so afraid that someone would actual knew he cared. She really didn't get that man sometimes but the heart wants what the heart wants and hers wanted him. "Jerk." Jamie said.

"Let me guess….Dean."

Jamie turned around and smiled, "Brian." She squealed and ran over to him and hugged him tight, "I missed you."

"I missed you too sis." Brian said and the two parted, "How are you?"

"Good."

"Trouble in paradise?" Brian asked.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Just Dean acting like a badass but whatever. I don't want to talk about it now."

"Well you knew what you signed on for." Brian said and took a seat at the bar.

"Don't start." Jamie said, "Can I get you a beer?"

"Yes. I need something to wake me up."

Jamie grabbed two beer's and walked back around the bar and sat next to her brother, "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Same old shit as always." Brian said and took a drink, "So where's Alice?"

Just as the worlds left his mouth the front door opened and in walked Sam and Alice. When Sam saw him sitting there is face dropped but Alice smiled, "Brian, Its so good to see you." Alice said and walked over to him and gave him a small hug, "How are you?"

"Good." Brian said, "You look good." He said as he looked at her belly.

"Thanks you." Alice smiled, "I feel huge."

"You look perfect."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked and walked over to them, "She's pregnant and you're still hitting on her. Dude that is fucked up."

Alice placed her hands on Sam's chest and pushed him away from Brian, "Sam relax. He wasn't hitting on me."

"I was just giving her a complement." Brian said, "You know not everyone is looking to sleep with her. I'm pretty sure you marked her pretty well and we can all see it."

"Ok Brian stop." Jamie said and looked at Sam who was fuming, "You too. You need to calm down."

"Fine. Keep that punk away from me." Sam told her.

"Whatever Sam." Jamie said and turned away from him and Sam and Alice headed into the back to pack a few things, "Sorry about that." Jamie said to Brian.

"It's cool. I love pissing that guys off." Brian smiled.

"You do know he can kill you right? I mean look at him and look at you."

"Yeah Yeah. So where is lover boy Dean anyways?"

"Out back. I'm sure he will be in here soon." Jamie said.

"You still working around here?"

"I do sometimes but Alice said there's a new girl starting tonight. Her name is Marie I think."

"She hot?"

"Hell Brian I don't know. I haven't meet her."

"You jealous?" he smiled.

"Nope. Dean is perfectly happy in every way." Jamie winked.

"I did not need to hear that shit. That's just…..nasty."

"Then don't ask." She said and laughed. She was glad to have him here. It was like having a little piece of home with her and not even Dean could make her mad tonight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Later on that night Jamie was in her bedroom getting dressed and taking a few minute to check her phone and reply to a few tweets:

MaxieWinchester: So if you are ever my way I'm buying you a beer! I'm going to ask around about that deal

JamieKeller101: Thanks Hun. I'll definitely do that. Maybe my hubby and ur boyfriend can talk about hunting stories.

MaxieWinchester: Yes! Let's just pray they get along. We will make them. Y'all need to plan a trip

Dean walked into the room and closed the door, "Still pissed at me?" he asked.

Jamie turned to him and sighed, "I want to be but no I'm not. I know you didn't mean what you said. You just like to look like a badass."

"I am a badass sweetheart." Dean said.

"To the others maybe but to me your like a big teddy bear." She said and wrapped her arms around him, "but I won't tell anyone."

"You better not." He said and looked down at her, "So we're good?"

"I would say so." Jamie said and pulled away from him, "How's the new girl working out?"

"Ok I guess. I gave her your old clothes." Dean smiled.

"Oh God. You mean the blue jean skirt and thank top you had me wear when I first got here?"

"Yep. Hey I have to keep the other guys happy. They need eye candy too." Dean said.

"That poor girl."

"You're telling me. I think Sam is going over everything with her now. Let's see how long she last."

"I better get out there and save her." Jamie said and pulled out her phone, "Ugh its just six."

"At least you have your brother here."

"Yeah. Please be nice." Jamie warned him.

"I'm always nice." Dean said.

Jamie scrolled through her tweets and one reply from her friend Max stuck out to her, "**I made a deal."** Jamie knew what that meant and her heart dropped, "Dean, can I ask you something?" she said and put her phone back into her pocket.

"What?"

"I know you made a deal a long time ago. Did you ever try to uh….find a way out?"

"Yeah and you can't. Why? What the hell did you do now?"

"Nothing I was just wondering." Jamie said.

"Why would you wonder about something like that?" Dean asked and crossed his arms, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ok please don't freak out but...I have a twitter." She said.

"I know I had fun with it last night." Dean winked. "I wouldnt mind checking out your twitter again right now."

"Uh no Dean that's not what I meant. You know the other day when you asked what I was doing and I told you I was on twitter?"

"The porn site."

Jamie laughed, "It's not a porn site. I had it before me and you well….got together and I just started it back up. Well I have a few friends on there and I talk to them every now and then."

Dean glared at her, "You what? You talk to people that I don't know. Are you crazy!" he yelled.

"I said not to freak out. They don't know where I live or anything. We just talk."

"About?"

"Just stuff. I don't even talk about you….a lot." She said, "It's not a big deal. Its just nice to have friends."

"I'm your friend. You have Alice and Sam."

"Sam hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Either way we are getting off subject here. I want Max to come visit." Jamie said.

"She who you've been talking to?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's married and she's a hunter. She is the one who made a deal. I don't know why and I don't really want to ask I just thought since you have been in the game a few times you would know."

"Yeah she's fucked. You can't get out of a deal."

"I thought you would say that." Jamie said, "Just don't be mad at me. I'm not doing anything wrong. I just told her if she is ever this way I would like to buy her a beer. I think that is ok."

"You should have asked me first."

"I'm asking now." Jamie said, "Please.

Dean said and held out his hand, "Give me your phone." Dean said and Jamie handed it to him. Dean scrolled through the names and came across Max, "Winchester?"

"I know small world." Jamie said.

"She's hot. I'd hit that." Dean smirked.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Anyways…so you see she has to be normal right."

"Nope because you are sexy as hell and you're nuts." Dean smiled.

"Funny." Jamie said and took her phone, "So is it ok?"

"We'll talk about it later and I'm going to keep tabs on that phone of your from now on. Go it?"

"Yeah I got it." Jamie said.

"Alright well we better get out there."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jamie and Dean walked out into the bar and saw the new girl behind the bar and she looked lost as hell but then again maybe Sam just put the fear of God in here, "Hey. Need some help?" Jamie asked.

"Uh sure. Is that allowed?"

"I think so. I'm Jamie by the way."

"Marie."

"Nice to meet you. No offense but what the hell are you doing working in a place like this?" Jamie asked and helped her put the beers on a try.

"Not my idea of a job trust me. I was in a pool hall a few towns over and let's just say I lost a bet and here I am working off my debt."

"I'm going to say Sam with a little Dean on the side?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. How do you put up with those assholes? Although Dean is pretty damn hot."

"Dean is off limits so don't even think about it and you'll learn to put up with them." Jamie smiled, "Just a tip, do what they say when they say it and everything will be ok. If you have any problems let me know."

"Thanks. Wish me luck." The girl smiled as she got to work.

Brian walked over to Jamie and put his arm around her, "There you are my favorite sister." Brian slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe just a little. What else am I supposed to do around here?" He said and turned up the beer.

"At least you're having fun."

"I would be having more fun if you would hook me up with the new girl." Brian said. "I can't believe you are letting her work here. She might try to go after Dean."

"If she does she'll regret it I promise. I have nothing to be worried about because I know Dean loves me and I give him all the lovin he needs." She winked.

"I just threw up in my mouth a little." Brian said and Jamie nudged him in the stomach.

Jamie looked over and saw Sam yelling at the new girl and she shook her head. That man had a long way to go before he became a father but part of her wondered if he was nervous and using his anger as a distraction. Maybe that was it. At least he was better with Alice. That was all that really mattered right now.

After taking Dean and few beers for his table Jamie headed into the back and just as she was going to walk into the kitchen she saw Lance walk out, "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Lance. Is Alice in there?"

"Yeah she is there with a full cake in front of her." He laughed, "So how are you?"

"Great."

"Good." Lance said and looked her over, "You know….if you ever get tired of Dean I'm sure me and you could have lots of fun together." He winked.

"Sorry Lance but that's not going to happen and you know Dean would kill you if he heard you say that."

"Then this will be our little secret." He said and headed back into the bar.

Jamie sighed. There was just about that guy that made her uneasy.

She walked into the kitchen and sure enough Alice was sitting there with a cake and a fork, "I was wondering where you where? Hiding from Sam?"

Alice sighed, "Yes. He doesn't like for me to eat anything but salad because he says this food is unhealthy. Well I don't care my baby wants cake and I'm giving him or her cake." She smiled, "How's it going out there?"

"Good I guess. Sam is going all he-man on the new chick. She won't last a week." Jamie said and sat down next to Alice, "I think he just gets bored."

"I think so. But he's really a sweetheart when he wants to be. I think I broke him."

"I think you did. I see how he is with you and its sweet. You two are going to be great parents."

"You think?"

"I know." Jamie smiled and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Tweeting." Jamie said.

"What?"

"On twitter." Jamie said and showed Alice, "I actually have followers. Like 15."

"You know that many people?" Alice asked.

"Not really but they know me. I don't know how but its cool. They are all excited about the baby."

"Aww yay. Me too." Alice said. "I wonder if I had one if I would have more followers than you."

"Nope because I am so much cooler." Jamie said and Alice laughed. "So uh…did Lance say anything to you when he was in here?"

"Not really. He asked about the baby but that's it. Why?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling. I think he is up to something."

"Lance is always up to something." Alice said, "But Sam and Dean will take care of him if he tried anything. You know that."

"True. I just think we should keep our eyes open." Jamie said.

"You dont think that he do something to us do you?"

"Oh no. Dont worry about it." Jamie smiled. She knew that Lance had something going on in his head and that was never a good thing. She wanted to mention it to Dean but the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble.

Jamie was just going to push all that aside because she wanted to get back out there and spend some one on one time with her brother. She was also excited to meet her online friend for the first time. She just prayed Dean would behave and not act like a jerk. She needed all the friends she could get.

***Thanks guys for the review. Filler chapter but drama is coming very soon. This is the calm before the storm you can say. I have like seven more chapter planned out do you should get them pretty fast. SOO I am so close to 600 and if i hit that it would be awesome so help a girl out : ) please! Thanks. You guys rock!**

**Also me and Joyce are working on the Jamie and Max story and lets just say its getting interesting. Kind of Past Dean meet future Dean LOL**

**Also new bad Dean story is up you might like. It's called The Man Behind The Mask so go check it out please!**


	35. Chapter 35

**3 days later **

Jamie rolled out of bed she walked out into the bar and saw Brian sitting there with is bag next to him and his sun glasses on, "Another long night?" Jamie asked.

"I'm never drinking again." Brian said, "But I did have a great few nights if you know what I'm saying." He smirked and pulled the glasses down a little. "The ladies love me and I do mean really love me."

"And you call me the nasty minded one." She smiled and shook her head, "So…..leaving so soon?"

"Yeah Harold called and found a small job so I'm heading to Illinois. You wanna come?"

"Nah you go. I'm going to stick around here. Dean and Sam are leaving for I don't know how long and I don't want Alice to be alone. But I'll catch you on the next one."

"Ok I'll hold you to it." Brian smiled and got up, "I guess I better hit the road. Tell Alice I said bye and good luck having that's giant's baby. Poor girl."

"Ha Ha I heard that." Alice said walking out from the back, "I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me yourself."

"Hey I knew if I knocked on your door it would have opened and Sam would be standing there with a gun on in my face. No thanks." Brian said, "But I am I get to see you before I left." He said and gave her a huge, "Take care."

"I will and don't be a stranger." Alice said.

"I won't." Brian said and pulled away, "Take care of yourself and tell Sam to smile every now and then. He does have you after all." Brian winked.

"Ok Romeo." Jamie said, "You better head out."

"Yeah you're right."

"Please be careful." She told him and hugged him tight, "I'll see you soon."

"Ok sis. Take care." Brian said and pulled away from her. He gave her one last smile before picking up his bags and walking out the door.

Lance quiet closed the door and turned to Kurt and smiled, "Got the pictures. This should be enough to put some doubt in Sam's mind. Seeing those two together always pisses him off."

Kurt took the camera from Lance and sighed, "I still don't know if we're doing the right thing here."

"Kurt relax. It's not like the girls will be out on the street. Alice will just go home with Jamie and things will go back to the way there were. Sure Sam and Dean are dicks but at least they will have their head on straight. We're doing them all a favor."

"If you say so but I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax. Once Dean and Sam get up we're leaving and everything we'll be fine. Trust me on this man. I know what I'm doing." Lance smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Kurt watched Lance walk and way and he still didn't feel right about doing this to the girls what deep deep down he knew Lance had a point. The girls shouldn't be a part of this life.

* * *

After waking up and loading the cars Dean and Sam walked back into the bar and over to where Jamie and Alice where sitting and stopped in front of them, "You know the rules." Dean said.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Yes. You told them to me a thousand times. Don't go riding around without telling you when and where we will be. Don't let anyone in that I don't know, always have my phone on and answer when you call, keep the gun next to the bed and…..don't flash anyone." Jamie said, "I got it covered." She said and got off her seat, "Just be careful and don't worry. We are going to be just fine."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head, "I'll send someone to check on you every night. I'll call in a few days."

"Ok. Just….remember what we talked about. Think before you act."

"Like I said, I'll do what needs to be done." Dean said and pulled away."

"I guess that's all I can ask for. Love you." She smiled.

"You too." He said and put his sunglasses on, "Let's go Sammy." He said and walked out the door.

Sam held Alice's face between his hands and moved his thumbs over her cheek, "Take care of yourself. No junk food and try to rest."

"I will. Call me later." She smiled up at him.

"Sure thing." He said and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before pulling away and walking out the door.

Jamie and Alice waved from the door and just when they were out of site Jamie closed and locked the doors, "Ok so what now?"

"Enjoy the quiet." Alice smiled, "And I think there is a pie with my name on it."

"I think I might join you." Jamie smiled and the two headed into the kitchen but before they got there Kurt and Lance walked out, "Oh hey I thought you guys had left already.

"Just getting something to eat for the road." Kurt said.

"Smart. We'll you two be careful out there and keep Dean and Sam out of trouble."

"Will do." Kurt smiled and walked away. He was filled with quilt already.

Alice walked passed Lance and into the kitchen leaving Jamie and Lance alone, "You going to miss me?" He asked and leaned on the wall.

"As much as I miss getting stabbed in the side." Jamie said and crossed her arms.

Lance smiled, "You are a tough one Jamie but I like you."

"Thanks I think. You may like me a little too much." She said.

"Came you blame me? All the guys feel the same it's just that I admit it."

"Good for you now you better get going."

"Let me asked you something." Lance said and walked over to her, "Just to make me feel better."

"Fine what?" Jamie asked.

"If you weren't with Den I would have a chance right? I mean be honest. I'm hot right?" he winked.

Jamie smiled a little, "You are as cocky as Dean."

"But you like that. Just make a guy feel better. If you were single would you give a guy like me a chance? I could show you a good time." He smiled at her.

"I'm sure you could. You better go."

"Answer me and I will." He said.

"Ok fine. If I was single then….maybe me and you could get together." She said just to get him out of there. She would never have anything to do with him but sometimes you just had to tell guys like Lance what they wanted to hear.

"That's all I needed to hear. Take care Jamie." He said and walked out the door.

Jamie shook her head. That guy was a strange one.

Lance got into the car and smiled over at Kurt, "I got it." He said and pulled a recorder out of his pocked and played back everything she had just said to him.

"That doesn't prove anything." Kurt said, "Let's just stop this."

"All it will take is a little editing and this could be our golden ticket." He said and put it back into his pocket and started the car. When we get back here in a few weeks the bar will be filled with all the women we could ask for and Dean and Sam will be back on track."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kurt said.

* * *

Later on that night after searching the town of Dothan...Dean, Sam, and the guys stopped at a motel to get some rest for the night. The witches had been there and they were closing in but after ten hours on the road they needed to rest. Dean called Jamie and made sure everything was ok and sure it enough it was. The door where locked and her and Alice were safe inside the bar. Dean knew she would do alright alone. As he was walking along the side walk back to his room from the office Dean looked up and saw Lance walked out of his room, "Hey man what time are we leaving?"

"Five A.M so be up and ready or you get left behind." Dean said and saw Lance still standing there nodding, "Something else you want?"

"Nah man just thinking. The girls alright?" he asked.

"Fine what's it to you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing man just making conversations that's all."

"Well don't. Just leave the girls to me and Sam. Thanks." Dean said and walked around Lance.

"Wait. I need you to know something." Lance said.

Dean sighed and turned around, "What the fuck do you want now? I'm tired."

Lance knew this was his shot, "Look we're cool right? I mean I got your back you got mine."

"Sure whatever."

"Ok with that said I think you should know something about Jamie?" Lance said and when he said her name he saw the look in Dean's eye and knew he had her attention, "She's steppin' out on you man."

Dean grabbed Lance by the collar and slammed him into the wall, "What the fuck did you just say? You got a death wish?"

"Look Dean calm down! I'm not lying!" Lance yelled and pushed Dean away, "I've known for a few weeks and I thought you should know. I got proof." Lance said and pulled the tape recorder from his pocket and handed it to Dean, "Just listen man. She came onto me. I would never disrespect you but I knew you wouldn't believe it so just listen."

Dean took the player and looked at Lance, "You better not be fucking lying to be me or I swear I'll kill you."

"I'm not." Lance said and he was praying this was going to work.

Dean took a breath and hit play:

_"So are you going to miss Dean?" Lance asked._

_"AS much as I miss getting stabbed in the side." Jamie said._

"_Jamie I don't think we should be alone back here. I really have to go." Lance said._

"_Maybe me and you could have some fun together." Jamie said._

Dean hit stop. That was all he needed to hear to make his blood boil. She was coming on to Lance now? What the hell? He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Dean shoved the recorder into Lance's chest and stormed back into his room and slammed the door. Lance just stood there and smiled. Now time to move in on Sam and also get Dean to admit a few things that Jamie needed to hear. Things were going smooth so far.

***A little short but i wanted to give you guys this chapter so you can see the things that are to come. Last chapter not so great I know but here is the start of a bumpy few chapters and then soon the end :( But PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**

**Also Jamie and Max's story should be up tomorrow. It will be a short story and we hope you like. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Dean and Sam**

After Dean had come into the room and grabbed his keys without saying a word to Sam, Sam sat there on the bed loading all the guns before he called and check in on Alice. He would never tell her this but he was scared to death. What did he know about being a father? He wasn't ready for something like this. He was use to looking after him and only him and now he was supposed to protect his someone else? How was he going to do that? He was so confused and part of him….a very very small part... wished that things would just go back to the way things where when it was just him and Alice. That was bad to say but he knew it was just the fear talking.

Lance and Kurt stood out side the door and Lance handed Kurt the photos, "You know what to do." Lance said.

Kurt sighed and took the pictures, "Why don't you do it?"

"Because I am going to follow Dean to the bar and see what happens. Just go in there and say what I told you." Lance said and walked away.

Kurt looked down at the pictures of Alice and Brian and sighed. He hated to do this but he liked Alice a lot and she needed to be somewhere safe.

Kurt knocked on the door and walked into the room, "Hey Sam you have minute?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Kurt said and closed the door.

"What?"

Kurt knew he was stuck now. He had to go through with this even though he hated himself right now, "Look man I hate to be the one to bring this up I do but Lance thinks you need to know something."

"Ok what. Spit it out. I don't have all fucking night to chit chat." Sam said.

"Ok here it is." Kurt said and handed Sam the pictured of Brian and Alice, "After hearing a few things Alice had said and after seeing her and Brian together over the last few days some of us think that maybe something more is going on between them. He seemed really interested in the babies and she was happy to tell him anything he wanted to know. I'm sorry man we just thought you should know what was going on before you got tired down with a kid that may not be yours."

Sam looked down at the pictures and crumbled them up, "Get out." He said, "Now."

Kurt did what he asked and walked out the door. He was surly going to hell for this one.

Sam always had a feeling about Brian and Alice but did he really believe she had slept with him and the baby could be his? Maybe Sam wanted to believe it. Maybe it made him feel better to think he wasn't the one that ruined her life. Still this made his blood boil. He had to get out of this room before he called her and said something he would regret.

**BAR**

That night Alice and Jamie sat at a booth with a few burgers next to them while they played a game of cards. Jamie had let Marie go home for the night. That poor girl needed the night off of once. All that was left was Jamie, Alice, and a large man named Kip that was sent to stand outside the bar and keep everyone away.

"So Jamie has you talked to Dean?" Alice asked.

"Not since earlier. Have you talked to Sam?"

"No I tried to call but I never got an answer. You don't think anything happened did you?"

"No if it did we would know by now. Don't worry so much. Everything is fine. How are you feeling anyways?" Jamie asked.

"Well…." Alice smiled, "Great. You know me and Sam went to the doctor yesterday."

"Oh God I forgot about that. I was so busy with Brian being here it slipped my mind. I am so sorry." Jamie said.

"It's ok. You needed to spend time with you brother." Alice said, "I understand."

"So tell me what they said. Do you know what you're having?" Jamie said. She couldn't wait to know what the baby was going to be so they could finally paint the baby's room and Sam and Alice could move in.

"Well...we are having a girl….two of them actually." Alice smiled.

Jamie's mouth dropped open, "Are you serious? That is awesome and I so didn't see that coming." She said.

"Me either. Sam passed out." Alice laughed, "He was expecting for the doctor say it's a boy and only one of them. I think he is having a hard time with it but I think he is just nervous."

"Yeah. This is a lot to take in for a guy like him. But I for one and so excited for you. I knew you wanted a girl and now you get two of them." Jamie smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I also found out that I am 28 weeks along so a few weeks farther than I thought and the babies are almost 3 pounds already."

"No surprise there. Look who their father is. Sam has about a hundred pounds and 2 feet on you. I don't see how you do it."

"I find a way." Alice winked.

"Well tomorrow we are going to finish that house and get you moved in before the guys get back." Jamie smiled

Her phone began to ring and she looked down to see it was Dean, "There he is." She smiled and answered, "Hey you."

"_Anything you need to tell me?" _Dean asked on the other line.

"Umm….I miss you." She said, "That it?"

"_Don't fuck with me Jamie. I know."_

"Know what? Dean what's wrong with you?" Jamie asked and slid out of the booth to go and take the call into the back.

"_You should know what the fuck is wrong with me!" _He yelled.

"Ok stop yelling at me. I have no idea what is going on Dean? Just tell me." Jamie said. She didn't like his tone at all.

"_I heard what you told him Jamie so tell me what the fuck you are doing trying to get with him behind my fucking back and don't you lie to me!"_

"Who? Who am I trying to get with? Dean I have been here all day and I haven't talked to anyone but Alice and Marie a little. Are you possessed or something?"

"_Cute Jamie. Real cute. You're a bitch you know that. A fucking two timing no good bitch!"_

"Ok fuck you Dean! I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I am not going to stand here and let you talk to me that way so when you calm the fuck down and feel like explaining to me what I did you can give me a call back!" Jamie yelled and hung up the phone, "Asshole."

Alice heard all the yelling and walking into the back to make sure her friend was ok, "Jamie…is everything ok?"

"No it's not ok. That was Dean yelling at me for no reason. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about."

"Maybe he was drunk or something." Alice said.

"He better be to talk to me like that. He said something about me wanting someone but I don't know who he is talking about. I don't know anyone else and he knows I love him."

"Like I said maybe he was just drunk. I'm sure they went out tonight. Don't worry about it." Alice said. "You know how Dean feels about you."

"Yeah I guess." Jamie said and calmed down a little, "I just don't even want to talk to him tonight. He needs to really get it together."

"He will. I'm going to try and call Sam and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Alice said.

"Ok goodnight."

Jamie walked into her bedroom and closed the door. What was going on with Dean? He had only been gone a few hours and it was like he flipped out or something. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it wasn't good.

Alice sat on her bed with one hand on her belly and the other holding the phone, "Sam it's me again. You must be asleep but I just wanted you to know that me and the babies are safe and about to go to bed. I love you and I miss you. Please be careful." She said and hung up the phone.

She sighed and looked over at the picture of her and Sam on the nightstand and smiled. In a few months there were going to have not one but two babies and she had never been happier. Things were finally going great between her and Sam and when he got back they couldn't move into the house together and get ready for the birth of their little girls. Life was almost perfect.

**Dean and Sam**

The next morning when Dean got up he looked over and saw Sam passed out on the bed with an empty bottle of Jack next to him, "Sam. Sammy get up!" Dean yelled.

"Leave me alone." Sam mumbled.

"No get up now." Dean said, "What the hell did you do last night?"

Sam rolled over and sat up, "I got fucking drunk. What do you think?"

"What the hell you do that for? You knew we had to leave early."

"So what? I don't care right now." Sam said and got off the bed and walked over to the sink.

"What is wrong with you? Alice pisses you off?" Dean asked.

"Don't even talk to me about her right now." Sam said.

"Ok what's going on because I can't take anymore bad news today. I got Jamie out there trying to fuck anything with a dick and hell I don't know what to do about it." Dean said.

"Jamie faking around too?" Sam asked.

"Too? What do you mean?"

"Kurt came by last night and had a few pictures of Alice and Brian and let's just says they looked like they were a lot more than friends. A lot of the guys think the kids might be his. That piece of shit." Sam seethed, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Ok just calm down. What are you talking about? The kids are yours man."

"I don't know anymore. She was gone for three weeks. Hell they could be her step dads for all I know. No telling what he did to her before we go there." Sam said and slumped on the bed.

"Ok man we have to go back and deal with this. I can't even see straight I'm so pissed right now!" Dean said and punched the wall.

"What about the hunt?" Sam asked.

"Let the rest take care of it. They know all they need to know to take care of the bitches. I need to get back before I kill someone."

"Yeah me too. I want to know the truth and I will get it one way or another." Sam said.

"You and me both."

**BAR**

Jamie woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen and saw Marie standing there, "Hey. What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Thought I would come in and help clean up a little." She said.

"Thanks."

"Long night?" Marie asked and gave Jamie a cup of coffee.

"You could say that." Jamie said.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Dean but then again its none of my business." Marie said.

"Yeah it has to do with him. He's was being a jerk and I still don't know why. He tried to call me back but I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"What did he say if you don't mind me asking?" Marie said and sat next to her.

"That I wanted someone else or something like that. I have no idea what he meant. I don't even talk to any other guys around here and he knows that. Plus I am always with him so when would I have time to cheat?"

"I don't know if it's my place to say anything or not but the other night me and Brian were out back….uh... talking…..and well Lance came out there and was on the phone and I heard him saying stuff that was weird."

"Like what?"

"I couldn't really make it out but it was something about putting the plan in motion and I head your name a few time followed by some comments I don't care to say." She said, "I didn't want to say anything to you or Dean in case I was wrong. The last thing I want is Dean on my ass for lying about his friend."

"Did Lance say anything else that you know of?"

"Something about Brian and Alice but that's it. I asked Brian if he and Alice were together and he said no so I don't know what Lance meant. I'm sorry but that's all I know." Marie said.

Jamie gritted her teeth and balled up her fist, "That piece of shit!" she yelled, "I think I know what's going on. Fucker is setting me up because I turned him down a few time. I should have seen this coming but right now I am wondering what he may have lied to Sam about. The last thing Alice needs is someone else messing up her life. She is finally happy."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks. We just have to wait it out and see what happens when Dean and Sam get back. Shit is going to hit the fan and I have a really bad feeling about this." Jamie said and sat back in her chair. She knew Sam and Dean's temper and if they didn't calm down before they got back there was going to be hell to pay and she knew especially if Dean thought she was cheating.

"Alright if Dean calls tell him I'm busy." Jamie said and got up and put her cup in the sink. "I'm not going to let him stop me from getting Alice out of this damn place."

"Do you guys need any help with the house?' Marie asked.

"Can you paint?" Jamie smiled at her and Marie smiled back. Jamie had a feeling that she should be spending more time with Marie. Who knows? They may just be related one day. What Marie didn't know was that Brian tells her everything. Code of the Keller's…..secrets don't make friends.

**Dean and Sam**

Dean gripped the wheel as he headed down the highway. He was now a hundred miles from the bar. He was going to get answers and Jamie better have all the right ones or else. He wasn't going to have her sleeping around on him. He was not going to be made a fool.

Sam stared out the window thinking about Alice. He knew he had to calm down. He was pissed but he didn't want to hurt her or the babies. Deep down he knew they were his but still no he had doubts. He loves her…God knows he does…..but he wasn't going to stand around and play daddy if those babies weren't his and if they were Brian's then Brian was going to die.

***So many of you have gone away and its sad : ( But thanks to you guys that have hung in there with me. Like I said about 6 more chapters and I am done. You guys are awesome and thanks for the reviews. It means so much to me. Dean and Sam will be back next chapter. Just remember things get worse before there is a happily ever after but I will get there. Thanks guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

Jamie stood next to the bar biting on her nails. She was waiting on Dean to get back and knew it could be any minute now. She was worried but she had to stay strong. She knew she did nothing wrong and she was going to make him see that. Fuck Lance for doing this to them. Just when things were going well for them he had to come along and screw things up. Well he was going to get what was going to him that was for damn sure.

After working almost all night to get Alice and Sam moved into the house almost everything was done. The only thing left was to finish the babies' room but Alice wanted to wait until Sam got back. She felt he should be there when it was finished.

The bar was quiet….too quiet. Jamie could hear the clock ticking and her heart pounding. She was just ready to get this over with and just like that she got her wish. She heard the impala pulled up and she sighed, "Here we go." She said.

It seemed like it took forever for Dean to get inside. Jamie stood there as she heard the car doors slam shut. Either he was going to listen to her or she was going to leave. She was not going to be with a man that didn't trust her.

The door to the bar opened and Jamie leaned on the bar, keeping her cool. She watched as she saw Dean and Sam walk in and just like that time sped up.

"Where's Alice?" Sam asked.

"House." Was all Jamie said and she looked Dean in the eyes. He was pissed. She had only seen that look a few times and it scared her but things were different now. She knew no matter how pissed he was he wouldn't hurt her again.

Sam dropped the weapons bag back on the floor and walked back out the door, slamming it behind him.

Dean locked the door and turned back to Jamie, "Waiting on someone?" he asked walking over to her.

"Just you." She said.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yep. You ready to talk now without yelling at me about things I don't know."

"Depends. You ready to tell me the fucking truth?" he asked and sat his gun and phone on the bar.

"What truth do you want Dean?"

Dean smirked and crossed his arms, "Don't play games with me. Just tell me how long with has been going on with you and Lance."

That was it. Jamie rolled her eye and sighed, "Nothing is going on with me and Lance. I know he somehow put that idea in your head but it's not true."

Dean looked at her and gritted his teeth. He saw a beer bottle sitting on the bar and picked it up and threw it against the wall and Jamie jumped, "I heard you! I head every fucking word Jamie!"

"Heard what! Tell me what I did to make you think I did something behind your back?" she yelled back.

"Fine! I will quote you. Maybe me and you could have some fun! That is whatyou told him!"

Jamie thought for a moment and she knew what was going on, "I can explain."

"Really because I would love to hear what you have to say." Dean said and sat on a stood, "Go ahead and dig your way out of this one. Let me hear what lies you can come up with."

Jamie knew she couldn't talk to him like this, "You know what, fuck it. I am not going to even try to talk to you right now. You think you know it all when you have no idea. I love you Dean and you know it. If I didn't I would not put up with half the shit I put up with from you! So when you feel like getting your head out of your ass you can come talk to me because right now I'm done!" she yelled and stormed into the back.

Dean sat there and head the bedroom door slam shut. He wanted to charge in there but he knew they needed to calm down before they could really talk. He loved her and wanted this to work. All he needed was a drink and a few minutes to get himself together.

Sam walked into the house and saw Alice putting a few things on the coffee table, "Hey." She said with the biggest smile on her face, "I didn't know you were coming back."

"Yeah well change of plans." He said and closed the door.

"So do you like the house? With a little help we finally got it done. I mean the furniture is old but it will be ok for now."

"Looks fine." Sam said and looked around.

"Oh ok. Are you hungry or tired or anything?" she asked.

"Not really." Sam said and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, "So what have you been doing since I've been gone?' he asked.

"Just hanging out with Jamie and we got Kip to help us with the house. That's about." She said, "I tried to call you last night."

"I was busy." Sam said and threw the beer cap in the garbage.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking." He said.

"Oh. Anything I can do to help? Is there something on your mind? You seem bothered by something."

Sam looked at her face, the face he loved. There was no easy way to do this and he knew it. He was hurting and he was angry but he had to know the truth.

"I need to ask you something?" he said.

"Ok ask me anything." She said.

Sam knew this was it. No turning back now. "You talk to Brian a lot while he was here?"

"Uh….yeah I talked to him a little why?"

"Just asking. You two seen to be all buddy buddy. What did you talk about?" Sam asked and sat down in the chair.

"He asked how I was and how the babies where and I told him." She said, "Why?"

"Just asking." Sam said and now time for the hard part one question at a time, "So when you left to stay with Jamie, did you sleep with him? Or maybe while he was here before then?"

Alice couldn't believe him, "Sam, where is this coming from?"

"Are you avoiding the question?" he asked, "Not a good sign."

"I'm not avoiding I just want to know why you would ask me something like that." Alice said. She was shocked, pissed, and heartbroken at the same time.

"Those his babies? You can tell me." He said and he had this I don't care look on his face.

That was it for Alice. Out of everything Sam had every said or done to her this almost killed her inside. The longer she stood there the more she thought about everything that she has went through for him. She had always been there for him, always faithful to him. He was always number one but now it was time to put her and her babies first. Sam was the father and she knew this. He was the only man she had been with other than in her childhood but he was a dick and he didn't deserve an answer from her, "Sam, you need to go."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked her and got up from the chair, "What did you say?"

Alice wiped her eyes. She was done backing down from him, "I said you need to go and I mean right now."

"So what? You can't answer me? Maybe you don't even know." Sam said.

Alice walked over to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, "How dare you!"

Sam face was stinging as he turned back to her, "I guess I got my answer don't I?"

"Yeah I guess you do." Alice said, "Now get out of I swear I am either to call the cops or kill you myself." She said.

Sam felt his heart shatter. Maybe this was for the best. If they were Brian's he would be a better father than he would ever be.

Alice stood there sobbing harder than she ever had in her life. How could he do this to her? After everything they have been through he was still pushing her away. They were supposed to be happy. What more did he want from her?

After taking a few minutes to calm herself down, Jamie walked out of her bedroom and was going to try one more time to talk to Dean. If he didn't listen to her then he didn't love her like she thought.

She walked into the bar and saw Dean sitting at the car alone with a glass of whiskey, "Got room for one more?" she asked.

Dean got off the stool and walked around the bar and poured her a glass and handed it to her. Jamie took one sip and sat the glass on the bar, "Dean I want to say something to you and I want you to listen to what I have to say."

"Ok." He said.

Jamie looked up at him and was surprised but happy, "Ok….I know you think you heard me say something things and I may have but its not what you think. Marie told me something's about Lance and I think he is trying to get rid of me. I may have said those things but it wasn't about me wanting him or anything. He has been hitting on me for months. I never said anything to you because I know he's a good hunter and you like him and plus I know how you can get. I would never want anyone else other than you. I swear. You have to believe me. I love you and only you and I can prove that he made all of this up. Please trust me." She said.

Dean looked over at her and new in his heart she was telling the truth but he needed proof just to ease his mind, "Fine. I trust you and if you say you can prove Lance is a dick then go for it but I want to hear every word." He said as he walked over to her, "One way or another we are going to figure this out."

A tear ran down Jamie's cheek as she wrapped her arms around him, "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

Dean hugged her back and sighed, "I love you too." He had a feeling he was going to have to kill one of his best hunters and that sucked but Jamie was first now and whoever tried to get between them was going to pay.

Sam walked into the bar and slammed the door causing Dean and Jamie to break apart, "What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

Sam was trying to hard to keep it together. All he could so was look at Jamie, "Congrats. You're going to be an aunt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like your little brother is the one that knocked up Alice and not me." He said.

Jamie couldn't believe this, "Are you serious Sam?" she yelled, "My God when are you going to get over this jealousy thing with Brian? Alice never slept with him!"

"She didn't deny it when I asked her." He said.

"Why would you even ask her that? It's crazy! She loves you." Jamie said.

"She might love me but I'm sure she wasn't thinking about me when she was with him." Sam said.

"Ok one you are so fucking clueless it's not even funny or cute anymore. You want the truth? She cried for you every night! Brian is the one who told her to come back to you! You know those babies are your and the only reason you are acting this way is because you are scared. Scared of being a father and you are looking to put it off on anyone else. Grow up Sam!" Jamie yelled at him and it felt so good.

"Wow." Dean said, "Don't hold back." Dean smiled over at her.

"Sorry but he had to hear the truth. He's a jerk but Alice's loves him and I still don't know why." Jamie said and glared at Sam, "I'll be right back. I need to make sure my friend is ok."

Jamie kissed Dean on the cheek and as she walked away she made sure to hit Sam on the way out the door.

Once she was come Dean looked over at Sam, "Dude what is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it?" Sam said and walked over to the bar and grabbed a drink.

"Tough because we are going to talk about it. Why the hell would you say that to Alice? That is fucked up even for you."

"Maybe I can't deal with this!" Sam snapped, "She is better off with someone like him. Those kids will be better with out me."

"Stop it alright! What is this about?"

"Dean good things don't just happen to us." Sam said with a tear in his eyes, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can and you are going to do this and be great at it. I remember a time when all you wanted was a family. Well here you go." Dean said. "I know I'm an asshole and hell I've always been that way. I don't care about a lot of people but I will say I care about Alice. I have seen what that poor tiny girl has went through for you. Jamie is right man you need to get it together."

"I just…..Dean what if I mess up." Sam asked.

"You won't. You have me." Dean smiled. "Just give Jamie time to talk to Alice and you go back to that Alice and you be the man that girl needs right now."

Sam smiled, "Going soft on me?" Sam asked.

"I have my days." Dean said and took a sip.

Jamie walked into the house and wiped her feet, "Alice, its me. Can we talk?"

Jamie never got answer. She walked down the hallways and saw something on the carpet leading to the bedroom, "Alice?" when she walked into the bedroom she saw Alice laying on the foot with blood on her jeans and the phone in her hand, "Oh God." She said and got next to Alice and lifted her up, "Alice! Alice come on wake up."

Jamie took the phone from Alice and saw a 9 and 1 dialed. Alice knew something was wrong. Jamie pressed the last 1 and called 911, "Everything going to be ok." She said over and over, "hello. We need an ambulance please." Jamie cried as she held Alice in her arms, praying everything was going to be ok. "Please wake up."

***ok here you guys go. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so happy you are still here with me. What can I say when I'm ending a story I go out with a bang lol. Still four more chapters to go. What will happen next? Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

The ambulance pulled up and Jamie stood in the house sobbing as they lifted Alice onto the stretched and pulled her away. She looked down at her hands and she was covered in blood. She was so scared she was going to lose her friend. How was Sam going to feel? Sam looked up and had forgotten about Dean and Sam back at the bar. "Sam." She had to let them know what was going on.

Dean and Sam heard the ambulance pull away and looked out the window, "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

Just then Jamie ran through the front door and the guys took once look at her and jumped up, "A-Alice." Was all she said.

Sam felt his heart almost stop, "What about her? Where is she?"

"I found her on the floor. It's bad. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. There was just so much blood." She cried.

Sam leaned on the table for support. He couldn't believe this. He did this to her. He stressed her out. He remembered the doctor saying no stress. He may have just killed the love of his life and his babies. What was wrong with him?

Dean saw Sam and ran over to him, "Sammy come on get it together. We have to go." Dean said and helped Sam up. "Everything going to be ok." Dean said.

Sam still couldn't speak. Dean grabbed his keys from the bar and three of them walked out and headed to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital all they could so was wait and pray that Alice was ok. Dean wrapped his arms around Jamie trying to calm her down while he watched Sam bite on his nails and pace back and forth in the waiting room, "It's going to be ok." Dean said, "Sit down Sam."

"I can't. Not when….. I just can't." Sam said. "What the hell is taking them so long? It's been two hours!"

"These things take time. Just stay positive please. It's not your fault." Jamie said.

Sam stopped and looked at her, "How is it not my fault? I knew she wasn't supposed to be stressed and what did I do? I say some horrible things to her all to make me feel better. What is I..."

"You were just scared, Sam. These things happen. She knew you didnt mean anything by what you said."

"She has to be ok." Sam said, "I can't lose her..I...I just cant."

"You won't." Jamie said.

"Anyone here for Alice?" the doctor called out.

Sam ran over to him and Dean and Jamie followed, "Is she ok?" Sam asked, "The babies?" he chocked out.

"We got to the babies in time and they are being looked over right now but so far so good. Alice suffered from Placenta previa and several other problems but we did stop the bleeding."

"Is she alive?" Jamie asked.

"She is but she is unconscious right now. There is nothing more we can do for her right now. I'm sorry."

"When can we see her and the babies?" Jamie asked.

"It should not be too much longer."

"Thanks doc." Dean said and looked over at Sam who was as white as a ghost, "The kids are ok man and Alice is going to be fine."

Sam just looked up and a tear rolled down his cheek, "You don't know that." He said and walked away.

"Should we go after him?" Jamie asked.

"No its best to give him some alone time to think. It will be better for us all." Dean said, "He'll be ok."

Sam walked out of the hospital and sat down on the steps trying to get it felt like he couldnt breathe. He looked up at the sky and sighed, "If you're listening…..I need a little help here….Please. Don't do this to her, not her. She has been through so much and not once complained. She doest deserve this." He said. He hadn't prayed in a long time. He had stopped believing a long time ago. His life was screwed up and he knew it. He never wanted to bring Alice down with him. She was the most important thing in his life. She was the one thing that mattered to him…at least she was. Now he had two little girls in there. She gave him what he thought he would never have. She gave him love and a family and he threw it all in her face.

"Hello Sam."

Sam jumped up and saw Castiel standing there. Sam whipped his eyes and looked at the angel he had not seen in a very long time, "What the hell do you want?"

"It's not about what I want."

"Just tell me what you're doing here? Come to tell me you told me so or tell me this is what I deserve? Go ahead." He said. "I know its the truth."

"I didn't come here to judge you." he said.

"That's a first." Sam said, "Then why are you here?"

"You called and I came. We were once friends and now I am here for you."

"That was a long time ago." Sam said and crossed his arms, "But I guess you know what's going on?"

"I know. The girl and the children."

"So can you help her or them?" Sam asked.

"I can only do so much. You know that."

"Well ok then. Thanks for nothing." Sam said and turned away.

"Sam wait." Cas said and Sam turned back around, "This should be a lesson to you. You are no longer invincible. Your actions have consequences."

"Thanks. You think I don't know that?"

"This is your wake up call Sam. Time to get it together or you will lose everything in your life." He warned him.

"I'll do whatever I have to. Just….please help them Cas." Sam said.

"Maybe it's not for me to help them. Maybe that is your job."

"How the hell am I supposed to help them?" Sam asked.

"Let them in. Open up for once. Have faith." Castiel said. "Things will work out the way they should."

And just like that he was gone. "Thanks for nothing." Sam said, "Prick."

Sam turned and looked back at the door of the hospital. His whole life was in that building. Maybe Castiel had a point. It was time for him to be there for Alice. She has been next to him though all the bad time and always made him feel better and now it was his time to be there for her.

Sam walked back in and up to the second floor. When he got off the elevator he walked down the hall and saw Dean and Jamie standing in front of a window. When he got to them he saw them looking in at two little girls in incubators.

"Is that….." he started.

Jamie turned to him and smiled, "Those are your little girls Sam. They're going to be ok." She said.

"Hey I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." Dean said.

Sam and Jamie stood there at the window watching the nurse's check over the twins and a tear rolled down Sam's cheek. Jamie saw this and took his hand and squeezed, "Everything is going to be ok. You have to believe that. Just look at them. So little and innocent. They know nothing. It's a second chance for you to be the man I know you want to be for them. You just have to want to change."

"I do." Sam said and looked down at her, "Thanks."

"For what?" Jamie asked.

"Just being here. You know if you never came back I don't know if we would be where we are today. I would still be….well…"

"A dick?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. So thanks."

"You're welcome." Jamie smiled, "Do you want to go in and see them?"

"Can I do that?"

"Yeah." Jamie smiled, "They are your babies after all. Come on I'll go with you." Jamie said and pulled him over to the side door.

Sam and Jamie got cleaned up and dressed and entered the NICU. They walked over with a nurse to the incubators and Jamie stood back and let Sam have his moment. It was one of those moments you couldn't put into words.

Sam looked down at the two little girls and smiled. They were so little but they both had a head full of dark hair, "Did she uh…did she tell you any names?" he asked Jamie.

"She liked Alexis and Olivia but she wanted to run them by you first. No middles names yet."

"I like that. Alexis and Olivia it is." He said. "If she liked them then I like them."

"What about middle names?" Jamie asked.

Sam stood there and thought for a minute and it came to him, "Alexis Hope and Olivia Faith."

"Sounds perfect." Jamie said. "Alice will love that."

Sam dried his eyes once again and turned to the nurse, "When can they go home?"

"You can never tell. They seem to be doing ok. I wouldn't say they are any danger but we have to watch them and run a few more test. Once they are eating and breathing on their own they should be able to go home. They are very lucky."

"Thank you." Sam said and he knew who to thanks for this. It good to know that after everything he had done he still had the big man on his side.

After spending a few more minutes with the babies Sam and Jamie walked back out and saw Dean walking to them with a sack in his hand, "Where did you go?" Jamie asked.

"There was a strip club around the corner so I went and had a beer and a show." He winked.

"Uh huh. And since when do strip clubs give out gift bags?" Jamie said and looked in the bag, "Filled with teddy bears."

"Shut up." Dean said, "You're so nosy."

Sam laughed a little. Dean was really going to have his hands full with Jamie but she was good for him. Dean needed someone to give him a run for his money.

"Any word on Alice yet?" Dean asked.

"No not yet." Sam said.

"Hang in there man. Alice is strong. She's going to be just fine." Dean said.

"Thanks. Do you want to go see your nieces?"

"Oh no. No no no. I'm good right here. I don't do little people." He said.

"Aw is big bad Dean scared for little babies?" Jamie smiled.

"They make me nervous." Dean said, "They're so little and….you know…..fragile."

"Well what if you have a baby one day? You going to hold it?"

"Not because I'm never having kids. End of story." He said.

"Do I get a say so?" she asked.

"Nope."

Sam shook his head. This was a fight Dean was not going to win, "Hey guys I'm going to head to the nurses station and see if I can see Alice."

"Ok man. We're going to head home and pick you guys up a few things." Dean said.

"Thanks man. I'll call you if there is any change."

"Ok." Jamie leaned up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before walking away with Dean.

"Are we really going back to the bar?" she asked.

"Yep. Lance just called and will be there in half an hour. Time to settle this thing once and for all." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me." Jamie said. She was ready to give that guy a piece of her mind.

* * *

Dean was in the back while Jamie stood at the bar wiping down the counter. She heard a car door clam shut and knew this was it. That bastard was about to walk through that door. Jamie turned her hear to the entrance and sure enough there he was, "Hey Lance. Want a beer?" she smiled.

Lance froze and looked at her, "Jamie….you're still here." He said and closed the door.

"Not for long. Just cleaning up a little before I go. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just asking is all." He smiled and walked over to the bar, "So why you leaving?"

"Things with Dean aren't going well and I'm just sick of all the sick around here so I'm out."

"Really?" Lance said and he perked up, "Well I'm sorry to hear that but maybe it's for the best you know. You shouldn't be with a guy like Dean."

"Who should I be with Lance?" she said and leaned over the bar.

"Well off the top of my head…me. I think me and you could have lots of fun together."

Jamie smiled and leaned back up and walked around the bar, "I'm sure we could but something still bothers me."

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"Just some things Dean was saying. How he thinks I've been messing around on him. You know anything about that? I mean you were with him."

"I might now a little something." Lance said, "Hell I can't lie to you Jamie. I may have said a few things to him, twisted a few words around but I did it for you. You stay with Dean you're going to end up dead like everyone else." He said. "So I did the right thing…with Alice too."

Jamie stopped and glared at him, "What about Alice?"

"More or less Sam. I sent Kurt in with a few picture of her and Brian. She shouldn't be here and neither should you. I was just doing the right thing. Don't be mad." He said and grinned at her. "Let me turn that frown upside down."

Jamie was furious. Not only did he try and screw her over he tried to screw up Alice's life and now she was fighting for life.

"Did you ever think about how Dean and Sam would feel about you doing this?"

"They'll never know. You're leaving and hell I would be happy to give you a ride or better yet you could give me a ride." he said and licked his lips.

Jamie looked over and saw Dean walk out of the door but she tried to keep her attention on Lance, "What would you do…let's say…if Dean would find out?"

"He wont baby. We can leave here together. Dean will never know anything."

Dean cocked his gun and put it to the back of Lances head, "Dean already knows you son of a bitch."

Lance's eyes widened and he slowly turned and was face to face with the end of Dean's gun, "Dean. I was just kidding man. She came onto me."

"I heard everything." Dean said, "Bad mistake Lance."

"Look man I was only trying to help."

"No you were trying to help yourself!" Jamie yelled, "Do you have any idea the shit you have caused?"

"It was just a joke." Lance said.

Dean wanted to pull the trigger so bad but he looked at Jamie and remembered what she had once said and lowered the gun, "Get the hell out of here. If I ever see you here or hell out in public again I swear I will rip you apart. Got it?"

"Whatever man. I got it. Don't say I didn't try to help." Lance said and walked out of the bar.

Jamie was seething, "You let him walk away?" she asked.

"What did you want me to do? Hell I wanted to kill him but you said….."

"Fuck what I said!" Jamie said and snatched the gun from Dean and walked out the door.

"Jamie!" Dean yelled and ran after her.

Jamie was tried of guys like Lance thinking they could do what they wanted. Alice could die and he would be to blame. He wasn't going to walk away, "Hey Lance!" she yelled. Lance turned around and Jamie pointed the gun at him, "See you in hell." She said and pulled the trigger.

***Another cliffy :) So only 2 or 3 more chapter. Like I said they are all planned out. Thanks guys for the reviews. Youre so awesome and I love you all. Ok so please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Jamie watched as Lance hit the ground. Everything had gone blurry for a few minutes. It was like she wasn't herself anymore. She knew what she was doing but she couldnt stop herself. She lowered the gun and looked at Lance, "Oh ...God"

Dean walked up behind Jamie and took the gun from her hand, "What the fuck Jamie?" he said and glances over and see Lance moving around on the ground and he knew he had to finish this before Lance put Jamie on his list. He turned to Jamie and saw her shaking, "Get inside."

Jamie looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes, "But…"

"Now!" he yelled.

Jamie knew not to argue with him when he had that look in his eyes, that look at scared her. She nodded and turned away and walked into the bar with a tear rolling down her check.

Dean sighed and looked down at the gun and checked the bullets. He looked over at Lance and heard him moaning and groaning on the ground. Dean gritted his teeth and walked over to Lance. He should have done this in the first place.

Lance rolled over onto hip back and looked up at Dean holding his arms where Jamie has shot him, "That's bitch is gonna die. Just you fucking wait!" he growled.

Dean smirked and pointed the gun down at Lance, "Not while I'm around." He said and pulled the trigger three times.

Jamie jumped when she heard the firing of the gun. What was she thinking? She was not raised this way? This was not who she was…or was it?

Twenty minutes later Dean walked into the bar and Jamie looked down and saw he was covered in dirt, "W-What happened?" she asked but she knew.

"I took care of it." Dean said and walked over to her, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." She said and ran her fingers through her long hair, "I don't know why I went after him I just…I just couldn't let him walk away." She said and looked up at Dean, "What's wrong with me?"

Dean sighed, "Nothing. You're human."

"Humans don't just walk around killing people." Jamie said, "That's not me."

"Looks like I rubbed off on you in more way than one." He smirked and Jamie glared up at him, "It's the truth."

"Not now Dean." Jamie said and sat on the stool, "Something is wrong with me. What I did….."

"He fucked with us and he got what he had coming. He knew what he was in for when he thought up his fuckin plan and mark my words I am going to hunt Kurt down." Dean said.

"So you want to kill someone else? Nice."

"Hey they started this! Look what they did Jamie? Look where Alice is right now!" he yelled.

Jamie hopped up and was toe to toe with him, "I know that Dean! You don't think I thought about her when I…Jesus Dean!"

Dean sighed and pulled her to him, "Come here baby." He said and he wrapped his arms around her, "Everything going to be ok. You did….or tried to do what you had to. By the way you're a horrible shot." He laughed.

Jamie smiled against him, "Well it was my first homicide attempt."

"You'll get better." Dean said and Jamie was silent. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling he was right. She was becoming more and more like him every day.

* * *

Sam sat in the hospital next to Alice, holding her hand in his. He looked up at her and she looked so helpless and it was killing him that there was nothing he could really do for her but he had to try something. "The girls are doing good." He said and rubbed they top for her hand, looking down at it as he tried to keep it together, "They….they are beautiful and perfect. I think they look a lot like you so of course to me they're perfect." He said, trying to fight back the tears, "They need you, baby. You have to wake up for them." He said and looked up at her, "You have to wake up for me."

Sam leaned up and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Please just open those beautiful eyes for me. I can't do this without you and you know that. Those girls need you more than they do me so don't you think about leaving me or them."

Alice lay there with her eyes close, never moving and tear rolled down Sam's cheek. He let go of her hand and sat back in the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of something he could say to her and he had nothing. Maybe it was time to just open up and talk to her like he should have been doing for the past few years.

"You know….I still remember the first time I saw you. I bet you don't think I do but I think about it a lot. I remember everything about that night. It was a Wednesday and I was sitting with Dean hitting on this girl he had picked up somewhere. You know Dean." Sam smiled. "You and your step dad came into the bar and I remember looking at you with him. I didn't know who you were but I could tell you didn't want to be there but then again what girl would." Sam smiled, "You sat at a table alone. Your step dad was trying to get Dean to give him more time to get the money but Dean wasn't going to budge. Once again you know how Dean is. I don't even remember all that was said I just remember looking over at you and watching you shake as you sat there with your hands in you lap. You were wearing a blue dress and you had a black eye and it made me wonder why. I then looked at your dad's arms and saw scratches and it made me think that if maybe he had done that to you and the thought pissed me off. That's when I heard him offer you up and I didn't even think. I stepped in and said deal. I knew I was an asshole but I knew there was no way I was as bad as him. After that you were mine and I knew it and to be honest I like it." He laughed a little, "I liked it a little too much. I thought I could control you and I guess I did but I never expected…" Sam looked at her and took her hand again, "I never expected to fall in love with you. So when you think about it you always had me. I belonged to you. You just didn't know it."

Sam watched Alice, his heart breaking more and more by the second. He should have told her he loved her more, he should have taken care of her, he should have showed her how wonderful she really was. Now because he too scared to admit his feeling he pushed her away once again but this time he wasn't sure if she would come back to him.

Sam laid his head on their join hands and cried, "Don't leave us."

Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open. As they opened she looked around the room and everything was still blurry. She looked to her left and saw who she assumes was Sam sobbing on her hand, "S-S-Sam."

Sam lifted his head and stood up, "Alice." He said and touched her face, "Yeah baby its me." He smiled.

Alice looked at him and around the room, "W-What am I doing here?"

"You passed out baby and…."

Alice's eyes widened, "My baby…where are my babies?"

"Calm down. They are fine." He said and ran his fingers through her hair, "They're just fine."

Alice sighed and calmed down just a little, "Where are they?"

"In NICU just to be safe." Sam said.

"I want to see them." She said. "I want to see my babies."

"You will let me just go get a doctor." Sam said, "Alice…I love you and…."

Alice smiled and stopped him, "I know Sam. I know you better than you know yourself and I love you too." She said. Sam leaned down and kissed her before walking out the door to get a doctor.

As soon as he walked out of the room he saw Dean and Jamie walking down the hall and he smiled, "She's awake." He said and walked over to them.

Jamie sighed, "Thanks God. Can we see her?"

"Yeah I'm going to find a doctor and tell them she's awake. Go stay with her and make sure she uh….."

Jamie placed her hand on Sam shoulder, "Just go. Everything going to be fine." She smiled.

Sam nodded and headed down the hall and Jamie and Dean walked into the room and saw Alice laying there still looking white as a ghost, "Hey sweetie." Jamie said and walked over to the bed.

Alice looked over at her and tried to smiles but she was still a little weak, "Hey."

"How you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I'll live I think. I want to see my babies." Alice said

"You will. The doctors just need to just check you over first. You have to take yourself so you can take care of those girls." Jamie said. "We brought you a few things. Nobody likes a hospital gown. Trust me I know."

"Thank you."

Jamie looked over at Dean and gave him look, "What?" he whispered.

"Say something." She whispered back.

Dean walked over with the bag and sat it on the end of the bed and looked at Alice, "How's it going?" he said to Alice and Jamie rolled her eyes.

Alice smiled a little, "Been better but thanks for asking."

Dean nodded, "Well for the record you uh…..have...uh... good babies." He smiled.

"Don't strain yourself Dean." Jamie said and looked at Alice who was wincing as she tried not to laugh. "See you're going to make her hurt herself."

"Sorry." Dean said, "I'm trying to be nice and shit."

"Yeah we can tell." Jamie smiled and grabbed the bag and opened it up, "So we got you a few shirts and….." Jamie stopped and pulled out the maid outfit, "Dean seriously?"

"What I figured when she woke up her and Sam would want to make up." He smiled.

"Dean she just had two babies. I don't think they will be making up anytime soon." She said and rolled her eyes, "Anyway I also packed some outfits for the girls."

"Thanks you guy." Alice said.

Sam walked back into the room with a doctor and Jamie Dean turned to them, "Hi I'm Dr. Matthew. I just need to check over Alice right quick."

Jamie nodded and kissed Alice on the top of head, "We'll be in the waiting room." She said and her and Dean walked out of the room.

After Alice was checked over and everything seemed to look ok with her the doctor allowed Sam to wheel her down the hall so she could take the first look at her new baby girls. Sam wheeled Alice into the NICU and over to where their little girls where. When she saw them she began to tear up at she touched the side of the incubators, "They….they're beautiful." She said, "Hi babies."

Sam smiled, "Jamie told me what you wanted to name them and I think it's perfect."

Alice looked over at her shoulder and smiled at him, "I had a feeling you would like them." She said and looked back at her girls, "What about middle names?"

"I like Hope and Faith. If that's ok with you."

"I love that." She said. "By the way, I'm still made at you." She said.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "Trust me you should hate me." He said, "I'm just glad you guys are going to be ok." He said.

Alice sighed as she looked between the girls, "I think we're all going to be just fine from now on.

Jamie and Dean stood outside the NICU looking in at Alice and Sam with their babies. Dean sighed and looked over at Jamie who had a tear in her eye and he rolled his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"They are just so sweet. Like a little family and they are perfect."

"Oh jeez." Dean said. "Don't even think about getting any ideas. I don't do babies. You can play with them all you want but that's it."

"Yeah Yeah." She said ignoring him.

"Im serious." Dean said.

"Whatever." Jamie said and turned away with a smiled.

"I'm not kidding Jamie." He said as she walked away, "Jamie Keller!"

"No listening Dean Winchester." She said and continued to walk out of the hospital.

Dean stopped and shook his head. She was going to be the death of him and he knew it but he was sure going to die happy.

***SOOO Sorry it took so long. Its been crazy and I have had sick babies but I did get the splint off my wrist so yay for that. Ok one chapter to go and it will be Jamies POV and Alices POV on everything. Please reivew!**


	40. Chapter 40

**One month later**

_**Jamie's POV**_

I zipped up my last duffle bag and sighed as I looked around the bedroom. It seemed empty. No clothes thrown everywhere, no weird unexplained Dean smell, nothing on the walls….it was just empty and I wasn't sure how I felt about this. This room, the place, has been a home to me for a year now. It has been one year since I was forced to come here. I thought that was the worst say of my life but now…now I'm not so sure. I love Dean and our dysfunctional relationship. Call me crazy but it seems to work for us...at least for now.

"Hey you ready?" Dean asked when he walked into the room and up behind me.

I turned to him and smiled. I really didn't have an answer to that question but I put on a smile and said, "Yeah I'm coming baby."

He kissed me on my cheek and picked up my bag, "Good we need to get the hell out of here before it get too late."

I stood there and watched him walk away. I took one more looked around the room. List chapter of my life was over and time to start the next. I walked over and turned out the light before walking out of the door.

_**Alice's POV**_

I sat up in the bed when I heard the sound of babies crying and things being dropped to the floor, "Sam?" I called out.

"Damnit!" Was all I heard him say. I was still a little sore but I was getting better everyday. I climbed out of the bed and made my way down the hallway. When I got to the kitchen I saw both girls in their bouncers on the floor and Sam rushing around like he was a lot little boy or something.

"Sam is everything ok?" I asked him as I smiles down at my perfect little girls.

Sam turned to me and sighed, "What are you doing up? I got this." He said and he looked awful. His hair was a mess, his shirt was covered it spit up and baby formula.

"Yeah I can see that." I said as I picked up Olivia who was still fussing, "Can I help?"

"You don't need to baby. You need to sleep." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm fine I promise."

He sighed and smiles when I said that, "Thank God because I'm lost right now. The one on the right is fed but messy and that one is hungry now and I thought I fed her but I think I fed the other twice and I figured that out when she threw up on me."

I tried not to laugh. He was still finding it hard to keep the apart but the main thing was he was trying his best and that's all I could really ask for. "Ok sweetie, just go get cleaned up and let me take it from here. And just so you know Olivia is in pink and Alexis is in purple." I smiles.

I watched Sam run his fingers through his hair. Maybe I should have mentioned this before. Oh well I smiles as I watched him walk down the hallway. I look over at Olivia who was in my arms and smiled, "Are you giving daddy a hard time?" I never knew I could love anything as much as I love my girls.

_**Jamie's POV**_

After loading the car Dean and I headed back to Sam and Alice's house to say out goodbye. Dean said he just wanted to get on the road but I knew he couldn't leave without saying bye to his brother and his nieces. He loved those little girls even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Ok we go in, say bye, and get the hell out of here." Dean said as he opened the door and walked inside, "Sammy you dressed man?" he called out.

I shook my head and followed Dean inside. I smiled when I saw Alice standing there with the twins in her arms, "There are my girls." I said and walked over and took Alexis from her, "He baby girl." I smiled.

"Five minutes and you give her back." Dean said and looked at me and then the baby, "What?" he asked her.

"Dean she likes you." I said.

"Who girl doesn't?" he winked.

"Yeah yeah." I said. "You know you love her."

Dean ignored me and gave Alexis a small smile, "Now you go easy on your dad while I'm gone. No crying, no boys. Got it?"

"Dean she is a month old." I said. Men and babies….always a funny combination.

"I can't believe you two are really leaving." Alice said and I saw a few tears in her eyes, "Who am I going to talk to?"

"I'll come back and you can call me anytime you want." I said and wiped her falling tear away, "Don't worry."

Dean rolled his eyes and headed down the hallways mumbling something about emotional women. I will make him understand one day if it's the last thing I ever do.

_**Deans POV**_

Jamie was going to be the death of me. That was for damn sure. What the hell was I thinking asking her to hunt with me? There was no way in hell this was going to go well. The stopping every mile to pee, the women problems and shit like that, the crying, the complaining, yeah this was going to suck but what can you do? I love her and I sure as hell am not going to leave her here without me. I know what the guys are like. No one is going to touch her. She was safer with me.

I walked into the back room and saw Sam lying on the bed and I leaned against the door frame and smiled, "Rise and shine." I said. Sam sat up and looked at me, "Dude you look like ass."

"Tell me about it. I haven't slept in over a month man. They never sleep."

"You'll get use to it I guess. Hell if I know. They take after their dad. You were one bitchy baby." I smiled and walked over and sat next to him, "But you're doing good man. Keep it up."

Sam looked over at me, "A compliment form you? You sick or something?" he asked.

"No and don't get use to it either." I said. "So I guess me and Jamie are about to hit the road."

"I still can't believe you're taking her with you. How do you think that is going to go?" he asked me.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." I said and pulled a set of keys from my pocket, "Here. She's all yours."

I placed the keys to the bar in Sam's hand, "Thanks man. I'm still not sure if I want to open it back up or not. Alice wants to but….I don't know maybe when the kids are older and we have someone else to run the damn thing."

"Whatever you want to do is fine. It's yours." I smiles. "But listen me and Jamie needs to go." I said and we both stood up.

"Alright I'll walk you out." Sam said.

We walked back into the living room when there girls where and they were in full on tears now, "Oh God kill me now." I said. "Dry it up Jamie we need to go so give the kid back." I said and if looks could kill I would be a dead man right now.

"Could you give me a minute please." She said and with that look I would give her an hour.

"Fine I'll be outside." I said and me and Sam headed out the door. God I love that woman.

_**Alice's POV**_

So here I was crying my eyes out as I said goodbye to my best friend, my only friend. If not for Jamie I wouldn't be where I am today and I know that…..we all know that. She changed Dean, set Sam straight, and saved me. If not for her I would still be a doormat, scared to stand up from myself. I owe her more than she will ever know.

"Call me when you stop." I said.

"I will and you call if you need me and I will be right back here even if I have to drive all night." Jamie said.

"I will." I said. "Be careful and don't kill Dean."

"No promises." She said and handed me back the baby and kissed he on the cheek, "Take care."

"You too."

As I stood there with my girls in my arms watching Jamie walk out the door I began to wonder if I would see her again. Being alone, hunting with Dean for too long can change a person. I was worried about her but I just had to hope that I would see her again one day and she would still be the same Jamie that saved my life.

_**Jamie's POV**_

I sighed as I walked over to Dean and Sam fighting back the tears. I didn't need to hear Dean's comments on how I need to toughen up or whatever. "Ready?" I asked.

"Been waiting on you." He said and looked at Sam, "Alright man I guess I'll see you later."

I watch them shake hands, as if they were nothing more than old buddies. I really had some work to do on him while we were on our own.

Once they parted I walked over to Sam, this giant man that could crush me but deep down he was a softy and I knew it. I watched him with Alice and the girls over the past months and they were going to be ok. I just knew it.

"You take care of them or you'll hear from me." I said.

"I will. Try not to kill Dean." He said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, "But I won't." That when I did the one thing I never thought I would do. I hugged him. We had a bad start but Sam was ok. I actually liked the jerk.

"Ok Jamie stop and let's go. Last warning." Dean said.

I pulled away from Sam and glared at Dean, "Fine." I said and walked around the car and got inside.

Dean climbed in and started the car. I wiped the last tear from my eye and looked over at him, "So this is it? We're really leaving together….to hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and looked at me, "You think you can keep up with me?"

I saw that cocky smirk and I wanted to wipe it off but I smiles, "The question is can you keep up with me?" I said back.

"You know I can baby." He said before leaning over and kissing me. I held onto that kiss because who knew what was to come our way.

We broke apart and Dean put on his sunglasses and popped a tape in, "I said this once before and now I'm saying it again, Drives picks the music and shotgun shuts his or in your care her cake hole."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be interesting. Wish me luck guys.

***And that is the end. May be a sequel but not so sure yet. I really hope you liked the story and I want to thank you all for making this my biggest story. It means so much. So please review for me this last time. Thanks again.**


End file.
